Deep Blue Sea
by Miss Queen B
Summary: "We can do anything if we put our minds to it. Take your whole life then you put a line through it. My love is yours if you're willing to take it. Give me your heart 'cause I ain't gonna break it." A collection of one-shots surrounding the King and Queen's relationship. It's all about survival...and cuddles. Takes place after the Fire Series.
1. His Love

**Miss Queen B****: Hello my lovely readers, hope your Christmas Holiday is going well. Mine has been busy with work, shopping and baking treats. Yum. Anyway, Thank you so much for all the reviews for my last story: Let It Burn. I never expect so many reviews and they were wonderful, funny and positive. I couldn't ask for a better Christmas present. Notes: **

**Note One: So about this story, it does takes place after the Fire Series, (Not a fourth installment) and will be know as the Water Series. Still, I would recommend reading the Fire Series so you won't be lost in this one. I'm trying to go for a more mellow/romantic/funny plot since the other three stories were quote: A emotional rollercoaster. **

**Note Two: This is actually a collection of one-shots I wanted to write surrounding the Royal couple's relationships so there's a lot of flashbacks on how their relationship started (since every power couple have to start somewhere) as well as a few extended scenes from the Fire Series stories. **

**Note Three: I'm shocked from all the high in demand extensions on two parts in the last chapter of Let It Burn. The fight scene between the Muto and the Queen and the famous love scene at the end of the chapter (that one got so much praise, a Hashtag was made. wow!). I don't mind writing them, I love a challenge, in fact, if you readers have anymore ideas for one-shots, I'm all ears. I could use some inspiration since it's going to be a while for new plots due to the GvsK movie being delay, just keep them reasonable. (No weird pairings or anything too nasty)**

**Note Four: Rated M for: Strong language, violence, Sexual topics and possibly sexual activities (Again, very high in demand. I never thought in the twenty years of being a Godzilla fan I would write sex scenes let alone have readers requesting more. what in the world is wrong with me?) **

**Last Note: So about this chapter: Mosura dreams about the time when Gojira asked her to stay with him forever (Fanning the Flames: ch.3 part XII) only to wake up to the aftermath of their night of passion. Enjoy. **

**Part I**

**His Love**

_~We can do anything if we put our minds to it_

_Take your whole life then you put a line through it_

_My love is yours if you're willing to take it_

_Give me your heart cause I ain't gonna break it_

_So come away, starting today_

_Start a new life, together in a different place_

_We know that love is how theses ideas came to be_

_So baby, run away, away with me~_

_Eastside by Benny Blanco, Halsey and Khalid_

(Flashback)

_Don't go…._

It was such a tiny whisper, she almost didn't hear it, but felt it no less in her heart. The way he said it surprised her though. It was soft, desperate with a hint of exhaustion. Floating in the sky, she turned around and looked down that the giant lizard-like kaiju who was leaning against the mountain wall. Just a few meters away, she can hear the loud noise of the waterfall and smell the fresh water in the air.

_Come again?_ She asked, making sure it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her.

The one called Gojira looked down at the ground with this tired look on his face. Even he was a tad bit surprise asking her not to leave. From the looks of it, he just blurted it out without even thinking. He let out a small growl as if he was arguing with his own thoughts and looked up at her. His golden eyes were a little dull and look so worn out from life and perhaps the loneliness, he was struggling to keep himself standing on his own two feet.

_Stay with me….?_

It was a simple question, three little words, but held a much bigger meaning behind it. At first it made her angry because after so many years of ups and downs with this powerful titan, she told him how she felt about him and in return he ran and left her with a broken heart and tears. Did he really think he can just ask such a question after putting her through so much misery? On the other hand, it was her own fault for tracking him down to check on his Well being because this stupid thing called Love compelled her to. (Plus, a little encouragement from her friend as well)

Another thought came into mind was why now all of a sudden. He got his wish, she spent the last decade leaving him alone just like before. Scylla told her he was just incapable to love someone or accept someone to love him. He couldn't possibly be missing her since he rejected her all those years ago. Could he? Did he change his mind about her? If so, she would be happy to stay with him, but didn't want to look like a push over so she put on a firm face. He could easily accept her, settle with her then push her away again if he wanted to, so she needed to make sure this is what he wanted.

_You know how I feel about you and you ran away. Why should I stay? _She asked, giving him a look.

His face scrunched up and she can tell he was annoyed by her question. Oh yeah, she recognized that face. The same one he would give her when she was testing his patience or pushing his buttons. She was not going to make things easy for him and no doubt, he felt awkward since that means he has to explain himself. He was a male with very few words and never answer to anyone since he was a fear by all. All expect for her that is.

Her eyes widen when he didn't give her a smartass remark or try to scare her by stomping his foot or puffing out his chest. Instead he let out a small sigh and bows his head to her as if he was surrendering to this messy battle called love and now she can have her reward which was his heart._ I'm not good with words, Mosura….just stay with me…_

She floated there gently in the sky with her wings flapping softly as their eyes locked with one another. The sun made his eyes shine like polished gold with a little hint of honey brown. She wanted to ask him if he loves her just like she did, but that might be too much to ask for since he was nearly on his knees. She knew he didn't like to look so vulnerable in front of anyone so for him to do this means she was something special to him. He slouched down a little more, she can tell the pain from those wounds on his back were getting to him as well as her taking her time with her answer. She gives him a warm smile…

_I'll stay…_

No smile or a thank you, he just sigh in relief before passing out to the floor either from pain or exhaustion...

000000

It was night when he finally woke up to see her lying down next to him a few meters away with this worry look on her face.

_Hey there,_ She whispered, _You gave me a fright, for a second I thought you died._

He lifted his head off the ground and stared at her. _You're still here?_

She tilted her head a bit from his question, fearing he was having second thoughts wanting her around._ You did ask me to stay…_

He slightly snorted and looked away, clearing uncomfortable._ Yes...I just didn't think...you would…._

There was no moon out tonight, but the dark made his eyes glow a bright golden color and his nervousness made his small plates on his back pulse a dull blue. Her wings flare up high and glow the same color hue to give them more light. He let out a playful scoff.

_Show off._ He said, looking at the colors and patterns in her wings. He clench his teeth and force his spikes to pulse softy and she didn't know whether he was doing that to impress her or give them more light.

Crossing her long arms so her head can rest on them she spoke. _Why would you think I wouldn't stay?_

His eyes trail back to her face and swallowed, _I know….we left on bad terms…_

_You mean when I told you how I felt about you and you left….._

_You caught me by surprise given the situation.._.He said, trailing off again.

_What situation?_

_You and I are different….._

_So you're moody and dark and I'm bright and positive, so what?_

_You know that's not what I meant._ He said, not liking her naive attitude.

_I'm sorry._ She said with a small frown. He knew what he was talking about. The same thing Scylla pointed out to her the first time she mention Gojira to the squid kaiju. They were different species, but she didn't see it that way. She never had._ I don't care what you are, I just see you and I love everything about you. Scales and all._

He was taken aback by her words, especially when she said the word love again. Probably never heard it ever in his entire life._ If you knew the real me, you wouldn't feel the same way._ He said, his eyes glowing a dark gold.

_Well, I would love to know the real you._ She said, her blue eyes glowing with happiness. It was nice seeing him after all these years even though it didn't look like he was taking good care of himself. The smell of old blood and new filled her nose and he looked so timid that every little noise was making him jump a bit. Besides that, he was just as dark and mysterious as before.

He frowned and looked away,_ If you did it might change how you feel about me…_

She sighed, he was not going to make this easy for her, but that's love for her, it comes with pain as well as happiness and pleasure. _If you're trying to scare me off it's not working._ She whispered.

_Maybe you should be._ He said, in a low voice._ My life is not exactly simple or safe._

The one they called the Fallen Star came into her mind. That giant three headed demon with large, golden wings and blood red eyes. The blackest clouds and the brightest lightning would surround them wherever they would go and leave a trail of death and destruction. She looked up at him and could see he was trying to put on a firm face to intimidate her. Was this some test to prove to him she was not going anywhere?

_Is that why you look so exhausted when I found you._ She asked so softly it actually made him relax a little bit. _Has your life become so chaotic that you can't relax or take care of yourself? When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?_

He inhales sharply and for a moment, she thought she offended him till he spoke._ I have rivals and a thing that fell out of the sky coming after me every single day,So yes, it's very hard to relax…_

_Or sleep, I'm guessing._ She added.

_Or sleep, but no, that's not the reason why I'm so exhausted. I'm just going through a weird growth spurt. Everything hurts right now._ He groaned.

_I thought you look taller._ She giggled only to fade when he didn't laugh with her. Her smile dulled a bit, but it was still a smile and she cleared her throat. _Why are you telling me this if you wanted me to stay with you?_ She wondered.

He looked away again and snorted, _Again, I'm not good with words….I just want you to stay…_

_Can you try to explain yourself?_ She asked, feeling a warm heat in her face. He was getting a little flustered from her simple interrogation. It was kind of cute.

He wiggled his head a bit and closed his eyes. His way to speak clearly without looking at her. _When you're with me….all the hardship, misery, and loneliness goes away,...but I don't want you to regret staying with me when things get dangerous ...I'm a target…. and you will be too….._

He opened his eyes to stare into her large blue ones and waited for her to say something. She knew the risk, but she didn't care. She will be with him and he will be with her and they will look out for each other.

_I want to be with you, Gojira. As long as we look out for one another, we will be fine._ She said, getting up from the floor to stretch out a bit. _But there's one thing I need to know to make sure this will be worth it…._

_What's that?_

She slowly walked over to him, knowing very well he's not comfortable when it comes to affection, but if he wanted her to stay with him, closeness was part of the package. He didn't move, probably curious of what she was doing as she got closer and closer to him. Darn, even when he was lying flat on his stomach with his head up, he still towers her with ease. She forgot how small she was compared to him, but again she wasn't scare. She stopped when their mouths were just an inch apart and he flinched when her antennas caress his forehead with a feather like touch. He let out a small warning growl, slightly baring his teeth as her, but she didn't back away. She lost count how many times she would see those teeth snapping at her whenever she tried to get close to him.

_Don't be afraid…._ She whispered.

He snorted in her face and she giggled. She didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. The great Gojira is never afraid of anything...yet, he flinched when a small little moth like herself touch him. She took a deep breath and pressed her snout against his and heard him exhale. It was a small gesture, but it was a start in the right direction to form a bond. Hopefully it will get easier as the days go by. The touch was nice and warm. It made her wings flutter and she could hear his tail wagging behind him.

She sighed, _Do you love me?..._

00000000000

_~At First, he seems cold, _

_but if he really fell for __someone_

_He'd love them deeper_

_than the Deep Blue Sea~_

_~Rika Yokomori_

(Present Day)

The ending of her dream woke her up instantly and for a few seconds, she didn't know where she was or why she felt so sore all over her body. She blinked a few times to focus her vision and realize she was inside her cave. Which was a complete surprise since she's been sleeping outside for the past couple of months. She lifted her head up only to hiss in pain from the wound she felt on her neck. At the corner of her eye she can see her fur matted and crusted with dried blood and the rawness on her skin. she felt a rumble coming from behind her, making her back vibrate and she realize lying next to her mate. Her King's firm grip had her crushed against his chest with those nails of his digging deep into her flesh. She really needed to chisel those claws down because it wouldn't take much for him to cut her if he wasn't careful.

The Queen didn't mind though it's been months since they slept next to each other so why complain? She closed her eyes again and relax only to snap them open again when the night before flooded back into her mind. Now she knew why she was dreaming about that certain memory. Of all the years being with her King, she can only think of two times he surrender himself in a battle. The day he asked her to stay with him forever after growing tired of keeping her away and the second time was last night…

They hurt each other in the worse way(though she would gladly take all the blame) and left a big rip in their relationship. They agreed to give themselves another chance though her King's stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow it. It took a lot of fighting and ups and downs to finally get him to settle and talk to her. Talking was not one of his strong points, why talk when you can stomp the problem out he would always tell her, but his method didn't work this time since it was her he had to deal with. It was her he needed to either forgive or go their separate ways. It didn't help him since she was just as stubborn as he was and refuse to give up on each other. She was tired of everything and just wanted to reconnect with her King and she knew he was tired of everything as well, but just needed a little push.

It was a simple trade, his gills were damaged from his last fight and she will heal them, but only if he would talk to her in a civil matter. And just like before, after fighting with her to the point of exhaustion...he surrender. He opened up to her while she healed his wounds and forgiveness were exchange in a way she never thought he would do. He took her, letting his possessive nature mixed with his male instinct take over and claim her for his own once again. She was used to this type of behavior, in fact she enjoyed it when he gets like this because it was his way of telling her she belongs to no one, but him. She was his and after her little fight with the parasite it was made clear he belong to her and only her. Only this time along with a hot and heavy grooming session they actually mated for the first time. She felt her cheeks heating up from remembering their little act of love and bonding. He was gentle, something he would never show to anyone since it's a sign of weakness in his eyes, and didn't care about him being comfortable. He took his time, made her cry out in pleasure before finally, marking her neck while reaching his climax at the same time. It was a wonderful experience because it was with him like it should be.

Her King started to move, letting his tight grip on her go in the process and stretch himself out as far as he can. She can finally breathe again and rolled over till she was lying on her stomach and folded her wings in so they won't get squish from him waking up. She watched him do his morning stretches in amusement and couldn't help, but giggle a bit from the show. With his eyes still shut, he rolled onto his stomach and stretch his arms forwards and his legs back. She could hear the bones popping in his arms and neck and they only got louder when he arch his back up to pop his spine. His large plates nearly touch the cave's roof and they started to glow a calm blue color. She loves watching him do this, seeing all of those muscles bulge up or stretch underneath his scales. His tail was the last thing to stretch out which was brought up high into the air before falling down to the ground again. The impact made her body jump a bit and she let out a small hiss in pain. She almost forgot the bad part of a mating ritual: the sore aftermath.

He opened his eyes, let out a loud snort from his nose and open and close his newly healed gills. His eyes shifted to her and her daydreaming stare. His face soften the second his eyes locked with hers._ I'm surprised to see you up this early?_

She tilted her head a bit, _Why is that? I always wake up before you._

A grin slowly spread across his face and she could see his white teeth stained with her blood. The mark on her neck started to throb from the sight of those gorgeous yet dangerous teeth. _Well, you fell asleep rather quickly last night….did you have a busy night, my Queen? _

She blushed from his words. Wonderful, he woke up in a good mood. A rare thing to witness since he's never a morning Kaiju...or an afternoon one either when she thought about it. If it wasn't for her, no doubt he would sleep for a year or two and consider that a nap. The memory of her being held tight against him and let his claws, teeth and tongue touch every inch of her body while they mated made her turn away in shyness. _Well, you would always tire me out after your marking, My King._ She said, trying to get up so she can move closer to him, but laid back down from the pain.

She felt a hint of concern coming from his wavelength followed by him moving around till she was right between his arms so she can lean against his upper chest. Her wings flare up a bit before settling down on the ground letting them shine from the morning sun coming in. He was still lying on his stomach with his legs tucked in and his tail curl up tight around them. He brought his nose down to her head and sniff her fur. His warm breath felt nice in the cold morning air. _Are you hurt?_ He asked.

She buried her face into his hard chest, inhaling his mild scent of salt water and shook her head, _No, I'm just really sore, you bit me pretty hard on the neck last night. Not to mention the fight I had with the Muto and me healing your gills has taken a toll on me._

His heart rate spiked and she can sense his embarrassment. He huffed, _Th__at's not what I was implying…I meant from our mating._

She wanted to giggle because he was never good at voicing his concerns since that was too female-like in his opinion. She nuzzled her face against his chest while curling her legs in to get as close as she can to him. Her eyes looked down at her bottom half and once again could see her fur caked with blood, dirt and fluids, but, although sore, she felt good...content….finally happy._ I'm fine, my King….though I could use a wash and grooming_. No doubt she didn't look presentable since she can see herself covered in dirt and blood.

She felt his claws tracing the outline of her wing, _I hope I wasn't...too rough…._

The Queen shook her head,_ I admired your self-control, I know it took a lot of discipline to make sure you didn't get out of hand. You were gentle._ He was gentle and made her feel so loved after so many months of coldness. She turned her head to stare at the deep claw marks he left on the hard ground. It was better for the ground to have those cuts than her skin.

_Well, I had to be with you being so small and fragile_. He whispered while nuzzling the top of her head. The word fragile struck a nerve in her head. The same nerve the Muto tugged yesterday with that foul mouth of hers.

His large arms wrapped themselves around her little body and use his snout to tilt her head to the left, exposing his raw bite on her neck so he can examine it. He let out a small snort and pressed his warm tongue on the wound. She let out a small cry from the pain as he started to clean it again. The tenderness soothe the bruised skin and sent chills down her body. She can feel the tip of his tongue gliding over the teeth-shape holes before trailing down to the large gashes on her back. She twitched from the stinging sensation while the words of the Muto's insults played in her head and made her frown. The tender licking stop and he lifted his head up, no doubt he can feel her distress. _What it is? Is it the bite?_

She sighed and pulled away so she can see him face to face. He licked his lips to get his tongue moist again and she could see the wound she inflicted on his tongue during their passion. She didn't feel bad about it since he was used to her bite marks just like she was with his. He would always tell her they didn't hurt even though she would draw blood sometimes and would encourage her to try harder. The small smile faded when she remember why she was sad to begin with. _I hate that word…._

He raises a brow,_ What? Fragile?_

_Fragile, Delicate, Little, Tiny….Weak…._ She said, clamping her mouth shut while her wings fluttered in annoyance. She hated it. Every single one of those words. She hated them because everyone would use them to describe her and those were just the nice ones since she was called much worse.

_Not to offend you, my Queen, but compare to me-_

_Still, I wish I wasn't….because I'm not….Ok, compare to you maybe I am...but…if I wasn't…_

_You're stuttering..._He said calmly.

She took a deep breath, feeling the soreness when her chest expands before letting it out. Her cheeks burning red and she can't get that stupid Muto out of her head. Why was this bothering her so much, no doubt they were just words to push her buttons. Females like the Muto can be very wicket and devious. _If I wasn't so fragile...maybe you wouldn't have waited this long to mate with me….you held back all your strength so you wouldn't hurt me, but was it...was I….enough…? Can you look at me, this tiny little thing and say you're satisfied?_

He stared at her with this blank expression as if trying to think how to answer that. His eyes narrow and he snorts. _I never thought I would see the day a parasite would make you doubt yourself. I don't know why you're still ruffled up about what she said. _

_That has nothing to do with her…._

_Your memory I see said otherwise._ He said, his eyes looking up with amusement only to drop a bit when she cut the memory short through their connection. He snorted, _What a pity, I wanted to see the brawl._

_Not my finest moment._ She said. In fact if she really think about it, that last two years were not her finest moment. She almost lost her King not only from the False King, but from Rodan and her own foolishness. _Why are you so amused by it now, yesterday you were so angry at me for fighting._

_I still am because those parasites are not that easy to bring down and you had the audacity to ask me if I would consider "even the score." with her. _

She blushed again,_ Right, right….I just thought..._

He gave her a firm look, _Thought what? _

She huffed and shook her head. No, he told her, in fact screamed at her, he would never do such a thing even though she did. He would never stoop that low even to her hurt especially with a parasite like the Muto. He once describe them as low graded meat that even the most starving creatures wouldn't touch. Why bring it up.

_Nevermind, forget it._ She said, giving him a pleading look.

_Good, the last thing I want is my good mood ruined by horrible thoughts. _

_I understand and I apologize for that my King. _

_...Although, when I think about it, the thought of you starting a fight..._He started to chuckle making his tail wag playfully_….kind of a turn on…._

She hit him in the face with her wings even though that didn't hurt him one bit. She was trying to be serious here and of all days, he wanted to play and make fun of her. She will never understand the minds of males and how they can change overnight after a mating ritual. She recalled Rodan being so cuddly and purring afterwards which was way off his normal self. Same thing with her King, he was in a very good and playful mood. It kind of freaked her out since she was not used to it. Her King stayed quiet and pushed her wings out of the way. He took a short moment to see the tears and holes in the silk pattern with blood splattered all over them. She could sense the feeling of regret knowing he wasn't there to protect her.

They stared at each other for a bit before she lowered her head to the ground again. She couldn't help herself, but frown again from self-doubt and pity and could hear him huffed. _You know I hate expressing myself, but you make me do it anyway._ He muttered to himself, but heard it no less. _Look...even if you weren't small or fragile, I care too much to want to hurt you in anyway and still hold back my strength. Believe me when I say this you're more than enough for me. _

She put on a tiny little smile. It was comforting to hear sweet words coming from him again. _It's nice to know you still care about me._ She whispered, rubbing her face against his neck. She took a look at his gills, happy to see them back to normal now thanks to her. She placed a light kiss on them and let out a soft sigh.

_Well, yeah, I do love you, Mosura…_He said, calmly.

Her antennas perk up so high and fast she thought they were going to tear off from what she heard. Her head snapped up to look at his mellow face with big wide eyes. _What did you say…_

He gave her a sly grin. _I told you last night and now and yet, you still didn't hear me. What a shame. Well, too bad, I won't say it again. _

_You told me you love me last night..._She tilted her head,_ No, that's not you, you would never say that. No matter how many times I would ask. You're just playing a joke on me. _

_Oh, but I did, but you were already asleep…_

The way he was smiling, he was telling the truth. He finally told her he loves her out loud right in front of her and she was asleep?_ My King….?_

The way she said his title, full of disbelief and sadness, made his smile disappeared._ My Queen?_

_For the longest time, I thought you didn't anymore because of...well..you know and I know it's hard for you to say stuff like that out loud so the one time you did say it, you're telling me I missed it?_

He let out a small groan when she covered her face with her claws and started to cry a bit. Damn her egg cycle for making her so sensitive. How many more day before these mood swings go away? Her emotions were swirling so high and fast in her head, no doubt, her King was feeling everything in his mind. He said it, he really said it and she didn't hear it. He gently push her down on her back again which made her stop crying instantly and looked down at her._ You know I hate it when you cry, right? _He said, slightly peeved.

She removed her claws away from her face and let out a small sigh._ Forgive me, I really thought you didn't anymore since you didn't answer me last night. I was afraid because I don't know what I would do if you did stop loving me..._

_Are you saying us mating didn't prove that?_ He asked, a bit offended by his conclusion. _I needed and wanted you too, you know?_

He watched as a few more tears escape her eyes and soak into her furry cheeks. He leaned down and licked her face gently to get rid of them._ I don't want to see you crying anymore, you've done enough of that yesterday and I don't want another headache due to your wild emotions. _He said, firmly.

He nuzzles her again before licking her face and small mouth. She let out a small purr and lick his mouth in return before pressing her forehead against his large snout. Her large claws wrapped themselves around his neck and she held onto him tight. She still wasn't sure if he meant it or not and needed reassurance, so she was not going to let go of him until he said it again. She felt him flinch a bit from the sudden grasp, but relax quickly in her embrace. The memory of the first night they had when he asked her to stay popped into her mind again. When she asked him if he loves her that one cold night she never got her answer. He just stared at her before responding "You know how I feel" and back then that was enough for her since expressing himself was so hard for him to do. But now, times has change and she wanted more. She wanted him to say those three little words again.

_I want to hear you say it again…_She whispered, _You made me wait for so long already._

He blew through his nose clearly not liking all these feelings being brought out and nuzzle her forehead, _You are such a headache._ His eyes soften though and she can feel the steady beat of his heart. He clicked his tongue and closed his eyes._ I love you, Mosura...My Beta….My Queen._ He whispered. (I always will)

She hugs him tighter,_ I love you too, Goji...My Alpha...My King. _(Are we going to be OK?)

_We will, alright?_ He said, wiggling his neck a bit causing her to loosen her grip around his neck. His new healed gills were still sore and having her legs pressed against them were not helping. He hesitated for a moment before speaking again.(Don't ever hurt me like that again...)

She nodded slowly and licked his mouth._ I promise, never again. _

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes till her King finally spoke again. _Now how about that bath and grooming?_

_That sounds wonderful…_ She said smiling. A nice soak in the water will help her soreness and make her feel good as new again.

_Then afterwards, I'll show you again how much you mean to me._ He said devilish smirk and a glint in his eye. His smirk grew even wider when she blushed a deep red color.

It was a start of a new day…..

**Stay wonderful my reader. Please review. **


	2. Her Egg

**Miss Queen B:**** Hello my lovely readers and Happy New Year! I hope you guys are having a better week than I am. I swear I had the same headache since Dec 26th and doesn't look like it's going away soon. Work is horrible right now, my Boss/friend decided to go on vacation after Christmas and left me in charge to get these pile of orders done for New year's eve and of course, I have that one older employee who doesn't want to take orders from someone younger so all hell breaks loose. Ugh. It's been one bitter fight after another after another and it's hard for me to write in a bad mood so sorry for the wait. There's some violence in this chapter because I wrote it when I was pissed off. Anyway Notes: **

**Note One: Ok, the most requests I got from my reviews and messages are: 3. the love scene aftermath which I already did. 2. An extended version of the Muto and Mosura fight (that will come later on so don't worry, I didn't forget) and 1. My goodness, I can sense the baby fever in the air. Is there going to be a royal baby? lol. Hmm well...**

**Note Two: the reviews, so many reviews on the first chapter and boy did they make me blush and giggle. I don't mind doing more romantic scenes, I really don't, but I don't want to go overboard either. I always believed too much of a good thing is bad, but again, I will find a nice balance in this story. Thank you so much for the reviews by the way. I'm so glad everyone is loving this story so far.**

**Note Three: About this chapter: The King is questioning his Queen's egg she's growing in her tummy and remembered the first time he witness her rebirthing cycle. In the flashback part: Although they are together, Gojira is having a hard time getting use to her being around since this is his first relationship. Like a lot of first time relationships, things do start off slow. Also a reminder, back then, Gojira is a younger version of himself so he hasn't reach his full potential when it comes to powers and strength. So things like atomic breath and nuclear pulse haven't' been discovered yet. **

**Note Four: This still takes place before the epilogue in the Let it Burn story. Enjoy. **

**Part II**

**Her Egg**

_~Don't fall asleep_

_At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us_

_Miles ahead of us_

_All that we need_

_Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough_

_Know we're good enough~_

_~Let me love you by DJ Snake_

It was a gentle kick to his snout that woke him up followed by one of her giant wings slapping him in the face. He lifted his head up and shook it to get rid of the grogginess in his head. He huffs and looks down at his little Queen tossing and turning in his arms. Although she was asleep, she was clearly uncomfortable by the way she was making faces and the pinches he was feeling from their connection. She turned again making her wing hit him in the face once more, the soft glow from it made his tired eyes hurt a bit, but he managed to avoid another kick to the face. She was lying on top of his arms so he couldn't push her wing out of the way and had to wait till she moved again. After a few minutes, she moved her wing back and let it fall smoothly on the soft sand before cuddling up closer to him and let out a small, quiet chirp.

He could feel the firm roundness of her belly pressed up hard against his upper chest and looks down at the reason for his sleepless nights. More than a month flew by since she came out of her cocoon and instead of just popping out an egg right then and there she decided to take her time with it. Though he didn't think she would take this long to lay one knowing it was causing her discomfort, mood swings and forcing her to stay in one place so she wouldn't be in any danger, but best not to voice his opinion since he wasn't a female (Plus, she's been very testy with everything lately). He asked her why she wanted to take her time since she didn't with her last egg and she explained it took a huge toll on her strength and powers to grow an egg fast enough to lay before heading over to the city to help him fight the False King. No doubt, if she didn't have to lay an egg, she would have had a better shot fighting off Rodan and still have enough strength to help him out. That was one thing she regret during that fight was her not being strong enough to help out more, but she had no choice. It was like she knew she wasn't going to make it out of there alive and needed to make sure there was an egg to come back to.

Fully awake now, the King stared out at the ocean, watching the waves form and hit the shoreline and the feel of the warm breeze hitting his face. It was nice, but he hated sleeping out in the open like this, but it was the only place his Queen could get comfortable. The soft sand was better to lie down on than the hard ground of their cave and since he didn't want to let her out of his sight,(unless he needed to hunt) he had to sleep outside as well. His little Queen rolled over on her back, crushing her wings a bit and started to kick her legs again. The King move his head away to avoid getting hit and carefully pull out his right arm from under her and use it to bring her legs down. She tried to lift them again, but gave up quickly and fell back into a deep slumber. He stared at the swollen belly as it rises up and down from her calm breathing and place his large hand on it to feel it. It was weird, underneath the soft fur, he could actually feel the roundness of the egg and the tightness of her skin around it.

It seems like no matter how many times he would see her go through this process it still weird him out. Not in disgust or anything bad, it was just odd seeing her "pregnant" only to lay an empty egg so she can be reborn again if needed. He didn't get it and lost count how many times she would explain it and still wouldn't understand. But it didn't matter how it works, he was just glad she can never truly leave him by death. He sighed, wishing he could fall asleep again since he was going to patrol his territory tomorrow, but see no point now. He didn't want to go because he didn't want to leave her alone in her condition, but she told him she will be fine by herself for a day or two. He can't put off his King's duties because of her as she puts it plus he thinks she was doing this as a way to gain trust back between them. He shifted, curling himself around her for more protection and rubbed her belly to relax. She twitched from his touch and giggled in her sleep. She tried to shift again, but he held her in her place by keeping his hand firmly on her tummy.

She started to hum a little tune in her sleep and place her claws on top of his. The breeze hit his face again and he could smell her scent in the air. His brows perk up a bit, her scent was off again, it has been for a few weeks now and he didn't know why. He thought it was because of the egg, but it never change her like this before. It wasn't a bad smell it was sort of sweet and refreshing. It started to overpower his scent not to long ago, but didn't ask her about it since she seems perfectly fine if not better. Her fur was shinier, softer and fluffier than normal. She would spend her day by the shore singing and grooming herself non-stop which was nice to hear and see from afar. She was more tired than usual, resting next to him most of the day and night which again never happened from her previous egg laying times. He's not sure what it is, but something didn't feel right..

He shook his head and let out a big yawn. Why was he thinking so much about the egg, if there was something going on with it she would tell him. It was probably another female thing he wouldn't understand. Rubbing her belly again, he started to daydream the first time he witness her egg cycle….

_Do you really have to go? _

_I have to eat…_

_But you don't know what's down there….._

000000000

_~So go through the darkest of days_

_Heaven's a heartbreak away_

_Never let you go, never let me down_

_Oh it's been a hell of a ride_

_Driving the edge of a knife_

_Never let you go, never let me down_

_Don't you give up_

_I won't give up_

_Let me love you, let me love you~_

_~Let me love you by DJ Snake_

(Flashback)

He stopped when his body was half way down in the water and rolled his eyes._ I lived half my life underwater, Mosura, there's nothing down there that can scare me. _He turned around to give her a firm look. She was sitting by the shoreline with a worried face and drooping antennas.

_It could be dangerous…._She said with a frown.

_You're just trying to stall me from going. _He said with a huff. Her needy flaw would come out every time he has to leave her alone to eat or just go for a swim. To him it was a trust issue between them since she would constantly fear he would leave and not come back like the last time. He wishes she would get over that, it was a mistake on his part, but again he didn't know how else to react when she told him she had feelings for him so he ran.

She blushed, _I just have a bad feeling, why can't you hunt on land so I can look out for you. _

_You….look out for me...that's funny. I told you, I hunt better in the water._ He said.

Mosura's frown deepens. _Just be careful. _

Gojira snorted,_ I will now stop worrying. I would've been done by now if you weren't nagging me so much. _

Finally a small smile formed on her mouth, _I only nag because I care, my Love_. She said, lying down on the ground, letting the light wind make her wings dance in the air.

His mouth twitch from her little pet name she would call him and she waited for him to say something to her. _What did I say about calling me silly things like that? _

She giggled,_ What's wrong with me calling you that, it's cute and funny._

_I don't find it funny at all_. He snorted.

_Maybe you need to laugh more than..._

He scoffed and dove underwater before she could say another word. The water was clear and full of tiny sea creatures. Some swimming alone while others swim in packs or in families. None of these would make a decent snack let alone a meal, the bigger meat he wanted would hide in the dark debts of the ocean. He swam down till there was no longer light and let himself float there for a minute or two to put his mind at ease. The deep water would always make him feel like he was floating and free. After a while his mind went back to the pretty little moth that was full of life and colors. Mosura can drive him nuts sometimes with all this caring, love and attention because he wasn't used to such treatment. He still not use to her saying how much she loves him because to be honest, he didn't know what he did to gain such a feeling from her. He was always so mean to her and would push her away every time she would get close so why did she love him? He wanted to ask her because no doubt she would gladly tell him, but for some reason he felt like he wouldn't like the results. Last thing he wanted was for her to think so highly of him only to be disappointed or scared if she saw the real him.

They've been together for a few months now and it still freaks him out how much she changed his life. Everything was no longer for one, but for two. Hunting food for two, sleeping together instead of alone and most importantly to him, he was protecting someone else beside himself. That he can handle it was the affection he was having a hard time dealing with. Affection was something he wasn't exposed to when growing up since he's pretty much been on his own since he was a youngling. Unfortunately for him, Mosura was a very affectionate kaiju. He lost count how many times she would sneak in a quick nuzzle by rubbing snouts together, or cuddle close to him when they slept and would be very gentle with her tongue when it came to cleaning up his wounds. She once told him she didn't mind doing that sort of cleaning since his blood taste so good to her. She had a lot of patience which he was thankful for since she didn't seem too hurt when he didn't return the affection. Not that he didn't want to, it just something different, a whole new experience he thought he would never cross in his entire life.

He remember those bright blue eyes staring deep into his as she softly ask him if he loves her just as much as she did. Did he love her? He didn't know what this so called love is supposed to feel like. Before he was kicked out of his pack, he had a few smitten moments and flings with females, but never saw himself settling with any of them. He knew damn well he didn't feel the need to protect or want to have around with them like he did with Mosura. They were more used for shameful, empty sex and left forgotten. He didn't care if he hurt their feelings, it didn't take them long to shun him like the rest of their kind. Definitely not Love. The question came back to his head. Did he love Mosura? He did ask her to stay with him because she made him happy and he didn't feel alone anymore. Is that what love is supposed to feel like? If so why was it so hard for him to show it to her? One reason was him giving her the option to leave if she changes her mind about him and save him a lot of hurt and the other reason was her tiny size and form. She was not one of his kind so he would have to treat her differently.

His kind mate for life and was told when that time comes a courtship is done, followed by a mating ritual which would end with the male marking his female with a bite. The mark will show other suitors she was his and his alone and he wasn't sure if Mosura would handle a painful branding like that. Could she handle mating with him….could they even perform the act in question due to them being different?...

So lost in his thoughts while floating around in the water so freely, he didn't sense something coming towards him. The question of if he loves Mosura just as much as she did was interrupted when something scaly wrapped around his neck for a tight squeeze. He let out a loud gag, causing bubbles to fly out of his mouth. His instinct told him to swim up to the surface only to feel something wrapping around his legs and tail to keep him from going anywhere. He opened his eyes and let his plates glow for light to see dark green scales moving, circling around his chest for another tight grip. Now he couldn't use his arms and it was getting hard for him to breathe. He started to thrash, his tail whipping wildly in hopes to hit the thing that were suffocating him.

_Now, now, if you struggle I will just hold you tighter. _A sinister voice said.

The loop around his neck tighten, closing off his gills as a sea serpent came into his view with a wicked grin on its' face. The thing was nearly three times his size with razor sharp scales that were cutting his skin. It leaned forward and licked his mouth with its' fork-like tongue.

_Tasty, you will make an excellent meal for my mate and hatchlings. I'm surprise to catch such a feast, don't your kind hunt in packs? _

The voice sounded feminine telling him he was dealing with a female and no doubt the male is close by. She tighten her grip, not even caring his spikes were piercing her flesh. He couldn't move his neck or arms, making him hard to attack or pull away.

_I told you not to struggle._ She said, tightening her grip even more on his neck. The last remaining air was forced out of his mouth forming bubbles around them. At the corner of his eye, he could see the male swimming around behind him, increasing his speed over to him to attack. The male opened his jaws wide, he can see the layers of sharp tiny teeth thanks to his glowing back plates and use this as his chance to escape. He twisted his body to the left causing the male serpent to bite the female instead of him. The female roared, loosening her grip on him enough to grab hold of the disgusting creature by the head and flung her towards the male. His body started to sting from all the thin cuts the sea serpent inflicted on him and no doubt was bleeding. He wanted to stay and fight the two lovers, but no doubt the blood will just attract other foes. He quickly swim to the surface ready to hear the "I told you so" speech from Mosura before another attack could happen.

His head flew out of the water and let himself float there for a moment so he can cough up water and try to breathe. He turned his attention to the spot where Mosura should be at and sure enough there she was, standing up with this concern look on her face.

_Are you alright?_ She asked_…...My goodness, you're bleeding!_

Before he can answer that, he felt something popping out of the water behind him and Mosura screeched. _Gojira, look out!_

He turned around only to be bitten in the neck by the male serpent and dragged back into the water again. The male's mouth was locked tight on his throat that if he pulled away he could tear a large chuck of flesh off. He grabbed hold of the male's face with his claws, stabbing the thing right in the head with his nails, but it only made the male bite even harder. He suddenly felt the wind knocked out of him thanks to the female ramming her head into his upper chest. In one quick move, she wrapped her body around his again for another tight squeeze. The tight hug force blood to leak out of his neck wound causing the water around them to cloud up red from his blood.

_Stop making this so hard and die_! The female hissed before biting him in the chest near his heart. The teeth cut through his scales causing him to bleed. He let out a loud roar making bubbles to float up and water to fill his lungs. The light from above suddenly went from bright white to orange and yellow causing him and the male to look up at the surface. He recognized the colors, they were Mosura's wings and most likely she was trying to find him. No, Mosura, you need to leave he thought, struggling from the female's tight grip, but it was no use. They were hungry and they were determined to make him their meal.

The male yanked his jaws away from him, tearing a huge chunk of flesh from his neck and swallow it right in front of him. Everything stopped dead in his mind as his vision in front of him turned a deep red color and could feel the blood filling up his lungs. Gojira stop struggling causing to female to let go of him so he can sink slowly to the ground. He hit the soft ground with a low thud as blood continues to pour from his neck and chest wounds and tried to get up. He could hear the two serpents talking although they sounded so far away due to his head getting light from blood loss.

_There's something up there_. The male said.

_Who cares, we have enough meat that will last us for a while._ The female said.

_But it's so colorful and no doubt tasty. _The male hissed.

Gojira lifted his head up in time to see the male resurfacing only to fall back underwater with a tight hold on Mosura's wing. Mosura's screech was swallowed up by the water and she started to panic. Dammit, she can't breathe underwater! He struggled to get up from the floor, ignoring his critical wounds and swam towards them, leaving a trail of blood behind. The female lunged towards Mosura, biting her hard in the chest and causing her wing to tear off from the male's teeth. His little moth was too busy trying to breathe to fight back and was violently shook by the female. She was thrashing in the serpent's mouth, hitting the giant creature in the head with her claws. Her stinger was out, but couldn't aim well due to the violent shaking. He could tell she was running out of time and needed air.

He was almost close to the females only to be tackled by the male and sent back to the bottom. His back hit the ground hard, feeling his bones pop and crack from the pressure. He felt something cracking in his back and the frustration was getting to him as well as the anger. The Male coiled himself around him again for one last ditch effort to suffocate him, but all he could see was blood pouring from his neck and the female tearing at Mosura's wings with her teeth. Something in him snapped and he could feel a strange power building up inside of him that his plates and eyes started to glow a bright blue causing the two serpent to stop what they were doing. The male even let him go so he can slowly swim away from him. The ground beneath him started to rumble, (Let go of her, you disgusting bitch!) He shouted in his mind.

He didn't know what was going on with him, but he suddenly feel a large, powerful pulse leaving his body, sending a shockwave all around him and towards the serpent mates….

0000000

Everything was a blur to him after that, but somehow he managed to crawl out of the water while holding Mosura in his mouth and collapse the second he felt dry land beneath him. His tail and legs were still in the water, feeling the waves hit them once in a while. He dropped Mosura to the ground, a little too hard he'll admit, but he was bleeding really bad and in a lot of pain. He wasn't even on land for a minute and already a puddle of blood was forming next to his neck and chest. Dammit, dammit, dammit, if he wasn't so distracted from his thoughts he wouldn't have been so blindsided by those two creatures. He looked over at Mosura who wasn't moving. Her wings were torn and there were blood appearing on her white fur from where the female serpent bit her.

_Mosura_. He called out to her in a weak voice.

He struggled to move his head closer to her and use his snout to nudge her._ Mosura, come on, wake up. _

He nudged her again this time a little firmer and she started to cough up water from her mouth and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were flickering from blue to gray and she gives him a sad smile._ I told you I had a bad feeling_. She whispered in a very weak voice.

_Real mature, Mosura, kick me when I'm dow_\- He started to cough up blood which made her head jerked up as reality of his injuries hit her. His heart was pounding and he started to thrash.

She crawled over to him as fast as her injured body would allow and tried to use her body weight to push him over to his side. _My love, you need to stay calm or you're going to bleed out. Now move so I can see your neck! _She pushed him again using her head and he let himself roll over to his side. He let out a loud gurgling sound and could feel something leaking out of his nose and the side of his mouth. Everything hurts and sting and taste awful.

_I can't breathe…._

He spat out more blood and could see Mosura inspecting his wounds with a worried face and tears forming in her eyes. He tried to take a deep breath only to feel blood filling his lungs again and some squirting out of his open neck wound. Large droplets splash onto her face, leaving blotchy marks on her white, wet fur. Her eyes started to flicker and the tears poured down her cheeks. _The wound is too deep, I don't think I can stop the bleeding._ She said tearfully.

What did that suppose to mean. Was he really going to die this time because she can't fix his wounds? His head started to get light again and his vision of her started to blur.

_I….feel weird…_He said feeling dizzy. He can actually hear his heart slowing down and loud in his head.

_Gojira…_.She called out his name but it sound low and muffled._ I need you to stay with me…._

_I….not going anywhere…._.He said, while his eyes started to get heavy. _I want to stay…._

_You need to keep your eyes open….please_. She said, shaking him with her claws.

_You're making the….pain worse...doing…..that…._

_This is no time for your smart mouth! _

_Quit nagging me….._He said, annoyed._ I'm dying here!_

_And I'm trying to save your stupid life!_ She screeched.

He wanted to bare his blood stained teeth at her, but was too weak to do so. She hesitated for a few seconds, he can tell she was thinking of a plan for one last effort to save him, but what? Despite her fur being wet and covered in blood and sand, she was beautiful, but her eyes were still flickering from blue to gray for some reason. Oh well, at least it was her face he gets to see before he dies. What a shame he couldn't show her how much...she…

_Stay with me…_.She cried out again.

She raised her claw up and stabbed him right in the neck wound. He roared from the pain and started to thrash around again, but she held her place despite how weak she was. A warm sensation started to spread around his neck and he could see a blue light coming from her. Through his tired eyes, he can see her giving him a weak smile, but noticed the colors in her eyes and wings turning a dark gray.

_Do you remember where my egg is?_ She asked, trembling and struggling to keep herself doing whatever she was doing_. Where you first met me…..?_

His eyes were getting heavy from the blood loss and exhaustion._ Island?_

She nodded. I_ need you to live…...find my egg….and you'll….find...me…._

She fell to the ground right next to him. He claws reach up and place it down on one of her wings. _Mosura….._

The last thing he saw was a bright light covering her body before blacking out….

0000000

He didn't know how much time passed, but when he woke up it was early morning and for a moment he thought he was dead because everything around him was quiet and peaceful. He quickly patted his neck with his claws only to pull away when he touch the raw flesh and hiss. It stung, but for some reason it didn't feel so sereve like before. It somehow went from a deep, fatal injury to a shallow bite mark, but how? He picked himself up from the floor enough to look down at his chest. The dirt clogged up his other injury, keeping himself from bleeding to death after blacking out, but the pain remains. Damn, his whole body hurts. What the hell happened?

He remembered Mosura talking to him and stabbing him in the neck with her claw and- Oh shit, Mosura! He moved his head from left to right quickly to scan his surroundings and didn't see her. Where was she? He told her countless times not to go off alone without telling him and she wouldn't leave him knowing he black out so where did she go?

_Mosura? _He called out and waited to hear a chirp or a soft melody. Nothing.

He picked himself up from the ground and after a few wobbly steps he regained his balance and stood there. The smell of smoke filled his nose and for some reason it was coming from him. He turned his head far enough to see the smoke coming out of his back plates. It was gently seeping out of the crack along with blue particles. Ok, this is new as well as that power blast he did underwater. Where the hell did that come from? Whatever he'll figure it later right now he needed to find Mosura. He let out a loud roar that could be heard miles away and waited. Again she didn't respond and now he started to worry. She would always respond no matter how far away she was from him. He closed his eyes and recalled her trying to save him and asking him about her egg.

(I need you to live…..find my egg….and you'll…. Find….me.)

Her egg? That was the last thing she told him before blacking out was to find her egg, but why? His eyes grew wide when he realized what she meant by that. She told him long ago that she can live forever as long as there was an egg she can come back into after she died….

She died…..?

His knees nearly buckled from the realization. She died...right in front of him no less. But, but, but she seems alright after surviving that ambush underwater. She was hurt and injured, and trying to save his life….how could she just die so sudden? He shook his head to calm his nerves from this situation. Ok, if she was really gone, she told him to go find her egg and it was on that little island that was very far from here. The thought of going back into the ocean made him cringe since he just fought off two serpents and the salt will sting his flesh wounds, but Mosura wanted him to find her. A little snort escaped his nose, if it was any other female he wouldn't care, but since it was her there was no second guessing. Is this what love feels like? He huffed, hungry, in pain and alone again, he begrudgingly step back into the water, telling himself to stay near the surface and headed out to find the island that was holding her egg.

000000000

It took awhile since the island was far away and he needed to sleep to regain his strength, but he finally made it. He was surprised he remember how to get here since it's been over two decades since the last time he stepped foot on this land. He didn't know how to explain, but during his trip over here, he could hear some sort of pulsing sound getting louder and louder the closer he would get to the island. As if it was a calling giving him directions to his destination. Was it Mosura calling for him, but that wouldn't make sense since she was "Dead" in a way. Either way, it did help and the pulse was so loud and strong it was hurting his head when he stepped out of the water and onto the sandy ground. A large tidal wave flooded the area around him, but he paid no attention to it as he was too busy looking around to make sure there were no other predators around.

The island was pretty much empty beside a human village on the other side that Mosura told him not to go near. They won't bother him if he didn't bother them so he can see why she would leave her egg here of all places. He suddenly felt the pulse coming from the left and followed it without a second thought. After walking around the shoreline for a bit, he spotted something glowing underneath a pile of little trees and vines. He brushed the plants away to see a glowing blue egg pulsing like crazy and slightly moving a bit.

He tilted his head._ Mosura? _

The egg suddenly stop glowing and went quiet and he felt a sense of relief coming from the round, smooth object. As if the egg knows he's here now so it can stop sending out a signal and finally rest and regenerate. He laid down next to it and had to poke it with his claws out of curiosity. So Mosura was in there? In this tiny little egg? How could she fit her body and those massive wings in something so small? Never in his life did he heard of a female giving birth to herself or a creature coming back to life, but what did he know when it comes to the moth. Most of the time when Mosura tried to explain her powers or the way things work when it comes to her, he would just nod in agreement. How can he argue with her without any back up so if she said she was in the egg then she must be.

_Um, so this is...weird…_He said followed by a quiet snort. _Are you comfortable in there? _Part of him wanted to question his sanity since he was trying to talk to an egg for crying out loud. He was pretty sure she couldn't hear him.

Part of him was a little upset with her since if she didn't come near the water when he was fighting she wouldn't have put herself in danger. Other part was upset with himself since he couldn't protect her from harm. If he wasn't so distracted, he would have fought off those serpents before she had a chance to get involved. The sudden fear of her leaving him came into mind. The one duty of a male was to protect a female or hatchlings from harm and he failed her. He warned her being around him will put her life at risk, but she wanted to be with him anyway. After this will she change her mind and if she did will he be able to cope with that. His pride is yes, but his chest tighten from the fear. Resting his head down on the ground, he stared at the egg. _I'm sorry….this won't happen again…._

A month passed and he was still waiting for the egg to do something. He slept for the most part of the wait, never leaving the egg side unless he needed to eat. His wounds were healing up nicely, but left scars no less. He lost count how many scars were placed on his body from so many bloody fights with strong opponents, but he wore them with pride. A warning to others how much he can endure in a fight so they wouldn't dare come near him. He thought about Mosura and how he could prevent another attack like the last one. He would have to come up with something to show predators not to come near her. A marking can only do so much, that was to tell suitors she was taken and mated, but won't protect her from being food. Well, the marking would be a good start for some protection, he just have to see if she was ready for it. Courtship was easy, but uncomfortable since he can't see himself doing romantic shit to woo a female, (she made her choice to be with him so why do a courtship anyway) it was the mating and the bite that was buggy the hell out of him. That subject has yet to be brought up and he wasn't sure it was because it was still too soon and it made him feel uneasy since unlike empty sex, mating involves emotions and feelings. Or because of the whole different species thing again.

His tail started to wag furiously from all those thoughts roaming around in his head and he felt his face heating up. Feeling uncomfortable again he decided to drop the subject again for now. He suddenly felt something nudging him on his side and turn his head to see the egg moving around and glowing. He got up from his spot and took a few steps back and waited for the egg to hatch. His heart was beating fast from anticipation as the egg crack and saw something pushing its way out of the shell. But instead of a white fluffy moth with giant wings, a small, pudgy, brown looking grub crawled out. With bright blue eyes and covered in sticky slime and silk, the grub looked up at him and gave him a few high-pitch clicks.

_Hello, my Love._ It said while stretching out her tiny little legs and the smooth armor plates on her back.

He fell on all four and leaned forward to get a better look. _Mosura? _

_Yes. _She asked.

He tilted his head a bit, it really was her. He can tell by her eyes, they were the same color blue and the fact she calls him by that silly little nickname. So his beautiful moth would go back into an egg only to have this tiny, squishy, chunky thing come out after hatching?

_Gojira, are you alright? _She asked, pulling the rest of her body out of the egg to get closer to him. The side of his mouth started to quiver and he clenched his teeth tight to keep the laughter from coming out of his mouth. His whole body started to shake and could tell she was picking up the giggly vibe off of him. The worm turned bright red which made him turn away so she wouldn't see his face scrunching up. Never in his life did he ever felt the urge to laugh this hard before.

He heard her make a few clicks._ Are you laughing at me?! _She asked, appalled.

Finally the low snickers escaped his mouth and all the guilt he was feeling for her dying faded. She looked fine and healthy, but it was her appearance he found rather amusing.

_You are laughing! I don't look at that bad, do I? _

_You always said I needed to laugh more. _He said before letting out a loud snort.

_But not at me!_ She screamed._ Of all the nerve, Gojira, this is how you welcome me after coming back to life! Wait till I get my stinger back and it will be me laughing up a storm-_

He scooped her up with his tail and brought her near his face. Placing her down next to him, he choked back the last bit of giggles when she gave him a reddish, pouty look. _Don't be mad, it's weird seeing you as grub. _

She let out a frustrated sigh, _I won't be for long. Once I cocoon I'll be back to normal. Can you handle that without the giggles? _

He finally calm down and gave her a serious look._ Is it really you?_ He had to ask.

_Of course it's me. _She said, leaning against his snout. _Or else I would never be this close to you. _

He sniffed her so he can recognize her new form's scent. _So you did die….but how…you were hurt, but your wounds weren't fatal._

She sighed and nuzzled his face. _I had to use my healing powers to fix that neck wound of yours. I knew you weren't going to make it so I healed you. _

_Since when did you have healing powers?_

_I always had it, but I try not to use it unless it was really necessary. It comes with a high cost. _

_Which is? _

She stayed quiet for a second before finally speaking._ Life….it drains my life and since I was weakened from the ambush, it took everything to save you…._

_Oh…_

She still held onto his snout and he didn't mind this time. She saved his life once again and here he thought he was supposed to be the protector in this relationship. She let out a soft hum. _It's good to see you again. _She said while closing her eyes.

He exhaled and relax to her new touch. _Yeah, me too. _

A warm sensation filled his chest and he realize he really did love her….

00000000

(Present)

_My king why are you still awake? _

He snapped out of his thoughts and look down at his sleepy Queen. Her eyes were struggling to keep them open, but quickly surrender to sleep again. She curled herself into a tight ball while using her claws to cover her round belly. _You were kicking in your sleep again._ He said.

The Queen nodded and muttered something to him so quietly he couldn't recognize it and fell back to sleep. He could hear a small, gentle hum coming from her mind through their connection and the soft, steady sound of her heartbeats…..heartbeats...wait a minute….He lifted his head a bit to look at her sleeping form and raised a brow. If he really concentrate he can hear and feel her heartbeat just like she can hear and feel his. Just like how they can feel each other's emotions and communicate in their minds, heartbeats was another way to keep track of one another….

It was faint, but he could've sworn he can hear two sets of beats coming from her…..

**MQB: I love throwing hints here and there. heheh. Please review. Stay wonderful lovely readers. **


	3. His Companions

**Miss Queen**** B:** **Hey there, you lovely Readers. Finally I was able to get a new chapter up after so long. Sorry about that, but work and drama really took a toll on me and I'm so glad it's over for now. Anyway, I don't want to leave a long author's note like the last two chapter so I'll make it quick. **

**Note One: This chapter is quite mellow in my ****opinion which I need after going through one of the worst weeks ever at work. I needed to laugh so I put a bit humor in it as well. It did help me ease the stress along with listening to some good old classic Motown music. Gotta love oldies. (All time favorite: The Temptations) **

**Note Two: So about this chapter. Present time: The King is still questioning the Queen's egg and wondered if there's really another heartbeat he can sense. Flashback: While waiting for Scylla to come visit her, The Queen remembers a time when she tried to play matchmaker for Scylla, Rodan making a bad impression on her and a lovely conversation she had with Anguirus. Takes place before their relationship. **

**Note three: Thanks for all the lovely review. They mean a lot to me and keeps me going. What I really love to hear is how so many are sending my stories out to their friends or fellow Godzilla fans. I never expected my series to get so much exposure. Wow, just wow. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy. **

**Part III**

**His Companions **

_~Your love is like a deep blue sea_

_The more I go through it.._

_The more I discover you..~_

_~Manisha Rath_

It must've been a long, sleepless night for her King because no sleep means he would be restless and when he is restless, he would become playful. And sure enough, although still somewhat asleep, she can feel him turning her over until she was on her back. Feeling her wing hit him gently in the face before settling down on the sandy ground and she let out a tiny groan. The sound of the waves hitting the shore can be heard and her head was so close to the water, she can feel the cool mist on her face. She can feel his arms pressed on each side of her little body with his claws right next to her head. His warm breath coming out of his nose when he let out a soft snort. He lifted one of his claws up and place them down on her chest making sure it was firm enough for her to feel the sharp points in her skin.

She squirms and tries to push his hand out of the way with very little effort. She wanted to go back to sleep._ Quit it..._She whispered.

Normally, she wouldn't mind the playfulness or the intimacy, but right now she was very uncomfortable and tired and just want to sleep as much as she can. She kicked his hard chest causing her to push away from him. Despite moving a short distance away his claws never left her chest. Now the water was hitting the top of her head sending a cold chill down her back and could feel her wings fluttering. The water was so cold early in the morning and didn't know how her King could stand it when he goes for his morning swim.

He rake those sharp nails of his down her body causing her to twitch only to jerk aggressively when they ran down her round stomach. Her skin was sensitive during her egg cycle and depending on the time it can go good or bad. This morning was bad…

_I'm __serious .._.She whispered a little more firmly.

He let out a low rumble, clearly getting a little moody from her negative respond, but persisted no less. Still holding her down with his claws, right on top of swollen belly no less, she felt the sharp points of his teeth clamping down on one of her legs. Oh, he was desperate for some playful time when he brought the teeth in this early. He knew she loves bites whether she bit him or gets bitten, but she just wanted to doze back to her slumber. She didn't have an easy night as well with all the tossing and turning she was doing.

Another wave hit her head and she finally opened her eyes half away and looked up at her King. With a devilish smirk and still holding on to her leg with his teeth, she let out a small, low chirp. _I'm trying to sleep…_

He ran his tongue down her leg before rubbing his snout into her chest. _Funny, I was trying to sleep last night, but you kept kicking me in the face. _

_Well, I like to see you try to get comfortable with this condition..._She said quietly before letting out a big yawn.

_Try living with giant, heavy plates on your back your whole life at least yours is temporary_. He said only to nip at her skin a bit. His claws brush across her belly again before placing them down on her wing. Another wave came in, this time larger, making the sand underneath her softer and colder. Now her whole back was wet and she was shivering.

He inhale deeply while slightly gripping her wing with his hand. _You smell good. _

She huffed,_ I smell like the ocean…_

_Exactly__…_.He whispered.

Her wings started to flutter lifting water up into the air to drizzle down on her King's back. His back plates were glowing and pulsing. His tail was thumping, making the ground vibrate and waking her up even more. She huffed, trying not to show her King how much she was enjoying the attention since it will only encourage him to go even further. He nuzzled her a bit more causing her heart to race and her cheeks to flush red and warm. He suddenly stopped and quickly place the side of his head on top of her belly.

It was a struggle, but she managed to lift herself up a bit to see him focus and concentrating with a firm look on his face. Her antennas twitch a bit and she was completely off by his behavior. _Is something bothering you, my King?_ She asked.

He didn't say anything only press his head harder against her belly causing her to chirp tightly. The extra weight was pushing her down in the soft sand and crushing her back a bit. _My King, easy. You're heavy. _

He lifted his head up and started to sniff her face only to have her giggle from his warm breath tickling her cheeks. She pushed him away with her claws. _What is with you this morning? _

Her King stared at her while running his claws across her abdomen again and let out a loud snort. She could tell he was tired from lack of sleep and a bit peeved from her denying him again, but it wasn't like she was doing it on purpose. The egg was making her heavy and uncomfortable, making it hard for her to sleep peacefully and mating was out of the question. He was not pleased when she cut him off from having his fun awhile back, but hey, like he just said, it was only temporary. Probably even longer if he keeps up with this immature pout she thought.

His golden eyes started to shine from the rising sun and tilted his head, _Your smell is off…._

_Yes, you told me that already. That I smell like the ocean. _

The staring went on and on as if he was trying to figure out if she was hiding something or not. She was at a lost at this point. She started to get worry as he continued to examine her. She felt like he was getting himself ready to accuse her of something she didn't do. She knows there is still a silver lining of distrust between them, but she promised him she would never keep secrets from him anymore. She was shocked at how well he took it when he learned about Rodan flying by some times, but on the other hand, she knew there was nothing he could do about it since the sky was the one place he can't rule over. Being civil (for once) he said through gritted teeth that he will let that slide as long as the fire demon stays in the sky. Back to his staring, she didn't think this has something to do with Rodan or else he would have told her otherwise, so what was it then?

_Is something wrong with my scent? _She asked.

_It's nothing bad...just different….sweeter…_

_Sweeter? _She giggled while picking herself up till she sitting up a bit. It didn't last with the egg inside causing her to lose balance and fall backwards. Her King's large hand caught her before she could hit the sand with such ease it didn't faze him. Another wave hit them making her shiver from the cold water. Why were they so close to the shoreline anyway? Oh right, the noise of the water helps her King sleep since he has a hard time sleeping out in the open like this.

_Yes, although you smell like the ocean this scent has been lingering for some time now…._

She shrugs, _Well, I don't know what to say my King. You have a better sense of smell with your nose than I do. _

She can sense a high level of discomfort in him as he looked away a bit with this uneasy look on his face. He would only make this look when the topic was too sensitive to ask out loud._ Are you feeling different?_ He finally asked.

Tilting her head a bit, _Different like in how…?_ Already prepared herself to slap him if he mention the change of her body. The egg really rounded her out where it's becoming really hard to balance without falling over. She can't even fly well anymore from the extra weight.

_I don't know….the egg…_

_The egg? What about it? You seen me grow one before…._

_Yeah, but you're….really taking your time with it…_

She shrugs,_ I'll admit it is taking a little longer than I expected, but when it's ready it will let me know. _

_So there's nothing wrong with the egg...everything normal? _

_Yes, what makes you think there's something wrong with it beside me smelling sweeter. I would think having a sweeter scent would be more pleasant instead of __causing__ concern. _She said.

_Since when does your egg have a pulse?_ He asked.

_A pulse? _She asked then let out a small giggle._ Is that why you were pressing your head on my stomach. I'm sure you just heard mine. _

He stared at her once again with a look she couldn't recognize and made her stop her giggling. Fluttering her wings a bit before placing them down on the ground, she waited for her King to say something else. He clicked his tongue and felt his face burning up for some reason. All this stalling and guessing was making her irritable. _My King, I'm tired, so if you have something you need to ask me please hurry so I can go back to sleep. _

He let out a small snort and shook his head, _Nevermind, I'm probably hearing things due to these sleepless nights. Maybe I was dreaming it. _

_Dreaming about what? _

_That you were...__with __an offspring….._

She started to giggle again and couldn't help, but nuzzle his snout before curling up against him. The heaviness in her eyes were taking a toll on her as she looked up at his peeved face. He didn't like being laughed at when he's trying to voice his concern._ What a funny dream, my King, but don't be ridiculous ...it's just an egg to make sure I can be reborn again. Though let's just wish on our lucky stars it won't happen again anytime soon…._

How silly for him to think that way. Sure she felt a little off than she normally did during her egg cycle, but she felt fine, probably better despite being so heavy. Another wave hit them catching her wings and taking them back into the ocean and she can hear him rumble.

_Yeah, I guess it was a funny dream…_.He said, not sounding convinced by her answer.

Sure enough before she went back to sleep, she was gently push to the ground again and felt him placing his head on her stomach again. No doubt trying to find a pulse she was sure didn't exist…

0000000000

She was bored…

Her King left two days ago to patrol his territory and no doubt spend some time in the dark depths of the ocean and she was completely bored out of her mind. Normally she would just fly around the world to pass the time and find entertainment, but as her King puts it with her condition she needed to be safe. He said it in a caring, but firmly sort a way which means there's no arguing with him. She just came back not too long ago from the dead and with no egg still, she can't really fight him about it. He's been even more protective of her since her little fight with the Muto a while back. Well, she can't really call it a little fight, the destruction left Scylla's nest in shambles and Scylla stop talking to her for a while because of it. It took a lot of begging on her part to make things right with her squid-like kaiju friend and all is well for now. Still she rarely sees her as much as before since the Muto was still lingering around and frankly, the Queen did not want to deal with the parasite at the moment.

Those nasty words of that vile female still gets to her every time she thought about her. The worst part is what the Muto said about her was sort of true. How she brought it upon herself because it takes two for an affair to happen and has no right to put all the blame on Rodan. She had no right to bring Scylla into it as well (or the parasite, but she only got involved for the sheer entertainment and boy, was it thrilling to watch apparently). She huffed, trying not to think about the Muto even though she knew her King will be facing her during his patrol was making her mind unease. Although she trusted him not to try anything with the other female since he finds her utterly disgusting that doesn't mean the Muto wouldn't. The Muto talks so low about her and her King and after that fight, no doubt will try anything to get back at her. She shook her head and tried to focus on something else beside the parasite.

Lying down on her back she looked up at the clouds passing by and the blazing sun shining down on her. The clouds were slowly moving across the sky, making weird shapes and drawings. It's funny how boredom can take you places in your mind and she had plenty of time to spare. She thought about Scylla again and how it's been awhile since the last time she saw her. She sent her a message telepathically this morning and hope she was on her way over here to see her. Although it's only been two weeks, to her that was too long since she was used to seeing her nearly everyday before she patched things up with her King. Unlike her King, she needed friends in her life because she was just a very sociable kaiju. Her King could care less about having companions in his life since he would rather be with her or alone. Born a loner, grew up a loner and rather be a loner until she came around ...actually if she remembered correctly, there was only one other kaiju that manage to get him out of his shell for a while before tragedy struck ...probably the main reason he didn't try to make any more companions as well.

She huffs, remembering the first time meeting her King's friend (and the fire demon no less) way before they started their relationship….it started just like any other day, with Scylla telling her she was getting on her nerves…..

_What was wrong with that one?_ Scylla asked, very peeved.

_He didn't look nice and you need to be with someone who will treat you right…._

0000000000

_~I can't live without you_

_I love everything about you_

_I can't help it if I feel this way_

_Oh, I'm so glad I found you_

_I want my arms around you_

_I love to hear you call my name_

_Oh, tell me you feel the same~_

_Baby, I love you by The Ronettes_

Watching yet another male squid kaiju walking away, Scylla growled at her with annoyance. Mosura, on the other hand, smiled thinking she just save her friend from a horrible match. Every couple of years, Scylla's breeding time would come around and would be bombarded with potential males and Mosura took it upon herself to make sure she finds a perfect match for her friend against Scylla's protest.

_I don't care if he was nice or not, he was strong and from the scars on his body, knows how to battle. _She insisted.

_You need to find someone with personality_. Mosura said, flying over to her friend to rest on top of her shell covered back._ Someone that will make you laugh and knows how to comfort you when you're feeling down. _

Scylla laughed,_ My little friend I don't know how many times I need to tell you this, but we don't look for mates….just breeders. Someone that can give me strong hatchlings. "Personality" has nothing to do with it. _

_That just sounds so shallow, Scylla. I mean they must like you a little for them to bring you gifts…_

_That's just part of our courtship, they bring me gifts and I choose which one I want to breed with…_

_Shouldn't love be part of this courtship ...Mosura_ asked.

Scylla laughed and settled herself down on the ground to rest_. Love has nothing to do with it, my friend. _

Mosura sighed and stared out at the beach-like surroundings they were at, watching other squid-like Kaijus courting one another and pairing up. Scylla and a few other females were the only ones who haven't found their match yet. Mosura loves seeing fellow creatures match up and start families. It makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside and with her being in love as well just makes her extra giddy. She really wanted to help her friend find a great suitor so she made sure her shell was polish, there was no grass, mud or tiny critters on her and even sprinkle a little bit of shimmer dust to make her shine and stand out among the other females. At first Scylla was grateful till she started shooing the males away due to her pickiness. She wants her friend to have the best and the "Best" has yet to be found.

_I'm just saying...do you ever get lonely…..don't you want someone to be with you for the rest of your life instead of just using him for eggs? _

_I'm never alone, Mosura, for the next couple of years I'll be raising nearly a hundred hatchlings and after that I would want nothing more, but alone time before the next breeding ritual. _

Mosura flies off her friend's back and landed next to her to talk to her face to face._ Come on, there has to be more to it. Surely there's more in a male you want beside breeding? _She asked.

One of Scylla's tentacles reach down and caress her face for comfort._ Just trust me, dear friend, I've been doing this for centuries and I'm perfectly happy how things are. _

She rolled her eyes,_ I won't give up. Nothing's impossible. _

_Riiight. _Scylla said, shaking her head. _Speaking of impossible, how are things with the lizard? _

_Why would you call it impossible? _

_Just saying, the last time you visit you were saying you were still having a hard time getting him to open up to you. _

Which was true, Mosura thought. A couple of years ago, he finally told her his name and it's been a slow process to get Gojira to open up to her. They do talk and she could count how many times she would make him smile, but it was still slow. Little steps at a time she tells herself, but either way the more she was with him the more she was loving it. _Well, when we're alone he's a little more comfortable with it, but when he's around his companions that's a different story. _

_Hmm, if I know males no doubt they pick on him about that. _

_For showing emotions? _

_Oh yeah, that's males for you. _

She sighs, _How sad, and here I thought they didn't like me being around because they never talk to me._

_You're probably cramping their style, but again that's males for you. They only seek out females for one thing and one thing only. _

_Scylla...please, don't be so gross. _

Scylla snickered, _And don't be so naive, Mosura. If you want something to start with the lizard, sex is part of the courtship. _

Mosura blushed and clear her throat, _Do you really think he will court me? _

Her friend flinch from the question and turn her attention to something else to avoid answering it. _Mosura why do you always put me in an awkward position. _

_In other words, no...right…?_

_If you can be picky with my male suitors, than I can be picky with yours and I really think-_

_I love him…._

Scylla scoffed, _Oh Mosura...of course you do…._.Shaking her head and try to put on a calm face. _Alright, if you're really serious about this why not tell him maybe if you break the ice first he might break down that wall between you two and tell you how he feels. _

_Do you really think that will work? _She asked with perky antennas.

She shrugs, _Well, like you said, nothing is impossible. Just talk to him alone, not in front of his companions. I don't want them to start anything that will make him uncomfortable._

_They're fine though again, I don't know much about them. They tend to stay on the sideline and laugh at Gojira every time I'm around. _

_Right, right, why not get this task done now before you scare off anymore potential males from me._ Using one of her claws to toss her up into the sky causing her to flap her wings so she wouldn't fall.

_If I didn't know better I feel like you want me to leave_. Mosura said in a joking matter.

_I love you my friend and I know you care, but yes because this is something I can handle on my own. _

_Fine, I'll see you later. Remember find someone with a good personality and knows how to laugh. _

_I wish you would take your own advice about your taste in males. Now go. _

Mosura nodded and flew off into the air with determination in her soul.

0000000

It took a couple of days searching all the places he would be when she finally spotted not him, but one of his companions sunbathing near the large open ocean. The one with with horns and hundreds of spikes on his back and walks on all fours. Out of the two she seen around Gojira, she would prefer this one instead of the flyer. The flyer was far more aggressive and never like having her around for some reason. Her large wings cast a shadow down on the spiky Kaiju, grabbing his attention and making him look up at the sky. Their eyes locked and she suddenly felt nervous because she didn't want him to think she was spying on him.

Wagging his spiky tail while tilting his head from seeing her, he smirked. _Hey there, we haven't seen you in a while. _

She swallowed the lump in her throat. _I didn't mean to disturb your slumber, I was just flying by and…_

_You don't have to make up an excuse, if you're here to see Goji, he'll be back soon if you don't mind waiting._ He said.

She slightly blush from his words. He knew right off the back she was here to see Gojira. Was it that obvious to everyone she felt something for him? Well, it was hard for her to hide her emotions like everyone else can. _I don't want to impose, I can come back later. _

_Nah, stay, I could use the company._ He said.

She smiled and floated down to the spiky Kaiju. Settling next to him, she started to twiddle her claws. She was a little nervous since he was nearly four times bigger than she was and didn't know him that well. _I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name?_

He grins,_ Anguirus and you are the famous Mosura, Goji is always fuming about. _

_Fuming?_ She asked and frowns. _Is me visiting him aggravates him that much?_

_Um, I guess fuming wouldn't be the right word...more like he's trying to figure out your intentions since it's been bugging him lately. He's very dense when it comes to females._ He laughed.

_Oh….so he doesn't know why I like seeing him..._She whispered while lowering her head. Did he not see her as something more than a companion.

_I'm not trying to discourage you or anything. You know how he is….never like having someone figure him out….I think you and I are the only ones he tolerates at the moment. Probably more so with you since every time you are here I can see a little spark of interest in him he refuse to acknowledge. _

_A spark of interest. _She smiles, _Well that's something nice to hear._

_I figure something was there after he tail-whipped Rodan away a while back for trying to eat you. I did tell the firebird not to go after you since you fly around Goji a lot. But Rodan tends to do things that gets him in trouble a lot. _

She nodded and find it very intriguing how a Kaiju of his size and looks can be very approachable. Very rare indeed since most of the time when she tries to talk to another kaiju they would attack her, heck, even her best friend Scylla attack her during their first time meeting. Fortunately, Mosura fought back and poison her and somehow a friendship was formed. The two stayed quiet for a minute with Anguirus staring at her and her staring at the ocean glistering thanks to the bright sun. She cleared her throat,_ So why did they leave you here alone? _

He laughed while slightly shaking his head, _They were bickering about who knows what so I needed some quiet time._

_Oh? _

_Yeah, it's not hard for Rodan to get under Goji's scales or vise versa. I finally had enough and decided to play a game with them. _

_What kind of game? Nothing too serious I hope. _

_Nope, I challenged them to who can hunt the fastest. Rodan took the bait and taunt Goji about being too fat and slow to hunt so Goji went off to prove him wrong. They take off, they give each other space, I get some quiet time and a meal out of it. Everybody wins. _

Mosura giggled,_ I have a feeling I need to watch out for you, __Anguirus__. _

_Nah, I know you're smarter than those two put together. _He said, giving her a smirk.

_Thanks, you're too kind. _

She smiled and was happy for Gojira to have a friend like Anguirus around. He may be unwelcome and feared by all, but just like her, Anguirus saw something more in the giant lizard to stay and get along with.

_So how did you meet Gojira? Did you two have a big fight and decided to become friends afterwards?_ She joked.

_A matter of fact, yes. _Anguirus said followed by a nervous chuckle.

_Oh...I was joking...really. _

_It's Ok, but yeah, Goji stepped into my pack's territory and I was the unfortunate one who had to defend my kind from him. I guess I caught him in a good mood because after we fought, he spared my life saying he was just passing through, he wasn't going to do anything to harm my herd. He did call me a worthy opponent and left soon after that. I followed him afterwards because I always wanted to travel and just needed someone to go with me._

_Do you not miss your herd, I'm sure they miss you?_ She asked.

_Not really, I had no attachments so there was no reason for me to stay in one spot. He said, Plus I think Goji needed company more than anyone in my herd. He can be quite pleasant once you get to know him. _

_I know...I always feel there was something about him that no one else can see….that warmth you feel when you look into his eyes…._

Anguirus looked at her with wide eyes and chuckled, _Wow that's very deep….have you ever told him-_

A large dead carcass fell right in front of them causing Mosura to jumped nearly a foot in the air while Anguirus stayed calm. She lost a little color in her face seeing a dead male Muto staring back at her with blood leaking out of his mouth and a large slash cut across his neck. Before she had a chance to react, something big and hot landed just a few feet behind her causing her to jump off the ground again. Losing her balance she fell back only hit a hard chest with rock-like texture skin and warmth. She didn't move as giant wings with fire flaring out from the bottom stretch out in front of her before retracting back to their owner. The body rumble when it cleared its throat.

_Are you going to move or do I have to push you away…._

Still not moving away, she looked up to see the fire demon staring down at her with a rather annoyed looking face. She never seen him up this close and she blushed from embarrassment for touching him. She smiled nervously at him before jumping away and land next to Anguirus.

_Rodan, don't be rude. She's a guest and I don't think Gojira would like you scaring her. _

Rodan brushed the spot on his body she touched with his claws as if touching him by accident made him filthy and popped his neck. _Speaking of him, where is that fat son of the bitch…_

_Language..._Mosura said only to take a step back from Rodan's deadly glare.

_He's still hunting. _Anguirus said while giving her a reassurance look not to be afraid.

_In that case, I win this challenge!_ He said, spreading out his fiery wings while puffing up his chest._ Like he had a chance against someone more fit and faster in the air. _

_He's so proud of himself. _Mosura whispered to Anguirus who only snickered.

_Let him have his moment. They are very rare. _

_I heard that, __Anguirus__ so shut up._ Rodan said, folding his wings in and use his talons to push the dead body over to the spiky kaiju. _Shall we eat? _

_You don't want to wait for Gojira to come back. _Anguirus asked.

_Is that a trick question? I'm hungry, you're hungry so let's eat. _

Diving into the caress with his sharp beak, Mosura can only look with disgust and cringe from the sounds of blood splattering and meat being torn and munch on. Even Anguirus was disgusted by the fire demon's behavior, but nevertheless, she could hear the rumbles of the spiky kaiju's stomach._ Are you going to eat, __Anguirus__?_ She asked.

_If Rodan save me any._ He said through gritted teeth.

00000000

After tearing off the head and giving it to Anguirus, Mosura watch the two males eat while waiting patiently for Gojira's return. She sat down between them as they ate because from where she was sitting she had a good view of the ocean and the beautiful evening sky. While Anguirus ate his food with manners, her eyes kept wandering over to the fire demon. This is probably the first time he was close to her without the urge to attack and feast on her for his next meal. Even though Gojira stopped him the first time he tried, it took nearly four more beatdowns from Gojira for Rodan to learn not to harm her. After that, she would just see him stand in the background sulking and silent. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a few chunks of meat hitting her face.

_Boy, you are a messy eater._ She said to Rodan.

Rodan lifted his head up from the carcass, dark red blood coated his beak and face as well as his claws with a few bits of meat stuck to them. With black skin dangling from his beak and blood dripping off of his face, he gives her a dirty look_. You have a problem with the way I eat? _

While he was talking he was spitting blood into her face and she hopes it wasn't intentionally and wiped her face. _Just making an observation._

_He's always been that way, Mosura._ Anguirus said, before taking another bite from his share only to have a chunk of meat thrown at his face. _Really, Rodan?_ He asked, shaking the meat of his face.

Rodan turned his attention back to Mosura and licked the blood off his beak. _You got blood on your face by the way. _He said.

_I wondered why? _She asked while looking into his bright yellow eyes. They were full of bitterness and hate...perhaps jealousy, but for what though, she wondered.

_Hey, you're the one sitting so close to me and staring at me while I eat so that's your fault not mine. _He said, once again spitting blood into her face when he talked.

_Enough, Rodan, show some respect she is a female __after all_. Anguirus said, giving the fire demon a look.

Rodan scoffed and noticed her staring at him again. _Will you stop staring at me. _

Mosura blushed,_ I'm sorry, I don't mean too, but I really like your wings._ She said, hoping that will get the fire demon out of his bad mood and to stop eating for a bit. She couldn't stand how disgusting his eating habits was. But it was true, his wings were nice to look at. She always had a weak spot for things bright and colorful and with him not trying to attack her it gave her a chance to really look at his features.

Rodan gave her a strange look while Anguirus laugh. _Well at least someone does, I lost count how many times he burnt my back with those flares of his. It got so bad I don't let him ride on my back anymore. _

_If you're trying to flatter me, bug-_

_Mosura…_

_Whatever, don't hold your breath. _

_Wow, Rodan it's been years since a female compliment you and that's how you're going to react? _The spiky kaiju asked.

_She doesn't count._ Rodan said, licking the blood off his claws.

_Don't count for what?_ Mosura asked.

_How can I put this nicely….you are a bug….so you need to go find other bugs to flatter and bothered not species like me_.

_Geez, she just said she likes your wings, she's not coming on to you, Rodan. You need to bring down that little ego of yours. _The other male said, clearly tired of Rodan's egotistic crap.

_Hey, I can't help if I'm that attractive, but she needs to know she's not my type. _

Mosura blushed from his conclusion only to have Anguirus whispered to her._ He's full of himself, ignore him. He's just trying to get attention. _

She giggled, _I hope so, I don't want him to get any ideas. I'm just here to see Gojira._

It was quick, but she spotted Rodan's reaction when she said Gojira's name. The jealousy again which made his eyes squint and his fire to flare a bit. He quickly grab another piece of the carcass and tore off a large chunk of meat. The blood formed a large mist in the air and she felt it falling on her fur once again. Great, thanks to him, she's going to smell like decay by the time Gojira shows up. She groomed out her fur once again only to jerk back a bit when she noticed Rodan chewing right in her face.

_So why are you here again, anyway? You've been visiting him for years now and still can't get the hints. _He said, spitting food and blood in her face again.

_Can you please finish your food before talking_. She asked nicely while wiping her face again.

_Rodan don't start that again_. Anquirus said._ It's bad enough you pester Gojira about it. _

_Can a fire demon be curious?_ He said, swallowing his food before turning back to Mosura. _Seriously is there something wrong with you? _

_Wrong with me?_ She asked.

_Yeah, shouldn't you be pursuing someone of your own kind? You do know the brute is a different type of species, right? _

Mosura frowns and felt like she was talking to Scylla again...though she was a bit nicer about the topic than he was._ There's only me...I'm one of a kind….._

_A rare gem….well, that's a good thing, Gojira only seeks out the best of things. _Anguirus said, cheerfully

_And you say my ego is bad, Anguirus. _Rodan huffs before continuing. A_nyway, if that is the case, you could do better than some short-tempered fat-ass who only see you as a thorn in his paw. _

_He does not! Why would you tell her something like that._ _Anguirus_ snorted.

_Why do you care what I do or who I want to see_. Mosura asked, looking up at the fire demon.

_He's just being a whining pest because he can't recall the last time a female paid attention to him, Mosura. He can't stand Goji always one-upping him._ Anguirus said with a sly grin causing the fire demon's wings to flare up from annoyance. The smell of blood cooking on his skin made Mosura back away in disgust.

_You had to go there, didn't you, pal!_ Rodan pointed a bloody claw at his spikey friend.

_Just pointing out the obvious. _Anguirus said, turning away from the two to get a drink of water.

Even with his back turned, Mosura felt like she was left alone with the fire demon and he was very moody at this point. Rodan was staring down at her with a hot glare in his eyes she can feel her skin burning. _I don't care, I really don't, but seeing you act like a fool every single time you come over to see him, is really annoying and pitiful and downright repulsing. Do you really think he's going to like some tiny, weak, delicate pretty thing like you?_ He asked.

Mousra blushed, _You think I'm pretty?_

Anguirus spat out his water and started to laugh. _Busted…_

Rodan jerk back a bit and growled while making his wings flare up even hotter than before._ Quit twisting my words around! _

_Rodan, relax. Don't make me kick sand in your face. _

_It's not my fault, she's too fucking naive to understand anything I'm saying!_

_Just leave her alone, damn, if you're going to throw a tantrum do it somewhere else. Honestly this bitter feud you have with Gojira is getting on my nerves. _

Mosura could literally see flares coming out of the fire demon's nose as he glared at his spikey Kaiju friend and just went back to eating his meal. She pitied him for a moment. She had seen him and Gojira fight a few times verbally and would end in a physical brawl with Gojira pinning Rodan down to the ground and keeping him there till he gives. She again could see the jealousy. Rodan just didn't want Gojira to have it all while he didn't. Maybe that's why he didn't want her around because once again Gojira was the center of attention and not him.

_You know…._She whispered, but caught Rodan's attention no less. _Just because someone is paying attention to Gojira doesn't mean you are not forgotten. No doubt there's a female out there who would love-_

_I lost the ability to love years ago. It will never happen again. _He said, bitterly.

She smiled at him even though it made him extremely uncomfortable. _Well, who knows, there might be a special female out there that will change your mind. _

He spits out a tiny bone from his mouth and narrowed his eyes at her. So much for trying to cheer him up, might as well give up. _Don't count on it._ He said.

She was about to say something when she felt a low rumble beneath her and could see the waves in the ocean crashing around. A large smile form on her face and started to groom out her fur only to stop when she realize she was just smearing the blood around. She sighs, she was hoping to look nice for him, but was sabotage thanks to Rodan's sloppy eating habits. Anguirus snickered and she noticed him looking at her with a sly grin._ You look fine._ He said.

_It's about time he showed up and here I thought he died or something._ Rodan said, licking the fresh blood off his beak.

The first thing she saw was his back plates coming out of the water followed by his head. Clamp tight in his jaw was a headless fish-like creature Mosura couldn't recognize with blood pouring out of the open wound. Although the kill was big and no doubt heavy, he tossed it over to Anguirus with ease.

_Heads up._ Anguirus said, walking backwards while pushing Mosura to move back at the same time. The dead sea creature landed in front of them with a loud thud, causing the ground to shake violently. Gojira popped his neck and rolled his shoulders a few times before walking over to them.

_Nice catch, Gojira_. Anguirus said, looking at the carcass. _By the way, you have a visitor-_

_Yeah, too bad it took you nearly all day to grab it. I've been back hours ago._ Rodan said, smugly. _That just shows I'm a better hunter than you. _

Gojira stared down at him than at his kill._ It's easy to hunt for low graded meat. The best kind are harder to find. I'm sure Anguirus will see the difference. I just hope he wasn't stupid enough to eat Muto meat unless he's planning on throwing up all night._

Rodan growled, realizing him winning didn't bother his giant companion_. You son of a bit-_

Gojira turned his back on him and noticed her sitting down next to Anguirus. The spikey Kaiju smiled up at him. _Like I said, we have a visitor. _

She smiled up at him and for a tiny second his firm face soften a bit from her presence only to look at her curiously._ Why are you covered in blood? _

_Oh? _She looked down at her fur covered in red splatters and giggle nervously._ No harm, Rodan is just a messy eater. _

_I hope you weren't waiting too long._ He asked. Trying so hard not to show emotions in front of the other two males.

She blushed,_ I don't mind, I was just talking to your friends to pass the time. _

A large red wing suddenly wrap itself around her and pulled her close to Rodan's body again causing Anguirus to roll his eyes knowing very well where this might lead. She blushed and looked up at the fire demon who had a mischievous grin on his face. His eyes staring up at Gojira and she can tell he only did this to piss the large lizard off.

_Yeah, Gojira, she's been a real gem. A little flirty too I might add. _

_I was not._ She said, blushing deeper from the closeness.

_You're the one who said my wings were nice to look at._ Rodan said.

_It was a compliment. _Mosura said, pulling away from him.

S_ure it was._ Rodan laughed then looked up at Gojira. _Watch out, Gojira, she might have a change of heart about you-_

Anguirus and Mosura ducked when his giant tail flew across above them and hit Rodan hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

_How many times do I have to tell you not to touch her!_ Gojira shouted and stormed over to the fire demon who was struggling to get up from the floor.

_Gojira, I'm sure he was just joking_. She shouted and was about to fly over to them only to have Anguirus hold her back.

_Let them be. This is a normal everyday thing. They get into a fight, I watch them from the sideline for a bit till I break them up. . _

_Come on, fat-ass, it was just a joke! Can't you take a fucking joke?! _Rodan shouted in the background only to screech when Gojira grabbed him by the neck….

_Everyday thing...that's scary. _Mosura said, cringing when Rodan swatted Gojira in the face with his claws.

_Get off of me!_ Rodan screamed._ Like I would really touch the damn bug!_

_You'll get use to it. I'm sorry for all the ruckus. Was there something important you needed to talk to Gojira about? _Anguirus asked, looking down at her.

She started to blush again because she came all this way to tell him how she truly feels, but maybe it's best to try another day. She had a feeling she will be patching up some wounds after this._ Nothing, really. I just wanted to see him that's all. _

_Stay still, Rodan!_ Gojira shouted, bringing his fist down to the fire demon's face.

Mosura turned away after that and stare up at Anguirus who was still watching the fight. _Wow, I heard that hit all the way over here. _

_Maybe you should intervene now? _

_Nah, let them burn themselves out and enjoy the show. _He said then looked down at her. _You know he might not say it out loud or show it to you, but he's always happy when you come and see him. _

_If you're trying to impress her she will sadly be disappointed!_ Rodan shouted.

_Don't make me break your back! _

She suddenly heard a loud cracking sound and Rodan screaming again and saw Anguirus flinch. _Well, I never thought a back could bend that way. Whatever you do don't look back. _

She nodded. _You're a good friend, _Anguirus_, thank you for being there for them. _

_Well, somebody has to be no matter how badly they get on your nerves. _

_Yeah, I can understand that since my friend Scylla would tell me that all the time. _

Dirt and rocks started to fly above them followed by tiny creatures leaving the scene due to Gojira's roar.

_ANGUIRUS, FOR KAIJU'S SAKE, TELL HIM IT WAS JUST A JOKE!_ Rodan screeched.

_Can't you see I'm talking here! _He shouted back. _Stop being so rude. _

_Maybe you should break them up and I'll see if Gojira would like to go for a walk with me to get him away from Rodan for a while. _

The spikey Kaiju rolled his eyes, _Fair enough. Just a moment._ He said, walking past her while shouting. _Gojira, calm down, he was just joking…get your foot off his back before you crush him!_

She turned around to see Anquirus pushing Gojira away from the fire demon so he can get himself off the floor. Soon the two started screaming at each other and pointing claws with Anquirus caught in the middle and trying to get the two to calm down. She could tell Anguirus was the tree sap that holds the trio together and was very thankful he was around to do so. Gojira needed someone like him in his life to keep him in line. Him and Rodan needed him...

Sadly, a year later, they lost him to the Fallen Star. he was murder right in front of her and Gojira no less and spent years trying to forgive themselves for letting it happen. Rodan hated them for letting him get killed and even went as far as wishing it was Gojira who should've died not Anguirus. Rodan and Gojira's friendship was never the same after their friend's death.….

000000000

She felt little drops of water falling on her face and she slowly opened her eyes to see her friend Scylla looking down at her. Her tentacles curl up a bit, _Did you have a nice nap?_

From the looks of her body being wet, she just arrived a few moments ago. She yawned and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. Smiling, she rolled over to her side so she can lift herself up from the ground._ Scylla, you made it. I'm so glad_. She said, happily.

Scylla sat down next to her and for some reason sniffed her the same way her King did two days ago. She pulled away and seem rather upset about something.

_Is something wrong? _The Queen asked.

Tilting her head, Scylla huffed, _I thought we were friends?_

_We are, what makes you think we are not. Are you still mad at me about the whole fighting thing with the Muto. _

_No, but when I saw you two weeks ago and asked how you were doing since you were growing your egg and you said you were doing fine. Nothing new, right? _

_Yeah because I am, what does that have to do with you being upset me with?_

The squid kaiju shook her head and the Queen was completely dumbfounded by her friend's questions, _So why didn't you tell me you were expecting?..._

**MQB: ****I'll try to update faster. Stay wonderful you lovely Readers. Please review. **


	4. Her Best Friend

**Miss Queen B:**** Hello lovely readers, I hope everyone is doing well. I'll make this short, so on with the notes:**

**Note One: I'm super happy a lot of people love the last chapter. I really thought it wouldn't be that great since it had a mellow/funny vibe and not completely overboard with emotions like my previous stories. One thing I really love is using Foreshadowing in my writing and I'm glad a lot of people picked that up with the conversation between Rodan and Mosura. Yes, he didn't really like her way back then because he did find her annoying and foolish even though he would eventually fall for her later on in life. I can already tell by the reviews Anguirus stole the show just the way Scylla did. Lol. I wanted to give him a more laid back attitude and just let things go with the flow. Hence why he just let his two companions do whatever they want and would only intervene if necessary. He is to Gojira like Scylla is to Mosura. The one that will be there for their friends no matter what. **

**Note Two: You have no idea how much conflict and nail-biting it was deciding if there should be a baby in this story. I didn't want to do it because I just thought that would be too unheard of and unnatural even for fanfiction. I even went to dear Hubby for advice and damn, that was a very awkward conversation. He read the Fire Series and told me I can no longer make fun of him for obsessing over Star Wars since I was using my free time to write "Godzilla porn." Anyway, after that he told me it's my story and said. "You just wrote a lizard f***king a moth yet them having a baby is unheard and unnatural?" True, true, plus readers were requesting it so why not. **

**Note Three: About this chapter: Present time: The King's mind ponders over the Queen's pregnancy and enlist Scylla to convince the Queen, she is indeed carrying. Also, knowing he might cross paths with the fire demon sooner or later, leads to the biggest question: Could there be closure between the two ex-friends. (Flashback) Gojira meets Mosura's best friend, Scylla for the first time and she is not happy with him. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love the feedback very much and the songs recommendations. I would add them to my notes and see if I can use them for future chapters. Enjoy. **

**Part IV**

**Her Best Friend**

_~We've been together for a while now_

_We're growing stronger everyday now_

_It feels so good and there's no doubt_

_I will stay with you as each morning brings sunrise_

_And the flowers bloom in springtime_

_On my love you can rely_

_And I'll stay with you…~_

Like some many times before in the dark depths of the ocean, the King floated in one spot to ease his mind. With his eyes closed and his body feeling weightless, he flexed his gills to make sure they were working. After months of living with them torn up and useless he was glad to feel the tender muscle moving without pain. Although he was patrolling his terrority, he spent the first day just swimming in the dark and thinking about certain things. He really didn't want to leave his Queen alone due to her being in a delicate situation plus with him swimming around the chances of him running into the bird or the parasite were very high. And Frankly, he didn't have the patience to deal with either one of them. He hasn't seen the bird since their vicious fight which led to his Queen's death and didn't know what to do if he did see him again. Once again, the Queen asked him to leave the bird alone since she ended things with him peacefully and wanted to keep it that way. The damn piece of shit nearly killed him and she wanted him to leave the bird alone? He'll never understand her or the fondness she used to have for fire demon.

She never told him what went on during her last encounter with the bird. He asked her a couple times even going as far as saying he won't react just listen. She shook her head saying it was between her and Rodan and hopes he would respect that. That memory was locked away just like so many others she had with the bird. He didn't get it, she said she would let him see them if he asked, but apparently that one was not allowed. The conversation and the Night they spent together was strictly off limits. He had a feeling she didn't want him to see because Rodan probably told her he still had feelings for her. He was sure he did because it was hard to fall out of love with his beautiful Queen. His Queen could feel the resentment he had for the bird and pointed out that sooner or later, he will cross paths with Rodan and hopefully he will seek closure like she did.

His plates started to pulse, lighting up the dark water with his trademark blue color while slowly spinning around in place. Relax he told himself, releasing air bubbles from his nose, no more thinking about the bird and focus on other important things. Thanks to the quietness around him, he felt the beating of his heart and if he really focus and despite being so far away from her, he can pick up hers as well.

It was calm….steady….mellow. He can sense her happiness and slight boredom being stuck at their home due to her situation. He can also sense her tiredness, no doubt ready for a long nap which he would love to do with her. Focus….focus...focus….he thought so hard, making his face scrunch up.

She said it was a dream, but he knew he heard something coming from her. Not once since they've been together has he ever heard a second pulse coming from her. Not once has her scent or appearance change during her egg cycle. So why now all of a sudden unless she was carrying an offspring-

His head perk up a bit when he felt it. There it is...it was very faint...,but there it is. While hers was calm and steady, this one was beating fast...it was so quiet and light it was making his head hurt to focus on the tiny sound. His eyes open up, seeing the blue light and a few little sea creatures swimming around him. Something didn't add up in his mind. If she was with an offspring, why didn't she say anything. Surely she knew there was something growing in her, the different changes she was experiencing. Either she's trying to hide it from him or she really doesn't know she is carrying. He confronted her about it and she thought he was being ridiculous. She didn't believe it….in fact, he was having a hard time believing it as well…

He was careful when it came to mating with her, he was sure of it. He knew he wasn't the first time they were intimate since emotions were high, they were finally reconnecting after the downfall in their relationship and her heat were driving him mad at the time. His head was too much in a fog and his male urges made him release in her without even thinking, but afterwards he was careful. Though it was hard, that heat of hers lasted a good while and with her allowing him to take her whenever he wanted made it difficult to stay away. She loved it, she would tell him by the way her eyes would glow and her whispering sweet things to him. Damn shame, she cut him off from the sex after getting too rounded out from her egg. Back to the subject in hand, he was careful after their first time, surely, they didn't conceive after that one time, right?

Stretching himself out, he thought about going back and try to talk some sense into his Queen about her egg, but….again, something this sensitive made him uneasy. How can he tell her she might be carrying more than an empty egg? He tried and she didn't believe him.

He knew the solution to his problem and it made his already tired mood fester even more. If he can't convince his Queen she was bearing, he was sure Scylla will. This was a female thing after all and they know how to talk to each other. Though it bothered him that he once again had to go to her for help when it comes to problems with his Queen. Scylla didn't mind helping, it just the pestering and eye rolling looks she would give him during their conversations that bugs him. She respects him as a King and puts up with his because she was the Queen's best friend, but he knew she didn't really like him as a Kaiju. Never did.

Swimming towards his destination which was the Squid Kaiju's nesting ground, he started to remember the first time meeting the pesky female and the reaction she gave him upon the meeting. No fear, no happiness for her friend, just sheer dissatisfaction…..

Hell, she even went as far as trying to convince his Queen to break it off with him…..

0000000

(flashback)

_~Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_

_Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around_

_And when the dark clouds arise_

_I will stay by your side_

_I know we'll be alright_

_I will stay with you…~_

A low rumble escape his mouth as he stretched himself out on the warm hard ground. There's no better way to enjoy a hot day than sunbathing out in the open and absorbing the heat and radiation in the air. Even better now with Mosura crawling all over his back for his daily grooming session. Still in her larva form, he can feel all those little legs massaging the tender muscles between his plates while she examined him and feed on the sea critters stuck on his back. He tried not to show how much he was enjoying the massage, but unfortunately, he started to purr loud and clear.

_I must say, I never thought I would hear you purr like that._ Mosura giggled.

_You're just hearing things._ He said, firmly.

_Then why is your tail wagging? _She asked, slyly.

He snorted, _You know I can throw you off whenever I want, right? _

_I know, but you won't because you are enjoying it too much. _

He rolled his eyes and twitch when he felt her pulling something off his scales followed by her eating something crunchy._ Tasty, I live off eating only plants, I never thought little sea critters would be so delicious._

_Not that I'm complaining or anything but what's the purpose of this treatment again? _He asked.

Pulling off some seaweed tangle around one of his plates, she dropped it to the ground next to him. _Why must there be a purpose, maybe I just love doing things like this for you. I'm sure it's hard for you groom yourself._

It was never a priority since it was only him, but now with her around, he didn't realize what he was missing. _You don't have to do this you know? _

He let out a low groan and stretch out even more if that was possible from feeling her walking down to his neck. Those legs of hers were putting pressure on his muscles in all the right places, making his claws dug deep into the ground.. She let out a few soft clicks before lying down on top of his head._ But I want to plus it's a great way for me to get a few yummy treats. _

He let out a small snort from his nose and try not to move since she was resting. _So how are my spikes. _

When he told her about the blue smoke coming out of his plates after his fight with the sea serpents, she crawled onto his back to check on them. The plates were sealed now, but she could see the cracks and remember feeling a blast of power coming from him when they were underwater. It scared the shit out of the sea serpents she recalled before blacking out only to wake up next to him on land. She asked him if that ever happen before or show that kind of raw power and he said no. Just another mysterious thing about him he needed to figure out sooner or later.

_They're still fine. No sign of smoke seeping out. I would still be careful though if you want to pick a fight again with another kaiju. _She yawned.

Curling up in a ball, he felt so relaxed that he too was ready for an afternoon nap. She saved his ass and treats him well and yet he still hasn't done anything to show gratitude._ I wish there was a way I can repay you.._.He said, closing his eyes.

_Well, there's one thing you can do, but I'll tell you after a nap._ She said.

…_..Alright…_.He whispered back before falling into a deep slumber.

0000000

That one thing turn out to be something he really didn't want to do. Socializing…., but sure enough, she pleaded with him with those big blue eyes and made him caved. After months of spending time together and letting their relationship soar slowly, she needed to mingle with other kaijus. Apparently, she made friends with a lot of them all around the world and was missing them dearly. He told her he did not like interacting with others because it usually ends in a fight or verbal attacks. He was not a welcoming site to see to a lot of creatures so he tends to keep to himself. Understanding as always, she didn't have to see all her friends, but there was one she really, really wanted him to meet. Her best friend in the whole wide world as she claims and no doubt wondering where she's been in the past few months.

_Do we have to?_ He asked, slouching a bit from her request.

_Don't be scared, Scylla is so sweet and wonderful and I know she'll love you just as much as I do. _

_I doubt that will be possible._ He said with a chuckle. No other female could love as much as Mosura did._ And I'm not scared._

She giggled, _Besides I don't mind going by myself, but it will take a long time to get there in my larva form. _

_Can you just wait till you're back in your final form? _He asked. He wanted to ask exactly how that was possible, but will save that for later. It's been a couple of weeks now since she's been back from the dead as weird as that sounds and he was already missing his beautiful moth. Not that seeing her as a grub bothered him (it's quite laughable in fact), but he would rather have her back with the soft fur and those beautiful wings.

_I could, but I really want you to meet her. I talk alot about you to her and it will mean the world to me if you two get along. _

He rolled his eyes and goans from this silly situation. He wasn't stupid and knew right off the back what Mosura was applying or hope to get out of this meet and greet. She wanted her best friend's approval with the male she chose. Anqurius told him something about it after finally meeting Mosura for the first time. He didn't even ask, his spiky friend just straight up told him, he finds Mosura wonderful and as weird and funny it is for someone like her to love something like him (whatever that means), he shouldn't pass this opportunity up. Then Anguirus grins and asks him if Mosura had any friends (pretty, unclaimed, friends to be exact). Gojira recalled shaking his head at this though he was pretty sure she mention a name once or twice, but he couldn't remember. Angurius pointed out that if there was a companion in Mosura's life it's best to get along with her as well. If she hates you, she has the power to change the moth's mind about you. Gojira glared at his friend for talking to him like he was in a relationship with Mosura and told him he didn't have to worry about that since he would never see Mosura as a mate. His companion wasn't buying it and just shrugs his shoulders and said, everybody sees it, you're only fooling yourself and I can't wait for that day to come when I can say I told you so…

Even after being dead for years now, Anguirus still managed to get under his scales. And dammit, he was right once again. Here he was in a relationship with Mosura now and she wants him to meet her best friend. This will be the first time he needed to prove himself worthy to be part of Mosura's life to someone and he didn't like it one bit.

_Please…_

He looked down at the grub and let out a small sigh, _Alright, let's go meet this best friend of yours. _

She let out a loud thrill and raise her upper body up in front of him. Knowing what that gesture means, he lowered his head down and let her crawl over his snout and face till she settle on top of his head. _Hang on_. He said, lifting himself up, feeling those little claws digging into his scales for a strong grip._ Which way?_ He asked.

_Give me a moment so I can sense her out..._She whispered.

_Sense her out? _He questioned, _Is this one of those mind things of yours? _

_Six Sense, my Love and yes. _She said._ Being around her for so long, I can sense her out easily. _

_Does she know you can do that. _

_Of course, she doesn't mind since I told her it's my way to find her no matter how far away I am. _He felt her nudging him to the left which made him turn a bit. _That way._ She said.

Walking in silence so he can hear her sing her happy little tunes, his thoughts went back to the whole socializing thing. Did he even know how to anymore? Mosura told him things were different now. The stories and rumors she heard about him fighting the Fallen Star over and over again have the others see him in a different light. She said they no longer fear him, but see him as some sort of protector, a high alpha...and mostly a King. He shook his head and thought how ridiculous for them to see him as some sort of King. He didn't fight the Fallen Star just to get praise, he fought them because he was their main target. Everyone else who fought them ended up dead, they told him themselve why can't he just die like the rest of them. Listening to Mosura's song made his heart skipped a beat when reality hit him. The Fallen Star was still out there, hiding like a coward, recovering from their latest battle, evolving no less like he is. If they find out about Mosura being with him-

_Are you alright, my Love. _

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her concern face. _Of course, why wouldn't I be. _

_You just seem so lost in thought it was hard to read you. _

_I'm fine, never better_. He lied.

_Right,_ She said, clearly not buying his lie. _Speaking of thoughts and having a hard time reading you, I was wondering if you want to try something with me? _

Perking up a brow as they enter a land surrounded by plants and tall trees with a few little critters he nearly stepped on, he answers. _Oh and what is that? _

Her little body started to glow a reddish hue, _Well, my friend Scylla would tell me when two kaijus want to be together there's a courtship involved and gifts are exchanged. Right? _

He didn't like where this is going. She already decided to stay with him so there was no reason for him to court her. Was she blushing because she never got a gift or was she about to bring up the other part of the courtship where he mates and mark her as his. _Yes…._He said, his voice trailing off a bit.

_Well, I have a gift for you that could really increase our bonding, but I want to make sure you'll be Ok with it. _She said, getting hotter and redder by the second.

_What is it? _He asked while his walking slow down a little.

_I wanted to see if you want to make a connection with me? _She asked.

Now he came to a halt and looked up at her with a rather confused face. _A what? _

_A connection? A great way to bond mentally and emotionally. _She said, crawling down to his shoulder to get a better view of him. Which was good since he was having a hard time seeing her on top of his head.

_You lost me at emotionally_. He said.

She gave him a small smile, _It's an easy task, we just have to touch foreheads and I will form a wavelength between us. It's really nice, you'll be able to feel my thoughts, feelings, heart beat and even see my memories and talk to me telepathically. _

_No. _He said, a little too bluntly which took him by surprise more than her.

She jerked back a bit, slightly hurt. _Is there a reason why my Love….I mean, it will help us get closer…I know it's hard for you to open up to me so-_

_If this connection allows me to see everything in your mind I'm guessing it will let you see mine as well, right? _

She nodded, smiling again._ I know it sounds a lot, but with practice-_

_No. _He said again a little more harshly this time.

_But it's my gift to you._ She said, hurt from his blunt answer. _I want to get closer to you._

_I told you, Mosura, there are things I do not wish to talk about let alone allow you to see. _He said, thinking about her reaction if she saw the memories of his dark, bloody, lonely life before she showed up. Her opinion on him would surely change or worst leave him.

_I will never judge you, my love, you know that. Whatever you did in your past was just you surviving. You would think after everything that happened between us, I'll never think so low of you, ever. _

He closed his eyes and sigh, _I don't want you to see what I saw. _

She let out a soft little whine clearly disappointed that he rejected her gift. No doubt that hurt worse than him not giving her anything. Last thing he wanted was for her to be sad so he let out a harsh groan. _Can I think about it first? _

That perk up her spirit quickly. _Of course. _

He shook his head and started walking again. _How much further to your friend's nesting grounds. _

At this rate we will get there by tomorrow. _This is so exciting. I can't wait till I see the look on her face…_

That makes two of us. He thought, already dreading the visit.

00000000000

By the next afternoon, they made it to a beach-like area that had a few little islands close by and crystal clear water. The sun was burning hot and Gojira cringe from seeing so many squid-like kaiju's swimming around, sunbathing out in the open and watching little hatchlings crawling around and playing. There was so many of them and it didn't take them long to notice his presence. His pack would come across them a few times since they are both water creatures and can be hostel when it comes to sharing land and sea so he was not taking any chances. Unfortunately, Mosura doze off not to long ago between his back plates to announce their arrival. This has to be the place since before she fell asleep she just told him to go straight till they see a pack of squid-like kaiju and that's where her friend is.

_Mosura, now is the time to wake up..._He whispered to her while shaking his back a bit. Not that he was afraid of them, he didn't mind cracking a few of their shells to get them to back away from him if needed, but one of these things is Mosura's companion...what the hell was her name again?

The hatchlings scurried to their mothers while some of them back away from him and headed into the ocean. Others, most likely the males, started to crawl closer to him while waving their legs and tentacles around to intimidate him. He chuckled as if they had a chance against him. He was about to speak when he felt something walking up from the left so he quickly turned around and roared at the space invader. The squid-like kaiju crouch down in a fighting position and hiss at him with bright angry eyes.

_Back away Squid! _He shouted, baring his teeth while wagging his tail.

_Then get off our land, lizard!_ She shouted, stomping her long legs on the ground.

The noise and him moving around quickly woke Mosura up because he can feel her crawling up his back. She peeked her head out from behind his shoulder to see what all the commotion was about. _What's going on….Scylla?!_

The squid kaiju stopped and lifted herself up and leaned forward to get a better look. Not liking the closeness, Gojira took a step back. The squid cleared her throat. _Mosura?! _

_Put me down, my love_. She whispered to him which he leaned down close enough to the ground for her to get off. Scylla stood dumbfounded as Mosura crawled over to her and hug one of her large legs. _It's so good to see you again._

She shook her head and looked down at the grub. _I thought my sense of smell was playing tricks on me when I couldn't see you and now I see why. What in the world happened to you?! How did you get yourself killed THIS time!? What's going on here?! _

_Scylla relax, I'm fine, just here for a visit and-_

Gojira clears his throat and the two females turn their attention to him. He's not liking the attention of everyone staring at him from afar so might as well get this introduction done and over with and leave.

_I want you to meet Gojira_. The larva said, nudging her head over to him with a smile. The excitement blinded her from the fact that neither him or the one called Scylla look so as happy as she was.

Scylla let out a low hiss which surprised Mosura a bit_. So you're the infamous Gojira everyone is talking about. _

He suddenly heard the other squid monsters whispering among themselves and he turned around to see them doing something he never thought he would see. They were kneeling in front of him and-...wait, what did she mean by infamous?

_I take it from the look on your face, Mosura didn't tell you. You are well known around the lands for your battles with the Fallen Star._ Scylla added, looking at him with a pair of the most judgmental eyes he has ever seen.

He shook his head,_ No, she told me…..I just didn't think it was true. _

She rolled her eyes, _Why would Mosura lie, it is that hard for you to believe anything she said-_

_Scylla, relax, this is all new to him. Come now, how are things with you_? She asked.

Without even asking, Mosura crawled up her leg and settle down on her back as Scylla walked past Gojira like he was dust in the wind (even slightly pushing him away) and headed over to the other members of her pack. She gave him another glare before holding her head up high. _Well, as you can see, we just went through another breeding cycle. _

_Aww, I missed it, I'm so sorry, Scylla. I hope you found a male with a great personality. _

_Please don't start that up again. _

_But Scylla...again, I don't want you to be alone._

_I'm waiting for eighty-five eggs to hatch, trust me, I'm not going to be alone…_

Just like that, he was forgotten which he didn't mind as he laid himself down on the ground and observe. Mosura was so happy seeing her rather rude (bitchy would be a better word, but won't tell Mosura that) friend so if she was happy then he can learn to tolerate it. However, it didn't take him long to realize the one called Scylla, Mosura's best friend, didn't like him.

00000000

The visit was awkward to say the least to him. He pretty much stay away and watch Mosura mingle with the other squid kaijus all day. He knew she was keeping her distance so he could have some alone time to get to know her friend who was nesting a tail-length away from him not saying a single word. Below her was a giant hole in the ground with a pile of small eggs which were slightly covered in sand. Sensing his staring, she finally turned her attention to him with a rather disapproval face.

He rolled his eyes and might as well say something to get it out in the open and ease the tension. _You don't like me, do you? _He asked, bluntly.

She shook her head. _Nope_. She said bluntly as well, straight to the point, but very politely no less.

Oh shocker, another kaiju hates him, does she know there's a group forming over their resentment towards him. He looked over at Mosura who was playing with the little hatchlings in the shallow parts of the water, having the time of her life.

_I keep telling her, she could do better, but alas she never listens to me_. She stated.

_Not that I care, but you don't know me. Plus, she's mature enough to know what she wants. _

_She's naive, but caring and she needs someone that will be there for her emotionally and you're not him. You just some bleak a-hole who only looks out for himself with way too many problems for her to handle._

Ouch, well, at least Mosura was right about her being so sweet and honest. _I don't need your insults, you rotten little squid because again, you don't know- _

_I know enough! _Scylla whispered harshly at him, shifting over a bit till she was facing him. _I lost count how many times Mosura would talk about you. She even told me it was your eyes that attracted her and don't get me wrong, I'm glad something finally slapped some sense into you to accept her even though it took nearly two decades._

_If you're so "happy" why the coldness?_ He asked, peeved while trying so hard not to show teeth.

_Because you have caused so much misery in her life due to your ignorance and guess who was the one who had to pick up the pieces every single time? _She asked, in a polite yet firm kind of way._ It's the same damn story all the time, she would try to get close to you, get to know you and you push her away. You push her away and she would fly over here and tell me all about it with this sad little look on her face. _

_Hey, it wasn't always like that. She knew I wasn't used to that kind of attention, but I tried. _

_Yes, I know because she told me you were and I thought great he's finally seeing her for what she is. I nearly lost my footing when she told me she was in love with you. I wanted to tell her no, don't fall for him because I knew you were incapable of loving and she was the last kaiju I want to see get hurt. Do you remember that day when she told you she loves you? _

His head jerk back from her question because yes, he did remember that day. In his defense, she picked the worst time to confess something that emotional to him after what happened. That day, there was a storm and he knew the Fallen Star was looking for him. He told her to leave because he didn't want her to get hurt, but she didn't want to leave his side. The Fallen Star showed up and they fought violently all day till they retreated back into the clouds with one less head. Badly injured, she tended to his wounds that night while talking to Angurius about the three headed demon. Then when they were alone, it happened, blood leak down his face, blinding his vision a bit and she used her fur to wipe it up. Their faces were so close and he couldn't stop himself from licking her neck and nuzzling her as tenderly as possible-

That was the first time he ever show any kind of affection to another kaiju, a female to be exact, and she responded without any hesitation. It was quick, it was nice, he was off guard like he was thinking with his heart than with his brain for once...then she told him. In a soft whisper she said, I love you, Goji-, but he didn't give her time to finish. Next thing he knew he was running away, ingoring her cries to come back and even push Angurius out of the way and headed towards the nearest, deepest, sea and never looked back.

_Because I do_. Scylla said, shaking her head. _I had to watch my friend, covered in blood, cry in the rain. Not even caring that mud was splattering all over her. She said you ran away and that right there broke her. It took me a long time to get her out of that depression. And even after that, she still wouldn't let you go. Even after staying away from you for a decade, you were always on her mind. Hell, when I told her if she wanted to try one last time to win your affections, I really thought you were going to push her away again and that will be the end of it. _

_Guess I proved you wrong._ He smirked while wagging his tail.

He can tell that pissed her off a bit by the way her tentacles were curling inward and out. S_o what, you think you won some prize now? _

His eyes went back to Mosura who was now singing one of her happy little melodies to all the little hatchlings. The notes were soft, pure and so relaxing to his hearing. It was the same one she would sing to him to help him sleep at night. Thanks to her, he's been sleeping so well it was almost hard to believe.

In a way, yes he did. She was a rare, kind individual who loves him and only him._ I asked her to stay with me and she said yes. I'm truly lucky. _He said, giving the squid kaiju a look. He didn't like the way she was interrogating him or bringing up all the bad stuff he did when it came to Mosura.

_So why haven't you court her yet?_ She asked. _My spieces don't believe in mates, but I still know how it works. Why haven't you claim her as your own._

Peeved he growled, _That's none of your business. You have no right-_

_Oh, but I do because I care about her and as picky as she is when it comes to the males in my life, I'm the same way. What is she to you? She's not something you can use because you were feeling lonely. She loves you and frankly, it sad to see her waste it on someone like you._

She flinched when she saw his back plates glowing and pulsing from his frustration, but nevertheless, kept his face compose. _I'm not here to fight and again, I really don't care what you think of me, but you are her friend and I respect that. But, I'm not going to stand here and take your badgering so you better listen. Yes, I made mistakes, she got over it so you might as well too. And no matter how much you hate it, she is with me and I'm not going anywhere and will make sure she will be safe and taken care of, ALRIGHT! _

He didn't realize while she was lowering herself to the ground, he was towering her in a threatening sort of pose. At the corner of his eyes, he can see the other squid kaijus looking at them with concerned faces. Wondering if he was going to attack or vise versa.

She huffed and gently pushed him away. _I would hope so for your sake. I would hate to see the day when you take her for granted and another male comes in and show her what she is missing. _

Like that would ever happen. Mosura made it clear where her heart stands and it was with him. _Well, that's just another thing I need to prove you wrong then, right?_ He said, sounding too much of an asshole than he meant to be.

They stared at each other, feeling her glare piercing through his head like a sharp tooth. She didn't like him, he gets that and part of him was glad Mosura had a friend like her. Scylla is just looking out for the moth especially since she knows all the crap he's done over the years. But she will have to respect that he was now part of Mosura's life and needs to back off!

_Do you love her? _She asked. The glaring and the disapproval in her face was gone and she was now being serious._ What do you see yourself with her? As a companion? As a mate? What if she wants hatchli-_

_Is everything ok here? _

They turned their heads over to find Mosura looking at them with a nervous look on her face. He stared back at Scylla who gave him a "put on a happy face to show her we are getting along" look. Utter bullshit, but fine so he did.

_Of course, my little friend. What makes you think there's something wrong?_ Scylla said with a bright look on her face. Damn, she's good.

_I just heard some yelling and I just want to make sure there's no fighting. You don't want to scare the hatchlings, Right?_

The two nodded at the same time which made Mosura smile._ So everything alright? _She asked.

_Yes, my little moth, we were just…..talking…._Gojira said, looking over at Scylla with a shit-filled grin. Mousra was a little thrown off by his pet name for her.

She nodded, _Pardon the noise, you know how I get after I laid my eggs. A little testy. _

_A little..._He mumble to himself while rolling his eyes. He cleared his throat and stare down at Mosura, _Are you ready to go? _

_I hope not, at least stay for the night._ Scylla asked, knowing very well he would detest that.

And he did…

000000

It was the middle of the night when he started to stir a bit in his sleep. Shifting a bit, he realized he couldn't feel the weight of Mosura on his head and opened his eyes to scan his surroundings. The squid-kaijus were still asleep and he can hear the gentle sound of the waves from the gulf and the moon shining down on their terrority. Scylla's nest was empty other than for her eggs and Mosura was gone as well.

_I'm just looking out for you…_

He heard whispering and turn his head over to the shoreline to see Scylla lying down next to Mosura, no doubt having their so called "Girl Talk" like a lot of females would do. Staying still so he wouldn't interrupt them, he listen in..

_I know you had your concerns, but I thought once you meet him you would like him..._Mosura whispered, her body turning a dull blue.

_I don't and I'm sorry for saying that, but Mosura be reasonable about this-_

_I am, I never felt so sure about anything-_

_You could do better-_

She shook her head, _Don't talk to me like I'm some youngling. _

_There are "better" options out there, Mosura. I've seen other males look at you the way you look at Him and had a few come to me about you and they have better potential-_

_Enough, Scylla. After so long, he's finally coming around and see me for what I am and you have to audacity to ask me to leave him? _She let out a small sigh and whispers_….He needs me…._

He could hear Scylla scoffed loudly, no doubt angry at Mosura's stupidity._ He doesn't love you, Mosura, you told me yourself, you two have been together for months now and there's still no courtship, he has yet to tell you how he feels about you, and he rejected your gift to connect which I know means a lot of you. _

_He said he would think about it. _

_Why can't you see that's not enough. Why is it you are the one making the sacrifices and waiting for him to get his crap together. You told me you died because you had to save him. _

_We both were ambushed, he had a fatal wound and unlike me, he can't be reborn. I would've done the same thing if it was you. _

_See, he can't even protect you-_

_Scylla, the last thing I want is for you to be disappointed in me…_

_I'm not, but again, I know you can do better...you are very emotional, passionate and full of life creature, Mosura. Your beauty alone is enough to attract so many suitors and you need to find a male that will make you grow not always second guessing or bring you down because he is incapable to love. Does he see you as a lifetime mate? What if you want eggs and he doesn't? He's a target and rivals will see you as a way to get to him…. _

Mosura stayed quiet, letting her friend's words sink in and for a minute, Gojira thought she would agree and felt his heart skip a beat. Would she leave him because her stupid friend didn't like him. Didn't she see him as a good mate for the moth. What did Scylla know anyway, he was still trying to figure out this whole relationship and taking things slow, but at least he was trying and that should be enough. Mosura's body started to glow red all of sudden.

_It's my choice, Scylla and if you can't respect that then maybe I shouldn't come around anymore..._She said, though she clearly didn't mean it and regretted it as soon as it left her mouth.

_Oh Mosura, don't be that way…_.Scylla said, in disbelief. Staying calm mostly likely so she won't wake up the other members of her pack._ I'm just looking out for you like you do for me. _

_You trust me right? _She asked.

_Of course I do. _Scylla nodded quickly.

_Then I know what I am doing. I want to stay with him, my friend, for once I actually feel truly happy. _

Scylla exhale and shook her head. _Are you sure I can't change your mind. _She asked quietly.

_I love you, Scylla, but no…_

Scylla sigh and let her tentacles caress the larva's face. _You are such a headache, but so be it….but, he better not get it in his head that I'll kneel to him as well. I think being called a King is a bit of a stretch. _

Mosura giggled and crawl over till they were pressing their foreheads together. A small blue glow appeared between them and somehow whatever Mosura did settle Scylla down.

_Feel better? _Mosura asked.

_Well, the headache is gone, but that doesn't change the subject. I just hope you know what you are doing? _

_I am. I can't see myself with anyone, but him. _

_You are hopeless, Mosura, completely hopeless…._

As much as he didn't like it, they ended up staying for a few days, so Mosura can catch up with Scylla. He pretty much stayed in one spot away from the pack to sleep or watch over the little larva. Scylla didn't really talk to him much, but was able to tolerate him like he did with her. He didn't mention to Mosura what he heard that night and she didn't tell him either and that was fine. There's no sense causing more conflict or tension. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Mosura was ready to leave. He silently waited as his little moth nuzzled her friend good-bye with a promise to see each other again.

_Are you sure you can't stay any longer. I'm sure you're about to cacoon soon. _Scylla asked.

_I'm fine. You know me, I can't stay in one spot like you can. _

_Alright, take care than._ Scylla said. The Squid's eyes trailed up to his with that same disapproval look. _Both of you.._.She managed to say.

He stared down at her as Mosura crawled on top of his tail and work her way up to his back. _Trust me, squid, she's in good hands. _

_I hope so. _She said._ I would hate to be right about you._ And soon they left to their next destination which was a more secluded place for Mosura to cocoon to her final form.

They were miles away from Scylla's nesting grounds when he felt Mosura nuzzling his cheek. _Thank you for this visit, my Love. I told you she would like you. _

He could call her out on that lie, but he knew she was just sparing his feelings. _She was alright….I can tell you mean a lot to her. She's very protective of you_. He said.

She sighs, _Yeah, it can get a little too much for me sometimes. She said I can be very high-maintenance. Can you believe that? _

…_..Do you really want me to answer that? _

When she didn't say anything he could actually feel her pouting and decided to change the subject. So Scylla didn't like him and thought of him as a bad match for Mosura, well, he loves a challenge and will gladly prove the little pest wrong.

_So tell me more about this connection thing?..._

_~And there will be heartaches and pains, yes it will_

_But through it all, we will remain_

_In this life, we all know_

_Friends may come, they may go_

_Through the years I know_

_I will stay_

_And in the end I know that we'll find_

_Love so beautiful and divine_

_We'll be lovers for a lifetime, yeah_

_And I'll stay with you_

_I'll stay with you~_

_Stay with you by John Legend_

0000000

(Present)

It was morning when he finally made it to Scylla's nesting ground to find her alone (No Muto in site for now) soaking in the shallow parts of the water and he was greeted with a bow.

_How's it going, Dear King. _She said, with a mellow tone. _I'm surprised to see you without the Queen._

He settled on all fours so he can be at eye level with her and stayed in the ocean._ All is well_. He said, simply._ I'm just doing my partrol while she stays behind and rest. _

_I'm glad to hear that. I was about to take off because she sent me a message to go see her. _

_Yes, she told me that before I left and I hate to ask, but she's the reason I'm here. _He said, looking around the land for a moment. _You are alone, right?_

_Muto went out to explore the lands though making sure to stay away from populated areas so no need to worry. Why? _

_I don't want her to hear what I'm about to say._

_I understand, the last thing I need is another brawl to ruin my nesting ground. _

_It's been a month, Scylla, the Queen already apologize for it. _

She chuckled while nodding, _I know I just need to give you a hard time. So what did the Queen or you do this time? _

The King lifted himself up till he was sitting down and stared down at her._ What makes you think there's a problem?_

_When it comes to you or her coming to me for advice there's always a problem, so what is it? _She asked calmly while taking a drink of water.

_The Queen's pregnant..._He said, calmly.

Scylla spat out her water and lifted herself up from the ground in one quick motion. Yup he was expecting that kind of reaction as he waited for her to calm down. Shaking her head, she looked up at him,_ I'm sorry, what?!_

_You heard me. _Damn, the only time he can recall this kind of reaction from her is when he told her about the bird and the Queen's little tryst.

_Yes, but how is that possible?_ She questioned then realize how horrible that sounded.

He raise a brow from her stupid question. _Do you really want me to explain it to you…._Seriously, she laid plently of eggs to know in order to get those there had to be sex involved.

She backed away and laughed nervously for some reason. _Oh, no, no, no, no,...sorry...I just thought...well, Mosura once told me….actually nevermind that….wow….I mean….she told me you two were doing well and finally patching things up….I just didn't think….You surely didn't wait….not that she will tell me if you two...wow…._

_You are making this very uncomfortable .._.He said, slowly.

_I'll stop._ She said, exhaling a bit. _Wait a minute, she was here a couple of weeks ago, why didn't she tell me she was-_

_That's why I need you to talk to her. I don't think she knows. _

_Now how in the world does she not know? _

_You're asking the wrong kaiju here. This is a female thing and I know you had laid plenty of eggs to know the signs. _He said, making sure he word that correctly.

Scylla did the biggest eye roll he has ever seen._ Our almighty King that can vaporize a city with ease, but can't talk to his mate about eggs and hatchling bearing? I should be worried?_

_I would shut it if I were you._ He said, calmly and annoyed no less.

She sighed, _If she doesn't know what makes you think she is? _

_Her smell is off and through our connection I can hear a second pulse coming from her. It's very faint, but it's there. I asked her about it and she said I must be hearing things due to the lack of sleep. _

_Well, females' scent due change when they are expecting. The males I would breed with would tell me I would have a sweeter scent which means the breeding was a success._

_Can you tell that to her instead of me so we don't have to make this conversation any more awkward. _

_Trust me, Dear King, there's going to be a lot more awkward conversations coming your way if she is expecting._ Walking past him to head deeper into the water. _Don't worry, I'll take care of the situation….again….I'm sure its just a fluke. She would've told me if she was having an offspring_.

He rolled his eyes since she literally spat out the word "again." Ok, it was true, he and his Queen have been depending on her too much to fix things, but hey, she knew what she was getting into when it comes to his Queen. The memory of their first time meeting crossed his mind again and he frowns. _Hey…_ He called out to her.

She stopped and turned around to face him._ Yes? _

He inhale a large amount of air sharply before letting it out slowly, _When we first met, we were not on good terms, remember?_

Surprise by his question, but nodded no less. _Yes, I remember. Why? _

_You told Mosura she had better options than me and for the longest time I thought you were full of shit…_

_Well, back then I meant it because honestly, you broke her heart once and I knew you would do it again_. She asked.

_Well, Rodan told me the same thing, not caring about the consequences and when two different kaijus have to same opinion, you can't help, but think if it's true or not….._

_Like you said, Dear King, she made her choice. And I told you before after the whole Rodan thing, she would never leave you and you two need each other. _

_But do you still believe there are better options out there beside me._ He asked.

She sighed, _Is "better options" another way to say was Rodan a better match for her?_

_Don't be foolish. _He snapped._ I'm just curious. _

_I don't understand why you let what Rodan or I say about you get to you so much. She made her choice. You need to let this go, Dear King. because if you keep nip picking at it, it will destroy you. You already proved to me you are good enough to be with Mosura a long time ago, but seriously, is it my opinion you really want to hear or someone else? _

_I don't know what you are talking about._ He said, looking away.

_Suit yourself, but I think Mosura is right about you needing closure as well. _

_The Queen and I already work things out there's no need for closure. _

_I know you're not that dumb to know who she was talking about. The other one who think Mosura could do better. _ Scylla said, before sinking all the way into the water.

He growled and stood there to collect his thoughts. He just ask a simple question and instead of a simple answer she gives him this shit. Why did they feel like the only way to let things go was to get closure from the stupid bird. He hated this unsettling feeling. Ever since getting himself ready to protral his terrority the thought of running into the bird has been stirring up unwanted memories and resentment. He was still out there somewhere and knowing that really made him uneasy. The same way he felt his Queen's uneasiness about the Muto. So what if Rodan thought he was better for Mosura than him. The Queen made it clear to the fire demon who she wanted to be with. There's no need for closure. He had other things to worry about like how was his Queen going to react when she realizes she is carrying his egg. A cold chill went down his spine when it dawn on him that he was going to be a-

_And here I thought she would never leave…._A sinister voice chuckled.

He didn't have to turn around to know who was behind him.…..

**Please review and stay wonderful!**


	5. Her Fight

**Miss Queen B:**** Hello once again Lovely Readers, I hope everyone is having a good day/week/month. I'll keep it short since I'm still recovering from my son's birthday party. (nearly 20 friends/cousins from the ages of 1-10 years running around and destroying my house) Notes:**

**Note One: So some readers found Scylla's behavior a bit off in the last chapter in the flashback scene. Yes, she is kind and sweet, but she is very protective when it comes to Mosura and the claws will come out if she feels like Mosura is in danger or being taken advantage of. She and Gojira tolerate each other for Mosura's sake where Scylla respects him as a king and Mosura's match, but that doesn't mean she really likes him. Vise versa with Gojira since that is his Queen's best friend. **

**Note Two: So about this chapter: the Queen realize she is indeed carrying, Scylla is worry it might be a difficult pregnancy due to the Queen lack of energy and fragile appearance. Everything seems joyful till the Queen finds out the muto might be around the King which leads to her remembering her last encounter with the parasite. (Extended scene from Let it Burn: Chapter 5 part XII)#Letthemfight. **

**Note Three: I'm horrible when it comes to describing fight scenes so I tend to avoid them. I did my best. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love reading the feedback. Enjoy.**

**Part V**

**Her Fight**

_~Being a mother  
is learning about  
the strengths you didn't know you had  
and dealing with the fears you didn't know  
existed~  
~Linda Wooten_

One thing the Queen missed from her non-egg laying days was her balance because when those words escape Scylla's mouth, she once again fell backwards due to her round figure. Goodness, it was embarrassing enough not to be able to sit up right, but it was even worse when Scylla started to laugh. She huffed, she would get large when it came to her egg, but never this big. It was even getting harder for her to breathe sometimes and more tired than usual.

_Scylla, please stop laughing._ She said, in a monotone voice.

Her friend giggled and use one of her large leg to prop her up to a sitting position again. Her large wings flutter a bit before settling down on the ground. _I'm sorry, Scylla, but what did you say? _

_Why didn't you tell me you were expecting?_ Scylla asked again, this time a little more softly_. I mean we would tell each other everything. _

Now it was the Queen's turn to giggle._ What? Scylla, what makes you think that. Did my King talk to you before you venture over here? _She joked.

…_.Yes….yes he did actually. _Scylla said now being serious.

Her antennas perk up a bit and she shook her head. _Oh, don't tell me you believe his nonsense Scylla, you seen me lay an egg countless times. It's just my egg for me to use to be reborn again. _

Scylla stared at her._ You really don't know, do you?...Oh, kaiju…...you really can't tell..._She let out a small chuckle then it dawned on her._ I guess that makes sense, you laid eggs so many times before you wouldn't tell the difference. _

_I'm not expecting, Scylla. I mean sure, this cycle has been a tad off, but nothing to raise alarms. _She said, panting a bit. Boy, all of a sudden she felt like she flew around the world over a hundred times. Just talking felt like it took a lot of effort. Well she was sleeping all day so that might have something to do with it.

Her friend looked at her while tilting her head a bit. _Are you alright?_

The Queen nodded,_ Just tired, that's all. I swear I feel like all my energy is fading away faster than usual. _

_Yeah, I know I get that way too when I was pregnant with my hatchlings…_

_Scylla…._

M_y Queen, my friend, your King told me he can sense another pulse within you….he's not that type that jokes around, you know that. Plus, he wouldn't have come to me for assistants unless it was really necessary. That was a very awkward conversation with him that he didn't like. He said your scent has changed too and honestly, I have never seen you this big before or taken this long to lay an egg. I barely got here and I can already smell a sweet scent on you…something I would smell on other pregnant females..._.She let out a small giggle_….when you told me, you two patch things up…I didn't think you two…._

The Queen started to blush hard, remembering that night when they reconnected. His deep voice whispering to her in her mind that she was his and no one else's. Those sharp teeth biting down on her soft flesh. Although she wanted it to happen it still caught her by surprise. He was not the type that shows affection first unless it was to show her who was the alpha during one of their petty fights. The Queen stare out at nothing in particular while letting Scylla's words stitch in her head. Ok, hearing it coming her King sounded funny since when it comes to any female related he would never talk about it, but having the same concerns coming from Scylla put it in a whole new light. Her friend had bare so many hatchlings in her life, she'd seen them hatch, grown, leave the nest and watch her do it all over again. And it was true, her King is not the type who jokes around and how shameful it was for her not to believe him. He's the only one who can sense her heart beat and if he can sense two then…

_Dear Queen, are you ok...you look pale all of a sudden. _

Looking down at her stomach, the only thing she could muster out of her mouth was,_ Oh my goodness…..Scylla…_She shifted only to lose her balance again, but luckily, she fell forward allowing her to catch herself.

While the squid kaiju help her up again, the Queen's wings started to flutter fast while she covered her face with her claws. _How...how….how could this be…_

_Surely, you would know since you were there, right?_

She gave the squid kaiju a look before clearing her throat, Yes_, I know how it works, Scylla, but I can live forever, so there's no need to reproduce….._

_Just because you don't need to doesn't mean it can't happen. Why do you look so down about this...this should be a happy occasion?_

_It just...well….it was just...we both agreed that wasn't something needed. We talked about it one time and never brought it up ever again….like I said before, I can live forever there's no point having offsprings….and my King….he made it clear he didn't want them…_

_Why am I not surprised.._. She muttered to herself, but the Queen caught it.

She shook her head, _No, it's not like he can't stand hatchlings, he just didn't want them to go through what he did. To be ridiculed for being different if they inherit his traits like he did from his Sire. Oh kaiju, when he voiced his concern about my egg, he didn't look too happy about it. _

She got up on all six of her feet, nearly falling back down from the sudden dizziness she felt and started pacing slowly back and forth while her antennas twitch widely. _What am I going to do. _

_What do you mean what are you going to do? You're going to lay your egg and in time, a hatchling is going to hatch out of it. There's not turning back on this one. _

_Our relationship is still recovering, Scylla…._

_Well apparently it's doing fine for him to get intimate with you…._She giggled, _He should've known this would happen after planting his se- _

_Scylla, please, don't be so gross…..I'm trying to wrap my mind around this. What if he's...unhappy with this._

_The King is a lot of things, but there is no way he will deny his egg especially if it's coming from you. He certainly look more concern for your well-being than knowing he's going to be a father. Saying how tired you've been. _

The Queen smiled softly from her friend's kind words and sigh, _I guess you're right, but I need to talk to him. _She said, while spreading out her wings.

_You're going now?! _Scylla asked, picking herself up from the ground.

_This can't wait. _She said.

_You could barely sit up without falling over. I don't think you should fly in this condition._ She said, bringing one of her long legs down gently on her wing. Pinning it to the ground without doing any damage to it.

_I fly just fine, Scylla. Seriously, I need to find him so we can talk about this. _

_You already look exhausted, my Queen, and you were just pacing back and forth. _

It was true, she was feeling really tired, but this is important and can't wait for him to come home. She took another step only to feel a tug due to Scylla holding her wing down. She let out a small yawn and sat down only to lose her balance once again. Falling sideways, she was caught by Scylla's other front leg and just laid there.

_See, you can't fly right now. _She said, dragging her back over to her side. The Queen didn't even protest and leaned against Scylla's long leg and closed her eyes.

_I'm fine really…._The Queen said, dozing off.

_It sounds like you need a nap. _The Squid kaiju giggle quietly.

I_'ve been sleeping all day and yesterday…_The Queen said, feeling more relaxed. How in the world did walking around for a short period of time make her THIS sleepy.

_Hmm, should I be worried….._ Scylla asked, with a little concern in her voice.

_About what?_

_Well, the King is not exactly a small Kaiju and you being this huge as it is...I just hope this pregnancy won't be difficult for you._

_You worry too much, Scylla, I'm just tired. I just need a good nap._ She whispered.

She could feel her friend shifting around a bit, trying so hard not to move the leg she was leaning on, to get into a comfortable position. She wanted to open her eyes so she can continue to talk to her, but her eyes were just so heavy and she was so tired. _I'm sorry Scylla, I'm glad you came, but I'm just really sleepy at the moment. _

_It's alright, sleep as much as you want. No doubt the King wouldn't mind me watching out for you during your…_(clears throat)_ delicate situation._

The Queen hummed softly to herself than chuckle softy_…..Hey, Scylla…._

_Yes, Dear Queen._ Scylla asked, calmly.

_I'm going to have an offspring..._She whispered softly.

Scylla giggled, making her body vibrate and slightly waking up the Queen. _Yes, yes you are. _

The Queen was nearly in a deep slumber when she realize something. Forcing her eyes open, she stared up at the Squid Kaiju, _Scylla….when you said you were talking to my King, did you two cross paths in the waters? _

Scylla gave her a weird look and shook her head,_ No, he came by my nesting ground before I had a chance to leave. We talk then I took off. I know he stayed behind deep in thought. Why? _

The Muto's devious smirk appeared in her mind and she forces herself to get up again. _So he might still be over there…._

_Perhaps….what's wrong. _She asked then it hit her too._ I know what you are thinking so knock it off. _

She got up, struggling to balance herself and started to walk over to the shoreline._ She's over there too. _

_She was out exploring when he got there. The King made sure not to say anything to me unless we were completely alone. _

_You know her and I know her, you remember what she said. _

_Oh, how can I forget or anything about that day, but be rational. She's not that stupid to try something on the King. And again, she wasn't there when he talked to me. _

_I'm not taking any chances. _She said, spreading out her wings again.

_I'm sure she was joking just to upset you. You know how she is. Please don't do anything stupid. You're carrying for crying out loud! _

She can feel Scylla getting up and no doubt will pin her wing down again to prevent her from leaving. No, she was not going sit around knowing that vile female was there and he was there too. She jumped into the air, nearly falling back to the ground, but her wings manage to keep her upfloat despite the weight of her egg. Alas, it was a struggle and it was taking a lot more effort to flap her wings to keep her in the air. Heavy footsteps were coming towards her and she knew Scylla will do anything to stop her. Her friend's front legs nearly got her before she flew up high into the air and headed towards her King's location.

_My Queen, are you crazy! Come back here, you are in no condition to fly!_! She heard Scylla screaming at her at the top of her lungs. _The King will tear off my legs if something happens to you under my watch! MOSURA!_

Flying as fast as she can, she could feel her heart racing while her anger fueled her already tired body. She knew her King wouldn't do anything even after her infidelity plus it was the parasite after all. He would never go near such a creature, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't try anything or worse. She knows how to push a Kaiju's buttons, knows where to hit with that awful coarse mouth of hers, she just knows how to piss others off in a way for sheer entertainment. She could easily cloud her King's mind with questionable things and try to break their healing relationship. Not to mention the Muto's kind knew how to weaken her King's species with their unique power.

She growled and fly even faster. Scylla was no doubt following her since she can still hear her screaming at her to stop. Sorry my friend, but this is something she needed to prevent ...She scoffed….you would think after what happened the last time, the Muto would stay away….

_Now get out of my face because I would hate for you to get that glossy fur dirty!…._

_Ladies, let's just calm down before anything-_

0000000000

(Flashback)

_~You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up…~_

With glaring red eyes looking up at her, the Muto stood her ground after sneering out her threat. Yet, to the Queen, the threat seem so empty, just another way to poke at her for a reaction which she refused to give her one. She will not let the Muto's words get to her despite being in a whirlwind of emotions and exhaustion. She had no time for this, her King was upset with her, she had to let go of a dear friend thanks to their foolishness and now she has to deal with the parasite who finds her world crumbling funny. She HAD to tattletale on her to her King for talking to Rodan one last time which led to them spewing hateful words at each other while Scylla try to get them to calm down. She made it sound like they left for another tryst, but in reality, they were saying good-bye to a forbidden relationship.

The glaring went on and on with Scylla slowing stepping closer to them to prevent a disaster from happening. She growled, the parasite had no right calling her names or bringing Rodan into their argument.

_You are a vile, disgusting female.._.She hissed which got the Muto's attention, but instead of being appalled, she smirked as she finished,._..A sad, pathetic parasite with an empty life and no purpose other than make everyone miserable!_

She snorted and gave her a "is that the best you can do" look. _And I'm pretty damn good at it too, you two-timing whore!_

She flew back instantly and could see Scylla nearly losing her balance from the blunt insult. Her eyes grew wide from the horrible disgusting name she was branded. A whore? Never in her life was she called such a thing and the Muto had no remorse or regret calling her that. The Muto just stood there, staring at her with this big smile on her face like she was proud of herself for calling her that due to her past mistakes. It was one night, one mistake where she hurt the two males she adored in her life and regret it every single day. That does not make her a tart like the Muto claims she is. Being called that made her angry, causing her wings to flutter and glow from a red to a bright white. The parasites were known to be horrible creatures, but this one is just so...so

_Muto….don't say another word and step away slowly…._ She heard Scylla calmly saying. No doubt her best friend can see the anger and frustration in her by the way her colors were glowing and changing. Still she will not strike, she will not show this devious thing that her words were getting to her. She will not stoop down to her leve-

_You know, I feel sorry for the King. Poor thing waiting on his island while his little Queen fucks around with the fire demon. Maybe I should pay him a visit and even the score….show him what a REAL female can do. _

She snapped...

Those words followed by a wicket laugher made something in her snapped. She just snapped, there was no other way to put it. No doubt it she was connected with her King, he would have felt something impaling his head from this instant, painful feeling. The thought of the Muto going near her King and touching him in a sexual way blinded her vision with pure, white, hot rage. She screamed so loud it stopped the Muto dead in her tracks and before she could stop herself she flew towards the parasite with her claws out and her stinger (dripping with venom already) pointing at her throat.

She headbutted the Muto right in the face, sadly missing the throat with her stringer, with enough force it blew back the dirt and grass and nearly knock over Scylla. Caught off guard, the Muto fell backwards while hissing at the Queen in retaliation. She felt the skin on her forehead break and blood slowly leaking down to her eyes as dirt and grass flew everywhere from the fall.

_Dear Queen, NO!_ Scylla screamed.

The second they hit the ground with the Muto on her back and her right on top, she regretted her decision instantly. She lost control of the situation on her part, she was more mature than that and never in her long life has she ever started a fight. What's worse, it was with a Muto, a female no less. During the time when the Earth was still young and there were more of them, her King took it upon himself to kill off these creatures one by one with her help, of course. Though she would never kill, she would immobilize them with silk or poison long enough for her King to finish them off. Her other duty was fighting off the male Mutos since they were flyers and made it hard for her King to reach them. The Females were a different story and stupid her, it takes the both of them to bring the females down and she did th-

_Stupid Bitch! _The Muto shouted and bit her hard in the leg.

Before a screech could escape her mouth, she was flung with enough force she heard something in her leg crack. She didn't have time for her wings to catch air and landed hard into the dirt. She tumble across the ground, lifting up dirt and making small craters along the way. She came to a stop on her side, crushing one of her wings and feeling the sheer pain of her leg. She lifted herself up from the ground while spitting out dirt before wiping the dust and blood out of her eyes. She looked over to see the Muto picking herself up as well and Scylla dumbfounded face and realize she was tossed nearly a half a mile away.

With blood leaking down her forehead as well, the Muto growled. _You're going to regret that….BIG time….and unlike Rodan, I will not be gentle!_

The Muto ran towards her only to skit to a halt when Scylla stood right between them. _Back off, Muto! She is the-_

_Don't give me the "She's the Queen!" shit!_ The Muto yelled, _Or I'll beat you down as well! _

_Do you think the King is going to show you mercy for attacking the Queen! _Scylla shouted back_. Also, why would you say something so distasteful! Of all the ridicules things to say!_

The Queen picked herself up, trying hard not to put weight on her injured leg and stretch out her wings. Fortunately, the toss didn't tear any of her wings or bent them in a weird way and was about to tell Scylla to step aside when the Muto spoke…

_Oh shut up, Scylla! What's wrong with the King getting something on the side as well. I bet he likes it rough-_

_Enough, Muto before-_

The Queen leaped right on top of Scylla's shell, ignoring the pain in her leg and once she saw the Muto looking up at her, she spat silk right into her face. The Muto step back, blinded by the silk before clumsily tackles the other two females to the ground. Letting out a loud roar, she raised one of her large arms up into the air and brought it down not knowing who she will hit. The Queen got on top of Scylla and took the blunt hit directly on her back.

_Get off of me! You're crushing my shell! _Scylla shouted.

_I can't see! _Muto shouted and brought all four of her large arms down this time, hitting both the Queen and Scylla.

The Queen sideswipe the Muto in the face with her claws causing her to back away far enough from Scylla and her. Scylla crawled backwards as well while the Queen kneel over from the blunt blow. She felt like all the air was knocked out of her and she started to pant. The Muto growled while trying to scrape the silk out of her eyes. Thin cuts started to form on her face with blood leaking out._ Cheap shot!_ She hollered, but grinned, _I might be blind, but I can still smell you out, you piece of dirt._ Digging her face into the ground to get the silk out of her eyes the Queen smirked. Good luck trying to get that stuff off, if the False King had a hard time there was no way she could either.

_She can't see, Dear Queen, now is your chance to leave. _Scylla whispered while trying to pick herself up again.

_Are you hurt? _The Queen asked.

_Not really though I'll be feeling those blows tomorrow. _

_Stupid Silk! _Muto shouted, twirling around in one spot. She was getting frustrated by the way she was stomping her claws and feet down on the ground. The land started to vibrate and the waves crash against each other in the ocean. She growled,_ Stop stalling and fight me like an Alpha, you pile of crap! Don't start something if you're not going to finish it!_

The Queen took a deep breath and with her wings spread out and glowing in a way to imitate her opponent, she started to circle around the Muto slowly while limping a bit. The Muto stood still, waiting for her to make the first move.

_I can feel your tiny footsteps. You think you can scare me! The other two Mutos beat the shit out of your precious King, what makes you think you can take me! _

_Yet, they are dead and he still lives!_ The Queen wanted to wipe that ugly grin off the parasite's face, _Now take back those words and I'll go easy on you._ The Queen hissed.

_My Queen, what are you doing? _Scylla asked, dumbfounded.

The Muto chuckled, _You?! Go easy on me, that's funny. I don't need my sight to fight you. Like I said, I can smell you out with ease. You reek of smoke and ash, my dear….I knew you two did something else besides talking…._

The Queen growled from her statement and hated her for using the word reek. It was dirty and it wasn't like that. They were just talking, finding closure after so many ups and downs. She held onto Rodan in a firm embrace knowing it was going to be hard to let him go and wanted to make sure he was going to be alright. He hugged her back so tight knowing it will be the last time they could touch and share a tender moment. It was innocent, it was heartbreaking and it made her want to cry again, but will not give the Muto that satisfaction.

_Ladies, please let's just quit now because I don't want my nest to get ruin-_

_Stay out of this Scylla! _The Queen and the Muto said at the same time.

_This is my home! _

_You will take back those words and we will end this._ The Queen shouted._ I warn you to watch your tongue already!_

_You fucking hypocrite! A dirty little, weak hypocrite! You can't prevent other females from the King knowing what you did! I'm sure he will agree with me after showing him a good time!_

_That's it!_

_~Cut me down_

_But it's you who has further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise you voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much…~_

She jumped up into the air and flew down at the Muto. Sensing her coming, the Muto stood up on her back legs with her mouth wide open. The Queen tackle her in the face, hearing the Muto's neck crack from the sudden blow and managed to stab her in the shoulder with her stinger. The parasite roared and swatted her away with one of her front legs. The Queen fell to the floor, but quickly got up and jump on to her back and pierce her skin with her long, sharp claws. The Muto started to thrash, shaking her body violently to get her off, but the Queen held on tight.

_Get off of me! _The Muto screamed

Using her wings, she started to flap hard and pull the Muto sharply to the left causing her to trip over on her own legs and fall down. The land started to rumble as large chunks of dirt and rock flew up into the air. The Muto rolled over in hope to squish her, but she quickly moved out of the way through her wing ended up getting caught. She quickly crawl onto the Muto's stomach only to have the parasite knee her in the bottom. The sudden kick push her forward and nearly miss the Muto's teeth by mere inches when she tried to bite. With her wing pin underneath the giant kaiju, she was stuck so she did the only thing she could and started to slash at the chest and stomach with all four of her claws while kicking her. Warm blood started to spray across her white fur like water while taking one blow after another from the Muto's front legs. The Queen happened to look up only to get headbutted in the face which cause her to spit more silk into the Muto's face. This time the silk went right into her mouth cutting off her air supply.

The Muto gurgled and wrapped her arm around the Queen's little body, nearly crushing her from the tight squeeze and rolled over again. Slamming her down hard on her back, the Muto pinned her there by holding down her colorful wings. Blood started to drip down on her face and chest from the thin cuts she inflicted on the Muto's body. The Muto gurgle a bit before spitting a large wad of wet silk out of her mouth right into the Queen's face.

The Queen struggled to break free, but ended up staying still when she heard her wings tearing as the Muto pressed her curled up claws harder against her wings. Caving them a bit into the ground. She wiped the spit and silk away and looked up at the Muto's angry yet sinister grinning face. The silk around her eyes tore slightly so she was able to see the red eyes glowing bright.

_Enough, already, Muto get off of her. _Scylla shouted, taking a few steps forward.

_No! Stay back, Scylla, this is between me and her! _The Queen shouted, never taking her eyes off the Muto.

_Why so mad, Queen, I'm sure this is not the first time being pinned to the ground. Or do you still prefer those hot, fiery wings instead? _She grinned.

She cringe in disgust, but couldn't strike her since she was standing over her too high.

_Now I can why rodan made such a fuss over you from this position. Such a weak, tiny, delicate, pretty thing you are…._She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

_I am NOT weak! Or delicate!_

She brought down one of her forelegs right next to her face in a way to scare her. Dust flew into her eyes and face and started to cough.

_You ARE weak because I can easily do this!_ Using her claws, she started to tear holes into her beautiful wings. Tearing a few pieces off in the process.

_Muto, stop this right now before-_

The Muto sneered at the squid kaiju,_ I swear, Scylla, if you take another step, I'll crush this little whore's head without any hesitation!_ She screamed while holding her claw just a few feet above the Queen's head.

_Be reasonable, the King will kill you for this high treason! _Scylla shouted.

_The King won't do anything! In fact he might even thank me! After all somebody needs to take this piece of trash out!_ She said, looking down at the Queen again.

The Queen struggled,_ Stop calling me that!_ Breathing through her mouth sharply. She was so sick and tired of all the names. She was not trash! She was not weak!

The Muto deliver another blow to the Queen's stomach. She screech and started to cough up spit. It wasn't as painful like the last one and it made the Queen realize the parasite was just toying with her now. Not moving her claw, she pressed it down harder in her chest, making it difficult for her to breathe let alone shoot another wad of silk. The blood from Muto's stab wound was slowly leaking down the her arm and seeping deep into the Queen's fur. The Muto was so high on adrenaline, the venom was taking a while to make any kind of an effect on her.

_What? Weak...Delicate...or trash ...because that's what you are. _Muto laughed._ Do you think the King is going to see you the same way again. You may have come back from the dead, you may have a new body, but that stench will always be there. I can get Rodan still wanting to fuck with you because he's nothing, but low class dirt as well. But the King….oh no...you're not that flawless, beautiful thing he likes to show off to others anymore…._

The Queen growled and tried to move, not caring how much it's hurting while her eyes glow bright blue from her frustration and anger…

…_.Just some nasty filthy pile of shit that he will NEVER…._ Raising her claw up again for another hit….

_...touch AGAIN!_

The Muto was suddenly pushed from behind causing her to fall forward and the Queen didn't waste any time to stab her hard underneath her chin with her stinger. The force of her stab made her stinger reveal itself inside Muot's mouth, piercing her tongue as well. The Muto stood still, gagging as blood started to seep out of her mouth. The Queen started to hiss, feeling her heart skip a beat and pulled her stinger out of the flesh. Blood splattered all over her and her wings, but that didn't stop her from stabbing the parasite one more time in the neck just to shut her up.

_You will never go near him_….The Queen whispered with the same murderous eyes she gave Rodan during the battle with the False King.

_~I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium~_

She looked behind the parasite to see Scylla taking a few steps back, completely stunned from what she did. What a foolish creature the parasite was, lost in her own wickedness to make her suffer she didn't see Scylla coming up from behind for a surprise attack. She suddenly felt the Muto shaking and saw foam coming out of her mouth as she growled down at her. She swatted the Queen hard to the left causing her to tumble once again in the dirt.

The Queen didn't have time to stop when the Muto clamp down on her wing with her teeth and pull her back to her. She was lifted up into the air and brought down hard on the ground before being lifted up again. The Queen didn't waste time and throw all her weight down towards the Muto and they both collapse to the floor. More dirt, grass and shimmer dust started to fly everywhere as the two females rolled around on the ground. The Queen lost count how many times she was hit and slammed, but she didn't give up, she will not let the parasite win. Clinging on to her, she dug a claw deeper into her stab wound in hopes the Muto would stop. All it did was make her scream in pain and feel her rage even more. The Muto's mouth started to swell up from her venom, but that didn't stop her from once again clamping down on her wing.

_Stop, for kaiju's sake, stop, you're wrecking my nesting home!_ Scylla shouted, trying to get closer to them, but they buried deep into their fight to notice her.

Growing tired and weak, the Queen spit out another wad of silk as one last ditch effort to bring the Muto down. It splatter everywhere including herself, but the parasite still had a firm grip on her wing. She was thrown down on the ground again, this time on her stomach and have her back slash twice by the Muto's large claws. She screamed in pain while feeling the air hitting the open flesh followed by blood leaking out. The parasite started to shake her violently while snarling with white foam and blood flying everywhere. The Queen tried to grip onto to something, but it was no use. Her head was pounding, her vision was spinning out of control from all the shaking and at this rate, she was about to lose her wing if she didn't do something quick.

_Get off of her! Get off of her right now! No more fighting!_

The Queen suddenly felt another large mass falling on top of her and the Muto. the shaking stop and through her dizzy point of view she could see Scylla on top of the Muto while the Muto snarled at her. Scylla's long legs grabbed hold of the vile female's mouth and tried to pry it open..

_Let go of her!_ Scylla screamed while trying to get her mouth to open.

The Muto continue to snarl in rage and pain and try to push Scylla away, but the Queen could tell her venom was finally taking an effect. The Muto was slowly down and was losing her balance a bit.

_Come on, Muto! Let her go, NOW!_ Scylla screamed and finally yanked her mouth open and the Queen pulled her wing away. Frowning from seeing two puncture holes in them around her King's eye imprint, she quickly crawled away before the other two females could fall on her.

Scylla backed away as the Muto started to squirm and twitch on the ground with blood and drool spewing out of her mouth like a waterfall. _Stupid…..bitch….I'll….I'll...get...you…..._She gurgled while rolling around in the dirt.

The Queen was exhausted that she just laid there for a moment to catch her breath. What the hell happened she thought to herself.

_Oh, my home! _Scylla said in distress.

The Queen looked around and was very disturbed seeing Scylla's nesting ground in shambles and covered in blood. She was more disturbed with herself. What in the world came over her. It felt like all the anger and frustration over the past few weeks finally exploded thanks to the Muto and her vile words. She suddenly felt sad because all she wanted was to reconnect with her King after everything she had done to him and yet here she was fighting like some immature youngling. She knew the Muto only said those things just to piss her off, right? Surely she didn't have those urges for her King?

She thoughts were interrupted when she heard something dragging across the ground, coming near her. She looked straight ahead to see the Muto, dragging her numb body over to her with her claw. Panting, she growled_, I'm not done with you…..I'll get you…..one….way….or another….I'll get you….you piece of filth…._

She looked down at herself and she was covered in silk, dirt and blood and she sighs. She was not filth and her King didn't see her as damaged goods. He still loves her, right? Her King came into mind and she needed to be with him. Stupid as it sounds, she wanted to be with him to make sure the Muto won't get the chance. She picked herself up, ignoring the Muto's threats and Scylla and flew up into the sky.

_Get back here…..how dare... you run off like…. a coward_! She heard the Muto spat. Before going back to a squriming, twitchy mess.

She didn't look back and through the pain and struggles, she flew home while holding back her tears…

_~You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium~_

_~Titanium by Sia_

0000000000

She didn't know how long she was flying or how far away she was from any land mass, but either way, something in her didn't feel right. Her flight started to slow down till she came to a complete stop. She was panting hard and struggling to keep herself in the air. The anger she was feeling for the Muto was replaced with dizziness and a lethargic feeling for some reason. She didn't get it, she flew around at a fast pace before and never felt this tired. How could she be so tired since she's been sleeping all day today and yesterday.

She looked around and realized she was right in the middle of the vast ocean with no land in sight. Darn, she was hoping to rest somewhere so she can catch her breath. She could just float around in the water, but the extra weight might make it hard for her to stay above the water. The hot sun beating down on her wasn't helping either and curse the fact that there were thick clouds in the sky and none of them were covering the sun for her.

It was faint, but she could hear Scylla calling out to her from far away. Goodness, she didn't think Scylla could keep up with her flying this fast...unless she was slowing down without even noticing. Her heart was beating fast and her eyes were getting heavy due to her lack of energy.

Ok, now that she thought about it, this was a big mistake….a stupid big mistake and decided she needed to get to Scylla before the sudden urge to pass out comsume her. Even though she can hear Scylla, she still couldn't see her and was so out of it to sense the direction she was coming from.

_Dear Queen, I see you. Don't move!_ She heard Scylla shouting in a panic, but still didn't know what direction it was coming from.

_Calm down, my friend,...I'm…._

She flew a few more feet in an unknown direction before feeling herself falling down towards the ocean. She hit the surface of the water with a loud smacking sound before sinking under. She didn't ever try to swim, she just didn't have the energy. She looked up at the surface, seeing the bright yellow sun as she sank deeper and deeper. She placed her forearms on top of her round belly, feeling the guilt of putting her egg in harm's way due to her sudden outburst.

(My King…)

She suddenly saw a flash of red and orange colors blocking the sun then something diving into the water above her before closing her eyes. The sound of bubbles and sizzles could be heard as something wrap themselves around her swollen belly and pull her up to the surface. There was a huge splash and she could feel herself back into the sky again and the sound of wings flapping. The smell of smoke and ash invaded her sense of smell and she suddenly felt calm. Like she knew she was safe. Whoever was holding her, flew over to Scylla's voice before coming to a halt.

Though they sounded muffle, she can hear their voices and loud splashes of water.

_Oh kaiju, is she Ok! _

_I don't know, she won't wake up. _

_What in the world are you doing here?! Have you been following her!_

_Seriously, you're going to ask that now. I was just flying around and all I could hear was you screaming for the Queen to stop._

_If the King finds you-_

_I can drop her back into the ocean if you want me too! Trust me it-_

_Don't you dare, she's pregnant!_

_-wouldn't be the first time...wait, she's WHAT!_

Why must they fight, she thought before blacking out…..

**MQB: Stay wonderful Dear Readers. Please Review.**


	6. His Vulnerability

**Miss Queen B:**** Sooooo, wow, I never thought a short story like "Embers" would cause so much controversy (even after putting up a warning to avoid backlash and boy was there a lot of backlash.) Look, it was a simple story that popped into my mind after listening to a song on my Pandora. It was not my intention to cause such an uproar like it did. I didn't think it would cause such a heated debate since it was a dream. The whole story was a dream. I'm not saying all the reviews were bad, I'm actually quite flattered the story got so much attention (both positive and negative) because again, if I can get a reaction out of my readers then I did my job as a writer. But if you didn't like it don't attack the other reader's reviews and don't attack me. That stuff right there can easily destroy a person's inspiration in a heart beat. I don't regret writing "Embers", but I'm probably going to wait a while before posting another one-shot to avoid reactions like the other one. Anyway, notes:**

**Note One: I'm glad everyone love the fight scene in the last chapter. I have to say it was difficult to write since due to the Muto's size and power, she would be able to take on Mosura if not overpower her and writing about the Queen getting beat up made me a little uneasy. **

**Note Two: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You lovely readers know how to make a lady feel great about herself. Plus I hope this long chapter will make up for the long wait. Super Bowl had me working long hours again. blah. that weekend was worse than Christmas. **

**Note Three: So about this chapter: (Present) The King's patience is being tested by the Muto's foul mouth. (Flashback) A tender moment between Gojira and Mosura where he finally allows her to see his vulnerable side. #LetsGetWet**

**Part VI**

**His Vulnerability **

_~When the Devil keeps on asking you _

_To look at your past._

_There must be something good in the future_

_That the devil doesn't want you to see"_

_~Jennifer Matamoros_

It was her sinister chuckle that made him sneer quietly to himself. Why did she have to show her face now, of all days. It's not like he was afraid to deal with her, it was the fact that the Muto managed to ruffle his Queen's fur and left her feeling very insecure about his loyalty to her. He told her countless times he would never stoop that low to get back at her especially with something he wouldn't eat for a meal (let alone fuck). His Kind mate for life and with his Queen being immortal there was no way he would ever look at another female. Not even wasting time to turn around to face the creature, he took a few steps towards the water when she spoke.

_I guess congratulations is in order, King? _

That stopped him dead in his tracks. Dammit, the parasite was eavesdropping and heard about the Queen's egg. He slowly turned around to see her smiling big with those bright red eyes. The scars from her fight with his Queen could be seen. There were thin lines all over her head and body and the deep craters on her shoulder and neck from that deadly stinger of hers. While proud of his little Queen for putting up a fight with a kaiju nearly three times bigger than her, knowing there was no egg to fall back on, he was hoping she would have finished the job. Four shots of her venom would've been fatal if they were not immune to it like he was.

_Eavesdropping, are we?_ He said, quietly, but deadly.

_Don't act so surprised, my Kind has good hearing just like yours._ She said, swaying her body in a flirty way._ So are you here for my offer, surely the little Queen told you why she attacked me? _

He sneered, _Beat it! _

She shrugs, _Suit yourself, I'll just follow Scylla and tell the Queen myself how happy I am to hear she's expecting. _

She walked past him only to be shoved back with his tail. There was no way she was going to follow the squid to his home. It's bad enough the stupid bird knows where he lives, he didn't want the parasite to know as well and risk his Queen's safety. He killed the Muto's only chance to have eggs when he tail-whipped the male into a building, she could easily go after his egg in retaliation.

_If you think I'm going to stand here and let you go see the Queen, you're sadly mistaken. _

She snorted, _Well, I'm sure you have any other places to go because the second you leave I'm heading over there. It's not that hard to track Scylla's scent. _

_I can easily break your legs…._

_Wow, already that eager to touch me, huh? _She smirked.

He rolled his eyes and tried not to gag from the mere thought. _You're disgusting. _

_So I've been told, but still better than being a colorful little tart. _

He stomped his foot causing the ground beneath them to shake and grabbed the Muto's attention. _Watch your tongue before I tear it off. The Queen may have shown you mercy, but I won't._

_Why must it always end with violence with you?_ She asked in a rather dramatic way. _I mean, seriously, I'm getting death threats for calling the Queen names, yet Rodan is still flying around free from harm. _

She had to bring the bird into this, but he will not fall for her trap. That was her game, she would nip pick at the things that will pissed him off the most to get him to react. She was on guard and has the power to weaken him if she finds the right moment. Luckily for him, he was on guard as well and knew where to strike if needed.

_So I take it you'll be staying till Scylla comes back, right?_

Like he really had a choice, if he leaves she will go after the Queen knowing she was in no condition to fight back. He could head home, but she will follow him to get his exact location. He could give her a warning, but again that means having to touch her and she seems anxious for that to happen. Last thing he wanted was to pick a fight with the parasite given recent information about her and her nasty way to get back at his Queen.

_Just making sure you don't do anything foolis_h. He said while showing off his glossy sharp teeth.

_You and Scylla are the same. Hence why she is allowing me to stick around so she can make sure I don't do anything foolish as well. Honestly, I don't understand what's so special about that little bug of yours? _

He snorted and sat down to make himself comfortable. He had a feeling he might be here for a while. Hating the fact he had to stare at her every second, but it was the only way to make sure she didn't try anything. A long pause passed and she took the hint he was not here to chit chat with her.

_Not going to answer my question?_ She asked, lying down on the ground as well. _What a shame….it's alright though, I can always ask Rodan…_

His eye twitch from that name, it was quick, but unfortunately, the parasite caught it and grins.

_After all, he does talk about her a lot….._She smirked_…..no doubt thinks about her when he's alone….probably dreams about her….I'm sure that kind of lust can really create some interesting, hot dreams..._

He told himself once Scylla makes it to his island he would leave. By then her scent would be blown away by the wind and make it hard for the Muto to find her. He just has to wait it out and not react to her words. Although his face was firm and expressionless, his fingers were flexing in preparation. The wavelength of his Queen sounded like a low hum in his head, her way of saying she was asleep at the moment.

_You know what I just realized...despite you hating the fire demon, you could say you two are forever connected thanks to her? _

His plates started to glow from her words. The light show was just making her smirk even more. Yet, he still didn't say anything.

_Wouldn't that be a real treat if you two meet face to face again and who knows maybe even swap and compare sinful stories-_

He let out a loud growl while picking himself up from his sitting position to tower her with his claws up high and ready to strike. He saw the satisfaction in her face as she crouched down to ready herself to pounce. He stopped and lowered his claws down and just snorted. _I'm not falling for your games, so you better knock it off. _

A little peeved, but she quickly put her smile back on. _You're no fun. _She said,_ Why should she be allowed to have fun, but you can't?_

He sneered at her and didn't move.

_Come on, you know I'm right. Wouldn't it be nice not having to hold back all that male stamina because your mate is so little and fragile. Wouldn't you like a female that can handle you at maximum power? _

_If you're trying to get me to strike, it's not going to happen. _He said coldly.

_If you say so, but I know it doesn't take much to piss you off. _

He shook his body in a way to get rid of his temper and settle back down without saying another word. The staring between the two continued and the King knew it was going to be a long afternoon. He checks his Queen's wavelength and she was still in dream mode. Knowing her, once she sees Scylla, he will feel her happiness and that will be his signal to leave. A couple of hours passed slowly to him and still he didn't move an inch from his spot or said a word. The Muto stayed quiet as well, but he can tell she was calculating something in that tiny head of hers. She was just lying there, looking up at him while pulling large chunks of grass and dirt clumps out of the ground.

_You know there are better ways to pass the time, right?_ She finally said, yawning.

He snickered quietly to himself when he saw the large hole embedded in her tongue from his Queen's attack. She said Scylla pushed the Muto forward and her stinger went right through her chin and into her mouth.

_What's so funny?_ She asked curiously.

Crap, of course she would hear him laugh, but whatever. _Just curious about how bad it must've been to get stab in the mouth._ He asked, with a sly grin.

_Why? Do you want to lick it to make it feel better?_ She asked without skipping a beat.

His grin fell back to an annoying frown. Her way of flirting disgusted him so badly he was questioning if he would ever find sex appealing again. He could suddenly feel a sour taste in his mouth and secretly cursing Scylla for taking her sweet ass time over to his home. His Queen's connection was still humming in sleep mode. He snapped out of his thoughts when the Muto chuckled.

_Relax, King. Is it so hard to take a joke?_

_A joke? You got your ass handed to you thanks to your little jokes,_ He said.

_Maybe, but I didn't expect the little Queen to react the way she did….just another thing about the Queen we didn't know about. _

_I know more than you think, parasite. _

_Oh really? Yet, you were blindsided by her relationship with Rodan?_ She smirked.

He sneered slightly, _Watch it…._

_Just saying, I warned you about him, what his intentions were and did you put a stop to it...obviously not since he's still flying around. Though, I wouldn't put all the blame on him since it takes two to fool around and the night when I caught them in the act should tell you right there she was a willing partner. _

His mouth started to twitch and he fist his hands tight enough to feel his nails digging into his own flesh. The grin on the Muto's face said it all. She trapped him because despite not wanting to know the details of his Queen's relationship with the bird it still pissed him off that everyone else knows. He didn't like the fact that it spread like wildfire and made him look like a clueless fool. Still he will not give this piece of dirt the satisfaction she is craving. She wanted him to come close, to attack, to do something where he would have to make skin on skin contact.

_They really thought they were alone in the Ruined City, the same place you killed my other two counterparts. He had her up against a building, twirling those little antennas of her with that "look" on his face. She told him they couldn't because of you, but that didn't last long…_

A vein on the side of his head started to pulse and he started to grind his teeth a bit.

_I'm curious though, King, you don't seem so happy about the Queen's egg? Are you thinking the same thing I'm sure everyone else is thinking? _

She was about to cross a deadly line with him if she didn't shut her mouth….

_Is the egg even yours, Almighty King? _

He took a few steps towards her and was surprised she was walking backwards to keep space between them. Although he was baring his teeth and making his plates pulse, she still didn't show fear or kneel.

_I can easily weaken you just by tapping the ground with my claw, right?_ She said_, Just do whatever I want to you. _

_Yeah, but you value your life and if I can vaporize the False King, what makes you think you have a chance after I get my strength back?_ He asked.

_Why are you so mad at me for pointing out the obvious. She snuck out to fuck with him once. What makes you think she didn't do it again? She smelled just like him when I was fighting her that one day…_

No, it wasn't true. She was with him the whole time since she came out of her cocoon. He was the only one she's been with. He would know because if she did go behind his back again he would smell it on her like the last time. The Muto was just saying shit just to pissed him off and fuck it all, it was working.

_If you say one more word-_

_What's a matter, can't stand to hear the truth. The possibility of that egg not being yours because Rodan couldn't keep those hot claws off that soft, delicate little body of hers-_

He swatted her in the face before he could stop himself, leaving four deep cuts across her face. The sound of blood splattering everywhere could be heard as she collapsed to the ground. Letting out a loud growl, he turned to her only to see her getting up with blood leaking down her face. She licked her blood around her mouth and grinned. _I like where this is going. _

She rammed her body right into his stomach causing him to double over, but kept himself from falling down. It did knock the wind out of him that's for sure. Her large front arms wrapped themselves around both his arms and around his neck.

_I was right, you do like it rough. _She snickered and pulled him in for a bloody smooch.

Her tongue ran across his teeth and all he could taste was pure salt. He pulled his head away and took a few steps back, but she kept her tight grip on his neck and arms.

_My, my what would the Queen think?_ She snickered.

_Get off! _He roared and pushed her down with his tail causing her to let go of her grip. The small spikes on his tails started to light up one by one as she tried to get herself up. He spits to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth and slammed his foot down on her back. Of all the fucking ridicules thing to do, she dare to touch him even after so many warnings! He leaned down and grabbed her mouth with both of his claws and tilt her head back so she can see his face. Powering up for his attack, he pried her mouth open with such force he nearly dislocated her jaw.

The Muto started to thrash around to get free, sending dirt and grass up into the air, but he managed to keep her pinned to the ground. _My turn…._He said, in a low and deadly tone. If she wanted a kiss that badly, he will give her one that will tear off her head!

He inhale all the air he can fit in his lungs and aim-

(My King….)

He suddenly felt a painful pinch in his head, slightly throwing off his aim when he released his blast. The pinch made him jerk and twisted the Muto's head at an angel where her eye took the direct hit of his atomic breath. Her loud painful screech could be heard for miles while the smell of burnt flesh filled his nose. He threw her aside to take a few steps back from the sudden dizzy spell.

_My eye! _The Muto cried in pain while rolling around in the dirt._ My eye!_

Ignoring her, the King tried to stay still to keep his head from spinning. He heard her voice. The way she said it sounded like a cry for help.

(Mosura?)

The Muto let out another loud cry which made him growl._ Will you shut up for once! _He shouted before going back to his connection. He waited for her to respond, but didn't get anything. In fact, all he felt was coldness coming from her end. At first he thought she was still sleeping, but he would always feel a mellow hum and warmth. Normally coldness would means she was…..

_She's unconscious!_ He said out loud and headed back into the ocean not caring he left the Muto injured and suffering.

Back underwater, he swam as fast as he could to his home. Being unconscious, it was hard to track her down, but surely she was home. What in the world happened? Where the hell is Scylla? She would never let anything happen to his Queen. He concentrated on her heartbeat since that can still be sense and it was slow. The egg however was beating fast. Probably panicking like he was about it's mother's well being. Her energy was low as well maybe that's why the little one was jumping all over the place in the egg.

(Come down, you brat, you're not helping the situation) He said more to himself than the egg.

He needed to get to her and fast. He wanted to kick himself in the ass for leaving her alone, but she told him she would be alright. Scylla better have a good explanation for letting something happen to the Queen under her watch. Still sensing her heartbeat, he realized it wasn't coming from his home, but somewhere else. Great, she left their island after telling her not to fly off due to her carrying. Following the beat of her heart, he realized it's moments like these he was glad she convinced him to try this "connection" thing with her…..

_Have you been up all night…._

_It's nothing new to me….you get used to it._

_But why? Bad dream? _

…_..just have a lot on my mind…_

0000000

_~I stared up at the sun_

_Thought of all the people,_

_Places and things I've loved_

_You can feel the light start to tremble_

_Washing what you know out to sea_

_You can see your life out of the window, tonight…~_

Lying down in the shallow part of the ocean, he can feel Mosura shifting around on his back before crawling down to his head. He snorted, making bubbles in the water because he knew she was going to ask more questions. He couldn't help, but smile when he saw her new colorful wings floating around in the water on each side of his head. They were slightly glowing and he loved the new pattern she created. Her face suddenly appeared in front of his vision with a little smile on her mouth.

_Do you want to talk about it? _

He huffed,_ No, not really. _

She nuzzled his cheek with her, her feather-like antennas caress the top of his forehead._ Please, it might make you feel better. So what's bothering you? _

He groans and pushed himself away from the shallow part of the ocean till his feet and arms couldn't touch the ground. He relaxed, letting the current take his body wherever direction in the water._ Were you up all night as well?_

She yawned,_ No, believe it or not, you're back is very comfortable. Lying down between your spikes makes me feel safe. _

Well, that's nice to know. It's the least he can do since he didn't know what else he can give to some affection or bond with her more. He didn't want to tell her that when she was going through her egg, larva and cocoon thing, it made him realize how much he missed seeing her in her final form. Everything from her fur, wings, eyes and beauty. The sudden need to get close and touch was starting to break down barriers he thought were solid and untouchable.

_You know you being quiet is not going to work this time, my love._ She said slyly._ I wish you can talk to me more. _

He sighed, _All this socializing you're making me do is really out of my comfort zone, Mosura. _

He can understand she needed to be around other creatures and kaijus, but to have him get involved was something he hasn't done for nearly half a century. He didn't realize how well-known Mosura was around the world. She changed a lot of kaijus' lives by the way they talk about her. He can even sense the jealousy and disapproval looks males would give him every time she would introduce him as the guy courting her. Not a mate yet, but a courtship is still telling other suitors to back off no less. What threw him off is when all her friends and acquaintances realize he was THE Gojira, the whispers begin followed by them kneeling at his feet out of respect and as a top alpha. Some would even thank him for fighting the Fallen Star. Many have lost their mates, hatchlings, packs and homes to the three headed demon so it was nice to know there was someone out there taking care of things. Still being called something that high up there was a little too much for him….it brought back some memories of his old life.

_I know, but I thought you would be happy to see how well adored and respected you are across the lands. There's no reason to hide or be alone. _

_I have you….that's enough for me._ He said, feeling his cheeks warming up a bit.

She hummed and started to twirl her claw around in the water._ Alright, but there's no need to hide anymore then. You should be walking around with this title with pride. I have to say, being called a King is kind of cute._ She said with a tiny smile.

He grumbled and lifted his head up from the water, making her step back a bit so he can look at her at the corner of his eye. _A so-called King is not supposed to be cute. A so-called King needs to be feared by all. _

She giggled, _I don't think that's how it works. _

_My Sire ruled his pack with fear._ He said, then realized what he just said.

They both stayed quiet for a minute, only hearing the waves crash against the shoreline. She cleared her throat._ I didn't know your Sire was an alpha, so wouldn't that make you…_

_Nothing. _He said, quickly._ It makes me nothing, end of story, so let's just drop it. _

He didn't know how, but he could actually feel the disappointment spreading across her face. He heard her let out a small sigh and lifted her wings out of the water to shake them dry before draping them on his back_. I hope you can trust me enough to open up to me one day._ She whispered.

_I don't want to talk about it. _

_Well, if we connect I can see it for myself so you don't have to. _

_Is this connection that important to you? _He asked. Remembering the stupid squid and Mosura talking about it when they thought he was sleeping.

_Yes….I want to bond with you, Gojira. _She whispered. The way she said it was filled with desperation and need.

He did too, but it was hard for him to say it. It was hard to express it sometimes. Well the first thing to do is switch to another position so he can talk to her face to face. He let himself sink underwater, making her fly into the air, so he can turn around and float up to the surface on his back. He looked up at the sky to see it still night with a few little stars twinkling here and there. There was a small amount of bright colors coming up, hinting to him that it was almost morning. The view of the sky was blocked by Mosura flying above him. Her gorgeous wings were sparkling thanks to her shimmer dust and her eyes were glowing bright blue.

_Hey there._ She said, playfully_. I don't think I've ever seen you float on your back before. _

_There's enough space for you to rest on if you like._ He said, trying to flirt in his own way. Which he failed miserably in his opinion

Tilting her head, she floated down and settled on top of his right knee. There was an unsure look on her face and he knew what it was. When they sleep with each other at night, it was either side by side or her on his back. Never front to front since it was a more intimate position. She stretched out her wings before folding them in as she laid down on his leg. Although she was resting on his body, he felt like she was still too far away from him.

_You can come closer if you like_. He said.

A tiny blush formed on her cheeks. _I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. _

He rolled his eyes and swallowed to get rid of the dryness he felt in his mouth. That was a first, she would always jump in for affection when opportunity presented itself. Yet, this is a first on his part to make the first move. _I want you to come closer. _

When she didn't move he lowered his legs into the water causing her to leap forward and landing on his stomach. _Don't do that the water is freezing. _She said, shaking the water off her feet. His mouth started to twitch from feeling her sharp claws nipping at his stomach as she tried to lie down again.

_You're right, there is a lot of space on this side instead of your back._ She joked.

_Was that a fat joke….?_

She giggled, _No, though your stomach is very soft to walk on._

He tilted up a bit and tried to grab her with his claws, but she pulled back before he had a chance. She smirked and gently flap her wings in his face to tease him._ Too slow, my Love. _

He blew her wings out of his face which she then spread them out high in the air and started to make them glow again. She started to flutter them fast at first to grab his attention before slowing them down so he can see the shimmer dust floating around them. She kneel down and wiggled her tiny body to make her fur extra fluffy and puff out her chest. He tried to hide his little sly smile, but she spotted it no less by the way she was giggling.

_What's so funny? _He asked.

_You're smiling. _

_I'm enjoying the show.._.He said.

She blushed and turned around to give him a full view of her wings and back. The bright colors of orange, blue, red and yellow blended in together and he wondered if they were as soft to touch as they look. He would feel those wings brush up against his side or face all the time, but never actually touch them with his claws. She did a little twirl before giving him a warm smile. He can't recall a female ever giving him that type of smile: adoration, devotion….love. His tail started to wag causing him to float deep into the large vast ocean. Soon he could no longer see the land so it was just them, the ocean and the sunset coming up.

_Come here..._He whispered.

Not taking her eyes off of him, she slowly walks over to him in small steps. He couldn't tell if she was still unsure what his motives were or if she was just being a tease. Either way, he liked it and she did too apparently. When she was close to his face, she didn't waste time nuzzling his cheek while letting out little purr-like rumbles. Their snouts touch for a second or two before he titled his chin up and pressed his mouth against hers. Although he was trying to be gentle, the force nearly pushed her back a bit, but she managed to keep her stance. Her wings flare up again because it was their first time sharing a kiss and he was the one who went for it. It lasted only a few seconds though it felt like eternity and already missed when she pulled away.

Her eyes shifted from left to right and noticed his claws were just a few feet away from her body. She let out a small giggle, _It's ok, you can touch…_

Embarrassed for getting caught, he placed his claws as gently as possible on each side of her upper body. Just below where her wings attach to her shoulders. Even being gentle still made her legs and front arms buckle sharply. Instead of trying to stay still, she allowed him to push her down for some skin on skin contact. He could feel her spreading across his chest while letting her wings down back into the ocean. She let out a soft thrill and buried her face in the crook of his neck, nearly touching his gills which made him tense up.

_Why are you so tense? _She asked.

_~If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be you and I_

_Lose myself tonight..~_

Burying his hands into her fur with his nails slightly digging into her flesh, he ran them down her body, feeling her wings brush up against the back of his hands, till he was just above the location where her stinger was at._ I'm trying to be careful. _He said, feeling warm despite the water being cold. He brought his hands back up towards him and placed them on her wings. He caressed the wings with spread out fingers and could hear his nails nipping at the soft texture while making sure he didn't poke holes in them. They felt like that silk she would spit out on occasion, maybe even softer than that. The caressing made her shudder and she placed a few soft kisses on his neck.

_It's nice to see your gentle side._ She whispered.

_For your eyes only, so I don't want to hear you spreading this around. _He said, quietly.

_You're threats are hollow to me, my Love._

He ran his claws down her back again, feeling her muscle twitch from the firm touch. He can feel her little heart beating against his chest and a small hum coming out of her mouth. Her tiny body going limp, relaxing from his intimate gesture and could actually feel himself relaxing as well.

He let out a soft snort and looked up at the sky again. _I was next in line as an alpha…._

Her antennas perk up, but instead of pointing out his vulnerability showing again she just whispered, _What happened? _

_My Sire died….I was still a young hatchling at the time._

Running his claws down her body again which was rewarded with another kiss on his neck, she asked._ How did he pass away?_

_Fighting off an Alpha Muto….the Prime one as they called her. I think he knew he didn't stand a chance, but he wanted to protect the pack and his mate._ He said, he stopped his claws in mid air and formed them into fist. _I remember hearing him calling out for help, but none of the pack went to his aide….except for his mate of course….they never came back…._

Her head shifted, feeling her antennas brush up again his chin and sigh_, You were so young, that must have been devastating. _

_Seeing my kind act like cowards was worse. Turns out the second in command never liked my Sire. With him out of the way and me being too young to challenge him for the position, he took over and let me stay out of pity till….._

He remembered fighting another young lizard kaiju just for pure sportsmanship. The other one was trying to impress a female. Frustrated since he was the only one who was never taught much when it came to fighting skills, he was losing and they were mocking him. He remembered the look in the other younglings' eyes when they saw his plates lighting up, something only his Sire could do. The next thing he knew he unleashed a powerful blue beam from his mouth that knocked over his opponent while frying the surface part of his scales. The look of fear they gave him was the same fear they had towards his Sire. He was just like him and was shunned.

_Till what?_ She whispered while motioning her body for some more caressing. She probably knew this gentle touching and skin on skin contact was helping him open up a little. He placed his claws on her back again and continued with his strokes.

_The Second in command saw me as a threat. Everyone did. They didn't want another one like my Sire around. They gave me a choice….leave or be killed. I can tell nobody wanted me there and I hated them for not helping my Sire anyway, so I left. Told them I hope those parasites come back and finish them off. Never saw them again. _

He heard her soft humming again while picking herself up so their mouths can touch again. She pulled away and just stared at him._ Well, that's their loss. They never got a chance to see what you can really do. Who you really are._

He rolled his eyes,_ Like I care what they think of me. As far as I know, they could be dead either by the Mutos or the Fallen Star. _

She pouted from his coldness._ Let's hope not. So can I hear more about yourself. _

He looked away and heard her sigh in disappointment. Knowing she will never drop the subject and will find other ways to get him to open up, he might as well stop acting so guarded and go for it. _So what do I need to do? _

His glowing golden eyes trailed back to her blue eyes as she tilted her head a bit from his question._ What do you mean?_ She asked.

_This connecting thing…._He said.

_You don't seem so sure about it._ She said, frowning.

_I am. I just need to know what to do. _

_We touch foreheads, but it's a little harder than you think. You need to be relaxed and willing to open up your mind or else it will hurt._ She said.

_I doubt it will hurt that much. _

_You'll be surprised. I tried it on Scylla once since she would worry about me traveling all by myself and told her this will help her keep track of me, but it didn't go so well. It freaked her out having someone in her mind and she said it felt like someone stabbed her in the head with a sharp thing and left it there. _

_I had teeth embedded in my skull before, I'll be fine. _

_Are you sure?_ She asked.

_Take this opportunity because I won't offer it again._ He joked, but realized she was being dead serious. That's a first for her, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile. There's that smile he wanted to see and love. She lifted herself up and crawled up his face till her face was near his forehead. Her upper chest was pressed up against his snout, tickling his nose a bit with her fur, to keep herself steady.

_Now close your eyes and relax._ She whispered.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes while his claws held on to her. She pressed her forehead to his and for a moment nothing happened till he started feeling a warm sensation seeping into his head, through his skull and being absorbed into his mind. Something strange was being pulled out of his mind and forming a tight knot with something else. He started to feel a large pinch and sparks and began to provoke to fight off the pain, but it only made it worse. She told him to relax so he took another deep breath and held onto her tighter. Just as soon as the pain came it went as well and he started to hear a light hum in his head and a beating of a heart. What in the world is happening!

(Don't be scared)

He nearly sank underwater from hearing an echo-like voice in his head.

(It's me)

He was not scared, just surprised by the sudden voice in his head.

(Think of a memory. Open up to me, my Love)

_If you stop your nagging, I will_. He said out loud only to have her giggle.

_~I woke up with the sun_

_Thought of all the people _

_Places and things I've loved_

_You can feel the light start to tremble_

_Washing what you know out to sea_

_You can see your life out the window, tonight..~ _

With their foreheads still attached to each other, he closed his eyes and tried to recall some past memories. The first one was him as a hatchling since he brought up his parents after all. Though his eyes, he can see himself lying on the ground with his mother's tail curl around him for protection. A few meters away, his Sire wanted to show him something neat. His Sire was tall, bulky, and scary with the same golden eyes and large, giant back plates. Putting himself in position, he raised his head up high and unleash a power blue beam into the air that made the ground rumble and push the clouds away in the sky. His Sire looked down at him with a smirk, telling him he might be able to do this as well one day.

(You look just like him) He heard in his head. Mosura could see what memory he was seeing.

He blinked and started to remember something else.

The look of concern on his Sire's face while telling his mother to run away and protect him as he went off to fight the Muto Prime. Mother told him he can't do it alone, but he said he needed to protect them and the pack. He took off without another word and that was the last time he ever saw his Sire. Mother didn't want to leave him since he was still young, but his Sire needed help and no one else wanted to go so she went after him and never came back as well.

He blinked.

Being on his own was nice at first, but he soon realized what a crazy world it was out there. Being by himself attracted a lot of other predators who were either hungry or itching for a fight. It did build up his survival skills since he didn't have parents to teach him things, but he would go to sleep battered and bruised.

Blink

He back away when a pretty little moth threatened him harm if he smashed her egg. With wings flapping and her screaming at him to leave, they started to fight. He just wanted her to back off and leave him alone. He wasn't going to do anything to her stupid egg. Finally it ended with her stabbing him in the neck with her stinger and him breaking her neck.

Blink

He told the spikey kaiju to stop following him, but the one called Anguirus didn't back down. He said he looked like someone who needed a companion and he always wanted to travel. He rolled his eyes and gave up trying to scare the kaiju away and soon they became friends. After being on his own for decades, he found someone who seemed to tolerate him. It was nice to have someone to talk to till Anguirus convinced him to let another kaiju travel with them. He lost count how many times he and the fire demon butt heads. Something about the fire demon just made his blood fester.

Blink.

Rejecting Mosura's love the first time and running away still haunts him till this day. Anguirus told him what a big, fat, asshole he was for doing that to the little moth. How dense he was for not seeing what everyone else can see. He put up a lot of bullshit from him and Rodan over the years, but this was unacceptable. The last conversation he had with his friend was Anguirus telling him before they fight the Fallen Star, he should find Mosura and talk things out in case things don't end well. At that time, he just wanted to kill off the Fallen Star and be done with it.

Blink

They had him pinned to the ground with their foot and started to stomp on him with all their strength. He could hear his ribs cracking and blood squirting out of his deep wounds. He looked up to see two of the three heads staring down at him with their sinister grins. The storm they were creating brought heavy rain and powerful lightning and thunder. Spitting out blood, he turned his attention to the left head who had a badly injured Anqurius by the throat with his teeth. They have gotten stronger since the first time they fought. The left head threw his friend to the side, tearing a large chuck of flesh from his neck, and watched him collapse to the floor. He was far away, but he can see his friend struggling to get up even with blood pouring out of his mouth, nose and wounds. Now all three heads were staring down at him and told him, you cut off one of our heads now it's our turn. He shook his head when he felt a slight pinch of fear coming from Mosura and decided to end that memory for a later day.

Blink.

You made it clear you don't want me around…..

You made it clear you don't want me around….

_You made it clear you don't want me around!_ Mosura told him. She didn't even dare to look at him. She was nice enough to save him from the Fallen Star and patch up his wounds, but she was angry at him. There was so much rejection she could take from him and that was it for her. She flew off and he was alone once again.

Blink.

Drops of blood spilled from his forehead and soak into the ground below him. He was tired, wounded and miserable. They found him again and like before they will battle him till one of them either dies or kneel. It was fun for them, they do love a challenge and if they wanted to they would've killed him instantly, but where's the fun in that. They wanted him to suffer. With that they swatted him in the face with their giant wing while telling him to kneel. He refused so they wrapped their tails around his neck and started to squeeze...

It was a non-stop battle with the three headed demon. The fights were vicious, hellish and downright painful. He lost count how many times he would tear one or two of their heads off only to see them grow back. He's been picked up from the ground to be thrown down like nothing. Blood and scales would fly everywhere and when it was all done, when either him and them retreated it was the aftermath he hated. He would be once again alone, fuming, tired and trying to recover from his wounds. The rain would sting the deep cuts as he sat there hearing the gurgle sound of his blood in his breathing. It would hurt to breath due to the blows he would get to his chest and all the broken bones. He lost teeth, chunks of flesh, large amounts of blood, a few plates and nails from these fights and most of all, his sanity. He couldn't sleep knowing any minute, someone or the Fallen Star will attack him so he would stay up all day and night with his guard up. Everytime he would close his eyes he would see three pairs of eyes staring and charging at him with their teeth. Day after day, year after year, it was the same thing. They will find him, they will fight him for days at a time then they will retreat to recover only to do it all over again. There were times he didn't think he would ever find peace again because he could not kill the Fallen Star no matter how hard he tried…..it was pure madness. It was-

_~If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_Wooh, wooh, wooh!..~_

She pulled away from his forehead and his eyes snapped open to see her hissing in pain with tears in her eyes.

_Your grip…._She cried out in pain.

The bright light on the morning sun gave him enough light to see his claws gripping her sides tightly. He was getting so worked up from going down memory lane, he didn't realize his nails punctured her soft skin and made her bleed. He started to feel like something was pinching his mind and could hear the racing of her beating heart. He could suddenly sense the pain she was feeling. He let her go although he left behind four puncture holes on each side of her body with green blood soaking in her fur.

_I didn't mean..I didn't know what I was doing...I-_

She nuzzled his cheek again and he could feel her furry cheeks damp by her tears._ It's ok, I know you didn't mean it._

_You're crying…_

_I'm sad that you went through so much. You think you are some sort of monster, but you were only trying to survive. You regret running away from me just as much I regret leaving you when you needed me the most. _

_I told you, I didn't want you to see what I went through. _He said, but the coldness he was feeling from her sorrow started to warm up.

_I'm happy you did. That's all I ever wanted from you was to open up to me. And I'm also happy you accepted my gift to connect as well. _

He felt like all his senses were heighten due to their connection and that warm feeling started to burn from her happiness and love she felt for him._ I know you're happy, but can you tone it down a bit. My head feels like it's on fire. _

She giggled, _Sorry, with some practice you can minimize that if you like, but tell me, why do you feel so guilty all of a sudden, my Love? _

He frowns,_ I still don't have a gift for you yet. _That was part of the courtship and he still hasn't put in his part of the trade. He could mark her since that was his way forming a bond, but again, still wasn't sure if she could take the branding. He can sense her pain still from the holes he made with his claws. How can she handle a bite?

She buried her face in the crook of his neck again as they continue to float around in the ocean while enjoying the morning sun. Now they were connected as she puts it. No more keeping his guard up or hiding things from her. Everything was all out in the open and after seeing few clips of his memories, she still saw him the same way. Not a monster, but just Gojira. It will take time to get used to it like everything else, but he was glad he did this with her. He's never seen her this happy before.

_Seeing all of you was your gift….._

_~If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be you and I_

_Lose myself tonight.~_

_~If I lose myself by One Republic_

**MQB: BTW I'm loving all these hashtags like the newest one. When I first saw Godzilla (2014) and he made his appearance I was like Holy Fuck! He looks so REAL! Stay wonderful, dear readers. Please Review. **


	7. Her Two Worlds

**Miss Queen B:**** Hello lovely readers, I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's day. Notes:**

**Note One: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter and all the requests on more background tales about Gojira's younger days. Don't feel like I'm ignoring the requests or anything like that. I tend to keep my plots secretive because I love to surprise people. So no worries, the next chapter or two are going to be interesting. **

**Note Two: I had to bring Rodan back for a scene here and there because he's one of my favorite kaijus next to Gojira and Mosura. I must remind readers, he and Mosura did leave on good terms so whenever happens in this chapter doesn't mean there's still something between them. No, all that was settle in my last story, but they do still care about one another even though nothing will ever come out of it. **

**Note Three: So about this chapter: (Flashback) Mosura recalls a time when she tried to get Gojira and Rodan to talk. This takes place in my story "Fanning the Flames: chapter 2 part I" when things were still innocent and Gojira allowed her to continue her friendship with the fire demon. (Present) We meet Behemoth for the first time. (He was a joy to write) Mosura has a friendly chit chat with Rodan and the King shows ups and realize he needs to thank the one kaiju he hates the most for saving Mosura's life. Enjoy. **

**Part VII**

**Her Two Worlds**

_~Forgiving people isn't _

_Always about giving them _

_A second chance._

_It's about closure so _

_You can move on~_

_~Sonya Parker_

(Flashback)

_Please, just one time. It's not going to kill you._ She begged while showing off her glowing blue eyes. (Normally, her glowing eyes would be enough to make him crack, but he was not buying it this time) In his defense, she was crossing the line a little with this request, but she needed this to work and the only way it will if he cooperates. Floating above the ocean near a small, uncharted island, she continues to beg and he continues to sulk deeper into the water.

_You're stepping over the line here, my Queen. It's bad enough you made me spare his life. It's even worse you brought him back into our lives and want to see him from time to time…._

_He's my friend, I have the right to see my friends, my King….he was your friend too….remember? _

He growled, _We were never friends, you know that, Anguirus just pitied him just like you are doing right now, but that's not the point. This is asking too much!_

_It's just a simple lunch. A way to get reacquainted with each other._ She said, trying to smile, but it made him sulk even more. The anger, distress, and 'I can't believe she's doing this to me' feeling was making her head hurt a bit. It's been a couple of months since her King allowed her to continue her friendship with Rodan despite his concerns and the conditions that came with it. And at the beginning, it was nice, she never thought someone like the fire demon who hated her so long ago would find her company needed. She didn't think she would enjoy his company so much as well, but he had this funny, odd charm she couldn't help, but admire. Sadly, the two males she adore in her life did NOT like each other and she's been trying for weeks to get them to sit down and talk.

_We agreed you can see him while I keep watch. Interacting with him was NOT part of the deal!_

_True, but it will surely make things easier for me. It hurts to see my friend and my love not get along._

_Yes, Mosura because you had to make friends with the damn bird that aided the False King….you know the one who attacked you and severely injured you or do you not remember?_ He said in a smartass tone. _No offense, you so-called friend is a real Asshole. _

_And the one who asked for my forgiveness afterwards. _She smiled, _You know you really need to give him more credit. He's trying to make peace with everything that happened during the False King's invasion._

_My Queen, why can't you see this is bothering me._ He asked, lifting himself out of the water till he was standing on his feet.

_How is it bothering you? Please don't tell me, my great King is jealous? _

He exhaled sharply, little blue particles went flying out of his snout and she cringe. Ok that was a bad thing to say._ If you think for one second I would be jealous of that bird, you-_

His threat was interrupted when they heard a familiar cry in the sky. Rodan was close by for their little lunch outing so she was running out of time._ Please have lunch with us. It might help ease the tension. He doesn't feel comfortable with you giving him death glares. _

_I don't give a swimming fuc-_

_Language…_

He rolled his eyes and bared his teeth. _I have every right to glare at him. You might not see it, but I do. I've been around that little prick, I know how he plays, and he needs to back off. _

_My love, _She sighed,_ I would never do anything to hurt you, but he is part of my life now and you need to respect that. You don't have to see him as a threat. _

_Yes I do! He is a male and you are a very beautiful female_. _He told me things before I beat the crap out of him! He does not see you as some friend. He told me he lo-_

Rodan landed on the small island with his talons tightly gripping a blue whale while holding a couple of colorful trees in his beak. It was his turn getting food for them after all and she was glad for that. The last time it was her turn, the fire demon watched in shear entertainment as she tried to pluck one of those giant swimming mammals out of the water. It ended with her covered in water and whale's guts, but it was a fun day no less even with her King sulking nearby. Her thoughts were interrupted by her King's grumpy mood which made it feel like someone was poking her in her mind.

She flew up to his face and pressed her snout against his. Normally, that would relax him, but it wasn't happening. He did not like this friendship she had with Rodan, but she wasn't going to give it up because he didn't know how to share. _Last chance. Have lunch with us? _She asked, softly.

He pulled away and just growled._ I'm going to swim around. You have till high noon._

Her antennas droop from disappointment. _You know with me hanging out with him, you two eventually need to patch things up. I know he blamed you for Anguirus's death and I know he betrayed you by siding with the False King, but-_

_High Noon!_ He sneered before disappearing into the sea.

She sighed and floated there for a few minutes to regain her composer and use the water to check her reflection. After making sure her fur was groom and fluffy, she flew over to the little island where Rodan was waiting. Her other male companion wasn't in a good mood as well. She could see him sneering at something far away only to see her King staring at him with his nasty glare miles away.

(Changed your mind) She asked.

(High Noon) He said again.

(Yes, I know, enough with the glares. You two act like hatchlings sometimes) She signals back.

(I'm not acting like a hatchling!) He spat and went back underwater.

_No offense, but your King is an Asshole._ Rodan said, calmly.

Normally she would get defensive over someone calling her King names but…._ You should hear the stuff he calls you. _She said, settling down on the soft, warm sand. She fluttered her wings a bit before folding them in and letting them drop to the ground. She turned her attention to the fire demon who was giving her a sly grin.

_Nice show._ He said, before pushing the pile of trees he brought in front of her. _For you, I know they are your favorite. _

She smiled and was a little stunned to feel her cheeks warming up from his kind offering. Not the fact he brought her food, but for the fact he knew what her favorite treats were. _Thanks, you're sweet. _

_What can I say, I can be a big softy sometimes. _He said, grabbing his meal and begin to eat.

They ate in silence while enjoying the view of the ocean and the gentle breeze. She wanted to giggle by the way Rodan was eating his food. Taking tiny bites, making sure he looked the other way while he chewed and tried not to eat so loudly or splatter blood everywhere. Frankly, having better eating habits was new to the "rough around the edges" male. As time went on, she was enjoying herself, but noticed Rodan seemed distracted by something. She heard him growl low to himself.

_Is something wrong?_ She asked, before going back to chewing on her tree.

_I don't know how you can eat while being watched all the time. _Rodan said, pointing a bloody claw to the ocean.

She looked over at his direction to see her King's spikes and head sticking out of the water with his recognizable sulk.

(I thought you were swimming)

(He's sitting too close to you. Make him move!)

(Knock it off.) She shouted back in her mind.

Rodan rolled his eyes from all the death glares and turned his back so he didn't have to see her King anymore. Now he was facing her, towering her with his giant size and she could feel her King's mood getting worse.

(My King, you are being ridiculous. Either join us for lunch or go swim around. Don't interrupt my time with my friend.)

He sank back underwater. (Don't call him your friend.)

She sighs and realizes Rodan was still facing her. She cleared her throat and took a few steps back to give each other space. _I'm sorry for that. You know how he is. _

_Oh I know. Too bad it can't just be you and me. There are so many places you need to see inland that I know you will like_. He said, softly.

_You asked that before and I told you he will not go for it. _She said.

He snorted, _Well, we'll just see about that. _He whispered, but she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear that or not.

_Can we just finish our lunch before he comes back_. She said, frowning.

_Hey, what's with the sad look. _

_It's nothing really, I'm just upset that he can't put his pride aside for one afternoon and have lunch with us. _

_Well that's not fair, it's our time. You around him most of the day anyway_. Rodan pouted.

_Yeah, but wouldn't it be nice to patch things up with him. I mean you two were friends. _

_HA! We were never friends. Anguirus just pitied him. Why do you think he asked me to travel with them? _

She slouched feeling hopeless over this situation_, You two are so alike, so stubborn, hot-headed and prideful. Why is it so hard for you two to sit down and talk?_ It seems like the only thing they can agree on is how much they hate each other. Those two are never going to get along or wish to do so. How was this going to work if they hated each other and were too prideful to change. Or at least talk to each other to form some sort of understanding. She cherished them both and the last thing she wanted to do is choose sides. She suddenly felt the tip of his claw underneath her chin and used it to tilt her head up to look at him.

_Rodan? _She questioned.

_Sorry, those tree bits around your mouth are bothering me._ He said, then proceeded to wipe her left cheek tenderly. _And you say I'm a messy eater_.

She stayed quiet, a little uneasy when he didn't remove his claws from her face. He brushed her cheek again with his long nail and smiled.

_Gorgeous…._

She quickly pulled away when she saw her King's back plates appearing out of the water again.

In the end, she did get her wish. The two finally did talk, but not in the way she was hoping for. She caved into temptation with the one she told her King not to be concerned about which led to the two of them fighting violently and her untimely death again. Although forgiven for her mistakes, the guilt still haunts her till this day…..

0000000000

(Present)

_~I don't wanna know, know, know, know_

_Who's taking you home, home, home, home_

_And loving you so, so, so, so_

_The way I used to love you, no_

_I don't wanna know…~_

Her eyes started to flutter open and the first thing she felt was her body hurting, a pair of voices yelling at each other from a far distance and her leaning on something hard and covered in vines and moss. She thought about going back to sleep when she realized she was on land and there was someone breathing behind her. Wait a second, wasn't she flying above the ocean just a minute ago? Didn't she pass out and fall into the water? She recalled the last thing she saw was a flash of red and orange and smelling smoke in the air….

_Rodan…_.She whispered so quietly to herself.

She lifted herself up only to fall back against the firm rock she was leaning on til it started to move. She heard the mystery thing behind her clear its throat sending shallow rumbles beneath her.

_Aww, it's good to see you up, My Queen, you had us all worried there for a while. _

She looked to see a mountain pile of fur with small eyes looking down at her and realized she was leaning against one of the Kaiju's large tusks. He smiled down at her as she tried to pick herself up again though she was feeling a little dizzy.

_Careful now, I was told you took quite a fall. _He said leaning down to her._ We don't want you passing out again, do we?_

She adored Behemoth sometimes even when he was talking down to her like a small hatchling. He treats everyone around him like a concern Sire looking out for his younglings. He was a very old Kaiju, probably the oldest one out of all of the last surviving ones in this world and boy, from all the adventures he had throughout his very long life, he had stories to tell if you have hours of free time and nothing to do. Her King respect him and vise versa, but didn't have the patience to sit around with the "chatterbox" as he puts it. Her happy mood faded when her attention went back to her dizziness and the sting she was feeling all over her front body.

_What happened?_ She whispered.

_Well, odd story, I was resting here after my morning meal, very delicious by the way despite getting blood splatter on it thanks to Rodan's rather messy eating habits-_

_Where are we anywa_y, She asked, _and I'm sorry for the interruption. _

_Oh, we are on the outskirts of the Amazon forest. At least that's what it's called. Rodan told me that's what the Humans call it, either way, I love the greenery. He didn't mind being around here, he just needed to stay away so he won't cause a fire. It's funny what a kaiju would do just to be around others for company. Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to have someone to talk to after sleeping for millions of years. It reminds me of a time way back then before my first hibernation, I met this very odd fellow out of the blue and-_

_Behemoth? _The Queen chuckled, knowing he was getting off the subject.

_Oh, my apologies. Anyway, next thing I knew, I see Rodan flying back over here with you in his talons. And I'm thinking, oh kaiju, the bird has lost his damn mind again and went after you like he did under the False King's ruling. Last thing I need is our King to come over here and level another place to the ground because of Rodan's stupidity. I mean, the King is known to hold grudges. _

The Queen blushed. _Right….Rodan's….stupidity…_.She had a feeling the sloth kaiju didn't know about her history with the fire demon.

_Before I had a chance to figure out how to handle the situation. Rodan told me, he was flying around and could hear Scylla screaming at you to stop flying for some reason and he flew over to see what the noise was all about and saw you fall right into the ocean. You have to give him credit for thinking fast. He dove right into the water and rescued you from drowning._

That would explain the colors she saw were red and orange and smelling his smokey scent. She lowered her head and tried to hide the tiny smile on her face. He still cares even after everything.

_Now, I know you have that special gift of coming back to life, but you have an egg now and flying around to a point of exhaustion is not a good idea. Why would you do that anyway? _

She lifted herself up again and remembered why she flew away from her home._ My King. I need to go to him. I know that Muto is around him and I need to keep...to keep-_ She tried to get up while spreading out her wings to get ready to fly when Behemoth's large hand blocked her path.

_Hang on, my Queen, you just woken up and I don't think Scylla will appreciate me letting you go when she just got here. _

_She's here? Where is she?_

_Oh a few miles away arguing with Rodan over something. I don't know what's going on with those two, but they didn't want to discuss it in front of me or disturbed you. What was odd was her trying to make sure he didn't come near you. I'm guessing she still doesn't trust him after the whole False King's thing. _

She lowered her head. Scylla is still being her ever so loving protective friend. She wanted to laugh since she can still remember the time where she didn't even like her King and wanted her to find someone different.

_My Queen, I have to ask and I don't mean to cross a line here but-_

_What is it? _

_Well, when Rodan brought you here unconscious, I started pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to do or how to contact the King because we didn't know if he was with you or not. I noticed some odd behavior he was displaying. _

_Odd behavior. Like how?_ She asked.

_He was holding you, but not in a secure way to make sure nothing else harms you, but in a cradle sort of way. The look in his eyes when he was looking at you….it just seems like he was absolutely devastated about something. I don't know how to explain it. He just didn't want to put you down and was in some sort of daze. Anyway, after snapping out of his thoughts, he told me to look after you and flew off to bring you back some food._ He said, using his head to gesture at something right next to him.

On the other side of his other tusk was a pile of wild flowers and plants. Seeing that actually made her stomach growl and will surely help her get her energy back.

_Oddest thing, he said they were your favorite. I'm not sure how he would know that. _

As charming as ever she thought and let out a small sigh. She was right, Rodan didn't mention anything to Behemoth about her. Maybe that's a good thing for him. A new companion, a new start in his life without all the drama. All she wanted was for him to be happy.

Lifting his tusks, he pushed the pile of plants and flowers over to her with his claws. I_ must say, I think he's trying too hard. _

_No, he wouldn't….he knows better!_ She squeaked.

Behemoth gave her a strange look._ I was just saying with you being a very forgiving kaiju, he doesn't have to try so hard to get back on your good graces after siding with the False King. _

_I forgave him just like I forgave everyone else. You know that, Behemoth. _

_Yes, I know, but all we did was destroyed cities….I feel like he still holds a lot of guilt for attacking you and keeping you away from aiding the King…_

No, he was wrong, but can't tell him that. The fire demon was just looking out for her because he still loves and care about her. There was no motive to it, it was just pure instinct for males to do that for their females. Her King would do that to without any hesitation if he was here. She thought._ Perhaps, but that was a long time ago. No need to bring it up anymore._

_I understand, but hopefully a thank you and reassurance from you would put his mind at ease. _

Before she could answer that they felt a huge gust of wind followed by Rodan landing a mile away from them near the shoreline with a rather pissed off look on his face.

_~And every time I go out, yeah_

_I hear it from this one, I hear it from that one_

_That you got someone new_

_Yeah, I see, but I don't believe it_

_Even in my head you're still in my bed_

_Maybe I'm just a fool..~_

_Don't you walk away from me, can't you take this seriously!_ Scylla's voice can be heard.

Rodan turned around just in time to see Scylla walking over to him and he sneered. _I am taking this seriously, you're the one being paranoid! _

_Well, excuse me for finding it odd that you would show up when she needed help the most! Do you honestly believe I will buy that "I was just flying around" nonsense!_

_Yes, because I was. You're the one who was screaming at the top of your lungs for the Queen to stop flying. I wasn't going to intervene till she fell into the water! _

_If you think playing hero is going to change things-_

_She was drowning! You were too far away to get to her on time! That has nothing to do-_

_Then why did you bring her here? Why didn't you take her back to her home!_

_Oh like that would look good if the King saw that? Me showing up on his turf with his Queen unconscious! _

_He wasn't even there at the time!_

_And leaving my scent there will make him go after me again! _

_Fine, but I'm taking her home right now before the King finds out something happened to her. _

_You're not taking her anywhere!_

_See, that's what I'm talking about. What part of her telling you it's over do you not underst-_

_YOU CAN'T SWIM AND CARRY HER AT THE SAME TIME, YOU IDIOT! _He shouted causing his wings to flare up high and hot.

_DON'T TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT, RODAN!_ Scylla screamed while they both growled in each other's faces.

_Um, Hatchlings, can you keep it down, you're disturbing the Queen._ Behemoth said, calmly.

She nearly flinched when the two turned to face her, their argument long forgotten now. Scylla sighed in relief and rushed over to her while Rodan stayed behind with a blank look on his face. She couldn't take her eyes off of Rodan because not only did he save her from death, but save the life in the egg she was carrying. He didn't have to, he really didn't since they had a mutual break-up in a way, but he did it anyway.

The site of him was blocked by Scylla who was a little more than upset at her for flying off like that knowing she didn't have the strength to do so. _Mosura, are you alright!? _

_Yes, my friend, just a little tired. _

_The egg?! You don't feel any pain in your stomach do you? _

She shook her head,_ I'm sure my egg is fine, Scylla. Again, I'm just tired. _

_Oh well that's nice….._then her calm voice growled, _What were you thinking?! When the King finds out about your little stunt, who do you think he's going to blame!?_ Scylla shouted.

_Scylla my dear, we don't need any more yelling. _Behemoth said. _She's been through enough. _

_No, it's alright, Behemoth, she has the right to be angry. She told me it was a bad idea to fly knowing I didn't have the strength. I could've lost my egg because of my foolishness. _The Queen sighed.

She can see the anger slowly leaving Scylla's face as she settles down next to her and the sloth kaiju. _Well next time please listen to me...for once. I swear, you are going to be the death of me one day, my friend. _

_I didn't mean to frighten you like that. I'm sorry. _

Scylla huffed and shook her head, _It's alright, so how about we take you home then before anymore trouble happens. _

_I don't think I have the strength to fly right now._ The Queen said with a nervous smile.

_If you knew that at the beginning we wouldn't be in this situation. _Scylla said, _Just climb on my back._

_You and I both know you swim better underwater and it's hard for you to stay above the surface._ The Queen said. Getting herself up in a sitting position. She leaned against Behemoth's tusk to keep her from falling.

_You know I'm sure Rodan doesn't mind taking you home. _Behemoth said and leaned down to her and whispered, _It might help getting on the King's good side knowing he saved you from drowning. _

_That's a horrible idea. _Scylla said, shaking her head.

_How so?_ Behemoth asked.

_Trust me, it is. _

_Don't be so negative, I'm sure Rodan doesn't mind._ Behemoth said then shouted,_ Right Rodan, you don't mind giving the Queen a fly home. _

All three looked over at Rodan who had his back turned and was staring at the ocean in front of him. _Leave me out of this, Behemoth._ He said, coldly. His shoulders slouched down while he lowered his head.

_I swear, I have the strangest feeling I'm missing something here. _Behemoth said, shaking his head.

_It's nothing to worry about, Behemoth._ The Queen said. _Beside, the King is on his way. _

_Oh, what makes you so sure?_

_The second I woke up he was able to pinpoint my exact location. From the wavelength I'm picking up from him, he's not very happy with me either. _

_Well, then it's settled. While we wait, how about we grab some food. No doubt all this fun made you ladies hungry. _

_My Queen, I don't think we should stay._ Scylla whispered to her while her eyes darted back to the fire demon.

_Oh please, reconsider. It's not everyday we get a visit by the Queen and her lovely, pretty friend. Right Rodan! _Behemoth said, out loud again.

They all looked back at the fire demon who only tuck his wings in and didn't say a word. The fire in his wings begin to fester, sending large amount of smoke in the air. She recognized that mood and he was in a bad one.

Behemoth cleared his throat, _I tell you that male suffers the oddest mood swings. I mean he was happy when he left this morning to go flying. _

_He probably saw something very disturbing._ Scylla said, nervously.

The Queen blushed and looked down at her swollen belly._ You could be right_. She said, in a quiet voice.

Behemoth shook his head only to perk up a bit, _He reminds me of this young male my eldest daughter was getting courted by. Strange fellow indeed. Big ego, loves to have fun and a little moody as well. He thought he could just win her with just plants and having strong survival skills, but sadly, he didn't get past the first test. He didn't know my daughter had six older brothers looking after her….. _

_Six sons, wow, so many hatchlings_. Queen said, smiling while trying to look like she was paying attention.

_Cubs are more like it. We don't lay eggs like you two, but yes, my mate wanted a large family and how can I say no to her. Scylla actually reminds me of her, so lovely and pleasant. Anyway, that poor male, he tried to put on a brave face, but he was no match for my sons….._

_Hear that Scylla, he thinks you're lovely_. The Queen said, with a big smile on her face.

Scylla rolled her eyes knowing where she was going with this. _Don't start, Mosura. _

…_.they tripped him over and took turns beating him up and said there was no way their sister was going to mate with a weakling like him. So he's on the ground bleeding everywhere and my daughter is crying to her mother to make them stop..._

Lost in his story, he didn't see the Queen struggling to get up on all fours and slowly walk away from the pair.

_Where are you going?_ Scylla whispered.

_I'm thirsty. _

_Oh no you're not. Don't do this. _

_He saved my life, Scylla. I have to thank him. _

_Trust me, he didn't look like he was overly joy seeing you in your condition. Don't make things worse. _

…_..my mate told me if I don't give her my blessing to be with the strange fellow then she will never speak to me again. I mean, I have to put my foot down because after all what kind of example would I be showing to our other daughters? That having a weak mate is Ok, no, it's not Ok because that wouldn't give her strong, healthy cubs, but sadly, I had no choice…._

_It won't take long. Plus you don't want to interrupt Behemoth's story since you're so pleasant and lovely as he puts it. _

_You owe me big time for this, Mosura. _She said, clearly annoyed and went back to listening to Behemoth.

…_...I knew she made the wrong choice when he fainted during the birth of his first cub. Yet, I can't complain because she was happy, but I was glad my other daughters found better suitors. They gave them strong cubs and knew how to take care of them….._

Scylla was right the Queen thought while slowly walking over to the fire demon. She knew him seeing her in this condition may have stirred up some unwanted resentment and perhaps mixed feelings. She can understand that, she really can. She thought about her King when they were young and he was just simply known as Gojira. He rejected her and even after staying away from him for a decade, her feelings for him never went away no matter how hard she tried.

She nearly flinched when he looked back and their eyes locked for a second before he turned away again. The black smoke from his wings grew darker and thicker. She stopped for a second and pondered for a moment. Was this a good idea? Part of her said yes because he did save her life. If it was under any other circumstances it wouldn't matter if she died or not since she can come back to life, but not this time. She had no egg to come back to and there was no way her little one would come back with her if there was. The other part of her said no due to their history. Their once secretive relationship. Scylla told her before he was doing well and was taking care of himself, would her presence destroy all his healing process? She looked back at Scylla and Behemoth. Her poor friend was just nodding away from the sloth kaiju's story while her eyes shifted from him to her. She was really making sure nothing happened between her and Rodan since their last interaction led to her fight with the Muto and the destruction of her home.

_~Do you think of me?_

_Of what we used to be?_

_Is it better now that I'm not around?_

_My friends are acting strange_

_They don't bring up your name_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?~_

She sigh and took those last few steps over to Rodan till she was right next to him. Without even looking at him, she sat down only to once again lose her balance. She nearly fell over only to stop halfway down and saw Rodan holding her by her wings with his claws.

_Boy, when you move on, you surely didn't waste time…..Or should I say He didn't waste time. _Rodan said, pulling her back up, but didn't let her wings go.

_Rodan…_.She whispered as a warning. He was upset, she got that, but she will not take insults like that from him.

He looked away, clearly his statement just came out before he had a chance to stop it. She took a deep breath and let it out. _Thank you….for saving my life…for saving the life in my egg...there was no reason for you to do so…._

_You mean a lot to me, don't ever doubt I wouldn't save you in a heartbeat. Kaiju knows I owe you a lot for saving my ass countless times. _He said, sadly he still wouldn't look at her.

His words made her smile a little. _It's nice seeing you again. _She said, Despite everything, she still considers him a very special friend. If things were different between them maybe this wouldn't feel so tense or awkward_….Are you still doing well…..From the looks of it, you are taking better care of yourself. It was hard to tell when you would fly by my home since you were so high in the sky. _

He exhaled, clearly trying to hold back whatever he was feeling deep inside by the way he would lower his neck and make his wings slouch._ When we said our good-byes, I'll admit ... The first week or so was tough. Strange dreams, too many memories, and you know learning how to deal with it, but after I left my home and bumped into Behemoth, it's been better. _He said, though he still looked like something was bothering him._ He said it was nice having someone to listen to his wild tales and it's really been a breath of fresh air hanging out with someone who doesn't know the drama I created. _

_I can tell he doesn't know what's been going on…_

_And I want to keep it that way. Surely you don't want another kaiju to know all the details. _

_No, of course not. _She said, getting tired of looking at the back of his head._ Is there a reason you can't look at me? I would like to thank my Savior properly. You know face to face. Why do I have a feeling you're upset..._

…_..You're carrying…..._ He whispered, lowering his head even more. It didn't sound like he was mad or bewildered. He sounded sad and in a state of shock.

She looked back to see Scylla and now even Behemoth staring at them. The lack of privacy didn't make things easier for them. Scylla looked nervous by the way her tentacles were curling up tight while Behemoth was giving her a more optimistic look. That sweet male has no clue what in the world was going on or the tension and feelings his companion was going though.

_I am and I'm happy to know that was possible. I thought you would be happy for me as well. _

_Don't tell me how I should be feeling!_ He snapped, but quickly calmed himself down when he realized the other two were watching. He sneered, knowing he can't show his emotions without causing a scene so he looked away again._ I was doing fine. Not seeing you face to face was actually helping me move on, but then you showed up. I wasn't going to intervene because it sounded like you and Scylla were fighting about something, but then I saw you faint and I knew Scylla wouldn't get to you on time. You had to ruin it for me. I told myself as long as you were happy, I'll be perfectly fine, but seeing you….smelling you….pregnant…...how...how...am I supposed to feel? If you didn't die after the night we-_

_But I did so let's not bring that up again before you hurt yourself even more with the What if's. _She said, sadly, but firmly no less. _I don't want resentment between us._

That part scared her the most when she thought about it. If she didn't die after Rodan and her King fought would have this been his egg she was carrying and not her mate's? Everything happens for a reason and unfortunately, she was not meant to bare the Fire Demon's offspring. She would never say it out loud or directly in Rodan's face, but she was relieved it didn't happen. There was no way her King would ever look at her or be with her if she was pregnant with another male's hatchling.

He huffed while digging his claws into the soft dirt to ease the tension in him and finally looked down at her._ You're right, my apologies._ He said, frowning. _I shouldn't be so upset, there's no point to it. It just took me by surprise._

She gave him a sad smile. _It was a surprise, you can say. I haven't told this to Scylla or my King, but when I think about it, I'm a little scared…._

He groaned already caught on to her trying to change the subject_. You've been taking care of the world's biggest, tantrum-throwing, hatchling for millions of years now. This one shouldn't be a problem._

She couldn't help, but chuckle a little bit and at the corner of her eye she can see a slight smirk forming on Rodan's beak. _That was rude, but funny…._ She said, looking down at her belly.

Rodan cleared his throat, _I have to say, you do look pretty in this condition._

_...Thanks….._.She said with a small smirk. She looked up to see him looking down at her and they both couldn't help, but smiled a little. The moment was truly bittersweet. Though she can tell he still wasn't too happy about the whole situation, he's not going to dwell on it either. It would just hurt him more if he did.

_~I don't wanna know, know, know_

_Who's taking you home, hone, home, home_

_And love you so, so, so, so_

_The way I used to love you, oh_

_I don't wanna know~_

_~Don't Wanna Know by Maroon 5_

Their conversation was interrupted when Scylla walked over to them and placed one of her long claws between them and began to scoot the Queen away for space. _I hate to ruin the moment, but there are spikes coming over here as we speak_. She said, pointing out at the ocean.

The Queen saw Rodan back away with wide eyes while sneering only to have his back hit one of Behemoth's large arms. Behemoth looked down at him. _Where are you going? You saved the Queen's life, surely the King will forever be grateful. _

_Now is NOT the time Behemoth!_ Rodan shouted._ I need to get out of here!_

_Well, if someone would please fill me in why there's so much tension around here maybe I would understand it better. _

_I told you staying here was a bad idea, but do you ever listen to me. NO! _Scylla whispered harshly to the Queen.

_It's going to be Ok, Scylla._ She said, calmly.

_Do I have to remind you there's a certain someone here he doesn't want you to be around._

She looked over at Rodan who was having his own little spat with Behemoth and decided just to meet her King in the ocean instead of him coming over here. She jumped up into the air, nearly losing her balance again and flew over to the shallow part of the ocean right above his visible spikes. She made a loud trill and flew back when her King stood up to make his grand entrance. A few seconds later, his golden eyes locked with her bright, yet tired, blue ones.

00000000000

Snorting water out of his nose, he examined his Queen to make sure everything was alright. He can sense her tiredness and her energy was still low, but luckily, the egg settled down after its' mother woke up. The little heart was steady and resting. Knowing she was alright, the anger started to rise.

_What in the world is going on, My Queen! Is there a reason you are on the other side of the world instead of home! _He shouted.

Before she could answer that, they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them and he turned to his right to see Behemoth stopping right in front of them. _My King. _The sloth greeted respectfully while bowing. T_here's no need to be angry, your Queen is doing fine after that nasty fall. _

Annoyed from being interrupted, he raised a bow. _What?_

_Yes, she was flying around the ocean and passed out. She would've drown if it wasn't for Rodan-_

_Rodan!_ He growled and turned his attention to the land to see Scylla looking away nervously and the bird staring back at him with an unsure face._ You!_

Seeing the bird close up just made his blood boil. The memories of them fighting while hearing his Queen screaming at them to stop flooded his mind. His gills started to throb, a painful reminder of them getting shredded and nearly dying by the bird's claws. Why the hell is he here?! It's bad enough he flies around his island to check up on his Queen and now he's here with her again! He sneered and stormed over to him, nearly tipping over Behemoth from his hard push to get the large kaiju out of the way.

_Wait, my King, you don't understand._ Her Queen shouted.

_Sir, let's be reasonable, I know there's been some resentment because he aided the False King but- _Behemoth tried to point out.

_Not now!_ He said, before turning his attention to Rodan again and pointed. _I'm so fed up with you. What do I have to do to keep you away from-_

_My King, don't do this!_ His Queen shouted.

He was stunned the bird didn't fly away instead he started to flap his wings angrily while growling up at him. The way he was positioned, he was ready for a fight if needed and that's fine, after that disgusting encounter with the Muto, he needed to blow off steam anyway.

His Queen flew in front of him, burying her face in his chest as a gentle and pleading way, to make him stop. _This is all my fault, my King. He saved our lives!_ She shouted, referring to her and his egg.

_Mosura is right, Dear King, he saved her life. _Scylla said, slowly walking over to them.

It was like history was repeating itself to him, seeing his Queen standing(flying) between him and the bird so they wouldn't fight. He could sense her distress and her heart racing in fear because the last thing she wanted was chaos over something she did.

_I'm sorry. I flew off to find you because I thought….I thought the parasite…_.She shook her head to stop herself from finishing that sentence. Knowing he didnt want to hear her talking about the parasite. _Scylla tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. _

_She never does_. Scylla whispered to herself though he heard her anyway.

_I was so exhausted and I ended up falling into the ocean. I nearly drowned, but he saved me. _

Completely dumbfounded from this new information, he looked over at Scylla who was nodding in agreement_. I saw it, she just black out and fell into the water. I tried, but I couldn't get to her on time. Rodan happened to show up and pull her out before she was too deep. _

He looked back at Rodan who was still in a fighting position, but the anger and tension subsided a little in him. He was just waiting to see what the King was going to do. His Queen started to shake from him being so quiet, but didn't move from his chest. He was a little peeved that she would once again put her life (and now his egg) below someone like the bird in order to protect him from harm, but that was just her kind nature. One of the many things he loves about her.

_Please…._She whispered.

Not wanting to cause anymore stress to her since she was carrying, he exhaled slowly and looked down at her. _Your energy is low. _

Her antenna perk up from his weird observation and look up at him. _Yes, and a little fatigue, why do you ask? _

He looked over at Behemoth. _Behemoth, you know the land around here right?_ He asked.

_Yes, my King, why?_

_Take the Queen and go find some food that will help her get better. _He said, calmly.

_But Rodan brought her food not too long ago. _He said, till he flinched when the King gave him a deadly glare and realized what he was implying. _Right. I got you. _

He then looked over at Scylla who was stunned by his actions. _Go with them. _

_Dear King, I don't think this is a good idea. _

_Are you questioning me? _He asked so calmly it was scary.

She quickly shook her head and looked over at his Queen who was just as stunned and dumbfounded as everyone else. His Queen flew up to his face. _What are you doing?_

_You're hungry, you need to eat. _

_But-_

_Trust me_. He said,_ or do you want me to cause a scene?_

He pushed her back with his snout till she landed on top of Behemoth back. Still too stunned to say anything, she settled down as Behemoth walked away. The sloth kaiju smiled. _Come now, my Queen. I know a spot that has the most delicious plants and colorful flowers. A good source of energy to regain your strength and a good way to keep your fur shiny. You're going to need it when it's time to deliver the Little Prince. _

_PrincESS, Behemoth._ Scylla said, while following them._ I've raised males hatchlings and the last thing we need is another destructive kaiju like the King. _

_Don't be absurd, Scylla my dear, a soon to be father would love nothing more, but a strong boy to take over in the future. My mate was always tired when she was carrying our sons. They tend to take up a lot more energy than our daughters. _

_Oh so that just makes you a hundred percent sure it's going to be a prince._ Syclla asked, slyly.

_Yes it does. I remember the first time my mate was pregnant with our first cub. She could barely eat let alone get up and walk around, but oh, she was truly stunning….._

The King continued to stare down at the bird, who didn't move or say a word, till he made sure the other three were long gone. Though calm, he could feel his Queen distress and paranoia in his head, but he quickly ignored it and took a deep breath. The word civil came into mind and he flexed his claws in case things didn't go so well. The bird knew his weak spot and most likely will go for the gills again if provoked. Rodan didn't even bother to look at him, he was just staring at his claws that were twiddling together slowly. He didn't even look nervous, more pissed off would be the better word for it. He can tell the bird didn't want to be here next to him and who can blame him. The last time they were face to face, his gills were shredded and he punched a hole in Rodan's chest. Their fight was violent and in the end, it was his Queen who ended up dying. He can still remember Rodan begging him to end his life not too long afterwards.

He exhaled, _So I suppose a Thank you is in order. That foolish stunt she did could have killed her permanently. I'm not even going to ask why you were so close by to begin with. _

Rodan sighed and popped his neck. _Before you start accusing me, I have been keeping my distance. I told her I was not going to be part of her life anymore. She was drowning, Scylla wasn't going to get to her on time. I wasn't going to fly off and let her die. There was no motive around it, I was just helping._ He said, rather rudely.

He snorted,_ Good because you would've failed just like before. _

The bird sneered,_ Is that all you wanted to say because I doubt you want to see me face to face for this long. Kaiju knows I don't. _

He had to give the bird some credit for talking to him in a rude manner. The look in his yellow eyes said it all. The same look he would give him every time he would lose a fight to him. The jealousy, the frustration and the pure agony of always losing to the King. The challenge to win the Queen's affection no doubt destroyed him the most.

_Are you aware of her condition?_

_It's not that hard to miss. You're not going to get a praise out of me. Was this some fucked up plan to make sure she stays with you by impregnating her? _

He growled, but tried to stay civil no less. Despite wanting to tear that beak off his dumb face, the bird was still under his Queen's protection. He promised her the bird would not be harmed unless he attacked first. Still that was uncalled for…. _Watch it, the Muto lost an eye for speaking to me like that. I would hate for you to lose a wing. _

_Just saying, you surely didn't wait after she hatched from her cocoon. _He said, frowning only to get lost in deep thought. That angered the King because he somehow knew what the bird was thinking about.

_No, don't even bother wondering with the what ifs. Your little "donation" died the second she went back into her egg. It's not yours. _He shouted, hearing the Muto's accusation in his head.

_Yeah, yeah, I get it. You don't need to rub it in my face, but again you're not going to get a praise out of me. I can already tell your egg is putting her endangered by the way it's been sucking all her strength and powers. _

_I'm trying to be civil here and you're making it very hard for me not to snap that neck of yours. _

_Try it and I'll go after those newly healed gills again._ The bird sneered. _Now finish up what you want to say with me so I can leave! I don't know what you want out of this conversation. Are you here to gloat, I get it, she chose to be with you. I never stood a chance. Is that what you want me to say? Or do you want me to take back the "Better" option thing, well don't count on it! She can do better, I told her I can treat her better, but no, she chose you. Alright! And no amount of yelling or beatings is going to change my mind, so fuck you!_

The King stared at him with so much anger and resentment, his claws started to dig into his palms. There was no more fight left in Rodan when it came to the Queen's affection. He admitted defeat and just wanted to be left alone to lick his wounds. Although he really wanted the bird to admit he will always be the best match for Mosura, it was never going to happen no matter what.. He clenched his teeth, _I know you're still in love with her…._

_You can't change my mind about that either! _He huffed while folding his wings in since it didn't look like they were going to fight.

…_...And I know you hate me because she chose to stay with me. That right there is enough to grow vengeful thoughts, I already have one kaiju going after the Queen in retaliation. I hope I don't expect that from you due to our violent history. _

Rodan couldn't help, but look up at him in disbelief. _You're a fucking idiot if you think I would harm the Queen's hatchling. You need to bring that huge ego of yours down a notch. The world doesn't revolve around you, Gojira. We may hate each other, but I would never let anything happen to her little Princess. Let's just hope its a Princess, we don't need another one like you. _

Peeved from the bird not calling him by his title and those insults, he just snorted and look away for a moment to compose himself. He said his thank you and made sure the bird will not retaliate like the Muto would so there was no need to keep the pest around. _I'll let that slide. _

_Can I go now?_ Rodan asked, frowning.

_One last thing? _

The fire demon scoffed while rolling his eyes. _What? _Clearly being around him made him irritable and angry. Why is he so angry? The bird was the one who went after and seduced his Queen, if anyone should be angry it should be him.

The King took a deep breath, not even sure if he wanted to know the answer, but needed to know._ You never liked her, you knew she was taken, you blamed her and me for Anguirus' death, you tried to kill her, so what changed? _How can someone who had so much negativity towards his beautiful moth fall for her so hard and so quickly.

The two stayed quiet for a moment with their eyes locked on each other as if making sure neither one of them would attack. Rodan sighed and touched the hole wound embedded on his shoulder like it gave him comfort. The fire demon clicked his tongue. _You know, she once told me, you and I are alike in a way. Stubborn, hot-headed, and prideful. I didn't understand it back then, but I do now in a way. If you are asking for forgiveness for what I did, you're not going to get it because I don't regret anything that happened between me and her. Like you, I was exile and lonely. Like you, I didn't want to fall for her, but she saw something in me no one else did. She never thought I was some horrible monster for siding the False King. She never once judged me and only saw the good in me. Like you, when she left, I couldn't stop thinking about her and when she came back into my life…...well, like you…I didn't want to let her go...I didn't want to share her….I tried to take her away, but she couldn't let you go…..no matter what went on between us, she couldn't or wouldn't let you go….._

The air around them grew thin in the King's opinion as he watched the fire demon frown a bit in despair. No doubt being asked that question brought up unwanted feelings again.

_Look, she said she's happy and I don't want to ruin that for her. I'm doing fine myself which is what she wanted as well. There's no reason for me to butt into her life anymore knowing she made her choice._

The King snorted softly, _Well, that's good to know and let's keep it that way. And again, since you saved her and all, my level of resentment towards you has gone down a bit._

Rolling his eyes again, Rodan huffed, _If I take that as your way of saying thank you, can I please leave?! _

_I don't appreciate the rudeness, but fine, get out of here! _The King said, calmly

_Gladly._ Rodan said, jumping up into the air only to stop and looked down at him with a firm face._ Oh and Like I said before, you better not take her for granted again because I'm living proof she has other "better" options. I would hate for her to have a change of heart about you….again._ And with that, he flew up high into the sky till he disappeared into the clouds.

_Fucking prick. _The King said to himself, though he felt somewhat better confronting the bird after everything that happened. He could say he didn't hate the bird as much as he used to since he did save his Queen and his egg from death, but that doesn't mean he was still welcome around him or her. He snorted and settled down on the floor to wait for his Queen and the others to come back. He saw the pile of plants and flowers near him and decided to take a large bite out of them in hope it will wash out the awful taste of the Muto's kiss.

00000000

He didn't have to wait long when he felt the ground shaking from heavy footsteps and the sounds of Behemoth and Scylla talking back and forth and his Queen adding a few things in their conversation. A moment later the three appeared with his Queen still sitting on top of Behemoth's back while eating a variety of plants and bright colored flowers. Scylla was walking right next to him with a rather tired, moody look on her face. No doubt, getting overwhelmed from the Sloth kaiju's annoying chattering.

…_.and then I told Methuselah there was no way he would be able to take me down in a brawl, but he challenged me anyway and lost big time. He may have a hard rock-like shell, but he's pretty much useless once you tip him over…._

He started to laugh as the Queen smiled nervously while Scylla rolled her eyes. His Queen turned her attention over to him only to shift her head left then right and realize Rodan was gone. Behemoth came to a halt and looked around himself._ Um, where did Rodan go? _

He shrugged, _He flew off, not sure where though._ Nor did he care.

He can tell his Queen wanted answers about what went on between him and the fire demon, but didn't want to cause a scene. Behemoth shrugged his shoulders as well. _Not to worry, he will be back. This is his new home after all. My King I hope everything between you two are now settled? _

His Queen and Scylla stared at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't want to discuss it right now._ Let's go home._ He said to the Queen.

_What a pity, I was hoping you three would stay for a meal at least. _Behemoth said, frowning.

_Maybe next time, my friend, but I really need to head home and rest._ The Queen said, gathering as many plants as she can and flew over to the King. He stopped when he felt his Queen landing on his back, tucking herself between his plates for security and letting her wings drape down. He looked back to see if Scylla was following only to see a rather unusual site. Behemoth kneels quickly to Scylla while telling her he hopes to see her again as well. Annoyed by the male's kind gesture, she quickly scurry over to him and his Queen. His Queen gives her giddy little grin which Scylla quickly shook her head.

_Have a safe trip. _Behemoth said, waving his tucks side to side to say good-bye.

Three stayed quiet while swimming in the water till it was the Queen who could no longer keep her mouth shut. _My King….you didn't….hurt him, did you?_ She asked.

He shook his head, _No, just wanted to talk to him that's all. _

_I'm guessing it went OK since there's no wounds or blood?_ Scylla asked, trying so hard to keep her head above water. Surface swimming was a challenge for her since she was more used to gliding herself underwater.

_You can say that, I don't want to talk about it right now. By the way, Scylla, you might want to wait a day or two before going back to your nest._

_What do you mean? _

_Well the Muto suffered a serious eye injury and when I left she was thrashing around on the ground so there is going to be a mess when you get back. _

Scylla's eyes grew wide. _Not again._ She panicked and quickly went underwater to swim off in another direction. Probably not the best news she wanted to hear since her home was already wrecked once before. The King stopped and turned around so he could float on his back and see his Queen's stunned face as she settled down on his chest. He placed his claws on her swollen belly to keep her from falling over. The plants and flowers she brought with her floated around them thanks to the gentle ocean.

(What did you do?!)

(What needed to be done. She's not going to bother you anymore unless she wants to lose the other eye)

She frowns and twiddle her claws a bit. (...Did she….try anything-)

(How do you think she lost the eye in the first place?)

He can see a tiny smile forming on her face knowing he didn't try to "Even the score" with the parasite. (Do I even want to know what she did….or said?)

(No, I rather not tell you. I really don't want to relive that scene again. Plus, the last thing I want is for you to pull another dangerous stunt again especially when you're carrying my egg.) He said, gliding his claws across the tight skin.

(I'm sorry for not believing you) She said, frowning. (And I'm sorry again for putting the egg in danger like that. I didn't think I was going to pass out like that.)

(We'll discuss it more when we get home, but you will not do that again.) He said, firmly.

(As you wish) She said, knowing she was in a lot of trouble.

He flipped himself over again and started to swim towards the location of their home while feeling his Queen lying down for more much needed rest. It took awhile for her to find a comfortable spot between his plates, but when she did something started to buzz in her mind.

(...My King….so what did you say to Rodan? Did you find closure?) The way she said it, he can tell she was trying to word her sentence carefully.

(In a way, I guess. I mean, I know he will never ask for my forgiveness just to piss me off, but whatever, I said what I needed to say and he did the same.)

(I won't ask for details unless you're OK with me knowing.) She said and he could suddenly feel the warmness of her smile in his head. (I'm sure Anguirus would be proud to see you two sort of working things out.)

He shook his head. No, they didn't exactly work things out, it was more of him finally getting things off his chest when it came to the bird and putting his mind at ease over the whole thing. His way of making sure the bird knows his place and won't pose as a threat. The last step to finally putting the whole thing between the three of them behind him. They hated each other, nothing in the world will ever change that, but at least he (begrudgingly) knows in case he can't be there to protect his Queen from danger, the other one will…

**MQB: Until next time, stay wonderful my readers. Please Review. **


	8. His Past

**Miss Queen B: Hello my lovely readers, I hope everyone is doing well. I had a bit of a rough week due to me catching the Flu and was pretty much bedridden for five days. My own fault, I knew I wasn't feeling well for a while, but being a triple threat (full-time job, wife and mother) I didn't have time to relax or rest or get check out. It wasn't till my hubby came home one day to find me trying to cook with a high fever when he took me to the doctor. I'm just glad I'm over it because I would hate to be sick on my birthday. (March 3) Anyway, I'm all better give or take so Notes: **

**Note One: Thank you so much for the reviews on "Ashes" I never thought it would make such an impact, probably even more so than "Embers" did. There were a lot of tears and I'm thinking, man, I need to stop making my readers cry. Lol. Hopefully, the next one-shot "Raindrops" will be a little more down to earth and mellow to read after the other two. **

**Note Two: Sorry for the long wait, I really am, but half of the time was me writing "Ashes" and the other half from being sick. Either way, I'm happy you all like the last chapter and the wonderful, gentle Behemoth as well. Already getting request to see more of him in future work. The reviews were amazing the read and always put a big, fat, smile on my face. I'm keeping my fingers crossed this story is going to reach the 1000th review mark. **

**Note Three: So about this chapter: (Present) The royal couple talk about their future heir and what's it going to be. (Flashback) Gojira gets a little taste of parenthood when he was force to help Mosura take care of Scylla's hatchlings. Which is hard since he and Scylla still don't like each other and Mosura runs into someone from Gojira's past and he's not happy about it. Enjoy. **

**Part VIII**

**His Past**

_~My darling only you_

_Can make my dreams come true_

_And every night I pray_

_You'll never go away_

_I promise I will try_

_Until the day I die_

_To treat you like a king_

_Cause you are my everything~_

_~Everything by Mary J Blige_

_You know you don't have to watch me all the time, my King_. His Queen said, while grooming her face and antennas.

In his defense, he couldn't help himself. Every since they discovered her carrying his egg his male instincts took over and he was more watchful and more protective when it came to her. And more smothering as his Queen puts it, but she had no right to talk after nearly drowning a month ago. You would think she would be more happy with him showing more of his softer side, but as the days went on and the more she expanded, she was getting a little annoyed with him. He snorted and gave her a look_. I have every right to look after my Queen and my egg._

They were both resting in the shallow part of the ocean since it was now the only spot his Queen can sit down without falling over. Her body would just sink into the soft sand and form a comfortable mold for her to sit nicely. While she was busy cleaning herself up, he was taking his time just to look at her. Really look at her like it was the first time ever seeing her. Behemoth was right about females being pregnant….they are truly stunning.

He never thought her fur could get shiner and fluffier, but it did. The colors of her wings were brighter and made the eye imprints stand out even more. Her eyes were even bluer and she couldn't stop glowing whether she's having a good day or bad. She was beautiful. She stopped her grooming session and turned to face him. _As much as I love your protective side, you don't have to worry about me. I told you already, I'm not going to fly off like the last time. _

_It's not just that my Queen, I'm also making sure you don't pass out from exhaustion_. He said, in a worried tone.

He hate to admit it, but Scylla and the stupid bird were right about her being so tired all the time. She was carrying a powerful kaiju's offspring and it seems like the brat was sucking her energy dry. They had a small scare a couple of weeks ago when she slept for four days without any food or water. Now when he sleeps for four days or more it was no big deal, but her, on the other hand, freaked him out. Even more so when he tried to wake her up and she didn't budge. He literally had to bump her hard with his snout to make her open her eyes and they were dull and she could barely keep them open. She said she was fine, but was very tired and wanted to go back to sleep, yet he just had a bad feeling. She needed a boost of energy, but the thought of leaving her alone while he went off to search for plants she could eat didn't feel right. Without even thinking and as gentle as he could, he charged himself up and blew a mist of blue particles above her and watched them seep into her skin. She let out a small giggle and went back to sleep. Lying down next to her, he blew another mist just to make sure it will help her out then waited for her to wake up again. After an hour, she started to stir and opened her eyes to smile at him. She actually looked well rested after getting an atomic boost and had enough energy to walk around for exercise. He didn't think it would work, but was glad his powers was enough for the little one to stop draining it's mother.

_I'm fine. I'm actually doing a lot better thanks to you giving me some of your powers. _She said, smiling at him.

_Well, you do it all the time for me, I figure it's my turn to return the favor. _He said then smirked, _At least I know the brat is going to be a strong one_.

She rolled her eyes from the name then cleared her throat. _I know finding out about me carrying your egg was shocking, but I feel like you're shutting me out about something. _

_What makes you say that? _

_Well, we only talked about it once and haven't brought it up ever since, so I'm just making sure if you're Ok?_

_We're having a hatchling, what else is there to talk about?_ He asked, remembering their last conversation they had about the egg. His Queen asked him if he was truly sure he could hear a second heartbeat in her which he replied yes. He asked her how could she not know she was carrying in the first place and she told him she laid so many eggs before so it was hard to tell if the egg was empty or not. He remembered them staying quiet for a moment, like they were both trying to let it all sink in till his Queen spoke up about how happy she was about the whole thing. Him, on the other hand, didn't know how to feel about it, but the need to protect and care for her during this time was there. He nearly lost her and the egg already if it wasn't for the stupid bird.

She frowns a little_, I'm just curious if you have mixed feelings about the little one. I mean, you told me before you didn't want them for personal reasons. I just want to make sure you don't have any resentment towards me or the egg. _

_Why would I have any resentment towards you? It's take two to make a hatchling and it was hard for me to be careful when you felt that good._ He smirked slyly.

She blushed, _You and Scylla can be so gross sometimes. I'm trying to be serious here. _

_There's no point looking into this so deep, my Queen. You're carrying and going to lay soon and that's all that matters now. _

_True, but are you even curious about the hatchlings like what it's going to look like or do you want it to be a male or female….do you want it to be a lizard kaiju like you? _

He sighed,_ If you want the truth I guess I'm hoping for a little larva. _

_Oh?_ She questioned with her antenna perking up.

_Yeah, maybe it won't be ridicule if it came out looking like you. It seems like everyone thinks having another me around might cause a problem._

She gives him a sad smile, _Times are different now and I would love to have another you around. Same dark color scales and those golden eyes. Can you imagine having a little Gojira swimming around and actually being smaller than me. How precious he or she would be?_

He could see such love and adoration in her eyes of the thought of having another lizard kaiju around. And here he thought one was bad enough for her. _Are you sure you wouldn't want another colorful moth around here instead? _

_I really don't care what comes out of the egg, I'm just glad we are talking about it_. She smiled.

He rolled his eyes and looked away, _I don't know why you would want another lizard kaiju around anyway. I don't even like my own species. _

_No, you didn't like your pack, not your entire species. There's a difference. _

He shrug_s, It's the same thing to me._

She shook her head and went back to humming a soft tune and he went back to looking at her again. Once in a while she would caress her large tummy with her claw before going back to grooming her face and body. He didn't understand why she wouldn't want another moth kaiju around. She always stated it would be nice to meet others like her in hopes she would understand herself better or why she was the way she was. Plus, nowadays it would be safer if they had a baby larva anyway. His Queen is well loved by everyone including the humans and they wouldn't even dare think about hurting her or killing her with their bombs and fire. Him, on the other hand, lost count how many times the human tried to destroy him and wondered if they would show the same hostility towards his heir if the little one came out looking like him. He groans and still doesn't know why his Queen puts up with those tiny pests and wondered if she would have second thoughts about them if they did try to do anything to the hatchling. He wasn't sure if she noticed, but there have been a lot more of those black flying things buzzing around as if the humans knew there's something going on in his Queen's stomach. He already destroyed ten of them in the last couple of weeks and they still keep coming back.

_Besides you met my pack before….I don't recall you liking them either. _He said, getting her attention again

_They weren't all bad, some were actually….tolerable…_

_That's because they thought you were stupid and beneath them... _

She huffed,_ Possibly, but either way some were OK…..it was the Alpha that wanted to kill me…._

00000000

_~Imagine meeting someone_

_Who wanted to learn your past, _

_Not to punish you,_

_But to understand how you needed_

_To be loved~_

_~Unknown_

(Flashback)

He's been alive for over two hundred years and thought he's seen it all, but this….this was out there. Sitting on the ground, he found himself having some sort of staring competition with the Stupid Squid's brats. Three tiny little squid kaijus that were not even a week old were just looking back at him not saying a word while their many brothers and sisters crawled all over his back and tail without any respect for boundaries. Mosura HAD to visit her friend's pack to help her out with her newborn hatchlings….all sixty-five of them!

He could barely tolerate the little ones crawling all over him, but the staring….the staring was burning a hole in his already throbbing mind.

_Shoo….go back to your mother._ He said, trying to keep his composer even more so when another little squid slipped down his forehead nearly poking him in his eye with it's leg. He jerked his head causing the little one to fall to the ground and the others to giggle.

_Having fun, my love._

He looked up to see Mosura floating in front of him with a rather amused face. Nearly a dozen of the hatchlings were following her from behind while staring up at her amazing colors. In the background he can see her stupid friend taking a nap with most of her hatchlings sleeping as well while the rest were crawling around or swimming around in the shallow part of the water. The other squid kaijus were scattered everywhere with their own offsprings to take care of while chatting and looking at him once in a while. Although he was with Mosura and she told them he was no threat, they were still keeping their guard up and he can't blame them. Squid hatchling's shell and skin are very soft and tender and his Kind among other species are known to travel over here and eat them. Hence why he didn't want to come here in the first place. He ate them as well when he was younger before he met Mosura, how was he supposed to know she was best friends with one of his food supplies. Mosura was a little appalled by this, but there's nothing she can do about it except ask him to keep himself from feasting. He was sure if she wasn't best friends with the Stupid Squid she wouldn't care if he ate them or not.

_You're enjoying this, aren't you?_ He asked only to flinch when he felt one of those brats trying to bite his tail.

_Maybe a little too much, but I have to say it's cute to see you play with the little ones. _

_I'm not playing, I'm lying here and they won't leave me alone._ He said then look down at the three that were staring at him._ Can you tell these brats to stop staring at me? _

Mosura rolled her eyes and flew down to the ground next to them._ Settle down my Love, they are just curious. It's not everyday they see something so gigantic and what's the word you called him Little Ones?_ She asked the three.

_Lumpy.._.They said at the same time.

The hatchlings and Mosura started to laugh and he could feel a vein pulsing in his forehead. (If you don't stop laughing, I will eat them) He thought.

Her head perks up and she gives him a playful yet firm look. _Alright, little ones go play in the water and leave Gojira alone. _She said which the hatchlings cried in protest and she giggled,_ Do it and I promise to sing later. _

That right there did it and he stood perfectly still to let the brats crawl off of him and scurry their way over to the water. He sighed_, How long are we staying this time? _

_Why, we just got here and Scylla needs all the help she can get. Times like these with the young ones being so soft are crucial and they need to be protected._

_Ok, so how long does it take for them to harden?_ He asked.

_Give or take six months or more_. Mosura said, nervously.

_That long?! You want to stay here for that long?! Are you crazy!_

She laughed,_ How funny Scylla said the same thing when I told her._

_Geez, I wondered why?_ He spat_. Do I have to remind you she doesn't like me. _

_Oh I know, but I also know you don't like her either so what's your point? _She asked.

_I never told you I don't like her. _

_Which is why you need more practice keeping your inner thoughts to yourself, my love._ She grins._ I don't appreciate you referring her as the Stupid Squid._

He snorted and looked away while pouting,_ Well, she calls me the Fat Lizard when you're not looking. _

Mosura rolled her eyes,_ Just try to get along with her and I'll tell her the same thing since we are going to be here for a while. I know you don't like it, but I've been doing this way before we met and I don't plan on changing it. It's not easy for her to take care of so many hatchlings without a mate. _

_You said she didn't want one. _He pointed out.

_That's just how their species work. None of them want mates, but I know she will be happy with one, we just have to find the right male. _

_Riiight. I doubt there's someone out there that can put up with her "colorful" attitude. _

_Funny, she said the same thing about you when I first mentioned you so long ago._

_Of course she did._ (Someone needs to teach that Stupid Squid to shut her mouth once in a while.)

(I heard that) She thought and he cringe. She was right, he does need more practice.

Sensing his moodiness, she smiled and walked over to him to sit down between his arms. She nuzzled the bottom of his chin and kissed him gently on the neck. He twitched and gave her a playful growl to make her quit. (Not in public)

(Let them look. I want them to see how lucky I am) Mosura thought back and kissed him again on the neck. Right on top of his gills. He's starting to regret telling her about the gills being a tender spot.

His head started to get hot from her happiness and playfulness which he tried to mellow it down with his mind before it became unbearable. He couldn't complain, ever since he connected with Mosura, he never thought she could get any happier than she is now. Even after seeing a lot of his dark memories, she never saw him anything less in fact, he could see she was falling for him even more now. The affection also went up and she was not shy about it either. As much as he tried to hide his emotions, she could feel them no less which made her nuzzle him even more. (You're a headache) He thought.

(You love me) She thought back while purring.

_I know you're trying to butter me up, but I don't think I can stay here for six months_. He said, tiredly.

She huffed,_ It won't be that bad, really. Besides, it's so nice seeing so many families in one place. Seeing more of your kind, looking out for one another and endless conversations. The males will go out and hunt for food while the females stay behind and look after hatchlings do all sorts of cute little things. It's funny how kaijus and creatures will tell me being rare must be spectacular, but in reality, it's not because it's only me and no one else. _

_Yuck, being in a pack is nice and all till you're singled out and forced to leave because of being different_. He spat.

_I know, I know, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to._ She smiled while leaning her back against his upper chest. Her wings were folded in and resting on his left side. She let out a small sign, no doubt tired from all the running around she was doing with the hatchlings so the Stupid Squid could rest for a bit, but she was loving every moment of it. He can already tell this long visit is going to be just that….long.

00000000

Several weeks went by and while Mosura was happy to be with her friend and the young ones, it was really hard to get use to staying in one spot and the Stupid Squid's polite, but rude behavior towards him wasn't helping either.

It was late morning and Mosura was doing her daily count to make sure none of the hatchlings wandered off somewhere in the middle of the night.

_...thirty-three….thirty-four….little one, hold still because I think I counted you twice already…._

He was trying to take a nap, but once again, the hatchlings were crawling all over him, nearly twenty of them this time, while some were staring at him again. Scylla was resting in her nest while giving him the biggest, smug-like, grin and he had a feeling she was the one telling her brats to do this.

_Thanks again for doing this Mosura, you do know I can take care of this on my own, right? _Scylla said, smiling. Trying to be as sweet as she can even though he can see right through her fake-ass charm.

_Oh Scylla, you know I don't mind, I love helping you take care of your hatchlings. They're so sweet and kind just like you…..forty…..forty-one….forty-two…._

_Are you sure we're talking about the same hatchlings? _He asked sarcastically, which Scylla gave him a look. He smirks back at her because two can play this game. If she is going to make smartass remarks and push his buttons, he's going to do it too.

Scylla cleared her throat,_ I guess I'm glad you're here as well, Gojira…._He can tell she had to hold back from calling him the Fat Lizard in front of Mousra_….I've noticed we're not getting a lot of predators around here and when we do they take one look at you and run off. _

_See Scylla, you have nothing to worry about. Gojira will make sure nothing will happen to your hatchlings or anyone in your pack._ Mosura said_…..fifty-three….fifty-four…. _Mosura was determined not to let anymore of her friend's hatchling die on her watch. Out of the eighty-five eggs she laid twenty of them turned out to be duds or taken away by Egg-Eaters and according to his little moth that was a huge loss compared to the last batch of eggs years ago.

He and Scylla laughed nervously knowing that was a load of shit, but whatever. The Stupid Squid should be grateful she was Mosura's friend or else he would have tore her shell off her back already.

_Oh no_. Mosura squeaked and started to fly around the place.

_What is it? _Scylla asked.

_We're missing one. _Mosura said, _One of the little males._

_How in the world do you know it's a male? _Gojira asked.

_Don't you pay attention when I talk?_ Scylla asked, a bit peeved.

_No._ He said plain and simple, getting a mental pinch in his head by his pretty little moth.

Scylla scoffs,_ I have forty females and twenty-five males so missing one male will be noticeable._ She said, while trying to get up.

_No, no, you stay lying down since you have a lot of hatchling sleeping on your back. I'll go find him. I mean, I'm sure he didn't get too far. _

_You're not going out there alone, Mosura_. Gojira said.

_I'll be fine beside some of the hatchling fell asleep on your back as well. _

_Like I care. Let me toss them off and I'll go with you. _

_Don't you dare wake them up or else you'll be the one dealing with their fussiness._ Scylla growled_. Mosura will be fine. She's done this before. _

_Said the one who was trash-talking me for not protecting her the last time we visit. _

_Please, don't fight. We don't want to wake up the little ones. I'll be fine plus it will be easier for me to find him since I can fly. _Mosura said, before flying up into the air.

When she was out of site, he growled and turned his attention to Scylla,_ Listen, I don't like being here just as much as you don't, but Mosura wanted to help you so I didn't have a choice. _

_Oh I know you don't, you made it perfectly clear with your rudeness and how you've been treating my little ones. _

_Yeah? So do you talk to everyone with this bitchy attitude of yours as well? _

_Watch your mouth, you Fat Lizard._ She snapped while trying so hard not to move. Her hatchlings formed some sort of ball shape pile around her shell and if she moves no doubt they will fall off and wake up.

_You should be grateful I'm allowing your brats to crawl all over me and trying to bite me once in a while. I even promised Mosura I wouldn't try to eat them either. _

_You're disgusting for wanting to eat little hatchlings. _Scylla said, calmly, but clearly grossed out.

_Then show some respect. Can't you get it through that little skull of yours that I'm not going anywhere. You may dislike me, but you love Mosura so let's end this nonsense and at least pretend to like each other for her sake?_ He said, picking his head high enough to make one of the hatchlings fall off.

She growled and shook her head. Probably wondering how in the world her best friend ended up falling for someone like him. Hell, that makes two of them, but tough shit, it happened and like it or not they both will have to deal with each other. She sighed,_ Alright, maybe I could be a little less harsh towards you. I apologize._

_Good, that will make things a lot easier._ He said while staring at the same hatchling who fell off of him trying to crawl up his back again. Seriously, what's with these brats and why do the find his back and tail so entertaining.

_Do you have something to say to me as well?_ Scylla asked, leaning over for a better hearing.

_No_. He said again plain and simple. Like he would really apologize to her after the way she's been acting towards him. He smirked when her tentacles curled up tight before unraveling them. No doubt she had a few choice words she wanted to call him if there weren't any little ones around. She took a deep breath and decided to change the subject._ So I see you and Mosura connected finally. _

Well that threw him off a little. _What makes you say that? _

_I figure it out when I saw you and her communicating with each other over the days. Her antennas would twitch whens she talks to you in her mind and for some reason your eyes will glow blue when responding. Plus the fact she seems a lot happier, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. I'm surprised you could fit her mind into your head with that fat ego blocking everything. _

Ouch, he will give her a point for that one. Stupid Squid. _Yet, she said you connected with her and you didn't last for a day so what does that say about you?_

She gave him a look and he gave him a point on his side. What a nice way to say Stupid Squid out loud to her. He will admit for the first week or so being connected was a little hard. He had to really exercise his brain muscles and learn how to minimize Mosura's emotions. Everyday was a constant headache since she was a very emotional kaiju, but it was getting easier and easier as the days went on. Mosura had a little hard time as well during the night. When she's sleeping, her guard was down so it was hard to tone down his feelings when he's dreaming. His night terrors would wake her up and it took a lot of her comfort to get him to go back to sleep again. There were times when his nightmares would get so bad, she would accidentally see them as well. It would be the same dream she would see, dark heavy storm clouds full of lighting and thunder with three pairs of red eyes staring down at him. But luckily, she has yet to regret connecting with him and said it will take time, but they will find a perfect balance between them.

He did like the fact they can talk to each other through their minds since he was more of a private kaiju than she was and it seems like his senses heighten as well. It was weird at first to feel so many different things in his head due to her feelings. Like when she's happy, he would feel a sense of warmth in his head. When she's sad it would feel cold. Laughing was like bubbles. Pain, distress and anger would feel like someone was pinching his nerves. Love and passion would feel like a warm mist with a foggy vision. When she's asleep it would be a low hum followed by her slow heartbeat. If she was hiding something or guilty he would get a sudden chill. There were more, but he was still figuring things out. Speaking of her, he clenched his teeth to concentrate on her and from the way she was feeling, she was doing fine, but was still having a hard time trying to find the lost hatchling. Her heart rate spiked causing him to tilt his head a bit and look behind him. Odd?

_So, I'm curious, what does your kind do to claim a mate? I'm sure Mosura is tired of waiting for you to do something. _

_That's none of your business._ He said firmly.

_Again, I'm just curious since there must be a reason why you're not going for it. She said you two exchanged gifts so the courtship is nearly done so what's the hold up?_

He sighed because he knows she won't shut up about it if he keeps denying her the information. _Well for one thing, it's more meaningful than what your kind does. _

_We are breeders, we don't look for mates. _

_Exactly, and I'll give you credit for saying that out loud. _

_What do you mean? _

_That you will fuck any male for their seed._ He smirked.

_There's more to it and you know it and watch your language. _She spat, clearly offended. He didn't know why since it was true in a way. Mosura told him herself, he just reword it differently.

_Just saying what you consider normal is weird to me since my Kind mate for life. We pick the best and only the best. _

_So are you just tagging Mosura around till you find the "Best?"_ She asked in a judgmental tone.

_There's no one above her. _He smirked. _And if you put that thought in her head that she's not the one for me, I swear even she won't protect you from my wrath. _

She scoffed, clearly not buying his shallow threat._ So what's the hold up then. Is it the whole mating thing? I mean in every courtship involves a mating ritual….don't tell me you don't-_

_Watch it…._He threatened.

_Again just curious._ She said with a smug smile.

He sighed, _Mosura is not a violent type and the last thing I want to do is hurt her, so how can I tell her my species mark their mates by biting them hard in the neck? I can't be gentle with the mark because it needs to leave a permanent scar on it. _

Her eyes were wide and she cleared her throat,_ I suppose she would be a little freak out about it...but-_

The two jumped from a loud roar that echoed across the sky. He felt a sharp pang in his head and Mosura's heart beating fast. She was in trouble from what he was feeling and for some reason he recognized that roar.

_Shit!_ He growled and quickly got up from the ground not caring about the hatchlings waking up and falling to the ground. They started to cry causing Scylla to yell at him, but he didn't care, Mosura was in trouble. Thanks to their connection, he can easily track her down and with that in mind he took off in her direction fearing the worst.

000000

He didn't think the worst would be what he saw in front of him. He swore on his life he would never go near them ever again, not after what they did to him and his parents, but sure enough when he got to her location, he saw Mosura on the ground with her wings spread out high and wide while hiding the little hatchling behind her back. In front of her stood a large lizard kaiju covered in silk with a pissed off look on its face and towering his pretty moth in a stand off position.

_Hand over the squid and I swear I'll let you live._ The lizard growled in a feminine voice.

Not taking any chances, he roared at the top of his lungs, grabbing their attention, before racing towards the female. Mosura was lucky enough to grab the hatchling and jump out of his way before he tackled the lizard kaiju to the ground. The female roared back and swatted him in the face with her tail before trying to bite him in the neck. He slashed her face and grabbed her head with both of his claws and slammed her down to the ground. He could hear Mosura calling him to stop because she's not alone. At the corner of his eye he could see two little younglings keeping their distance and crying out to the female. Most likely their mother. Rolling his eyes because Mosura will never forgive him for taking a mother's life, he picked himself up and pinned the female down with his foot.

_Threaten the moth again and I swear I'll kill you now stay down_. He growled, giving her one last stomp before walking over to Mosura.

Mosura sat there, stunned with wide eyes while holding the hatchling in her arms. He approached her and picked them both up with his tail and placed them on his back. The only thing he wanted to do is get as far away from the lizard kaiju before his little moth could ask questions.

_We're not through here._ The female said, picking herself up from the ground. Her face scratched up and bleeding thanks to his claws._ Since when do we attack our own kind!? _

He turned around and growled at the female as a warning. _Back off and walk away before I leave those brats you have without a mother!_

_I would love to see you try! Who the hell do you think you are! They're hungry and need to eat!_

_They're trying to get to Scylla's pack after they discovered her hatchling wandering around._ Mosura whispered.

The female raced towards them with her claws and teeth out and he positioned himself to attack.

_Take him back to Scylla and stay there_. He told Mosura.

_What! No! _She screamed.

_Don't argue you me, now go!_ He shouted.

_No, I'm not leaving you here, Gojira, so don't even bother pushing me away!_ She shouted.

The female's eyes widened and she skidded to a halt, nearly falling over from the sudden stop, but kept her balance. _Whoa, whoa, whoa…_.She said, leaning over to his face. _Gojira? _

He took a step back from the female being too close. Even Mosura and the two younglings behind their mother were stunned by her reaction. She leaned close to his face again and sniffed him before examining him again. He can sense Mosura not liking the closeness and was down right confused._ Taller and bulkier, but I recognize that grumpy face anywhere, it really is you!_ She said, shocked and amazed.

Mosura peeked before his shoulder,_ I'm sorry, did I miss something? _

_No._ He said,_ Let's go. _

He turned around and started to head back to the squid's territory, but was blocked by the female. _Wait, wait, you're just going to walk away without even saying hello to one of your old pack members._ She said, while the two younglings hid behind her leg._ Come on, do you even remember me, Jayanta? We grew up together. Surely it hasn't been that long since you were kicked out. _

_You mean when I LEFT and that was a century ago now get out of the way!_ He spat.

_You're part of Goji's pack? _Mosura asked, crawling up to his head for a better view._ He told me you were all dead or dying._

_Wait till the others find out about you being so close by. _She said, completely ignoring Mosura. _You have to come back with me because they will never believe me. _

Angry from seeing her and mentioning the same kaijus who kicked him out, he pushed her aside harshly and continued his way back to the squid's territory without saying a word.

_Oh, come on Gojira, don't be that way._ She said,_ You should be glad we ran into each other, the Alpha wants you back!_

Mosura pulled on the back of his neck to make him stop and he growled in anger._ Glad?! How the fuck should I be glad about that!?_ He yelled.

_Language, my love._ Mosura whispered. Which made the female raise a bow from Mosura's pet name.

_This is not the time to be polite, Mosura._ He whispered back angrily.

The female smirked._ Your little pet is right, there are younglings here after all._

_His pet? _Mosura questioned, slightly offended.

_But yes, the Alpha wants you back. _

_For what? To challenge me?_ Though the thought of it did intrigue him since no doubt the Alpha is too old to put up a fight.

She shook her head,_ No, great tales of you fighting the three headed demon came back to us and the Alpha as well as the others thought maybe we were a little too harsh on you and decided it's time for you to return home. _

_In other words, your pack grew weak over the years and needs a strong kaiju for protection. _He asked bluntly.

Jayanta's face grew dark_. If you want to be blunt about it, yes and you could say you owe us that much since thanks to you, the Fallen Star has been targeting all the lizard kaijus over the years looking for you. Our pack was attacked by that demon a few years ago, killing all the strong ones and their younglings just for the fun of it._

_I don't owe YOUR pack anything. If you're looking for pity, you're not going to get it from me._ He said, _Now leave us alone before I lose my temper. _

(You're not going to leave those younglings without a mother) Mosura shouted.

(I refuse to show mercy so shut it) He answered back.

He was about to walk away again when he heard Jayanta chuckled._ Did I mention Nyx is the one making the others go out and look for you? _

He stopped dead in his tracks once again with wide eyes and bit his tongue. A chill went down his spine and could feel Mosura shaking from the sudden coldness. His tail started to swish around and he slowly turned his head to face Jayanta once more who had a devilish smirk on her face._ What does Nyx have to do with anything? _

(Who is Nyx?) Mosura asked, but was ignored by him.

_Well, our old Alpha died trying to fight off the Fallen Star so with Nyx being his only heir, she took over and is looking for a male alpha to rule with her…._She said with a big grin.

He snorted and swallowed the blood in his mouth. At the corner of his eye, he can see Mosura looking at him for answers._ Well, I hope she finds one soon before the Fallen Star comes back and finishes the job._ Then walked away again without looking back.

_You're such a strange male, Gojira, turning down an offer like that. I mean I thought you would be glad she still thinks about you after so long. She told me you two have history together. _ Jayanta shouted._ If you change your mind we're only a few miles north from here!_

000000000

It was the late afternoon when they finally made it back to the Squid's territory with him not saying a word no matter how many times Mosura was pestering him for answers. Finally, Mosura flew in front of him with a firm look on her face and he knew right off the back she was not going to let him do anything till they talk. He sighed and grabbed the little hatchling off his back with his tail and placed him on the ground._ Go back to your mother, you little brat_. He said, pushing the little one to scram with his tail. The little one may have wandered off, but he was the one in trouble now. Once they were alone, he decided to play stupid. _Hungry?_

_So we're not going to talk about what just happened back there?_ She asked.

_What's there to talk about? _

_You just saw one of your old pack members after a hundred years and there's nothing to talk about? _

_Don't start, of all the things I will open up to you, this one needs to remain locked and buried._ He said, already feeling his temper flaring up.

_Are you even curious how they are? Half of them were killed by the Fallen Star and they are looking for you for help, my love. I know you don't like your pack for letting your parents die and kicking you out, but maybe this is their way of asking for forgiveness. _

_Were you not listening to her words? They're weak and vulnerable and trying to guilt trip me to protect them, well, screw them, they deserve every painful brutality they can get!_

_Don't say awful things like that._ She said, flying closer to him._ That's not you. _

He snorted and looked away. He was in no mood to talk about this right now._ They didn't help him when my Sire needed them and in the end I lost both him and my mother. So why in the world should I lift a claw to help them? _

_To prove to them you're better than them for one thing. What's a better way to show them what a horrible mistake it was to exile you than having them kneel down to you like the King you are. _

He smirked a little from the thought of that, but shook his head. _As entertaining as that sounds, the answer is still no. The last thing I want is you having to deal with them. We are not kind creatures and I don't want them to harass you in anyway so let's just forget about it, alright._ He demanded.

She sighed and started to blush a little knowing she's going to get a bad reaction with her next question._ Are you sure this is about my safety or because you don't want me around this Nyx female. _

He growled, he knew she would bring her up and that was the last thing he wanted her to know about._ Don't do this…_ He warned her.

_The female said you two had history….so who is she? _

He walked past her actually looking forward to see the Stupid Squid if it means avoiding this conversation._ Nothing. _

_You saying that is just your way of hiding the real truth. She was something to you, wasn't she?_ She asked in a sad whisper.

_No, she wasn't and why does that matter to you anyway? _

_Did you love her? Is that why you don't want to talk about it?_

_For crying out loud, Mosura, you're the only one I have deep feelings for, so drop it._

_I know you do, but you could still have some lingering feelings for her as well. _

_Lingering Feelings? That's a laugh...why can't you see this is not a big deal?_

Now she was getting upset._ If it's not that big of a deal then I want to know. I don't want us to have secrets between us. _

_Trust me, you don't want to know._ He said, turning blood red in embarrassment.

_I'm not going to let this go until you tell me_. She said, being stubborn. And for what? Was she jealous even though she never met the female? Or was it the fact it wasn't just any female, but someone he knew personally? She didn't need to stress about it, hasn't he proven to her and so many others, she was it for him. He can't see himself with anyone, but her.

He sighed,_ It was a long time ago, Mosura, when I was an adolescent and kind of an asshole….I did things I wasn't proud of when I was still part of the pack. _

_Like what? _

_You better not get mad or anything because you pushed me into telling you._ He growled and took a deep breath. This was the last thing he wanted to confess to her when it came to crap he did when he was younger. _We….had a night together….there were no feelings involved or anything like it. I didn't even care that I used her since she was a rotten, spoiled, power-hungry pile of dirt. She was just curious like I was. _And she was not the first or last one he used for his own entertainment. It was just empty sex to him. That one in particular was a special case since she was the Alpha's heir and he didn't like the Alpha for stealing his title after his Sire died. His sort of evil way to get even with the one in charge. He tried to hold back his laughter when he thought about it. He remembered telling Anguirus about his past flings and his friend just shrugged and told him he was almost as bad as Rodan was. Saying Rodan would go as far as stealing other males's mates just for the fun of it and leaves them afterwards.

When he didn't get a reaction, his eyes shifted over to her to see a blank look on her face. The nerves in his head started to pinch, her way of saying she was angry, but trying so hard to cover it up.

_You said you wouldn't get angry._ He said, calmly. _It was a long time ago, Mosura, we didn't even know each other. Why does it matter anyway, I'm sure there were others before me?_ He asked, curiously.

She blushed and landed on his back and shook her head._ No...I mean...sure I had a few crushes on other males before you, but I….well...never...went that far, you could say._

_Oh…._He said, trying to hide his shocked face. They haven't talked about it yet. The whole mating and marking thing, but that right there made him uneasy. He didn't think she would still be untouched….still pure as they would call it. You would think the way she was so affectionate, she would have at least tried it once.

Mosura couldn't help, but giggle a little bit even though she was embarrassed as well._ It's not like I don't know what it is….it's just…._

_You don't have to explain yourself...can we just forget about it and get some rest._ He pleaded which she finally nodded knowing he was getting really uncomfortable with everything they were talking about.

_You win, but what about your pack?_

_We're not going over there, end of story_. He said, annoyed.

She shook her head, _So be it, have it your way. _

_Thank you._ He said, collapsing to the ground for some much needed rest. He hated this day and hopes Mosura will forget about the female and wanting him to visit his old pack.

_What are you doing, we're still far away from Scylla's nest. _

_Exactly, our way to get some sleep for once without those noisy Hatchlings and their mother. _

She sighed_, And you say I'm a headache._

000000000

He didn't think he would sleep through the whole night, but he did and would have slept throughout the day if it wasn't for someone tapping him on his head. He growled and opened one of his eyes to see Scylla standing in front of him with a worried face.

_What did I do this time?_ He asked harshly before stretching out a bit.

_Have you seen Mosura?_ She asked.

He snorted,_ What are you talking about? You two always get up early to grab some food. _

_Yes, I know, but when I didn't see her this morning I thought she already went out without me, but it's nearly noon and she's nowhere to be found. _

He sat up from her statement and tried to contact her through their connection. (Mosura!?) He yelled, but got no response. (Mosura! I know you can hear me, don't ignore me!) He can't feel any sign of distress, in fact she seems a little glee about something, but what? _ When was the last time you saw her?_

_Last night after you fell asleep. She was telling me about how you two came across one of your old pack members and how she was curious about them and a certain female and…._

She stopped and they both stared at each other when they realized they were thinking of the same thing. Scylla started to panic._ Oh Kaiju, I told her not to do it. Not to go over there alone and she told me she wouldn't…..you don't think she…?_

Dammit, she wouldn't let it go and now he has to go after her before she puts herself in danger. _Yeah, she would….._

**MQB: Until next time, stay wonderful my dear readers. Please Reviews. **


	9. Her Competition

**Miss Queen B:**** How's it going, my wonderful Readers, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the birthday ****shout outs. They really make me happy and keeps me going with my stories. Notes:**

**Note one: Sorry for long wait, work is busy due us being short handed and sickness not to mention I was suffering from the worse case of writer's block ever. I'm not sure if I should call it that since this chapter went through so many drafts I was getting so frustrated with myself. I would write up something only to delete four or five pages of work to retype it again...only to delete once again. Ugh. **

**Note Two: One main reason for the writer's block is me coming up with a bunch of new characters for this chapter since Mosura is going to meet a bunch in Gojira's pack. I had to make sure all the new characters didn't take away the attention of the main plot of this chapter where Mosura went over there to meet Nyx face to face. I love how readers are predicting what Nyx is going to be like and it wasn't that hard to give her a very cocky attitude. She grew up spoiled, nobody says no to her and when rejected she will be vicious. **

**Note Three: So about this chapter: Mosura runs off to find Gojira's pack and meet a few members who have some stories about him and his parents. She later come across the Alpha and witness how much Gojira is willing to go to protect her. **

**Part IX**

**Her Competition **

_~You can't destroy this love I found_

_Your silly games I won't allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel_

_What makes you think that he wants you_

_When I'm the one that brought him to_

_The special place that's in my heart_

_He was my love right from the start~_

_~The Boy is Mine by Monica and Brandy_

(Flashback)

While her King was fast asleep, Mosura was wide awake and thinking. A dangerous pastime according to her best friend and her Love and they said they don't have anything in common, she thought with a huff. It was late at night,but the moon was out and full which gave her enough light to look at herself in the water. Sitting down by the shoreline and close enough for the waves to hit her feet and claws, Mosura spread her wings out wide and high to examine them in her reflection. Lots of colors and patterns and always sparkling with shimmer dust floating around. Her eyes were big and blue and her fur was white and brown and fluffy. Many have told her she was a beautiful site to see yet for some reason she felt a little insecure with herself.

She thought about the female lizard kaiju she ran into earlier today and wondered if that was the definition of beauty in the male's eyes. She was tall, not as tall as Gojira was or as bulky, but still not as slim or as feminine like other females she'd seen. She was made to fight just like the males she guess. Her scales were a lighter color gray with a shorter tail and much smaller spikes on her back. One thing that caught her attention the most was the eyes. They were the same color gold like her Love's. It makes her wonder if that's what this Nyx female look like as well.

She never thought she would be in this kind of situation where another female has eyes for her soon-to-be mate. She was being courted by Gojira and his appearance alone would make other suitors back away, but what about her? She's not the violent type or intimidated like Gojira so it would be hard to keep the females away especially if they look like Jayanta and an Alpha no less.

_Your antennas are twitching, is something on your mind? _

She turned around to see Scylla approaching her without any hatchlings hanging on her shell._ I thought you were asleep?_ Mosura whispered.

_Just pretending to be so the little ones could nap. Works every time._ She laughed and laid down next to her._ I would love to sleep, but this is the first time since you've been here that we had some alone time so what's going on? _

_Just thinking about Gojira and seeing one of his old pack members. _

_That again? Why is this a big deal to you? You said it yourself Gojira doesn't want to talk about it or go anywhere near them so why are you losing sleep over it?_

_Because that's his pack and I know they did him wrong, but if they want him back maybe that can be the first step towards forgiveness. _

_Forgiveness, huh? Is that the real reason you want him to go over there?_ Scylla asked with a suspicious look.

Mosura stayed quiet and stared at her reflection again in the water. She fluttered her wings again, something Gojira loves to see her do. He loves it when she puts on a show for him because he would say it was for his eyes only. He told her she was the only one he ever felt deep feelings for, yet….

Mosura sighed,_ Scylla, do you think I'm pretty? _

Her friend stared at her and shook her head,_ Mosura ,don't tell me you're still thinking about what that female said to Gojira?_

She looked away while blushing in shame and embarrassment and heard Scylla sigh.

_You don't even know this lizard, so what if she's looking for him, it's not like he's so eager to track her down. Who cares? _

_Scylla, I didn't want to say this in front of the other females or the little ones, but I left out a few disturbing details._ She whispered.

_Which is? _

_Well….and it's my fault for pushing him to confess,...but he told me he had….a "night".….with this Nyx female…_ Mosura said, through gritted teeth.

Stuff like that was something she always had a hard time talking about. There's really no polite way to say things that involves sex, mating and reproducing. It's not like she didn't know anything about it, but since there were no other male moths (She spent years flying around the world to find others like her and came up empty) and she could live forever there was no reason to try or reproduce. To her something like mating only happens when two kaijus are in love and ready as silly and hatchling-like as it sounds.

Scylla stayed silent for a bit and wiggled her tentacles._ Oh, well, that's a whole different story. An old flame? _

She shook her head, _He said it was just a Fling ... Apparently he had a few of those when he was younger. _

_So you think he might still have something still lingering for her. _

_I don't know, he said it didn't mean anything and he sounded like he was ashamed of himself for doing it. I always told him I would never judge him for the things he did in the past, but for some reason this is bothering me more than it should. _

Scylla chuckled,_ It's just your kind, pure nature, Mosura. To you sex is suppose to be special while to others it's not. _

_Well, I can somewhat understand your situation since you only use males to breed._

_You always make it sound so awful than it should be. _

_Because wouldn't you want your time especially the first time mating with a male to be special? You know only have one mate for life?_ Mosura asked.

_Hmmm, no, not really_. Scylla shrugs,_ I don't think I ever felt any feelings for a male. _

She huffs and feels like her friend was the wrong kaiju to ask for advice about this sensitive topic. _Well, I think it should be. _

_This is why I love you so much, my friend, you are so pure, so innocent it's hard to believe something like that could exist anymore. _

_I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment._ Mosura asked.

_I'm just saying you are probably the only one I know who can look at temptation in the eye and not go for it because you are just that loyal and full of heart. Many don't have that kind of skill and will power from what I've seen. _

Mosura frowns, _You're not helping my situation. _

_Sorry, but let's just drop the whole thing, Mosura. You two are still new to this whole relationship and I would not use this situation as a test to see if he's loyal or not. _

_I'm not testing out his loyalty….I just need to make sure there's nothing there. _

_This can end very badly if you're not careful. He might see her as a pile of dirt, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't try anything._

_If he rejects her that should tell her he is not interested in her. _

_Yes, but you said she's an alpha and alphas tend to get very aggressive if they don't get what they want. Plus with her being a female that just fanning the flames right there._ Scylla said.

Mosura lowered her head,_ I need to know Scylla. I don't like the fact there is someone out there looking for him to be a potential mate. It's nerve wracking to think of the what ifs. What if they do see each other and she has better things to offer. _

_Don't be so stupid Mosura, he may be intolerable and that's the nicest way I'm going to describe him, but he told me, yelled at me, that there is no one for him, but you. There is no better option out there for him. _

Mosura smiled_, Wow, and here I thought you didn't like him and that I was too good for him. _

_You are, but he makes you happy and I don't want to see you upset again. Now, please, drop this because I don't want nothing bad to happen to you. _

_I...will…._

_NO, promise me, Mosura. I know how you are and how your curiosity works. This could be dangerous and could really break some trust between you and Gojira so promise me, you will drop this. You won't think about it ever again. You won't mention anything about it again. Ever. Period._

_Scylla, you're scaring me._ Mosura said with a slight chuckle.

_I mean it. My pack had crossed paths with lizards kaijus before and they are not friendly. _

_Alright, my friend, I promise._ She said, while slightly crossing her wings, but luckily, Scylla didn't see it.

_Thank you. Now, how about we get some rest before the hatchling start waking up. _

_Ok, I'm going to head back to Gojira, but I'll be here bright and early to grab our morning food. _She said, flying up into the air.

Scylla looked at her with the same suspicious look._ Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night. _

_Good night as well._ Mosura said, bowing then flew off to where Gojira fell asleep.

The sun was barely coming up and Mosura still couldn't sleep. Lying next to her sleeping Love with one of her giant wings draping over his back, she was tapping her claw softly on the ground while thinking. A few miles north from here there's a pack of lizard kaijus that Gojira used to belong to with an Alpha female looking for him. She was told by both of them to drop it and let it go. So what this female had history with Gojira, it meant nothing to him, right?...Yet on the other hand, there must be some kind of attraction for him to go that far with the female and what if he saw that again if she did find him. The other female Jayanta must've told the Alpha by now where he is and she could be on her way as she speaks. Mosura's eyes squint a bit from the thought and she will not lose him to another female so she has every right to go over there and tell her she needs to stay away.

With that in mind, she waited for the sun to come up ever so slightly, gave her Love a small kiss on his cheek, and flew up into the air and headed north. It was late morning when she finally found a few of his pack members scattered around next to a giant lake and river and going on their merry day. They didn't even notice her as some were sleeping, talking to one another or watching hatchlings of all ages playing around. She couldn't help, but smile and be intrigued. She never thought she would see so many "Gojira-like" kaijus in one place. They all look like each other except for their plates on their back. Each one had their own unique pattern. The hatchlings were cute. They were taking turns sparring with one another to see who was the strongest so it wasn't just Gojira who always needed to compete, that was just how his species works.

She flew down even lower for a better look and that's when a few of them caught her spying on them. One of her bad flaws about herself, her wings make it very hard for her to hide or sneak around. Some of them started to growl while thrashing their tails around while the little ones ran towards them for safety. She cleared her throat and decided to act friendly._ Um, hi….I'm-_

_Lunch if you don't leave our territory. _One of the females said as she and three other ones took a few steps forward. The ones who were sleeping were waking up to see what was going on.

Mosura flew back a little and started to realize this was a bad idea._ Now, now, let's be civil here, I just want to talk to your Al-_

One of them lunged for her only to be blocked by another lizard kaiju. The female growled and took a few steps back,_ What the hell, Jayanta! _

_Knock it off, Aditi. That's Gojira's little traveling pet._ Jayanta whispered to the female. Then yank the one called Aditi closer to her._ If she is here no doubt, Gojira is coming and we need to make sure everything runs smoothly. _

_The little pet is nothing, but a meal. _

_Fine then you'll be the one who has to deal with Nyx's wrath if something goes wrong._ Jayanta whispered harshly.

Aditi snorted, the same kind of snort Mosura would see her Love do when he's pissed off and started to giggle. She quickly shut up when all of them gave her a deadly glare which was also the same glare her Love would pose as well. Wow, the way her Love acts wasn't just him personally, his whole species were just stone cold.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a large snout sniffing her. She turned to her left to see one of the females looking at her with a curious glare._ Funny, I never seen anything like this before, what do you think, Elli?_

She was yanked by her wing and hit a hard chest. The female holding her wing sniffs her as well and cringed. _She smells funny and the bright colors are hurting my eyes. Seriously, what's with the fur? Yuck! Take it back, Iole? _Elli said, pushing Mosura away.

Mosura lost her flight and fell to the ground only to be grabbed by a tail wrapping itself around her waist and lifted up to see a pair of golden eyes looking at her. The tail gave her a tight squeeze making a loud squeak to escape her mouth.

_Dalia, not so hard, she's very tiny_. Jayanta said.

_Tiny indeed._ Dalia said. Out of the five around Mosura, the one named Dalia seems like she was old enough to be their mother.

_And an eye sore as well, she must get a lot of predators. _Elli said, right in Mosura's face.

_I doubt it, there's not much meat on those bones._ Iole said_, but I bet the wings are a sweet treat_. _I wonder if she is a twin like you and me, Elli. _

Elli was pushed out of the way by Aditi and Mosura started to shake when she saw her reflection in the female's teeth._ Sweet treat, I would love something sweet in the morning. _

_Ladies, enough, the last thing we want is to scare her away._ Jayanta said while gesturing to Dalia to let her go.

Rolling her eyes, she dropped Mosura to the ground which she quickly ran over to Jayanta since she seems to be the one in charge at the moment. Jayanta looked down at her and tilted her head, _So where's Gojira? Surely, he followed you here? _

Mosura looked up at her for a second then over at the four other females who were waiting for her to speak_. Um, no, I came alone. He didn't want to. _

All of them looked disappointed and nervous. _Nyx is not going to like this_. Elli whispered to Iole.

_Dammit...and seriously, why would he not show up this is his pack after all... Stupid males...they are only useful for two things: Making Eggs and sleep. _Aditi said, shaking her head.

_And you're wondering why none of us want you as a mate!_ They heard a male lizard kaiju shouted from afar.

The other females started to laugh as Aditi looked away and huffed. Dalia sighed in relief,_ This should be a good thing. We must remember why he was kicked out in the first place. We are not allowed to talk about him anymore. _

_That was under Alpha Apollo's ruling and he has his reasons. But now Nyx is in charge and she wants him back for...you know…"personal" things._ Jayanta said then chuckled.

Mosura could see the others smiling just as devilish as Jayanta and she knew what she was meaning by that. That right there made her cheeks flushed with anger since they all seem like they knew about her Love and this Nyx's history.

_She's asking for trouble. I told her tracking him down is going to be a big mistake. If the rumors are true about him fighting the Fallen Star over and over again then he has gotten stronger and more powerful. The same reason Alpha Apollo wanted to get rid of Dagon in the first place. _Dalia said, grimly.

_Hush, we're not allowed to say that name either_. Iole said.

Dalia pushed Iole away gently,_ I'm just saying, all of you were younglings and hatchlings back then. You had no clue to violent tension between Alpha Apollo and Dagon especially when-_

_Um...excuse me._ Mosura said causing all the females to look down at her and for the first time, she felt so small next to all of them. They were all the same in a way with their tall built bodies, glossy scales, spikes and eyes_. I'm sorry, but who is Dagon? _

They all stayed quiet while their eyes shifted around at each other. She felt Jayanta lying down next to her and snorted in the back of her head._ You follow Gojira around and you don't know who Dagon was?_

_I don't follow Gojira, we travel together. We are-_

_I'm still trying to figure out why he is letting you follow him. Gojira didn't like anyone going near him. He was always by himself. Always sulking like a big hatchling away from the pack. Never talking to anyone. You remember Jayanta, you're the one always looking out for him. _Elli said, shrugging.

_I didn't have a choice, my mother made me. I tried to be nice, but he didn't want to open up to anyone. He was so serious all the time. So boring. _

Mosura blushed and remembered that special night when they were floating around the ocean and enjoying their skin on skin touching and connecting to one another. The first time kissing. When he trusted her enough to open up to her and let her see his memories.

_What are you blushing about? _Aditi asked.

_Yeah, your wings are turning different colors as well._ Iole said, while grabbing Mosura's wing with her claws.

_I'm sorry, but please don't grab my wing._ Mosura said, pulling it away.

Iole laid back down and clearly offended._ Don't act like you're better than us, little pet. _

_She glows just like Gojira._ Dalia said, looking a little concerned.

_I'm sure it's nothing new to you. I mean, do your eyes and plates glow too?_ Mosura asked, trying to hide her blush. She didn't want them to see her this way knowing they would probably ask questions.

They all stayed quiet once again before staring at Dalia to say something. Mosura looked over at her who started to tap her claws on the ground._ Um...no...in fact only two lizard kaijus could do that…..Gojira and Dagon. _

Gojira's memory flashed into her mind where she can see through his eyes as a young hatchling watching his Sire show him that awesome trick he can do. The tall, heavy built Alpha position himself while letting his plates light up one by one before releasing a powerful burst of blue light out of his mouth. His Sire telling him he will be able to do that as well one day. She shook her head._ So your old Alpha...Dagon….was different...is that why nobody helped him when he fought the Prime Muto and why Gojira was exiled. _

She looked up to see all the females staring at her with different facial expressions and realized they pretty much circle around her without any room to spread out her wings and fly away if needed.

_Well, it seems like Gojira told you about us, Huh? _Aditi asked, with a loud snort.

_That's a first, he never speaks to anyone let alone have friendly conversations._ Iole added.

_He was old enough to know what happened. That's something even a young hatchling like him couldn't forget. _Jayanta said, _Shit, how can anyone forget that day? _

Mosura nearly jumped when Aditi got right in her face_. I'm sure he told you what horrible kaijus we are, but you weren't there, you have know idea what Dagon did to earn such a punishment like that. Alpha Apollo nearly lost his mind. _

Mosura swallowed,_ What happened?_

They all stared at Dalia who rolled her eyes_. Do you really want the little pet to know? _

Mosura sighed,_ Please stop calling me a Pet, I'm actually-_

_Why not, it's a funny tale, I think._ Iole said, with a smile_. Me and my sister were only younglings when it happened, but we saw and remembered everything. _

Dalia cleared her thought_. Well, first of all, Dagon wasn't even part of our pack. He just showed out of the blue looking for a pack to call home. Nobody knows where he came from. He never talked about it to anyone and the only one who does know is dead as well. Our old Alpha Apollo didn't like him from the start, but at the time his mother, who still the Alpha, found pity on him and took him in and some would say even see him as her second son- _

_Well if you had a sibling like Dagon, I would be moody just as well._ Elli added.

_At first , Apollo went along with it though there was a lot of resentment which festered more when he realized Dagon was stronger, faster and had some very unique abilities as well. It was the strangest thing to see when his spikes started to glow as well as his eyes…._

Mosura remembered the first time Gojira showed her his plates lighting up for the first time. How it took a lot of concentration to just do that little light show. He was actually a little tired afterwards and she didn't think it was odd. It was quite breathtaking.

…_.So of course when the title for Alpha came up, it was no big shock when Dagon took the role. They were evenly matched till Dagon unleashed this weird, glowing beam from his mouth. It hit Apollo right in the face, nearly blinding him, but left did leave a very nasty scar. I didn't think Apollo could get any worse after that, I really thought he would be able let things go and be OK as the second-in-command till-_

Iole chuckled,_ My mother told me about it. That was a very nasty love triangle._

Jayanta sighed,_ Indeed, my poor mother was best friends with Shri so she knew what was going on. _

Mosura stayed quiet for a moment. So Shri was Gojira's mother. It was nice to have a name for the lizard kaiju she saw in her Love's memories. She was just like the other females here with the same color scales and beautiful golden eyes. She could tell where Gojira got his smile from when he did smile of course.

_Oh Shri...I mean Apollo had so many females going after him since Dagon had no interest in a mate. Some could say he was incapable of loving anyone. Shri thought he just needed someone to understand him and offer him friendship…._

(I know the feeling) Mosura thought, remembering all those years of trying to get close to Gojira only to be pushed away.

_She should've known better since Apollo was already courting her and everyone thought she loved him back…_

_That look on Apollo's face when he spotted Shri's neck...My Sire never saw such rage in him. _Elli snickered._ He roared so loud no doubt the whole world heard it. _

_What was wrong with her neck?_ She asked in a quiet voice.

Aditi snorted,_ Are all Gojira's pets stupid or something? _

Mosura blushed,_ No, I just didn't understand the whole neck thing. That's all. _

Jayanta laughed_, She was marked...that's the males way of claiming ownership over the females. See._ She turned her head to the right to reveal a bite mark scar that was just above the gills and slightly faded over the years. Mosura turned her attention to the other females who revealed their markings as well except for Aditi who just rolled her eyes and pout._ That right there is a done deal, no other male can touch. Our kind takes a lot of pride in this and the males are very territorial when it comes to their females. _

_Yeah, so Apollo had to settle for a female that wasn't anywhere near Shri's standards and let that awful grudge fester within him. Can you imagine seeing the one you love being with another male...a much more powerful ruler male to be exact. I really think that's when he started to lose his mind._ Daila said tapping her chin with her long nail

_No, my Sire told me it was when Shri gave Dagon a son something he always wanted, but got Nyx instead. Of course, he quickly changed his mind about her when she inherited his power-hungry personality. _ Elli said, rolling her eyes.

_Don't remind us, it just got worse and worse as she got older. Nobody says no to Nyx unless you want to end up dead. _Aditi said, shaking her head.

_Like father, like Daughter. Apollo couldn't take Dagon anymore and I really think it was just sheer luck and a perfect opportunity for him when the Muto Prime invaded our pack that one fateful day. He didn't regret telling the rest of the pack to stay back so Dagon could fight the Muto Prime alone. That was his way to get rid of him without getting his claws dirty. He said if anyone helped him, he would kill them without any hesitation. Saying it was Dagon's fault the Muto Prime was here because powers like the one he had will only attract danger to the pack. The only thing he truly regret was Shri going after her mate and dying as well. He would've killed Gojira that same day if it wasn't for the fact he was part of her._ Dalia finished.

_Hey, I know it was bad and all, but we all have to admit things got a lot better when Apollo took over. He was less tense knowing Dagon was gone_. Iole said and the rest of them nodded, which Mosura cringe in disgust.

_Well, Apollo did say things will be better once both Abominations were dead and gone. There was no way he was going to let Gojira stick around after witnessing him using that same blue beam like Dagon. So out he went as well. Again, like he said, it was for the best._ Elli said, shrugging.

_True, I know my mother felt bad and so did I since she promised Shri she would look after Gojira, but it's not like Gojira wanted to stay anyway. The day Apollo told him to leave, he didn't even fight it, he was gone the very next morning. So again, like the Alpha said it was for the best._

Mosura's face grew red from their ignorance and cold-hearted tone. Now she can see why Gojira didn't want to give them a second chance. They really thought getting rid of him would make everything better because he was different, because their so called Alpha was afraid of him and hated him because Dagon won Shri's heart. And they were talking about him like he was nothing and now they want him back. Well, the female Nyx wanted him back and the others are just going along with it because they had to. She listened to them still chatting away and laughing and she huffed and got their attention thanks to her wings glowing bright red in anger. _And you all believed him? Not once did you think he was just brainwashing you so he can get rid of him. Leaving a little hatchling without a Sire or mother because all of you were too afraid to stand up to some wicked Alpha….that just...just horrible. How could you live with yourselves for letting that happen? And when he showed the same unique powers like his Sire the only logical conclusion you kaijus can come up with was to kick him out with nothing. Do you have any idea what he's been through_…..then whispered to herself…_.and why it was so hard for him to open up to me…_

She was suddenly grabbed by her antennas and dragged across the ground till she was face to face with Aditi, who growled,_ You better watch that mouth of yours, tiny thing. You should be glad we were nice enough to talk to something beneath us. Where's the respect? _

_What a silly, stupid thing._ Elli chuckled.

_Hey, come on, Aditi, let her go._ Jayanta said, in a demanding kind of tone which Aditi did and shoved Mosura back over to her._ She can't help, but feel that way after all that is her "Love" we're talking about.._Jayanta laughed.

The other females tilted their heads from Jayanta's statement and looked down at Mosura who was blushing so hard it was hurting her cheeks._ Her Love? _Elli asked with a sinister grin.

Mosura started to take a few steps back when their staring went on and on, and decided maybe it was time to go and forget about seeing this Nyx female, but was pushed back into the circle by Jayanta's tail._ Now, now, you tiny thing, don't be embarrassed. _She said, and looked over at the other females._ I overheard her calling Gojira that and odd thing is he actually responded. _

_He responded? _Iole asked, then looked over at Dalia.

_Now why would a traveling pet call a much bigger kaiju that?_ Aditi asked, picking at her teeth with her claws.

_Beats me, I thought it was cute, they were even bickering like they were mates. It was hilarious._ Jayanta chuckled.

Dalia raised a bow,_ I see and you said Gojira attacked you when you were going after the pet, right? _

_Yes, why?_ Jayanta asked.

_It sounds like she see something more in Nyx's soon-to-be-mate._ Dalia said, unamused while looking at Mosura with a firm look._ If I didn't know better I think his little colorful pet has a crush on him. . _

She didn't have time to stop herself when her wings started to flutter from Dalia's statement causing her face to turn red once again. Her antennas perked up and she started to take a few steps back again when the five females lifted themselves up and towered her with wicket smiles spread across their faces. This was bad because Gojira always told her not to mention their relationship around strangers for her safety and at first she thought it was nonsense till now with them casting their shadows on her she felt like she was in big trouble.

Iole laughed,_ Aww, look Dalia, you made the little thing mad. I don't think she likes the fact Nyx is going to take Gojira away. _

_Stop staying that. He doesn't even love her!_ Mosura shouted with puffy cheeks._ So she needs to stay away... _

The five females looked at each other and Aditi grinned_. Wait, wait, wait, I get it now….you're here to find Alpha Nyx...right? ...because you couldn't help knowing what the other female looks like…..this isn't some little crush you have on him...you actually love that grumpy ass son of a bitch?_

_Language, Aditi._ Dalia shouted while smacking Aditi with her tail.

_No, no, she wouldn't be that dumb to confront Nyx. And what does it matter, it's not like Gojira would feel the same way._ Jayanta said, nervously.

Another flaw she will never admit out loud was her inability to hide her emotions. She blushed once again and looked away. Should she tell them he only had deep feelings for her and that he was courting her. Though she was going to talk to him about that neck marking thing if she gets a chance to escape that is. A few of them gasp as if they can read her thoughts.

_Well, bite me, I didn't think Gojira could feel anything for a female, but this...this is-_ Elli couldn't even find the words.

_She is so dead._ Aditi laughed.

_Jayanta, you need to get rid of this thing. Like you said if things don't run smoothly, Alpha Nyx is going to take it out on us or the entire pack_. Dalia hissed

_We can't get rid of her, we need her to make sure Gojira comes over here. I'm sure our Alpha will make Gojira see she is a better choice than the bug._ Jayanta said, harshly.

_Well, he better. She never takes no for an answer._ Elli whispered back.

_Oh Kaiju, Alpha Nyx is not going to like this._ Iole said, biting down on her claws to calm her nerves.

_Not going to like what?!_

All five of them froze, the same way her Love did when the name Nyx was mentioned, and slowly turned around and quickly bowed down to whoever the voice belonged to. She couldn't see who they were talking to, but had a feeling it was the Nyx female no less.

_My Alpha, it's good to see you, I hope the hunting went well for you and the rest of the group. _Jayanta said while bowing again.

_What the hell is going on? I leave you in charge to watch over the others and the hatchlings and you and these imbeciles are gossiping!? _

_We were, my Alpha, but we have someone who is looking for you._ Jayanta said, as she and the others stepped aside and Mosura took a deep breath when their Alpha appeared right in front of her.

Just like the other females, the Alpha stood tall and proud. Her scales were a light shade of gray than the males with visible scars across her chest, arms and legs. A telltale sign she's been in countless battles to keep her title and no doubt killed so many as well. Her claws were long and sharp and coated with dried blood. Her eyes have the same color gold, in fact they were a brighter kind of shade though there were no softness in them like she would find in her Love sometimes. She snorted and bared her teeth. They were sharp as well with leftover blood glistening thanks to the sun shining down on her. Her giant tail started to thrash around which Mosura knew from being around Gojira means she did not want her here. Mosura always believes there is beauty in every life out there. While some would say she was beautiful due to her kind nature and gorgeous colors, no doubt, some would see the beauty in this Alpha for her strength and brutality. So this is Nyx, the one that even made her Love froze in fear even for a tiny second.

_Jayanta, who is this pest and why is IT here? _She asked.

_Um, this is the pet I told you about….the one who was with Gojira, my Alpha. _

_So what exactly is so intriguing about her that made you five stop doing your duties and leaving the young ones unsupervised. I hope you know half of them are missing including yours, Jayanta._ Nyx said angrily.

Jayanta panicked, _Oh my, don't worry, my Alpha, we will find them all right away. _

She took off and for the life of her, Mosura wished she didn't since she seemed like the only one out of their group that was defending her. Nyx turned to the others, _Well, don't just stand there, go help her before the parents that went hunting with me find out you all lost their hatchlings! _She ordered.

They all nodded and started to walk away._ Oh easy on her, my Alpha, she's not the brightness thing._ Dalia said.

_This won't end well._ Iole said to Elli who nodded in agreement.

Aditi slightly pushed Nyx in a playful way and grinned._ Watch out, Nyx, you have competition. The little thing loves the same prize you do._ She said and laughed. She laughed even harder when Nyx swatted her in the back with her tail to make her leave quickly.

Now she was alone with the Alpha who was just staring at her without saying a word or blinking if that matters. She tilted a bit to the right to see the rest of the pack welcoming back the ones that went hunting while others were devouring their food, nuzzling their mates and hatchlings or yelling at Elli and Iole for the hatchlings that were missing. Once in a while, some were looking over to where she was standing and wondering what their Alpha was going to do. They were smart enough to keep their distance and that made her a little frightened knowing if things go sour, they will not help her in any way. The only thing she could wish for is distracting the Alpha long enough to fly away if needed.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her wing being tugged a bit and looked up to see Nyx touching the tip of it with two of her nails. She did a few tiny swirls before slightly tearing the silky material without any remorse. Although it made Mosura cringe from seeing her wing getting torn, it was a tiny inconvenience where it would only take a day for the tear to seal up again. Still it was uncalled for, but no doubt it was Nyx's way to examine her just like she was doing to the lizard Alpha._ So you're the tiny pet, Jayanta told me about... _She said while looking at her features unimpressed_….That hangs around Gojira…._

This was a first for Mosura and could finally understand her Love always feeling insecure about being the odd one in their relationship. How everyone she met couldn't believe someone like her would choose to be with someone like him. How her kindness and beauty was being wasted on a Kaiju who has nothing to offer her in return. Now she felt like she was in some sort of role reversal by the way Nyx was looking at her with disgust and making her feel so small...well, smaller than she is now.

_I must say I've never seen something so colorful or…. _Grabbing a handful of her wing again to feel it between her claws_…soft before. Something like this must be hard to survive out there all alone. _

Mosura pulled her wing away, hating the fact the female was putting tears in them. _Please don't touch my wings...they are very delicate._ She said, trying to put on a brave face.

Clearly offended, Nyx stayed calm no less which made Mosura nervous. She was perhaps too calm given the situation. Like she was too being careful or calculating her next move. Nyx snorted,_ What's your name?_

Surprised, Mosura smiled, finally someone was nice enough to ask for her name. _Oh, my name is Mo-_

_Not important….where's Gojira._ She asked, going straight to the point.

She felt a sharp pinch in her mind followed by her Love's voice. (Mosura!?) Shoot, he's awake and he tends to get very anxious if she wasn't around. She wanted to respond, but knew how much trouble she would be in if he found out she was over here talking to the Alpha all by herself. (Mosura! I know you can hear me, don't ignore me!)

She looked up at Nyx who was already losing patience with her and swallowed. _He didn't want to be here so I came alone. _

_Well, that was a very stupid decision, don't you think?_ Nyx asked, calmly while still looking at her closely.

_No, I didn't think so._ She lied. She knew better, but she just needed to know who the other female was. Wouldn't it have been easier to just trust her Love when he said he didn't want anything to do with his pack. She took a deep breath,_ I actually came here to talk to you._

Nyx raised a bow and glides her tongue across her sharp teeth._ I see….and I have a feeling I know what it is. _

_You do? _

_I'm not stupid, let's make that very clear, alright. When Jayanta told me about Gojira being nearby she did mention a colorful little pet he was carrying around and a rather funny closeness it had towards him. _

_Maybe what she saw was a mistake_. Mosura said, trying to play dumb. A bad trait she was picking up from her Love.

_You called him your Love?_ She asked, suspiciously.

Mosura started to blush,_ I'm not here as a threat-_

_That's a laugh._ She chuckled.

_I just want you to understand that he has no interest in you so it would be best to leave him alone and find someone else to be your mate._

For a moment, she really thought she was going to get hit for making a bold statement, but Nyx looked down at her so compose it was almost scary. Then she grinned and started to chuckle again_. Is that so...and you're not telling me this because you have some silly little crush on him and need to wipe out the competition, right? What makes you think he would rather be with a weak little thing like you when he can have a strong, powerful alpha like myself? _

_Well, what we have is-_

_You don't have to answer that because again it's not important. And no, I don't see you as a threat in fact believe it or not we both have one thing in common if you think about it. _

_W-we do?_ Mosura asked confused.

_Yeah, I mean you must really feel something for him to come all this way, disturbed my pack and tell me right in the face to back off. I take it you saw something in him just like I did, right? _

She nodded and felt a little at ease from the sudden change of mood Nyx was portraying.

_Good, and we can agree that he shows a lot of potential to be something big. Someone that can rule not only a pack, but as well as the world. I mean a lot of kaijus out there are already seeing him as some sort of savior, a protector...a great King. Can you imagine the possibility and greatness he can bring. _

_Yes, I can see a lot of potential in him as well. He doubted himself for so long because what others thought of him so it's wonderful to see that spark of confidence in himself come back._

_My, my, are you just a little bundle of emotions, but anyway, like I was saying someone like him with all that potential needs a supportive female to be by his side, you know what I mean right? _She asked, leaning a bit down to her.

Mosura took a step back and tried not to let the much larger kaiju intimidate her._ Yes, and I know this is hard for you to understand, but-_

_No, this is hard for YOU to understand, but sadly, YOU are not it, so I'm going to save you some embarrassment and give you this chance to leave before Gojira gets here._ She said, firmly with a little bit of politeness.

Appalled by the female, Mosura's antenna twitched._ Excuse me?_

_If he's going to be a great King, he will need a strong Queen by his side and unfortunately, with you around as a distraction, he won't see that I'm the best choice for that position. So, again, it's time for you to leave and if you know what's good for you, don't ever come back. _

Her wings started to flutter in annoyance._ You can't be serious_. She said in a low tone.

_Did I stutter? You should be glad I'm asking nicely._ Nyx said, flexing her claws.

_What makes you think he would agree to this? _Mosura asked, surely this Alpha can't be that egotistic.

_It's just how it works with our species. An Alpha female needs a strong Alpha male to rule. I have known Gojira since we were young and very "intimately" you could say. Boy, once you get that male going, he never stops._ She giggled to herself even though it was making Mosura growled underneath her breath. _There's no way he will reject this offer knowing what I can give him. _

_So this is why you want him back because of his powers…..so you can rule better because you can't do it all by yourself? _

_Of course, my Sire always told me if you want to make it big in this world you need the best and he is clearly the best as a mate and will no doubt give me strong hatchlings as well. And once we take out the Muto Prime and those disgusting parasites, there's nothing stopping this pack from taking over all the lands in this world. _

Power-hungry just like her Love told her. _You're…..you're unbelievable…..do you...do you even love him?_ She asked, but quickly closed her mouth. She was thinking about it, but did not mean to say it out loud. Oops.

_What? Are you saying you do?_ Nyx asked, leaning even further down to her while showing off her teeth.

She blushed again and stared deep into her gold colored eyes. _Yes...I do...very much. _

Nyx snorted in her face, literally spraying her with a mist of snot and said with a dark demeanor. _Well, talk about bad luck for you since it will make things even harder for you when you leave don't you think? _

_If I'm leaving it's only to go back to him where I belong._ Mosura said, wiping her face.

_I'm not going to ask you nicely twice you little pest._ Nyx said, standing up again. She was nearly three times bigger than her and could easily flatten her like nothing with her foot, but Mosura stood her ground.

_Maybe you need to understand that you're the past and I'm his future and I don't care if you are an Alpha or stronger than me, you're not going to split us apart. _

Nyx started to growled while her eye started to twitch. This is probably the first time someone didn't back down to her demands and she couldn't handle it well. Mosura looked behind Nyx and could see every pack member staring at them with big eyes and not moving an inch.

_This is your last warning, bug, either stay away from him or you're going to regret it...painfully. _

_There is no way I'm going to stand here and have him taken away by some spoiled, rotten, power-hungry pile of dirt like you._ Mosura hissed while flaring her wings up high to show her she will not be pushed around. Dalia's jaw dropped while the other pack members back away even further from the pair.

Nyx's face scrunch up for a second before relaxing back into place. She chuckled a bit,_ Spoiled, rotten, power-hungry, pile of dirt….Boy, I remember Gojira calling me that when we were young….even after that delicious night we had together._ She said and laughed again_...and I'm going to do to you what I did to him when he called me that…._

Mosura swallowed and not sure how to take that statement._ I'm sure we can be civi-_

Nyx roared and brought her sharp claws down to her in one quick move. Next thing Mosura knew, she was swatted right in the face and shoulder so hard she tumbled violently over to where the other pack members were at. She skidded across the ground before coming to a stop on her side and just laid there. She never felt such pain in her life as blood started to gush out of the gashes on her face and shoulder. She managed to tear her wing as well, leaving four giant cuts in them and sadly, when she hit the ground, she landed on it wrong causing it to bent in a twisted way. Her neck hurt, she actually heard a sharp snapping sound when she was hit and for a moment she thought she couldn't move. She opened up her eyes and looked up to see the hot sun and Elli and Iole looking down at her.

_Hey, can you hear me...You better get up because she's going to kill you. _Elli said,

_Please, help me. _Mosura pleaded while struggling to get herself up. Already there was a small pool of blood right next to her.

_Sorry, but you're on your own, but hey, it was nice knowing you_. Iole said while her twin nodded.

Mosura picked herself up despite the pain and looked over to see Nyx licking the blood off her claws._ Tasty and here I thought Gojira's blood was sweet. _She smiled then licked her mouth. In an instant the smile fell and Nyx started to growled and charged after her.

Still bleeding profoundly, Mosura scurried to her feet and tried to fly into the air. With her wing bent and torn she struggled to get herself into the air, but she did for a bit and managed to get away before Nyx could body slam her. She could hear the land rumbling from Nyx hitting the floor before getting herself back up and chased after her with pure rage in her eyes.

Picking up her Love's location, Mosura struggled to keep herself in the air, but it was futile due to her injured wing and she ended up falling back to the ground. She landed hard, leaving a green, bloody, splat on the floor before jumping back into the air, barely missing Nyx's sharp teeth.

_Get back here you little disgusting pest!_ Nyx roared and went after her again. It was a good thing the rest of the pack didn't follow or else she would already be dead.

The gashes were stinging from the dirt getting into the tender flesh and half her body was already cake with her blood with some leaving a bloody trail behind her. With tears forming in her eyes, she concentrates on her Love's location instead of the loud footsteps and roars of the female behind her. The blood loss was starting to slow her down and Nyx managed to grab a handful of her wing, puncturing holes in them with her claws and threw her down to the ground so hard the impact left cracks in the dry dirt.

_Come on girl, if you want him so badly, you need to fight for him_. Nyx growled while standing above her with a sinister grin. Mosura tried to get up again only to have Nyx's tail wrapped itself around her neck tightly. She let out a loud, gurgling screech as she was lifted up into the air till she was facing Nyx. Mosura started to claw at the tail, but couldn't cut through those rock-solid scales.

_You can only blame yourself for this._ Nyx said, tightening her grip even more.

Mosura let out another choking screech as her vision started to blur and getting light headed.

Nyx laughed and placed her claws on top of Mosura's head with the sharp points piercing into her flesh._ I could let this go on, but I'm going to be nice and end it quickly by tearing off your head!_

She saw it, but Nyx didn't so she brace herself when a large tail flew towards the female from behind hitting her in the back of her neck and sending her to the ground with a loud thump. She let go of Mosura who collapsed to the floor as well and managed to open her eyes to see her Love stepping between them. She laid there and watch as the plates on his tail started to light up one by one till all the plates on his back and neck were glowing bright blue to the point they were actually blinding her eyes. He was pissed, his wavelength felt like claws scratching the inside of her skull, but she was glad he was here.

Nyx picked herself halfway enough to look over at Gojira with disbelief written on her face. Like she couldn't believe another lizard Kaiju would attack her like that. Before she could force a word out, Mosura watched from the floor as Gojira puffed up his chest and blast the Alpha with his atomic breath right in her face. If she wasn't so weak and injured she would've back away in sheer shock. She lost count how many times she would catch her Love trying to do such an attack and always come up empty. He would only get his plates to light up, but nothing would happen. He told her it felt like his throat and mouth was on fire so it was hard for him to shoot. Nyx roared in pain and fell back to the ground with smoke coming off her face and her left shoulder. The smell of cooked flesh hit Mosura's snout and she started to cough.

She looked up to see her Love looking down at her. Upset and worried at the same time._ Did she do this to you?_ He asked, referring to the large gashes on her body.

_I'm sorry, my Love. _

_Yeah, I know because I told you not to go over there. _He said, trying to keep his temper under control, but she can sense it wasn't just him being mad at her, he was also disappointed and hurt that she went behind his back and nearly got herself killed. His face softens though as he reached down to pick her up from the ground. _Can you climb onto my back?_ He asked.

She shook her head,_ No, I think I lost too much blood. _

_Let's get you back to the Scylla's pack then._ He said, cradling her in his left arm. Too tired to argue she leaned her head against his chest and let out a sigh knowing she was safe….or so she thought.

They were about to head out when they heard Nyx getting herself up from the floor. She hissed in pain and could already see the severe burn marks across her face and shoulder. Some of her scales were literally melting off and exposing the tender muscle._ I see some things don't change, Gojira._ _You're still the same Asshole I knew since we were young_. Nyx growled. _But as for appearance, you do look like Dagon and even have the same weird powers as him. _She said, touching her burnt flesh only to pull away with a hiss.

Gojira turned around to face her in disgust. _And you're the same rotten pile of dirt Apollo failed to raise properly._ He sneered.

She looked at him then down at her who was still cradling in his arm. Mosura could feel her Love holding her even tighter as he stared down at the female. She can already tell this was not the happy reunion Nyx wanted and Mosura was slightly glad about it. There was not a single drop of feeling he had for the female.

_Is that how you say hello to an Alpha. How to show gratitude for letting you back into the pack after so long. _

_You're not my Alpha and I only came to get her away from danger since I know how you react when there's females prettier than you around. _

She huffed, _Well, you surely thought I was attractive enough for those wild trysts we had before you left. _

He rolled his eyes,_ Yeah, you would bring that up, but who cares. You should be lucky I didn't kill you because hurting her would be a painful punishment._

_I was just trying to get rid of a pest. She came all this way to tell me to back away with these silly illusions that you two have something special going on. _

The pair stayed quiet and Mosura could see so many emotions running across the Alpha's face. First she was confused then finally putting two and two together only to back away bewilder and disgust. _No fucking way! _She screamed._ I get the bug having feelings for you, but YOU, don't tell me you're actually feeling something for her as well?! _

Again the pair didn't say anything. Her Love just rolled his eyes and was getting very agitated about the whole thing. Last thing he wanted was to review their relationship to a kaiju that was nothing, but a waste of bones and blood. Though as calm as he tried to be she can sense the heat building in his face.

Nyx growled in disgust_. What is wrong with you?! You are a strong and powerful Kaiju, everyone across the land see you as this great King and protector. It's bad enough you were once called an abomination and a monster for being different, you're going to pull something like this?! How can you call yourself an all powerful King knowing you're screwing THAT thing in the dark!_ She roared while baring teeth._ She's not even our kind, Gojira!_

_Like I give a fuck what you or everyone thinks. You are nothing to me. That weak pack you're in charge of is nothing to me! Can't you get that through your thick skull!_

_You would rather be with some weak little fool than be the top male Alpha of the pack right next to me?_

_Yuck, one night with you was bad enough, there was no way I would spend the rest of my days next to you. _

_Well, you didn't complain when we were together. I was trying to help you. While the others saw you as a threat, I saw you as potential. You may be a freak of nature, but I knew you would be a great kaiju one day and if we were mates there was no stopping us from ruling the world. Others would fear us worse than the Fallen Star. I told you that night if we were mates there was no way my Sire would have let you leave, but you left anyway! _Nyx shouted.

Gojira rolled his eyes again and sneered, _I told you I was not staying no matter what we did. Don't get upset with me because you were easy...You were nothing, but a final "Fuck you" to your Sire and Alpha! _

Mosura and Nyx's eyes bulge out of their sockets. The land around them went quiet and the only sound made was her Love's snorting at the female. Nyx took a step back and growled, no doubt her Love just destroyed all her pride and ego from that awful statement. Mosura couldn't believe that came out of his mouth, it was so mean and unnecessary to know he used the female to get back at the old Alpha. Her Love looked down at her and could see her blood dripping down his arm and making a small puddle on the floor._ Now consider that blast a warning and don't ever bother us again._ He said, walking away while lifting his tail up in a mocking sort of way.

_My Love that was cold. _She said in a weak voice.

_Sometimes you have to be_. He said.

Nyx growled and stomped her foot. _Get back here! We're not finished here!_

_Yes we are, now quit throwing a tantrum_. Her Love said, not even looking back.

_You rotten, disgusting, son of a bitch! No one rejects me! NO ONE!_

_Well, I just did….twice._ He said while shrugging his shoulders.

_Please quit pushing her buttons_. Mosura pleaded and made the awful mistake by looking back at the female.

Their eyes locked and she could sense the hurt pride, ego and jealousy as her eyes turned an ugly dirty gold color._ Don't look at me so smug you weak, worthless piece of shit! Don't you dare think you can keep such a prize to yourself!_

She lunged towards her, but her anger was blinding her from fighting like an Alpha and her Love just swatted her in the face with his tail causing her to fall to her knees with a large cut on her face. Her Love growled at her, _I'm warning you! Mosura doesn't like me to kill, but I will if you pull that stunt again!_

He turned back around and continued on his way back to Scylla's pack and once again Mosura leaned over to look at Nyx who was picking herself up from the ground. Down, but not out and she was taking all her frustration on Mosura. The look on her face said it all. How could she be rejected for a colorful little thing like herself. Nyx made eye contact with Mosura once again and just lost it. _ You stupid little bug…._Her Love told her she was spoiled and no doubt always gets what she wants so this must be horrifying for her to see what she wanted walking away and her being held gently in his arms. Wobbly at first, but Nyx went after them again, never taking her eyes off of Mosura.

_YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME!_ She screamed at the top of her lungs.

It seems like time around Mosura slow down as she witnessed Nyx's final attempt to kill her. With rage in her eyes and baring her teeth, Nyx was just a few inches away from grabbing her only to have her Love's tail wrap around her wrist to pull her away before Nyx could reach her. Mosura cried out in pain as she was lifted up into the air. She looked down to see her Love wrapping his powerful arms around Nyx's neck in some sort of head lock while roaring at her_. I warned you! _He shouted.

Mosura looked away and flinched when she heard the fatal wet crack of Nyx's neck being broken in one quick move followed by her Love tossing the dead body to the ground. She kept her eyes closed, but could feel his tail bringing her down to his arms again. Cradling her against his chest, she still didn't open her eyes. _She is?_ She asked.

_She left me no choice._ He said, though there was no remorse in his voice. _Whatever you do, don't look. _

She wanted to cry. She didn't want her to die even if she was going after her, but her Love gave the female so many chances to walk away. _I want to go back to Scylla, please. _She said in a low voice.

_Gladly._ He said, and started to walk away from the dead body_. If you think I'm mad, Scylla has some choice words for you for breaking a promise. _

She buried her face into his chest to hide her pain and sorrow. _What about your pack?_

_Do you really want to go back there and tell them their Alpha is dead. _

She sighed,_ No…..I just want to get as far away from here as possible._

_We will now try not to move so much, you already lost a lot of blood. _

She cuddled closer to him, but the pain was getting worse. Her head hurts and the gashes on her face and side were throbbing so bad it was hard for her to breath. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and made a loud hissing sound_…..my stomach….ow_

_Ow…._

00000000

(Present)

_Ow..._

She stood up from her sleeping spot that was next to her King and tried to breath. It was late at night and they were sleeping right next to the shoreline when she suddenly felt the sharp pain coming from her stomach. The skin around her tight belly started twitch and she had the sudden urge to push. With her wings fluttering and her trying to control her breathing, she leaned over to her King and tried to wake him up.

She was about to lay her egg….

**MQB: Until next time, stay wonderful dear readers. Please Review. **


	10. His Queen

**Miss Queen B:**** Hello Lovely Readers, I pray everyone is safe and healthy during this crisis. Remember to look out for one another and stay calm. Notes:**

**Note One: I'm so happy everyone loved the one-shot "Raindrops." and thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the wonderful reviews for it. And sorry for the tears since I apparently made a few of my readers cry again. I really need to write happier stories in the near future. Many of you are already asking for a sequel to "Raindrops", hell even my Hubby was asking for one when he read it. Asking me, "Well, how did their little date go? Will they get together or not?" His reaction made me speechless, but yes, there will be a second part called "Gentle Waves" coming soon. So yay?**

**Note Two: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and the many request for a side story about Gojira's parents. I will put that story idea in my notes and see what I can fix up after finishing "Deep Blue Sea" I'm happy to hear everyone liking some of Gojira's pack members. I really thought I created too many and had a very hard time finding names for all of them. I have to say, I blushed very hard from a lot of readers asking for a one-shot on Gojira and Nyx's night together. Wow, that will be a challenge, but I'll see what I can do. Lol. **

**Note Three: So about this chapter: The Queen is about to lay her egg. (Flashback) The encounter with Nyx leads to a horrible spat between Gojira and Mosura. Gojira has an interesting talk with one of his mother's old friends. And Mosura finally gets her mark. (A little warning: some slight sexual tease. Again, not comfortable, skip it.) **

**Part X**

**His Queen**

_~Relationships include:_

_Fights, jealousy, arguments,_

_Faith, tears, and disagreements,_

_But a real relationship _

_Fights through all that _

_With love~_

_~The Love Bits_

The morning light stung his dried eyes which he blinked a couple of times to moist them. His Queen woke him up in the middle of the night due to pain she was feeling in her stomach. At first he thought it was just growing pains, she would have those once in a while due to the egg expanding her, but she shook her head and said she needed to lay. He didn't think much of it since they've been over this process countless times where she would go to a nearby waterfall or cave for privacy while he watched their surroundings for any threats till it was done, but this time was different.

_I want you to stay with me_. She panted, while lying on the sand curled up in a tight ball.

_You want me to watch you lay?_ He asked, trying not to freak out. _What happened to doing this by yourself in a secluded place. _

She cringed from another wave of pain,_ It's different this time! It's not an empty egg, it's our hatchling! Not to mention this egg is bigger than my other ones. I need your support!_

When it comes to female things, he tends to stay out of it. It's not something he needed to see or question or deal with so... _You can't be serious? You actually want me around to see you push the egg out!_

_You've seen blood and gore all your life, yet this grosses you out?!_ She asked, turning over on her back to find a more comfortable position. Her giant wings wrapping around her like a colorful cocoon.

_Don't ever think fighting and giving birth is the same thing!_ He huffed.

_My King, I really don't want to fight! _She said, trying so hard to keep her breathing under control.

_Why not send a message to Scylla, no doubt she can handle this situation better. _He asked.

She rolled over again to get her wings untangled and revealed her tired face. _I don't want to disturb her. I think she's still mad at us about the whole Behemoth thing?_

_Um, who cares? _He said, dully.

_I do. She told me over and over again she will never look for a mate or male companion yet I kept pushing her. And you making fun of her wasn't helping either. _

_It's been a couple of weeks now, I'm sure she's over it. Just contact her._ He begged. He really didn't want to see her lay an egg. He didn't think a male should be allowed to see such a gross thing.

She let out a small cry due to the pain,_ No, I would rather have you here. This is your egg after all! _

_Well, I don't know what you expect me to do in this situation. _

_For crying out loud, just lie down next to me! _She cried in frustration.

_Wouldn't you rather be in the cave?_

_The sand is soft on my stomach. Now please!_ She shouted. He can sense she did not have the patience to deal with his bullshit so he huffed and laid down on his stomach next to her. Using his tail, he gently pulled her over to him till she was leaning against his side and used his body to curl around hers for a secure comfort. He didn't want to alarm her, but he was making sure he was hiding her from prying eyes in the air. He already spotted a few of thosse flying things buzzing around and didn't want to give those stupid humans a show. He can feel her body expanding in and out due to her heavy breathing as she tried to get comfortable. She draped his back with her wings and started to dig a small hole under her in the sand. Her way to build a small nest for their egg.

He can sense her fear so he leaned down and licked the top of her head._ It's going to be fine. _

_The egg is too big, this is going to hurt._ She panted while burying her face against his side.

_Well, what do you normally do to relax during your egg laying? _

She chuckled, _Tell me a story. That might help ease my mind a bit. _

_A story? _

_Yes, just something that will distract me._ She said, kicking more sand out from beneath her.

_You know I'm not good with stories._ He grumbled.

_Oh come on, my King, I'm in pain here. How was I supposed to know your egg was going to be this big!_ She said lying on her side again_._

He chuckled, _And you said you wanted more. _

_Don't start._ She cried and turned over till she was lying on her stomach with her bottom resting in the small hole she dug up. For the life of him, he didn't know why he looked down at her, but when he did he spotted red colored fluids coming out of her and he quickly looked away. Great, there's an image he will never erase in his mind._ Please tell me that is normal?_ He asked.

_Don't get mad at me because you looked. It just helps the egg slide out better._ She said, hoarsely.

_Spare the details_. He asked cearly grossed out.

_So how about that story?_ She asked.

Closing his eyes so he didn't have to see anything else, he leaned down so their foreheads could touch. She giggled then a second later, he felt a warm sensation seeping into his mind and started to remember what happened after rescuing her from his former pack's Alpha. They were talking about it yesterday so it was hard not to forget about it…

_How could I forget about it either, my King_. She said, trying to concentrate on his memory._ We had our first fight because of it….. _

0000000

It was late evening when he finally made it back to Scylla's pack and after setting Mosura down so the Stupid Squid could tend to her, he walked over to the coast so he can wash the blood off on his chest and stomach. He sat there sulking in the shallow part of the ocean while watching Mosura's blood rinse off of him and turning the water around him a faded green color. Now that the rush wore off and he made sure they were safe and not followed by the other members of Nyx's pack, the anger and hurt started to sink in. He turned his head to see the Stupid Squid talking to Mosura as they clean up her wounds. With silk, Mosura managed to patch up the gashes to keep herself from bleeding while another squid kaiju fetched a variety of plants to help her regain her strength.

_I don't see why you can't use your healing powers. Those gashes on your face and shoulder are deep. _The Stupid Squid asked while using her tentacles to grab Mosura's twisted wing to hold it still.

_I'm too weak to use it. I really don't want to go back to my egg again._ Mosura said, then spat wet silk on to her injured wing. It spread across the four torn spots to seal them from tearing even further. _Alright, let's get this over with._ She said to her friend.

_Hold still._ The stupid Squid said, then pulled the bent wing upwards to straighten it out. Mousra hissed and he could feel her pain in his head. The sharp pinches made his eyes twitch, but he quickly shook his head. Once it was done the wing fell to the ground and Mosura sighed.

_Looks like I won't be flying around for the next couple days._ She said, with a small giggle.

He looked down at the water again, still seeing her blood falling into it from his body and started to growl from lack of concern and carelessness she was displaying. Did she seriously giggle after everything that happened. He growled,_ I don't see the humor in this, Mosura. _

The two females stopped what they were doing to look at him as he walked out of the water towards them. The Stupid Squid huffed,_ Well, it's about time you speak, you-_

_Shut it!_ He spat at her. _This is not the time for your bitchy attitude! You were just as pissed off as I was when she took off over there! _

_I don't think this is the right time to talk about it when she's hurt. _The Stupid Squid said. She wasn't mad, more hurt and embarrassed from what he said.

_And whose damn fault is that!_ He shouted and stared down at his pretty moth. The sight of her with deep gashes and covered head to stinger in blood just made him angrier. He wanted to blame the fucking whore for trying to kill Mosura, but she wouldn't have been in that predicament if she stayed here instead of sneaking off in the night.

Mosura lowered her head in shame._ Again, I'm sorry-_

_No, Sorry is not going to cut it this time! I told you I wanted nothing to do with those creatures. I told you they were going to harass you if we went over there, but did you listen. NO!_

Mosura looked like she wanted to cry, but she was angry as well. More at herself than at him for yelling at her over her stupid decision._ I just wanted to talk to the Alpha that's-_

_Why?! What was so fucking important that you had to go over there and talk to her!_

_I just wanted her to stay away from you. Let her know you were with me. How I was supposed to know she wouldn't take the news so well. _

Even the Stupid Squid had to take a few steps back to roll her eyes from Mosura's naive trait. He just looked at her so dumbfounded, he didn't know how to react to that. She risks her life to go over there to get in some sort of female brawl knowing how brutal his kind is. Did she really think his violent nature was just something only he was born with? His entire species were ruthless, brutal, and cold and if there was someone or something in the way the only logical thing to do was attack. Even affection is no gentle matter to his Kind due to their strength.

_Seriously Mosura, you didn't think a female alpha was not going to take the news well. Especially coming from someone like you?_ He asked, sarcastically.

_What is that supposed to mean?_ She asked, getting peeved.

_Now, now, let's not start spewing things at each other we're going to regret later. Let's just calm down-_

_Shut it, squid, this does not concern you!_ He roared at her.

_Don't talk to her that way! _Mosura shouted back._ Now answer the question!_

_Are you THAT stupid to think she was going to back down because you told her too?! She was an Alpha and to her you were nothing, but some pet to me. And you're sitting her, cleaning your wounds while wondering why she acted the way she did?_

_Ok, maybe you're right. I'll admit that, but you didn't have to kill her! She didn't deserve to die, Gojira! Why couldn't you show her mercy! _

His eyes bulged and he growled causing his plates on his back to glow blue. Blue particles flew out of his nose, but she didn't flinch from his appearance._ She was going to kill you! Do you know how fucking horrible it was to see her choking you while threatening to tear off you head! It wouldn't be that hard, Mosura! I barely use any strength to snap her neck, beheading you would be like plucking a piece of grass out of the ground! And you wanted me to show mercy! _

_I would've been OK, you know that!_ She said, looking away.

_Don't you fucking lie to me!_ He snapped, literally making her good wing fly back from his voice. _I know for a fact you haven't laid an egg yet! You told me yourself if there is no egg, you will die for good and you wanted me to show MERCY!? _

Now it was just stubbornness he was feeling from her. She knew he was right, but didn't want to look like a fool_. Well, maybe she wouldn't have been so hostile towards me or you if you didn't treat her so badly back then._

_Mosura, whatever you do, don't bring that up._ The Stupid Squid said in a low whisper.

Now he gets it. She was trying to change the subject so it could get the attention away from her and put him in the spotlight. He knew it. He knew this would happen when he told her about his history with Nyx. She was so innocent, it was hard for her to believe someone like him or any male if that matters would use a female just to fuck_. Oh no, don't you dare bring that up again! Are you THAT insecure!_

_You told me she was nothing to you, but that didn't stop you from having a night with her. Here I thought there was some sort of attraction you saw in her, but no, you just used her to get back at her Sire. Have you no respect for yourself or anyone! _She panted, probably tried from her injuries and this emotional storm she was brewing in their heads.

_You brought this upon yourself. You're the one who backed me into a corner to tell you about her and now you're mad at me for what happened back then. Why the fuck do you even care, we didn't even know each other back then. Why does it matter to you that much!_

She hissed, _You said you used her and other females for your own cheap entertainment, how can I be so sure you're not doing it to me as well!_

He was taken aback from her accusation and from the hurt no doubt she was feeling from him made her cover her mouth with her claws. Even the Stupid Squid was speechless. How dare she think that way about him after everything that went on between them. After letting her see his deep, dark thoughts through their connection. The same connection that meant the world to her because it can only be shared between two kaijus. She's seen his fights, his rage and brutality he had to use to survive and never saw him differently, but the thought of him sleeping around with multiple females back in his younger days made her flinch?

The Stupid Squid took a gentle step forward towards the pair, _Alright, enough, let's just calm down and call it a day, please._

_How dare you say that to me after everything I've done for you! Do you honestly believe I would just use you for That because if that was the case I would've done That a long time ago and left! Are you fucking serious! _

She got up from her sitting position and made her good wing flutter in anger. The colors turned bright red as well as her cheeks. _Then why am I not Marked yet!? _She screamed, though her voice was still hoarse. He stayed quiet because she finally stuck a cord with him. Great, she not only went over there to talk to Nyx, but she apparently chatted with some of the other pack members as well. When he didn't say anything, she took another step towards him while hissing in pain due to her wounds. _I talked to the other females over there, I saw the bite marks on their necks and they treated me like I was so stupid for not knowing what it means. Why didn't you tell me that was your way of showing I'm with you? That I belong to you? Are you just stringing me along just like those other females? Is Nyx right about me not suited to be your Queen? You said you have deep feelings for me, was that a false claim as well!?_

He never felt so pissed off at her and surprisingly hurt as well. He never felt such a hurt emotion like this before. Maybe because it was coming from her of all kaijus and she did love him so of course she needed to make sure he felt the same way. Sadly, being accused blinded him from thinking straight, one of his many flaws, so he didn't take it the "civil" way.

_You don't think I care or see you more than those other females! I let you get close to me knowing how uncomfortable that makes me. I let you see my memories because I trusted you not to judge me. I even put of with HER_ (pointing at the stupid squid)_ attitude and smartass remarks she has about me because of you. How could you say I don't care when clearly you fucking don't!_

_I do care, I care about you when no one else would!_

_Yet, you knew how I feel about my pack. How I never wanted to see them again. You're the one who pushed me to tell you about Nyx and even after I told you, after the squid told you, to drop it. You didn't. That's all I asked from you was to drop it. Caring goes both ways, Mosura! If you had really care about my feelings, you wouldn't have gone over there and put your life as risk over something so stupid. You're getting upset with me for not showing that Bitch mercy. Well, it's YOUR fault she's DEAD in the first place! _He screamed causing her to grip her head.

With that, he turned away from her and her stupid friend and stormed off before anything else could be said. He didn't want to because she was still weak and injured and it was his natural instincts to protect the one he loves, but right now, he was so upset to look at her for the moment. His head hurt like crazy, like someone was tearing pieces of his brain and skull apart due to their wild emotions. He could hear her calling out to him to come back, bringing back that memory of him running away after she told him she loved him, but he ignored it and continued on walking.

000000000

He didn't know why he was compelled to come back here, but he did it anyway. Standing there with a blank expression on his face he looked down at the dead body of the female Nyx and felt absolutely disgusted by it. She still had that shock look on her face like she couldn't believe a fellow lizard kaiju would do such a thing to her. She's been dead for hours and could already tell smaller creatures were picking meat off the carcass. There were a few chunks of flesh missing from her body, forming a large pool of blood around her. Yuck, and Mosura said he didn't show mercy, at least snapping her neck was quick. Stupid bitch brought this upon herself for thinking he could easily be persuade to take her as a mate or he would come back to the pack as if nothing happened between them and him. They did nothing to help his Sire out when he needed it, so how long would it be till they betray him as well if he did go back. He heard footsteps from behind him, but he didn't move or look back. If they wanted to challenge him, he had enough anger and moodiness to accept and win.

_What have you done…..?_ A feminine voice said, horrified.

He slowly turned around to see a familiar face looking back at him with a slanted jaw.

_Dalia….._He whispered, positioning himself in case she was going to attack.

_Always so defensive, I'm far too old to fight, Gojira. _She said, walking over to him.

She looked down at the dead body and shook her head._ What a shame…._

_You're not here to start trouble are you? _

_Again, far too old to fight_. She said, _And no, I warned Nyx not to go after you because it would be dangerous to have you around due to the Fallen Star targeting you. But like her Sire, that power-hungry pride blinded her from common sense. _

_She left me no choice. I told her to leave the moth alone, but she didn't so it had to be done. _

_Ah, yes, the moth. Brave, but stupid little thing. Dalia said. I was surprised how much patience Nyx had when the tiny thing told her to back away. _

_Yes, she is very naive….but she cares….perhaps a little too much._ He said.

_So what are you going to do now?_ She asked.

_That's none of your concern._ He said. _And if I were you, you never saw me. The last thing I need is to be ambushed for murdering the pack's Alpha. _

_Nyx's ruled the pack with fear, only a few loyal subjects will miss her, but we will be fine. The only thing I'm afraid of is Jayanta and Aditi fighting over as the new female alpha. They were Nyx's betas and I know Aditi won't fight fair to claim it. You know, you can still come back if you like since in a way you did regain your Alpha position. You know we still need an Alpha male. _

_Fat chance. I've been alright on my own for the last hundred years. There's nothing there I want or care. And as you can tell, I have no desire for any females in your pack. _

_Right, because of the little moth? _

He snorted and tried so hard not to care. _She has nothing to do with it._

_You killed your own kind for her, Gojira. That right there is saying a lot. _

_What makes you think I killed her because of the moth?_ He asked, getting tired of these stupid questions.

Dalia gave him a sly smirk,_ The little thing told us you two have something special going on. I find it hard to believe the cold-hearted Gojira had the ability to like or love someone else. But when Nyx didn't come back after chasing after the moth, I had a feeling she ran into you and you saw what she did. Plus Jayanta told me you attacked her as well when she tried to harm the bug the other day. That's a lot of aggression and protection for someone to display. _

He huffed, he did not want to talk to her about his relationship with Mosura. He frowns from the word relationship and recalls their lovers' spat they just had. Was there still a relationship?_ I'm leaving…._

He suddenly felt gentle claws on his cheek and they slowly made him turn to face the aging female. Normally, he wouldn't allow this, but he knew Dalia, she was one of his mother's closest friends as well as Jayanta's parents. She was more of the serious one of the bunch and had to help get his mother out of a lot of sticky situations when they were young. He was not sure what, he was just going by what Dalia told him when he was still living with the pack. He stood still while she examined him and she couldn't help, but feel flabbergasted by his appearance. _Jayanta was right, you look so much like Dagon even down to that serious face you're expressing to me. Sadly, I don't see much of Shri in you. I miss her so much sometimes. _

He snorted and looked away._ Don't act so innocent, Dalia. You were my mother's friend and you allowed her to die. _

_She left to help your Sire fight the Muto Prime. Alpha Apollo told us if we helped them, he would kill us without any mercy. He saw your Sire and you as a threat. At least be thankful he let you leave and live instead of killing you when you were a hatchling._

_My mother would be very disappointed in you. She was your true Alpha and if she knew how big of a coward you and the pack was…._

_If you knew the ugliness and tension Alpha Apollo and Dagon had towards each other…_

_I don't see that as an excuse to betray her or my Sire. And now I can laugh about it since your so-called Alpha tried so hard to get rid of my Sire and me yet he's dead and the last bit of his bloodline is rotting as we speak. _

_Now there's some of Shri coming out. She always had a dark sense of humor._ Dalia said, shaking her head.

His eyes narrowed. Part of him wished he could remember what his mother was like or his Sire. One memory he could remember other than his Sire showing him that blast he can fire from his mouth was waking up on a cool, crisp morning. His Sire telling him to get up, but to be careful not to wake up his mother since "you kept her up all night, you little brat," but he said it in a happy, playful way. One of the few times he would see him be playful and it was probably only when no one else was around, but him and his mother. He remember following him as fast as his little legs can go and even then he had a hard time keeping up with the giant beast. He was so small compared to his Sire, so massive and feared by everyone around him yet he was so caring and gentle when he grabbed his tiny body with his giant tail and placed him on his back. He had yet to sprout those sharp plates on his back so he was intrigued by the different cuts and patterns his Sire's plates were. Every time he takes a step they would light up with that lovely blue hue. He didn't know where they were going until he smelled salty water in the air and heard the waves crashing against the shore. His Sire told him it was time to explore the ocean. A second home to lizards kaijus like himself. At first he was scared, could he breathe down there which was quickly answered when his Sire pointed at the gills on his neck. Once they are underwater they will open up and help him breathe.

Still a little frighten, he held on to his Sire's plates as he plunges into the water till he was completely under it. He nearly lost it when he realized he can see clearly under it and could feel his gills working for the first time. As they went deeper in the dark depths of the ocean, the braver he got to the point he let out of his Sire's plates and allowed himself to float for a bit. There was barely any light, but he could feel his Sire's presence circling around him to make sure no predators disturbed them. He was told to kick his feet and use his strong neck to steer him around. It took some practice with his Sire using his large snout to bump him up from sinking or pushing him to move, but he got the hang of it in no time. Very impressive, his Sire told him, normally it would take hatchling months to a year to learn how to swim. Despite his cold demeanor to others, his Sire was always encouraging when it comes to him. With his Sire's plates glowing to give him more light, he spotted a bunch of fish swimming around and went after them.

_Gojira? Lost in thought, are we? _

He snapped out of his thoughts to see Dalia snickering like a mother would when she saw her hatchling doing something silly. He just gave her one last look before taking off to places unknown. He didn't want to go back to the stupid Squid's nesting ground and deal with Mosura at the moment. He just needed time to himself and cool off for a while.

He heard Dalia huffed from his departure and could tell she wasn't going to stop him from leaving._ Take care of yourself_. She said.

He waved her off and never looked back. Hopefully she's not going to tell the others she saw him or what he did to their Alpha...still….for some reason he just had a bad feeling. Hopefully it was just his paranoia talking.

000000000

Twenty days…..twenty fucking days and for some reason he still didn't want to go back to face Mosura. Still those twenty days sucked, it felt like he was in some sort a flashback where he was alone with ugly hot days and nightmarish nights as his only company. The first couple of days, he can hear her voice trying to contact him. Telling him to come back to talk because she was growing concern about him. Antsy was more like it, he knows how she gets when he leaves and he could feel her anxiety spiking higher and higher everyday. The fear that he wasn't coming back just like before. Ugh, her emotions were driving him insane and it was hard to think when he felt like something was pinching every inch of his head. The last thing she said to him was she knows where he's been hiding and will give him space till he was ready to see her again.

By the twenty-second day, he finally had enough and decided to go back to Scylla's pack because he figured that would be the only place she would be at. The only reason he was going back because yesterday, she blocked his connection to her and she would only do that for total privacy so he was naturally curious exactly why she needed to go that far. When he made it back to the squid's territory, he was greeted by a few of them, some were even kneeling while the little hatchlings circled around him and asked if they could climb on his back. He ignored them when he spotted the Stupid Squid at her nest watching her little ones play in the water further away.

Her eyes shifted to him when he stopped right in front of her. She cleared her throat, _Wow, and here I thought you left for good. _She said.

_Shove it. I'm in no mood for your shit right now. Where's Mosura? _

_Why can't you find her through that connection thing?_ She asked, her voice dripping with resentment.

_She blocked me and I don't know why? _

_I see. She tends to do that when she's about to lay her egg. She left a few days ago._

_Why doesn't she lay it here? _He asked. He figured being surrounded by friends and kaijus she knew it would be safer.

_She's very picky with her location just like how she is when she's cocooning._ The Stupid Squid said.

_Oh,..._He scoffed knowing he needed to act nice._ Do you know where she went? _

_Maybe…._She said, holding her head up high.

(Fucking Bitch) He thought while rolling his eyes. _Alright, I'm sorry for the outburst. I didn't mean to yell at her or YOU like that. _

_I'm just messing with you. You were harsh towards her, but it was understanding. I yelled at her as well after you left because of the promise she broke to me. I even told her I don't blame you for being so upset to begin with or surprised you left to cool off. She said she knew she hurt you, but didn't mean it. _

_Wow, you actually stuck up for me? Is the world about the end?_ He asked, sarcastically.

_Yeah, weird right? Anyway, she said she was going by some waterfall miles from here. _

_Waterfall?_

_Yes, she told me that was the same place you propose to her?_ She said, slyly. _Never took you as the romantic type. _

Oh, that waterfall. He remembered that day very well. When she flew down to check up on him and once again, he pushed her way. But all of a sudden while he was watching her leave, he knew this was his last chance to make things right with her, so he whispered those two tired words. "Don't go"

_Alright, thanks for the info. I'll leave you alone now. _He said and was about to leave when something hit him._ Hey? _

The Stupid Squid looked up at him. _Yes?_

_Why would you give me her location anyway. This was a perfect opportunity to tell me to leave her for good? What gives? _

She took a deep breath and exhaled. _You saved her life. I was so mad at her for putting her life at risk knowing she didn't have an egg to fall back on. I told her it was no wonder you reacted the way you did. Sometimes she forgets her dying not only hurts her, but the ones who love her as well. The fact you are willing to kill for her, your own kind no less, just show how much you really love her. _

He snorted._ Well, I'm glad you finally got it._ He said, as politely as possible before taking off once more.

_I hope you two work things out….Gojira. _He heard the Stupid Squid said.

_I hope so too. _He said, _Thanks….Scylla…_

00000000

_~You're such a hard act for me to follow_

_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same.~_

It took a couple days, it would've been shorter if he wasn't dragging his feet, but he made it there no less. The waterfall was huge, it was bigger than he was with a river that stretched out for miles and surrounded by a few trees and plants. The mountain size cliff still had those sore marks he left behind when he was rubbing his side and back due to his growth spurt. The smell of fresh water filled his nose as well as her wonderful scent. He looked down and found her sleeping right next to the waterfall, curled up in a tight ball with her wings surrounding her. Taking in all her features, he felt a sense of warmth in his cheeks and chest and breathed out slowly. They haven't seen each other in three weeks, the longest they've been apart since they've been in this relationship.

He took a few steps closer and let out a low growl that made his body rumble a bit. That's all it took for Mosura to open her eyes half way and didn't even flinch when she looked at him. Instead of a warm greeting, she groaned and turned around till her back was facing him, not saying a single word. Stubborn just like him since he was sure the water was hitting her face so the only thing he did was lie down behind her and pressed his forehead against his back. When she didn't move or respond to his touch, he let out a small snort that made her wings fluttered from the warm breath. Still not moving, he raised his head up and bit down on her antennas and tugged her backwards no so gently like he would have. Her back hit the water and he looked down to see her angry eyes looking up at him. She huffed and tried to get up, but was too tired to do anything including dealing with his shit no less.

He was never good when it comes to apologizing since most of the time he didn't care who he hurt as long as it wasn't him, but this was different since he did care about her. He continued to stare at her while hearing his tail thrashing in the background, making splash noises in the river that was only half as wide as he was. It looked like she was waiting for him to say something, so might as well get it over with._ Look, Mosura..._He bit his tongue a bit knowing this will cut his pride and ego down a lot_….I'm…._

_I'm sorry. _She said, looking away with a little blush on her face.

He exhales softly as she picks herself up and turn around so she can face him. Her large wings hit his face softly before settling down on the ground again. Her face slightly wet from the river and the waterfall. She gives him a deep frown with drooping antennas.

_It was stupid of me to go over there to see your pack knowing how dangerous it would be. It was wrong of me to be so mad at you knowing I could've died and didn't have an egg to come back to. You had every right to yell at me like you did. _

He stared at her, watching the mist and a few little droplets from the waterfall hit her back and a few times on her head._ Jealousy doesn't suit you very well, Mosura. _

_I wasn't jealous._ She said, rather quickly.

_Perhaps, but you did feel threatened enough to go over there to tell that female to back off. _

_And I nearly paid dearly for it._ She said, turning slightly to the right to show the visible scars on her shoulder and the one of her cheek. Her white fur did very little to cover it, but at least the rips in her wing were sealed up.

_Which I don't get because you made it look like you didn't trust me. _He said.

_I do trust you. _

_Yet you thought if I saw that female again I would quickly throw you away to go back to her._ He said, raising a brow_. I'm lost here because even after I told you many many times I can't see myself with anyone, but you, you still test me. _

She lowered her head,_ When I was over there and saw all those females so tall, so strong and acting sort of like you….I started to see how so insecure you felt when others would whisper about me wasting my time with you. How I can do better and how they couldn't believe I would pick someone like you out of so many admirers. Those females saw me the same way, so weak, tiny and disgusting and couldn't figure out why someone like you would be with someone like me. _

_You need to stop letting others' opinions get to you. They don't bother me. _

_Yes they do, because I can sense it._ She said, reaching up to tap his head.

He really needed to practice more to keep her from sensing so much feelings from him. _True, I'll admit, but I don't react to it like you do. Also, anything pretty and colorful is considered disgusting to my kind, so don't take what they said personal._

She let out a small giggle, but the sad face was still there. _You know Nyx did have better offers for you than I did. _

He snorted in her face, splashing her with blue particles which made her giggle from the ticklish feeling._ For crying out loud, Mosura, don't start with that!_ He shouted.

_She was stronger than me…._

_Who cares, you're strong in your own way. _

_She was an alpha and your own kind…._

_She was no alpha and I find her repulsive …_

_She said you can give her strong hatchlings. _

_I don't want hatchlings….never did….never will. _

_That's horrible._ She said, sadly._ You're really good with Scylla's little ones, why not have some of yours. _

_And have them ridicule and shunned for having what I have. I got it from my Sire so the chances of them getting it are very high. Why would I want to bring them into that world? _

_Is that why you never ask me for them? _She asked, blushing big time.

His eyes grew big for her statement. Although she never brought it up to him about eggs, it was obvious she was thinking about them. He couldn't help, but scan her body and for the first time since they've been together, he never realized just how small and fragile she really was till now. Could she really bare his eggs knowing they were bigger than the ones she would lay. Then there was the whole Mating thing, his kind was ruthless when it comes to sex, there was no gentleness on either side. It always involved nails, teeth and blood. He remembered Nyx nearly clawing his eyes out with a big grin on her face before he made her bent over. He shook his head because he didn't want to think about that female anymore. She not only hurt Mosura, she also put so much doubt in her as well.

_Are you saying you want to have my eggs?_ He asked.

She smiled, _Well, I just figure that something mates do after courting. I mean, I really don't need them since I can live forever, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted them. I don't know what else I could offer you…._

_Mosura, will you stop that._ He said, shaking his head._ I can't believe you don't see what I can see…_

_What do you mean? _

He blushed because he hated it when it came to expressing himself._ Do you know what makes you better than those other females? Because I do. All they see is me as some kind of monster or something to fool around with or a way to get to the top, but you didn't. You saw ME and even after everyone told you to stay away, not to bother getting to know me, and me pushing you away every opportunity I can get, you still didn't. You stay knowing the risk because of how you felt about me. You say you have nothing to offer, well you do, you offered love, support and patience for me to be myself. To finally allow me to open up to someone else. Why would I give that up for someone like that worthless piece of shit. _

She stared at him with those big blue eyes and didn't know what to say. Such a pity, she would tell him over and over again to express himself to her and when he finally did she didn't know what to say.

_Will you say something… _He huffed.

She cleared her throat, Y_ou saying that just makes me look like a bigger fool for going over there to face Nyx. _

_Well, you were…_

She giggled and pressed her mouth against his for a tender kiss. She nuzzled his cheek with hers before pulling away when the feeling was getting good. She let out a small yawn before resting her forehead on his chin._ Sorry, I laid my egg this morning and I'm still a little worn out. _

He licked the top of her head, feeling her furry antenna tickling his tongue._ It's fine. _

They stayed that way for a moment while listening to the waterfall behind her till she spoke again._ If I mean that much to you, why didn't you tell me about the marking? I mean, if that's how your kind shows others I'm yours why haven't you done it yet?_

_You nearly died from a scratch wound, what makes you think you can handle a bite?_

_Because I know you will be careful. _She said, rubbing her forehead on his chin.

_I can't be. I have to bite hard to leave a permanent mark. It's even harder for me since I know how sweet your blood is. _He said, licking his lips.

_I trust you._ She whispered.

_~I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only halfway there_

_But take me all the way, if you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only halfway there_

_But you can take me all the way, if you can take me all the way~_

_~Love Somebody by Maroon 5_

Her wanting him to bite made him shuttered and made his plates glow a bit. Using his nail, he tilted her head back and as far right as he could to take a glimpse at her exposed neck. Her body stiffen when he grabbed her shoulder and the side of her chest and let out a low growl. With his teeth out he quickly leaned down to her neck only to stop when he heard her whimper in fear. His sharp teeth barely touched her soft skin when he pulled back and sighed.

_I'm sorry._ She said, blushing once again.

_It's fine. You're just too tense that's all. _He said. Slightly disappointed, but understanding as well.

_Well, what do females do to relax during this ritual? _She asked.

He wanted to laugh,_ Normally we mate and bite them in the end. _He said, bluntly.

_Oh,..._She said in a low voice. He can sense the nervousness in her mind. Not that she didn't want to, she just never did it before. What a rarity to find a female that was still pure, he thought. With that in mind, he pushed her backwards, making her back hit the river with a splash with water hitting the top of her head from the waterfall. Grabbing her legs, he dragged her body closer to him till her bottom was pressed firmly against his upper chest with his face right above hers. Her wings rose up high from the sudden move before wrapping them behind his thick neck. Confused he looked down at her and those red hot cheeks._ Not in public._ She said.

He grinned in a wicket sort of way._ You didn't mind before? _

_I figure this might be a more private thing._ She whispered, but he can still feel the high volume of tension in her.

Did she really think he was setting her up for sex? No, there was no way she could handle such a rough treatment. He had a hard time controlling his strength just to kiss and caress her, there was no way he could mate without losing himself. Last thing he wanted to do was hurt her even more and that's saying a lot about himself, if it was another female, he wouldn't give a shit. Damn, how this beautiful moth under him changed him so much. Besides, she was already so tense over the thought of him biting her, she might not be Ok with the whole mating thing.

_My Love?_

He gulped, feeling a large lump in his throat. _Are you sure you want this?_ He asked, pointing at his teeth.

_I can handle it. _She said, taking a deep breath.

_It's not just that, Mosura. Part of me didn't want to tell you about it because this is a sealed deal. My Kind mate for life. Doing this is my way of telling you there is no one else. I will never take another female and that goes the same for you. You can never allow another male get close to you, so if you have second thoughts about being with me this is your chance to say so. _

She smiled up at him while wiping the water droplets off her mouth with her tongue._ I love you. You're the only one I want to be with. _

He didn't smile, instead leaned down and brought his tongue out. A little grooming might be the key to get her to relax so the bite won't be too painful. As gently as he could he licked the deep cut on her cheek before trailing it down to her neck. Her fur was so soft and fine, he can already feel a few strands sticking to his tongue as he licks her neck in a slow rhythm. Her body started to twitch a little and she let out a soft purr.

_Stop, my Love….that tickles. _She giggled.

He didn't. In fact he started to swirl his tongue around to help the skin become soft and tender. Her wings jerked, hitting the waterfall and causing some of it to fall onto his body. The water was cold, sending shivers down his spine. Without even thinking, his claws gripped each side of her body with his nails slightly digging into her flesh. Concentrate, he told himself. He didn't want to repeat what happened the last time when he lost himself and punctured holes into her skin. His tongue trailed back up to her mouth and gave her a firm kiss. While enjoying the taste of her kiss, he placed his left claws on top of her chest and started to glide them down to her stomach. Feeling the sharp points gently scraping her smooth skin. It made her twitch even more, but she was too busy twirling her tongue with his to notice the rough caress. It wasn't till they brushed across her sweet spot just above her stinger when she jerked violently and let out a loud hiss. She nearly bit his tongue from the sudden jump and he stopped completely.

_You Ok? _He whispered, feeling very warm inside.

Her eyes were cloudy as well and glowing beautifully. Her cheeks were still bright red,_ I just laid my egg….so I'm a little...tender. _

Speechless, he couldn't help, but let his eyes follow the claw imprints in her fur all the way down to where his hand was. Right on top of her warm spot no less. His fingers shifted a bit causing her to twitch once again. She whispered a small "Ow" and tried to push his hand away with her leg._ Easy. _He said, grabbing her leg to hold it down.

_I like to see you lay an egg and be alright afterwards._ She whispered.

_You know I can soothe it if you like? Even for a little while. _

Her antennas perked up, _What do you mean? _

Without saying a word, he lowered his head down for a better look. A first time look to be exact since it was hard to see it before with all that fluffy fur in the way. It was only a matter of time before they started to explore each other's bodies so why not start now. The egg left a small mess with her fur slightly coated with green blood. He placed his tongue down on the blood covered fur and started to clean it. Her area was warm, the texture was different, but the taste was delightful.

She inhaled sharply and nearly pulled away from the sudden sensation, but he held her down with a gentle grip. She wasn't scared, it was just so sudden and by the way she was feeling in his head, she never received such a treatment before. It only took a few licks to clean the blood off, but he didn't want to stop especially when a low purr escaped her mouth. He held back his chuckle when he felt the embarrassment coming from her. Her mind felt like she was in a fog as she let out another purr. Damn, the satisfaction of pleasing her made his claws grip her legs tighter as he continued his soothing session.

_You don't have to do this…_.She moaned only to twitch violently again when his tongue gave her a shallow thrust inside.

He felt a sharp point poking the bottom of his chin and his eyes shifted down to see her stinger out. _Watch it._ He said, firmly and gave her a hard nip next to her sweet spot with the side of his teeth. He licked her fur once again and let his tongue trail up to her right leg before gripping it with his mouth. They made eye contact for a second before he bit down enough to draw blood. She hissed in pain and shuddered from the pain. He stayed perfectly still to watch the blood leak down her leg before licking it up for a yummy taste.

_My Love?..._She purred. Her voice filled with desire and love.

_Did that hurt?_ He asked, gliding his tongue across his teeth. He was getting restless from the need to bite her again. That one was just a little sample to see how she would react to it and from the looks of it, she took it very well.

She shook her head. Her body felt warm and relaxed from his pleasure grooming. With the taste of her blood still fresh in his mouth, he scooped her up into a sitting position with his claws digging into her back for a firm hold and looked at her.

He let out a small growled with his eyes and plates glowing blue, _You're mine, Mosura. No one else can have you._

She gave him a small smile and kissed his snout._ I love you….my King….._

Hearing that coming from her sent him over the edge. _My Queen…._

He pulled her close and sank his teeth into the tender skin of her neck and shoulder. She screeched while her wings flared up high and sparkled the air with her shimmer dust. Her blood spilled into his mouth with some seeping into her fur in front of her. Her body went limp with her head resting on his cheek and started to pant. (I'm sorry) He said and sank his teeth even deeper into her skin which made her hiss again, but kept herself very still. He didn't mean to bite so hard, but he needed to make sure it's going to leave a good permanent mark. He finally let her go, but she still didn't move.

_Are you alright?_ He asked before licking up her blood to stop the bleeding.

She nodded against his cheek while letting herself calm her breathing_. That didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would._ She whispered, her body getting heavy against him. No doubt spent from his teasing tongue.

When the bleeding finally stopped, he blew his hot breath against the mark to dry it then held her close to him. They stayed quiet where only the sound of the waterfall could be heard and he whispered,_ I'm glad to hear that-_

00000000

He pulled his forehead away from his Queen when he felt a sharp pain piercing through his head thanks to her giving her body one last painful push. He looked down at his Queen who was panting while resting her little body against his side. Her fur was slightly damp and she was a little pale, but she raised her head up to look at him with a worn out smile.

_Is the egg Ok? _She asked in an exhausted tone.

He looked behind her to see his egg nestle safely in the hole she dug up. Covered in leftover fluids, it had the same dark gray color and texture like her other eggs except it was more oval than round. Sadly, now that the egg was out, he could no longer hear the little one's heartbeat next to its mother's. Other than that, the egg looked fine. There's not to look at till the little one is born. He was just glad it was finally here because he didn't think his Queen could expand herself anymore. He curled his tail around the egg and his Queen then lowered his head down to her face. She was nearly asleep when he licked the top of her head and nuzzled her with his snout.

_It's fine, my Queen. You did great. I'm proud of you…..._

**MQB: Stay safe and healthy, my wonderful readers, please Reviews. Peace. **


	11. Their Storm

**Miss Queen B:**** Hello my wonderful readers. I hope everyone is doing fine and not going Cabin Fever from staying home all the time. I'm glad to hear my stories are helping to past the time. Notes:**

**Note One: thank you so much for all the reviews. I see I have a lot of new readers digging into the Fire and Water series for the first time and I'm just like "Oh, they're in for a lot of shock and drama. (nervously laugh)" What I love the most is readers telling me my stories were recommended by a friends and fellow kaiju/godzilla fans. I'm blushing, I'm really am. Thank you so much all the exposures.**

**Note Two: A quick shout out to **Watermelonetteco** for the support for my Hubby. It meant a lot to him knowing he's helping out in his own way. He works for the hospital as an I.T technician and been working non-stop like so many others to make sure the computer system don't overload and collapse. He is staying positive no less which I'm grateful for. **

**Note Three: So about this chapter: (present) A friendly chat between the Queen and Scylla. The King bonds with his egg and a tropical storm brings back memories why he hates storms in the first place. (Flashback) Gojira tries to teach Mosura how to defend herself which is not going well. Mosura wants to change her wing pattern and an old enemy has return and looking for Gojira. This chapter takes place after "Raindrops" in case you haven't read it yet. **

**Part XI**

**Their Storm**

_~Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars~_

_Counting Stars by OneRepublic_

She didn't know how long she slept. All she could remember was laying her egg before passing out from exhaustion, but on the positive side, it was the best sleep she had in months. It was her King that woke her up from her slumber saying she had a visitor. She slowly opened her eyes, letting the reality of her not carrying an egg anymore hit her like a ton of rocks, before lifting herself up on all six limbs to stretch. She looked behind her to see her egg nestle safety in the nest she dug up and turned all the way around to examine it. She barely tapped it when she heard her King snorting in the background.

_The egg is fine, my Queen. No activity yet. _

She turned around to see her King sunbathing in the shallow part of the ocean and right next to him was Scylla waiting patiently with a rather nervous face. She sighed as well because she thought Scylla wasn't going to see her again after that fight they had a few weeks ago._ How long was I out?_ She asked.

_For a day_. Her King said,_ You were out like water on fire after laying our egg. _

_With the egg that big, I'm not surprised she was out that long._ Scylla nervously chuckled, but quickly stopped when her and her King didn't join in.

Feeling the tension and his eyes shifting back and forth from Scylla and her, he cleared his throat._ If you are going to be alright for a bit, I was going to take an afternoon swim._ He said.

_Please do my King, you haven't left the island in weeks. _She said, smiling tiredly. _Beside I need to talk to Scylla for a while._

_Yeah, I know that's why I want to leave._ He said, crawling deeper into the water till he was completely under. (Signal if you need anything)

She giggled. (Whatever you get stuck between your plates will be good enough for me)

(Ha Ha) He said, sarcastically.

She picked herself up till she was sitting down and couldn't help, but smile for not falling over due to her large tummy. She looked down at herself, her slender, curvy figure could still use a bit of workout which will be easy once she gets herself up and flying again.

_So how are you feeling? _Scylla asked, lying down next to her and the nest.

_Tired and sore, but other than that, I'm relieved. I was scared the birth was going to be difficult. _

_I can tell. _Scylla said, looking at the egg._ I can't believe you laid that?_

_Well like you said my King isn't exactly a small kaiju to begin with. _

They both started to giggle, but it quickly died down with each other looking the other way.

The Queen sighed_, I'm surprised you came by. I thought you were still mad at me. _

_Well, sometimes it's hard to stay mad at you plus I wanted to check up on you due to your condition. _

_That's very sweet of you and I'm happy to say, I am no longer in that condition now._ She giggled.

_Yeah, I can see that, I'm surprised you didn't signal me that you were in labor. I thought you wanted me to be here. _

_I did, Kaiju knows my King wanted you here so he didn't have to see certain "things."_ She said, rolling her eyes._ But I didn't know you were still mad at me or not._

_Well, my friend, you did great from the looks of it._ Scylla said, slightly tapping the egg with one of her long legs.

_Thanks, but back to the topic. I'm sorry Scylla, it was wrong of me to try to set you up with Behemoth. _

Scylla's eyes shifted to the side like she was hiding something. _Um...yeah...about that-_

_No, no, let me finish. I know you told me over and over again not to find a male companion for you since you repeatedly told me your Kind doesn't believe in relationships…._

_Well, actually you see-_

_I wasn't being a good friend. I mean you supported me and my relationship with my King through so much knowing you told me numerous times it wasn't going to work. I should have shown the same support with you not wanting a male in your life. Maybe part of me wanted you to feel the same happiness I was feeling when I first fell in love and was hoping to show you what you were missing. _

_Mosura, you really don't have to apologize-_

_Yes, I do and not only to you, but to Behemoth as well. Which is hard since I can't go over there for obvious reasons, but I couldn't help it. He wouldn't stop asking about you and how much he wanted to see you again and boy, I thought you of all kaijus would love his mature, gentle charm…_

_Your definition of "Charm" is a lot different from mine. _

_What do you mean? _

_Well, you think Dear King and Rodan are charming? Enough said. _

She blushed, but smiled no less. _My King is very charming when no one is watching. You know how private he is. He might not say in words, but know how to express it by touch. As for Rodan...well,...his charm is more flirty and knows the right things to say. I know everyone thinks the worst when it comes to those two, but I know the real truth. They have too much pride to show it in front of others. What would be your definition of Charm. _

Scylla huffed, _Well, I guess when they are not afraid to show it in front of others. _

The Queen smirked, _You know Behemoth is never afraid to show off his charm in front of others. _

Scylla smiled and looked like she was thinking about something._ Mosura…_

The Queen covered her mouth, _Sorry, sorry, sorry. No more talking about Behemoth. And no more trying to find you a male companion. If you are happy being alone so be it. I promise I won't do it ever again. The Queen's word. _

Her friend stared at her before letting out a slow sigh. _Alright, if you say so. _

That really brightened up her day knowing she and Scylla weren't fighting anymore. That quickly faded when the sloth Kaiju came into mind again_. I really wish there was a way to apologize to Behemoth for all this. I feel like I gave him so much hope only to crush it. And that's the last thing I wanted to do to him after knowing how much he's been helping Rodan out. _

Scylla got up from the ground and headed over to the ocean with a sly look._ If you want I can tell him for you. I was on my way over there to go see him for our date, but I decided to stop here first to check up on you. _

_Really? Thank you Scylla I would really appreciate that._ The Queen said, smiling till the word "Date" finally clicked in her head._ Wait….WHAT!_

_I'll see you later, my friend._ Scylla said, before disappearing under water.

The Queen sat there speechless with her mouth wide open. Did her friend just say she was on her way for a date with a male no less?

00000000

Just like that another month and a half went by and still nothing from the egg except a little movement here and there. With his tail wrapped around the egg in a protecting snug, the King couldn't help, but look at it while letting his mind wander in his deep thoughts. His Queen left not too long ago to get some fresh air and exercise so he was left to guard their egg. He huffed when he thought about the word exercise. She said she needed it because the egg really stretched her out more than usual and wanted it to get back to her slender old self. Her playfulness would always remind him how all the changes in her body were all his fault and how it's so unfair she has to fix them. For now he would just bite his tongue and let it all slide since once she's all healed up on the inside and in the mood, there's nothing keeping him from touching her again.

He smirked from that sexual thought when he felt the egg moving against his tail. He looked down to see the egg shaking a few times before settling back down in the nest. He leaned his head down and bumped the hard shell with his snout before snorting a few blue particles on it. He watched them seep through the shell causing it to glow for a second before fading back to it's dark gray color.

_You've been moving a lot in there lately….Are you getting tired of being in there?_ He asked.

He was so used to talking to eggs since he would do that when Mosura was going through her egg cycle only this time his egg didn't respond back. His eyes narrowed and started to tap the ground with his tail hoping the rumbles will make the egg move again. He stopped and waited for the egg to respond and sure enough it did by twitching sharply against him. Like it was telling him to knock it off so it can grow.

_Quite a fighter….I like that. _He grins slyly. _Though I already know your mother will disapprove. I can already tell she's going to be overly protective of you. Especially if you are a larva like her. _

His egg didn't move and he'll take that as it giving him their undivided attention..

_I hope you are a larva. Those stupid humans would respect you more if you were a colorful moth kaiju than someone like your Sire. _

His egg didn't move.

_Not that's there's anything wrong with me...I just don't want you to have a target on your back like I did._ When he thought about it like his Sire did as well. He wondered if the Sire before his also had a target on his back as well. What a depressing vicious cycle.

_Yeah, let's just hope you are a larva_. He whispered to himself.

His one-sided conversation was interrupted by the sound of loud thunder sending an awful chill throughout his body. He looked out where the ocean met the sky and saw dark, black clouds heading towards their little island. He growled, though he didn't sense them, the storm alone was enough to make him antsy. Back then when there's a storm there was something else flying around in those black clouds.

_I hate storms._ He said to himself….

000000000

(Flashback)

He could see the dark clouds miles away, but they were just dark clouds, no thunder, no lightning or rain so he ignored it and focused on his mate that was flying a tail length away from him with this unsure expression on her face. Her friend was lying down on the sideline with a few of her hatching sleeping on her shell while the rest were crawling around or swimming in the water.

_Come on, Mosura, there's no way you can actually hurt me so don't be afraid. _He said with a huff.

After the run in with Nyx, he thought his newly crowned Queen needed some work on defending herself. Although he will always fight the battles and will do everything in his power to keep her safe, he wanted to make sure she can fight in case he won't be able to reach her on time. Sadly, his Queen wanted nothing to do when it comes to violence. Fuck, he still had to hunt on his own because she couldn't stand to see him kill even if it was for food.

She cringed before shaking her head_. I'm sorry, I can't. I don't care if it does hurt you or not. I'm not a violent kaiju. _

_That's not true. You stabbed me in the neck the first time we met_. He said with his tail whipping in the background.

_That's because I saw a giant kaiju trying to smash my egg. I was defending it. _

_And that's what I'm trying to teach you. How to defend yourself. _He said, getting himself ready for whatever attack she could muster_. Now give me all that you got. _

_Go, Mosura, hit him once for me as well._ Scylla cheered.

He glared at the squid while Mosura giggled._ She didn't mean it, my King_. She said with a smile.

_Alright enough with the silliness, I'm being serious here._ He said to his Queen.

_I'm sorry, but what exactly do you want me to do? _She asked.

_Just something. I know first claw what that little stinger can do and that you can spit silk, but what else can you do? _

_Have you ever been sideswiped by her claws, it's not a pretty site to see. _Scylla said._ And she does this thing in the sky that blinds kaijus temporary. _

_Scylla, please don't encourage this._ Mosura said, frowning.

_Alright let's see you try to scratch me then._ He said, pointing at her claws. They were long and sharp and no doubt could do some kind of damage.

She shook her head._ I can't hurt you. It's not in me. _

He rolled his eyes and started to make them glow. (Yet, that didn't stop you from biting all over me that night near the waterfall)

His statement nearly made her lose her ability to float in the air and she blushed. (Not in front of Scylla)

(Like she can hear us) He snickered.

(Besides, I don't recall you complaining.)

(Because I didn't think my sweet, little Queen had a kinky thing for bites.) He smirked, feeling the embarrassment coming off of her once again.

_Do I even want to know what you two are talking about in your heads. _Scylla asked in a dull tone.

_NO!_ Mosura said, rather quickly while blushing.

Scylla raised a bow,_ Ok, very well now, let see what you can do then Mosura. _

Mosura huffed and shook her head to get rid of the blush in her cheeks._ Fine, I can do this. _She said, and flew up higher into the sky.

He braced himself when Mosura flew down towards him, but instead of feeling a blunt hit he felt a soft feathery touch of her antennas followed by her forehead nuzzling his large snout. He snorted as she placed a small kiss on his mouth_. I'm sorry, I can't._ She said.

Scylla sighed, _Well, let's give her some credit for effort, shall we? _

_Effort, yes, but at this point she would be dead by now_. He said, lifting his tail up in front of him so she can take a seat.

_Can we take a break, please. I'm tired._ Mosura said.

_You hardly did anything._ He said, shrugging his shoulders.

_Alright, I just don't want to do this anymore._ She said, frowning.

_You need to learn to defend yourself because there might be times I won't be there to protect you and you can't rely on your egg all the time. _

_You would think me coming back from the dead would make things a little easier for you. _

_No, not really. I don't like seeing you die over and over again. _

_Trust me, I tried telling her that for years and it doesn't stick. _

_I'm sorry, but I don't like starting fights. I just trap them with silk or poison them then run away. _

_Well, there you go, she needs to be attacked in order to fight back._ Scylla said.

_Can we just take a break before trying this again_. She pleaded.

He groaned and nodded no less._ So be it, but I'm not backing down on this my Queen. You need to learn how to fight one way or another. _

_Why should I learn when this is something you love to do in the first place. If it helps I can slow down your opponent and let you finish the rest._ She smiled.

When he thought about it that might not be a bad idea. That silk of her could really immobile a kaiju enough for him to give the final blow and that poison in her stinger can do a lot of damage if she aim for the right places._ That's something we can look in to. _

_Great! Now who's hungry. _She said.

_I can eat._ Scylla said, getting up from her ground with such skilled that none of her hatchlings fell off. She started to walk away with Mosura following her only to look back at him.

_Are you coming?_ She asked.

_Go on without me. I'm going to work on my own skills for a while._ He said.

She gave him a weak smile._ Are you still having a hard time with that blue blast thing. _

_Atomic breath, my Queen._ He corrected her.

_Oh, so you finally gave it a name. Nice. I like it. _

_And yes, which I don't get. The last time it happened it was so easy. _

_Maybe your emotions played a role in it. _She said.

_What do you mean?_

_Well, you said the first time was when you were back in a corner by your opponent and felt a sense of shame and embarrassment. The other time was when Nyx was choking me. It could be caused by the need to protect. _

_Emotions or not, I just need to make it work whenever I need it_. He said.

_I understand, my Love. I just don't want you to get so worked up over it. Just let it come naturally. _

He stayed quiet for a moment_….Right...naturally. There's nothing natural about me_.

_Stop bringing yourself down all the time. You know I hate that._ She said, before flying off to catch up with the Squid.

When he was alone he let out a long shaky breath and looked down at the tip of this tail. His face started to scrunch up as he concentrated on his tail and could feel a hot sensation building up inside. Slowly, the tiny spikes started to light up one by one again till he could feel the burn and see the light traveling up the large spikes on his back and ending with the last one on his neck. He could feel that power, that weird feeling of radiation and powerful burning coming up in his throat like hot lava. He puffed up his chest, but when he felt it burning his mouth, he choked it back and started to cough. Taking a few steps back, his plates dulled out completely and he was left with him spitting out those blue particles. Panting, he growled at himself for yet another failure. His Sire made it look so easy so why can't he do it at will.

He thought about what Mosura just said, how it could be controlled by his emotions and if that's the case he was in a lot of trouble. He raised himself not to feel anything except anger and coldness so there was no way he could use emotions to fire his special ability. The image of Nyx choking Mosura came into mind and even though that was a while back now it still made his blood boil. The rotten female had this smirk on her face while watching Mosura scream for her life. He remembered not only feeling angry, but fear as well. The fear of knowing if he didn't find her on time there was no doubt she would've been killed. He didn't know what came over him, but when he blasted Nyx with his atomic breath, it came out so easily he didn't even feel tired afterwards. All he was thinking about was protecting Mosura from the female no matter what. Hmm, maybe she was right, maybe his powers were run on emotions.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the loud rumbles of thunder in the sky. He looked up at the sky and noticed the gray clouds nearly double in size in the last hour with strong lightning clashing. He felt it in his chest and sensed it as well. It was faint, but he recognized those three familiar cries coming from those clouds.

They were back and they were looking for him once again….

00000000

The wind was picking up causing sand to fly into the air and the waves to crash against the shoreline. Tightening his tail around his egg, he looked up at the sky for any signs for his Queen and sure enough spotted her heading over to their home. Behind her the giant, dark storm was gaining speed and heading over in their direction.

The Queen landed next to him and greeted him with a quick nuzzled cheek to cheek._ Sorry for being late. I had to take a look at this storm._ She said.

_You don't think…..?_

She shook her head._ No, I didn't see anything flying in the clouds. It's just a normal tropical storm as the humans call it, but it's very strong and violent. I could barely keep myself from spinning out of control due to the powerful wind. _

_Well, seeking shelter is out of the question since the cave is underground and the last time this happened it flooded the island pretty badly. We might have to leave our home for a day. _

_I'm not leaving our egg in this storm_. She said, shaking her head.

_The island is going to flood, there's no point staying here. We can bury it so it won't be in harm's way. _

_No, I don't want to leave it by itself. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to it. _

_Alright, how about we take it with us then. _

_That's a big risk as well. How are you going to carry it and swim at the same time. _

_I can hold it in my mouth. I'll be careful. _

_My King, don't be absurd. Even if you were careful you could crack the shell with your teeth. _

_Then how about you carry it since you don't think I can't handle it?_ He asked in a mocking tone.

There was a clash of lightning followed by rolls of thunder and it started to rain down on the Royal Couple. The Queen huffed and walked over to their egg to lie down on top of it while curling her wings in as tight as she could._ I'm not moving our egg. Eggs are so fragile and moving them out of our nest is just asking for trouble. _

_And staying here it's not going to help either_. He argued.

_If you want to leave so be it, but I'm staying here._

He scoffed,_ Like I'm really going to leave you here. Don't be stupid. _

Another gust of wing blew in and although it didn't faze him, his Queen covered her head with her long claws to avoid the sand from hitting her face. He growled to himself and scanned his surroundings. Why did she build her next close to the water, he'll never know, but oh well, it is what it is. He crawled over till his large size was facing the ocean hoping to act like a wall to block the water and wind from hitting his Queen and the egg and curled his entire body around them for shelter. The rain and the wind increase and what was worse, it was getting dark. The night was coming and thanks to the storm it was darker than normal.

_You never listen to me._ He huffed.

His Queen raised her wings up and used them to cover his face from the harsh wind and the hard rain. Normally, when storms like this happen, they would tend to go their separate ways with him going underwater while she flies above the storm clouds and take off to find clearer weather.

_I'm not sorry, my King. There was no way I could leave our egg behind. _

_Yeah, but I worry about your safety you know that. Now we're going to have to ride out the storm out in the open. _

_It's easier for you since you're bigger._

He felt a large wave crashing against his back and could see some of the water seeping under the sand where his Queen and egg was._ Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like it. _

_Just keep your head down and we'll be fine. _She said, only to jump when there another loud thunder boomed in the sky. She sighed and curled herself tighter around the egg. _I hate storms. _

000000000

(Flashback)

While her King was having some alone time to figure out how to use his "Atomic Breath," she was working on a special project as well. Lowering the tips of her wings to her eye level, she grabbed one of them and study it very closely.

_Is something wrong with your wing? _Scylla asked from behind her.

Mosura let out a small giggle when one of the little hatchlings try to grab hold of her wing with his tiny tentacles._ No, I just want to change the pattern a bit that's all. _

Scylla jerked a bit, _Um don't you have to go through your egg cycle to do that?_

_Not really, especially if it's only minor damage or changes. _She said, then used her claws to tear a large piece out. The colorful silk fell delicately on the ground next to her and she grabbed the other wing to do the same thing.

_Will you be able to fly with those holes?_ Scylla asked.

She spits silk on them to cover the holes up and smiles._ It might be a little difficult, but it will be worth it. _

_What kind of design were you thinking of? _Scylla asked.

_You'll see. It's going to be a surprise._ She said and started to make her wings glow a beautiful bright blue. Her way to show she was using her healing powers to fix the holes. Luckily, something this miner won't take up a lot of her life to fix so it didn't bother her.

Scylla laid down in front of her so she can face her when she's talking._ So is everything fine between you two now. _

The night they spent by the waterfall came into mind and she started to blush. Her body was still shuddering from her King's pleasurable grooming he did to her and left her craving those teeth and warm tongue again. She didn't think she would like it that much and wanted to return his kind gesture. She knew the gills were a sensitive spot so she did her own licks and nibbles around them while enjoying his moans of satisfaction. She didn't think they would stay up all night exploring each other, but it was true once you get him started he had a hard time stopping._ Of course, we talked it out and exchanged apologies. _

_Just talking? _Scylla asked.

Mosura sat perfectly still when one of her friend's tentacles leaned forward and gently stroked the fur around her neck area causing her to pull back while feeling her cheeks burn. Her best friend started to laugh._ Scylla?!_

_Sorry, I couldn't help it. Your fur barely covers those teeth marks on your neck. _She said._ I bet that hurt. _

_Surprisingly__, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He knew a way to distract me to make it less painful. _

_Oh? Like what?_ She asked.

Mosura blushed again when the word "soothing" came into mind. _I rather not say. _

Scylla narrowed her eyes and slightly nodded. _Maybe it's a good thing I don't know. So, onto another topic, Are you guys still leaving soon? _

Mosura frowned, _Yeah, for sure tomorrow. I tried to convince him for us to stay longer, but I think all that happened with his pack and that female, he feels like he needs to get as far away as he can from here. Plus, you know him, he can't stay in one place for long. _

_Yeah, but neither can you. _

_I know, but I do it so I can help you with the little ones. _

Scylla laughed. _My friend, you have other priorities now than me and my life. Now that you and him are mates, it's time to live your lives together. _

_Oh Scylla, you make it sound like we'll never going to see each other again. You know I can't make it without my best friend. _

They both giggled only to have it interrupted by loud thunder. They both looked up at the sky and could see the dark clouds far away with them glowing bright gold once in a while thanks to the lightning. Mosura felt a little uneasy and could sense the dread in her King's mind for some reason.

_Wow, it looks like raining season came early this year and it looks like it's going to be a big one as well._ Scylla said.

Mosura frowned, _Are you and your pack going to be OK with this storm?_

_Of course, you know the drill we either bury ourselves underground and wait it out in the ocean. Good thing the little ones are old enough to swim now. What about you two?_

_Knowing my King, we'll probably hide out in the nearest cave he can find._ She said.

Scylla's tentacles curled up tight and shook her head._ King….that's going to be hard to get use to. _

_Why, you don't seem to mind calling me the Queen? _

_Because the title suits you and you said you didn't mind me calling you by your actual name still. I just have a feeling the word "King" is going to make his head swell up. _

_Scylla, please don't be so mean. _

000000000

Her King was gone all day and it was the middle of the night when he finally return to their sleeping spot away from Scylla and her pack. The sky was covered in gray clouds which made her sad since she love looking at the stars and moon. She waited till he laid down next to her while letting out a big yawn.

_You were gone all day_. She whispered while rubbing the side of her body against his. His scales were great to brush out the tangles in her fur and scratch an itch she couldn't reach. _Are you Ok? _

He stayed quiet and noticed the silk patches on her wings. _What happened to your wings? _

She lowered them down to check on them to make sure the silk didn't tear off._ Oh, just a few little tears while playing with the hatchlings. _She lied. _They should be healed by tomorrow. _

He let out a weak chuckle,_ The squid needs to keep those brats under control._

_I like to see you control sixty-five little babies all at once._ She said, smiling only to frown when she noticed him lost in deep thought once again. _Are you sure you're alright?_ She asked.

He lifted his eyes up from staring at the ground, the gold color burning bright like the lightning in the sky._ I'm fine, my back is hurting that's all. I think I'm getting a few more plates in. _

She giggled and jumped onto his back to examine it, but didn't see any new plates piercing through his skin._ I don't see anything out of the ordinary. _

He sighed, _Well, I figure since it's the only time my back would be hurting. _

Using her feet and the sharp points of her front claws she started to massage the sore muscles while humming a gentle tone to help him relax. His tail started to wag and let himself stretch his whole body on the ground from her deep muscle touch. She nearly lost her balance when he arch his back up as high as he can before letting his large mass fall back into the ground. A cloud of dust poof out from under him and he let out a low hum.

_So tense. I can feel it in your muscle and in your mind_. She said, moving down to his neck and giving him a quick nip.

He chuckled, _What's with you and bites? _

_It's not fair you can draw blood from me, but I can't. Your scales are too tough for me to pierce. _

_You just need to bite harder._ He grinned. He jerked violently when another loud thunder boomed across the sky and his heart rate spiked instantly_….I hate storms…_.he whispered, but she heard it anyway.

_Is that why you've been so tense because of the storm?_

Instead of answering her question, he leaned over till he was completely on his side and gave her that look to come closer. His eyes were narrow and still glowing that wonderful golden color and had a warm smile on his face. Puzzled because out of the two of them, he was not the affectionate type, but nevertheless, she laid down with her tiny body pressed firmly against his chest. Burying her face into his scales, she could feel the low thump of his heartbeat against her forehead as she started to relax in his embrace. She can feel his nails gliding their way up her back causing her wings to flutter a bit before resting on the ground.

_Are you Ok?_ She asked.

He responded by nuzzling the top of her head with his snout before biting down on her antenna in a soft and playful way. She giggled and lifted her head up so their mouths could touch. It was sweet and tender to her, but she felt like he was distracting her from something. She nuzzled his cheek while purring gently till he lowered his head down even more so their foreheads could touch. A small blue light started to glow between their heads and she could feel the warm sensation of their connection seeping into her mind. He let out a low rumble and the feeling of love and comfort was coming from his mind as well as fear for some reason.

_Why are you scared?_ She whispered while kissing his face.

She suddenly saw a mental picture of black, ugly clouds with heavy rain and strong winds. Lightning clashing inside the clouds revealing a dark figure with giant wings and three pairs of red glowing eyes. The demon with the three heads stared back with sinister grins while their necks started to glow bright yellow. They released their energy beams, but she pulled away from her King's forehead before she could get hit and felt cold.

She swallowed, _Please tell me that was just your imagination?_

He stared down at her and shook his head._ No, that's where they hide in order to sneak up on me. _

_So that's why you hate storms_. She said, frowning.

_Their storms are different. The rain felt like thorns on my body and the lightning would leave scars on me. The wing will blow so hard it was hard to breathe sometimes, but I couldn't focus on that because I had three different jaws biting scales off of me. _

He exhale out of his snout causing his gills to flare up a bit. She nuzzled her face against his scales again before running her long tongue up his gills knowing what a tender spot it was. His body jerked and made his nails dig deeper into her back._ It's just a normal storm, my King….from the looks of it it's not even coming near us. _

He stayed quiet and for some reason he was worried about something, but she didn't know what. She could try to read his mind, but would never do that without his permission and the way he was feeling it was probably a No if she asked. Instead he held her close to him and use his tail to curl around them for protection.

_My King?_ She whispered. She had a feeling. An eerie feeling and he didn't want to tell her.

_Do you ever wonder about us in the future?_ He asked in a soft voice. Very rare to hear him in that tone.

_What do you mean? _

_Well, you told me you can live forever, but I won't. What will happen when I'm gone?_

She giggled,_ You're going to live for a very long time my Love. I know that for sure. _

_And if I don't, what will happen to you?_ He asked.

_What would be the point of living if you are gone?_ She asked.

_That's dark even for you._ He chuckled while tracing the outline of her leg with his nails.

She closed her eyes and let her body relax even more from his touch. _I've been hanging out with you way too much. _

_You make it sound like that's a bad thing. _

_It's not, now let's get some rest since we are heading out tomorrow._ She sighed and fell asleep.

0000000000

It was the next day and although it was cloudy and gloomy, she couldn't stop smiling. As gently as she could, she peeled the silk off her wings to see them fully heal then flew over to Scylla who was resting in her nest with some of her little ones. She landed right in front of her friend and spread out her wings.

_Look, Scylla_. She said, while fluttering her wings._ Do you think he'll like it? _

Scyall titled her head a bit,_ I'm sorry, what am I looking at? _She asked.

The Queen jumped up into the air and did a playful twirl while making her wings glow. _Do you see them? I change my pattern a bit and put my King's eyes on them._ She chirped. It was always those eyes she adored so much and fell hard for in the beginning. She just hope she got the right shade of gold.

Scylla couldn't help, but smile happily. _It fits you. _

They heard a loud roar from far away and that was his way of telling her they were leaving. She turned her attention back to Scylla and smiled._ Are you sure you're going to be Ok. _

Scylla nodded, _Yes, now get going before he wakes up the other hatchlings. _

She flew down and gave her friend a big hug before flying back up into the air. _I promise we will visit soon._ She said and flew over to her King.

He was once again standing perfectly still while looking up at the dark clouds with this serious look on his face. Hopefully, this little surprise will get him out of this weird mood._ My King, I got a little surprise for you_. She said, flying in front of him to do a little twirl like she did for her friend.

When he didn't respond she wasn't disappointed, just concerned because it looked like he didn't even know she was right there in front of him. Once again she felt an eerie vibe coming from him and he was just staring at those black clouds far away. Lightning flashed across the sky causing her King to take a step back and growl. It was then she felt it. The same cold chill going down her back when she first sensed the abomination with three heads. Could it be?

Landing on top of her King's left shoulder which was stiff from all severe tension he was developing, she closed her eyes to listen to the noise around her, hoping what she was feeling was not true. She heard the harsh wind and the heavy rainfall coming towards them. The awful thunder and lightning till finally the demon's three signatures roars. She also heard cries of pain and fear from other creatures meaning the Fallen Star had found some unlucky kaijus to torture and kill.

_They're Alive!_ She asked her King.

He nodded._ And bloodthirsty. _

_But, but, I thought you took care of them. _

_I never said that. The last time I fought them I almost did, but they took up and hid somewhere to recover. I was badly wounded I didn't go after them. _He said with disappointment written all over his face.

She swallowed_, So what are we going to do? Should we warn the others and hide? _

He looked at her like he wanted to make a smartass remark to her statement, but nuzzled her instead._ I have to go. _

_Go? What do you mean go? _She asked while feeling the anxiety building up in her. She somehow knew what he was talking about. Her head knew, but her heart was in denial. Surely he wouldn't just put himself in danger just like that.

_They're calling for me. If I don't go now they will continue to kill other kaijus._

She frowned_, You were scared last night when we were cuddling. Now it makes sense...you truly believe you're not going to survive this fight...right? _

He didn't want to look at her, but his face said it all. He sighed,_ Every time I fight them, they come back stronger, faster and sinister. If they didn't retreat the last time I was sure I was going to die that day. _

She tried to put a smile on her face._ I won't let that happen this time. Together we can-_

He whipped around causing her to fly off his shoulder and growled,_ NO! Don't you dare say such a thing. You're not going!_

Hurt, she hissed,_ Don't tell me what to do. I'm not going to sit by and watch you go get yourself killed. I can help you!_

_You almost die by a weak alpha, you saw first claw what the Fallen Star can do and you said it yourself you can't fight and hurt others-_

_I don't want to lose you so either you stay here or you let me go with you so I can protect you! _

_If they find out what you are to me they will use that against me! This is what I was talking about when I told you the risk of being with me!_

_And I told you I don't care! After everything we've been through why would I let you do this alone! You said we're mates for life well that's what mates do for each other. Your fight is my fight now. We can look out for each other!_

He stared at her and for a moment she thought she convinced him till he leaned close to her and growled._ You're. Staying. Here. _

Now she was getting angry_. No…._

_I'm asking nicely, don't test me my Queen._ He said, slightly baring his teeth.

Oh she was going to test him alright and flew up higher above him with her wings spread out as her way to show imitation. _I'm going with you whether you like it or not. _

She can tell he was getting frustrated by the way he was growling and flexing his claws. She gets it, she really did. He didn't want her to get hurt, but she didn't want him to get hurt as well. Does he know it kills her to see him wounded and bleeding just like it does to him when she's injured. He was so used to going into battles because it was only him, knowing if he died no one would care or even noticed, but it's different now because she was here and she didn't want to risk losing him.

His face softened a little and shook his head._ If I have to force you to stay. I will. _

Stunned by his remark she frowns,_ You would rather fight me instead of letting me help you? _

_If I have to I will. You told me yourself you can't fly if your wings are torn. _

Tears were forming in her eyes. He can be so cruel sometimes and despite the threat she knew deep down he wouldn't do it, but it still hurt that he would say that to her face._ Don't go... _

_Do you really want them to find us here? Are you going to be Ok putting the Squid and her pack in danger. The longer I'm here the closer they are coming. _

She exhaled sharply because he had a point and she would never forgive herself if something happened to Scylla, her hatchlings and the others. They were like family to her and they saw her as one of their own as well. When she didn't say anything, her King sighed,_ I thought so._ And with that he started to leave and the image of him running away after confessing her feelings to him flashed before her eyes.

_You can't….just...leave me...again._ She said, slowly floating down to the ground. Her wings falling flatly to the ground while her antennas droop down to her face. How did this happen, her day started out so joyful and exciting because she wanted her King to see her new eye prints and now he was leaving her again_….I love you..._She whispered, hoping that will convince him to stay or let her go with him.

He stopped and looked back at her with this desperate frown on his face, _I know you do and that's why I need to do this alone. _

She just sat there, hurt, while watching him get smaller and smaller in view as the thunder and lightning increased. It started to rain, hiding the tears that were escaping from her eyes…..

**MQB: Stay healthy and safe my dear readers. One chapter left to go. Please Review. **


	12. Their Storm II

**Miss Queen B:**** Hello my lovely readers, I hope everyone is doing well and had a good Easter weekend. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they sure make this lady smile so hard her face hurts. There's more I want to say but I don't want to fill up this entire chapter with notes so I'll just update my profile like I always do. Notes:**

**Note one: So this is it. The last chapter of this story and boy, it was a challenge to write. My hands are sore from typing nonstop for the last couple of days to make sure it was done just right. **

**Note Two: Ok, so I'm kinda nervous about the last part of the chapter since so many readers already made predictions on what the "Royal Baby" is going to look like. I actually read other Godzilla Fanfiction that also dealt with the King and Queen having a baby just for a few pointers and to make sure I don't copy anyone else's style. I have to say I put a lot of heart in to it when it came to Mosura's carrying her egg and how the baby is going to turn out because it's base on my own difficult pregnancy experience. I'll explain it in the end. I have to say out of all my stories I wrote, this chapter actually brought tears to my eyes because of the subject. **

**Note Three: So about this chapter: The False King comes back to face Gojira once again. (Present) the Egg decided to hatch at the worse possible time. **

**Part XII**

**Their Storm II**

_~We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you…._

(Present)

He had to keep telling himself, they were not here, it was just a normal tropical storm passing through, but it didn't help his heart from beating out of his chest. He can feel his Queen's heart rate bouncing all over the place even though she tried to keep a calm appearance. Using her body to protect their egg, he used his to protect her from the wind and the water. With the wind increasing throughout the night, it was hard for her to keep her wings above his head to shield him from the rain. Eventually, they flew back to the ground and it was very hard to bring them back up. With his eyes shut tight, he curled his body even tighter around his Queen and egg and couldn't help, but lift his head up to see the angry sky covered in black clouds and lightning.

It was pitch black with an occasional flash of light thanks to the lightning. He could feel the cold water crashing against his back and already flooding their island home. He can hear the wind knocking down the trees and the sand stinging his eyes. Once in a while he can hear his Queen whimper and press her little body against his harder.

_Are you Ok?_ He asked, looking down at her

She shook her head_, No. _

_What's wrong? _

_The egg, I thought it was moving alot because of the wind, but I think the little one is trying to come out!_

Now? The brat picks now to hatch? Another wave crashed into him and he was speechless.

His Queen sighed_, Oh little one, you pick a bad time to show yourself._

_Is there any way to slow down the hatching._ He asked. He didn't want to, but it was a bad time to come out when the entire island is flooding.

_I can't. If I prevent the little one from coming out, it might suffocate. _

_So what do we do? _He asked.

Although pitch black, he can see her blue glowing eyes and could tell she didn't know what to do as well. He lowered his head down due to the sand and water hitting his eyes and could feel his Queen's wet fur from her face rubbing against his snout._ It's going to be alright_. She said.

He nodded and kept his head down. He hated feeling so expose out here in the storm, but he couldn't help it, bad weather like this tends to make him remember his bloody battles with the False King….

0000000

(Flashback)

He stood right in the middle of a freshly mass grave. The Fallen Star was here alright and he was glad his Queen wasn't here to see it. All around him lay dead kaijus so beaten, dismember and bloody he couldn't recognize what type they were, but it was the same scenario like it was years ago. The males tried to put up the fight only to be burnt to death from the Fallen Star's beams then they would kill the females and younglings as slow as possible. The ground had puddles of blood everywhere and he could see their giant footsteps and black spots from where the lightning stuck down. He frowned and lowered his head to keep the rain out of his eye. The Queen came into his mind again and her begging him not to go or do this alone echoed in his head. He did not regret making her stay and hope if the squid cared about her she would make sure she would not follow him.

There was a huge gust of wind that made him take a step back and turn the other way to avoid water getting in his eyes. The sound of large wings flapping down towards him followed by something big and heavy landing on the ground. Lightning clashed around him and the thunder actually made the ground shake.

_Well, well, what a surprise. Didn't think you would answer our Call._

_No fair, we didn't get our fill of blood and guts._

_Yeah, normally we would have to drag you out of your hiding spot to fight? _

The sounds of their sinister laughs put a sour taste in his mouth as he turned his head back to face the one called the Fallen Star. The thing that's been wreaking havoc all over the world for the last couple of decades. The thing that would toy with him year after year, but would fail at killing him for good. Part of him thought they were only keeping him alive so they can continue their torment on him since what else will they do once he's dead. Although it was the middle of the day, the clouds made the sky black as night and all he could see was their shadowy figure till the lightning lit the sky behind them.

Standing there all high and mighty, the Fallen Star stared back at him with their sinister grins and glowing red eyes. They were still licking the blood off their snouts from the last kill while most of it streamed down their body thanks to the rain. Just like he thought, while he was enjoying the peace after their last battle, they were recovering and evolving. They were taller and seems to have more muscle mass than before and he didn't recall their storms being this violent.

The Middle one chuckled,_ Did you miss us?_ He asked.

He snorted,_ Did you miss the two heads I bit off the last time?_ He asked back sarcastically.

The Right and Left sneered at him while the Middle grins._ Yes, keep doing that and we always come back smarter and wiser than before. Why can't you take the hint you can't defeat us. _

_Yet, you're the one who retreated with your tails between your legs the last time. _

_Wow, how long did it take for you to come up with that insult, you fat waste of space_. Right said.

_Is it me or is there something different about him?_ Left pointed out.

_Um, who cares, why should we be interested in his life knowing it's going to end in a few minutes._ Middle sneered._ So enough talk….._

They spread their giant, bat-like wings out far and wide while their tails rattled in the back. He's been smacked in the face by those tails more times than he can count with them leaving deep scratches in his face. He stared up at those wings, remembering his Queen telling him that all flyers have the same weak spot to keep them from flying. If he breaks or dislocates the area where the wing is connected to the body they will be useless. For once, he took another step back from their intimidation pose (the way they would spread out their wings was the same way his Queen did as well. She claimed it's her way to make her look bigger in front of predators. Hell, he recalled Rodan doing that to him during their stupid squabbles, but that didn't last long for the bird after grabbing him by the neck) and he was stunned it was from fear. He never felt this before and he angrily knew why. Unlike before, it was only him so it didn't matter if he died or not during their fight, but now….

The image of his Queen sitting on the ground after begging him not to go. Not to do this alone…._ I love you…._

…_..I want his blood on my teeth. _The Middle said.

The three roared and headed straight towards him while the wind and the rain increased. He roared back at them and ran towards them as well with his arms in front and claws ready to strike. The two body masses collided with each other with such force the rain and the clouds above parted for a split second. Grabbing the Middle's neck with one hand while digging his other hand into their chest, he tried to push them down, but his feet couldn't get a good grip on the ground due to the mud. They didn't waste time with the Left and Right coming down and biting him in the arm and shoulder. He winced in pain and used his body to take them down even though he went with them as well. They both collapse to the ground, sending mud and water everywhere and creating earthquakes that could be felt for miles. He quickly got up and planted his foot right where all three necks were connected to pin them and started to make his plates glow.

Come on, if this was the best time for it to work it would be now. He thought, feeling that burning feeling building up again in his throat. He had them pinned, he knows for a fact it's very hard for them to get up without arms, he just needed to concentrate and let it go. With his plates glowing bright blue, he aimed and fired…..But instead of the blast he wanted only a few little blue particles and smoke escaped his mouth.

Dammit, dammit, dammit….

The Fallen Star started to laugh below him as their long necks started to glow. _Our turn…._

He didn't have time to step back or brace himself when three yellow energy beams hit him directly in the chest. Pushing him off of them and falling backwards hard to the ground. The smell of his scales cooking hit his nose followed by horrible pain.

_You fucking fool_. The Middle laughed while they rolled over to get up.

_If that didn't work the last time._ Right said.

_What makes you think it will work this time? _Left finished.

He picked himself up and looked down to the three charred spots on his chest. It burned the hell out of him, but at least it didn't burn through his scales.

They started to laugh as lightning crashed down next to them. _Still no blood...let's try again, shall we? _

They jumped up into the air, their wings bringing down powerful gust of winds that made him look away due to it drying out his eyes, only to feel their large feet tackling him down to the ground once again. He fell hard and didn't have time to get up this time when the Right grabbed hold of his neck with his mouth. He let out a loud painful roar when he felt those teeth sinking into his scales, right where his gills were at no less.

The King started to thrash as Right clamped down on his neck even harder. Left followed suit by biting down on the shoulder again and the next thing he knew he was lifted up into the air and forced to face Middle.

_I'm going to enjoy this._ Middle grinned while powering up for another blast. He pointed his mouth down and unleashed his beam in the already injured part of his chest.

The King's eyes grew wide when he felt the beam cracking through his scales and the electric shock going through his veins. His whole body went numb and he was tossed with very little effort to the side. He landed hard on his back, hearing pieces of his back plates breaking off and just laid there to take a moment to breathe. He was lucky the other two let go of his throat instead of tearing off pieces of his flesh, but they did leave deep bite holes in his neck no less. He could already feel the blood running down his neck and making a tiny puddle in the mud. But that didn't compare to the damage on his chest. It took two direct hits from their beams leaving a large charred wound with a gaping hole in the middle. His body started to twitch as he rolled over to this stomach to try to get himself up from the ground.

_This is so sad._ Middle said, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

_Where's the challenge?_ Right said, licking his blood around his lips.

_You had years to get better, what have you been doing this entire time?_ Left asked.

That last question echoed in his head. Normally, he would sleep and recover and hide from the world just like they would do, but for the past year or so he found himself in a relationship he thought (as well as so many others) wouldn't go anywhere. Hell he never thought he would fall for anyone let alone for the tiny, pretty, annoying colorful moth. Those days eating alone were now accompanied with her smiling and waiting for him to come back from his hunts. Then with her singing little happy tunes while picking little sea critters off his spikes and giving him a nice back massage. The lonely nights were now with her cuddling close to his side at the beginning to now with him holding her as gently as he could in his arms. The soft feeling of his claws running up and down her fur while she plant kisses and licks on his neck and face. It was nice to have someone to wake up in the morning knowing it was because of her he was able to get a good night sleep now. All the times he would go out of his way to protect her would leave him speechless sometimes. He never thought he would do that for a female. Most of them were just nuisance and cheap thrills when he was younger, he never thought he would grow feelings for one like he did for his Queen. And other kaijus thought he was incapable of loving another let alone having someone love him back.

He coughed, spitting out a few droplets of blood, and tried to pick himself up from the ground again. There was already a small pool forming under him thanks to the burnt wound to his chest. He was half way up when he was slammed down to the ground again by the Fallen Star's foot. He tried to pick himself up again, but they put all their weight down making it impossible for him to move. He let out a loud roar only to have it choke back when their two tails wrapped themselves around his neck.

_It is me or did you just get lazier from the last time we fought? _Middle said.

_I'm not sure about you two, but he looks distracted by something._ Right chuckled.

_Perhaps we should take a little look?_ Left asked.

They pulled their tails up while squeezing him tighter and he started to claw at the tails with his claws. Despite cutting their flesh and drawing blood they didn't release their hold on him. His head was lifted up as high as it can go and the next thing he knew the Middle reached down and bit him hard in the head. He let out a loud, painful roar while feeling the demon's teeth scraping against his skull and warm blood pouring down his face. The warm liquid dripped into his eyes, blinding him, while the Middle bit him harder.

_Now, now, hold still. We are just going to turn your mind into a disgusting goo._ Right said.

_Yeah, once we're done you'll be nothing, but an empty headed shell of your former self_. Left laughed.

The King tried to yank away, but they had a tight grip on him. He felt something weird and disgusting seeping into his head and for a minute everything around him went dark and he could hear all three of their voices echoing in his head. It was the same kind of feeling he had when he connected with his Queen, but this was more vile, colder and painful. All of a sudden a bright blue light appeared in his head followed by a sharp pain and the Middle pulled his mouth away and screeched. Whatever happened it made them step back and unwrap their tails around his neck. His head fell back to the ground and hurt from the wound and that mental pull.

_What the fuck!_ Middle screamed while kneeling to the ground.

The King slowly turned his head to them and didn't understand what just happened.

The Middle growled and bashed his head into the mud while the other two looked at him confused, but were also cringing in pain_. What just happened_? Right growled while the Left shook his head.

Middle picked his head up from the ground and growled._ I almost had him, but something blocked me. Something colorful. I don't get it….when did this pile of crap develop a sixth sense. _

_Forget it, let's just finish him off like we plan on._ Right shouted.

The Left started to laugh and before the King could react he was smack across the face with the Fallen Star's wing…

00000000000

_~...No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart._

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start…~_

The rain was coming down heavy, but still she didn't move from her spot no matter how awful she was feeling her King's pain. He told her to stay and when he left, he left her on the ground crying and heartbroken. Her head was throbbing due to the stress levels and fear she was feeling from their connection and as much as she wanted to go and find him she stood her ground. She didn't want to go back on her word like the last time when she took off to find his pack and confront the Alpha Female Nyx. That right there not only pissed him off, but hurt him as well. She put her life in danger over something he thought was foolish and she didn't want to do that to him again. Still….

His heart rate was spiking tremendously and his mind was getting clouded due to fear and anger. She growled to herself and got up while stretching out her wings….

_Don't do it. _

Her wings fell back to the ground and she turned around to see Scylla walking over to her with this firm look on her face.

_I thought you left for shelter._ She asked, speaking a bit louder than usual due to the noisy rain and wind.

_I made sure the hatchlings were taking shelter underwater. They know not to go too far away from the coast, but I need to make sure you're doing alright. _

Mosura smiled,_ I'm not one of your hatchlings, Scylla. _

_My dear, you haven't moved from this spot since he left and you've been crying for hours now. I know you think what he did was cruel, but-_

_Scylla, I don't need a lecture right now! _Mosura snapped.

Her friend jerked back from her sudden outburst, but kept herself from snapping back. She sighed, _Mosura…._

_NO! Don't defend him. Of all the times you would disagree with him, you pick now not too! I've seen what that monster can do and I heard awful stories from other kaijus and he left to fight them ALONE!_ She screamed while feeling the tears coming again. She was glad it was raining so Scylla didn't see them.

_Exactly! And you being there won't help him. You will only get in the way. He was right, if they knew what you are to him they will go after you! What better way to hurt your enemy than by killing the one they love?! _

_I would've been fine! He's been doing this all by himself. Why is it so hard for him to see he's not alone anymore? I told him I didn't care about the risk as long as we had each other, nothing else matters! He always told me how foolish I can be, but he's just as foolish as I am!_

Scylla huffed._ You love him, right. _

Mosura looked down at the grass and mud while feeling the rain hit her back hard. She lowered her wings down in front of her to stare at the eyes she made. She remember staring at those golden eyes for the longest time after her marking. Burning every detail and different shades of gold colors in them. She wanted to make sure she got the eyes just right to show him and others who she sees as her Love, Alpha and King.

_Yes, you know that._ She said, rubbing her claw through her wet fur around her neck. She wished she could see her Mark right now, but there was no place to see her reflection so feeling them out was the only thing she could do for now.

_Then you need to stay here where you're safe._ Scylla said.

_But…_

_No, don't argue with me over this. He's not the only one who doesn't want to see you get hurt, Mosura. I care about you too. I know you can come back to life, but that doesn't mean I like seeing you die over and over again. I know the hurt and he does too now. So please, let him do this on his own. _

She shook her head and was about to say something when something sharp pierced through her mind so painful she ended up collapsing to the ground.

_MOSURA! _She heard Scylla screamed as she curled up into a tight ball while holding her head with her claws.

She felt like there were teeth trying to crack her head open causing her to shut her eyes tight from the pain. She suddenly saw yellow static in her mind trying to cut her connection with her King. They started to sharp itself into the three headed demon and she can feel her King struggling with this invasion as well.

_Mosura! Can you hear me! What's wrong! _

Scylla's voice sounded low and far as her body curled up even tighter. She didn't think the Fallen Star had special abilities like she did. They were trying to invade her King's head and their mental powers were strong….but hers were stronger.

She snapped her eyes open, they were glowing so bright it made Scylla fall back a few steps. _Get. Out! _She screamed in a strange trance-like voice.

She closed her eyes again and could see through her King's eyes now. He was on the ground, his sight blinded by blood, but still can see the Fallen Star backing away from him. They were in pain thanks to her mentally blocking them from doing anything to her King's head even though she now had a splitting headache. Now the Fallen Star was angry and they marched over to her King then everything went black when he was hit in the face with their wing.

_Mosura?!_ Scylla called out again.

The Queen got up from the ground, not caring she was now covered in mud and in pain._ He's in trouble. _

_What?_ Scylla asked.

_He's hurt. Foolish me, I should've gone with him!_

She jumped up into the air and was about to take off when she felt something grabbing her leg. She was nearly yanked back to the ground, but she kept herself flying in the air. She turned around to see one of Scylla's tentacles holding her right leg.

_Let go.._.Mosura said, trying to pull away.

_No, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this!_

_Scylla, please! _She shouted.

_He told you to stay here. _

She started to flap her wings harder, but she was feathers compared to Scylla who dug her long crab-like legs into the dirt._ He needs me! Please!_

_You will only get in his way! _She said, pulling her down, but that only made her try harder to escape.

_Scylla, let go or else!_ Mosura shouted, getting anxious by the second. Her King needed her. She needed to be there for him, not caring if he gets mad or not. She would rather have him angry at her than dead because of his stubbornness and pride.

_Don't do this!_ Scylla shouted.

She had no choice. With tears in her eyes, she looked down at her best friend. The one who was always there for her no matter what and will protect her as well. They stared at each other for a second before the Queen spoke. _I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. _

Before Scylla could respond, the Queen bent down and bit the tentacle that was holding her leg. Scylla hissed and back away while releasing her hold on her. The Queen didn't even bother looking back and flew up high into the sky as fast as she could. She could hear Scylla screaming at her to come back, but she ignored it and disappeared into the clouds…..

00000000000

_~...And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you..~_

While holding down the Left's head with his foot, the King had his jaw lock on the Middle's neck. Grinding his teeth as deep as he can into the Middle's flesh, he ignored the bites coming from Right. They were both in firm stance though the King was getting weaker by the moment due to the gaping hole in his chest. The hype of the fight was making his heart pump faster which made the wound bleed more.

_You think ripping my head off is going to help you? THINK AGAIN!_ Middle roared while spreading out their giant wings.

The storm over them increases causing lightning to rain down on them. A bright one struck the King on his side forcing him to back away only to be tackled by the Fallen Star. He crashed into a bunch of small trees till his back hit the wall of a giant mountain. He heard the cracking sounds of his plates on impact, but he managed to keep them from attacking any further. His whole left side started to hurt from the lightning strike and the rain was stinging the open tender flesh. His plates started to light up again till his entire back started to glow. He was rammed into the mountain again creating deep cracks in the wall and sending rocks and mud down on the pair.

His mouth started to glow, but it only made the Fall Star laugh._ Face it, you'll never get that thing to work_. Middle growled.

All three of their necks started to glow again as well._ And even if you did, you will never master it like us._ Right shouted while they released another energy beam, but this time it hit the mountain causing it to rumble and explode above them.

The King looked up to see piles of rocks and mud falling down towards them. Oh shit!

The Fallen Star rammed him against the mountain again before jumping back. He didn't have time to move before a pile of boulders fell on top of him. His knees buckled when one hit the back of his neck and he fell to the ground with the rocks burying him. He didn't know how long he was out, but when he opened his eyes all he could see was darkness and all he could feel was pain. His head hurt and his eyes were blurry thanks to blood and dirt. He felt cold all of a sudden and tried to move, but was literally stuck between rocks and a hard place.

_Come on you need to get up._ He said to himself though he felt incredibly weak.

Placing his claws down on the ground he pushed himself up and out of the rubble feeling the wind hitting his face and the rain stinging his wounds. He heard a loud scoff and could see the Fallen Star in front of him.

_Figures you'll live. _

_You're sure a pest. _

_Why won't you die! _

_I should be asking you that_. He hissed while pulling himself out of the rubble. He was bleeding all over the place and getting dizzy from the loss of blood from his chest. Once he was out of the pile of rocks, he tried to stand up only to wobble a bit before falling to his knees again. He looked back to see some of his plates cracked with blue glowing smoke coming out of it again. Dammit.

_Damn shame all the power is wasted on you. _

_We should do you a favor and drain it out of you. _

_You probably won't live, but it's not like anyone will miss you. _

Panting he growled at them as their long necks slither across the ground like snakes while baring their teeth at him. He tried to pick himself up, but he couldn't focus due to feeling so light headed. He knew their little trick. They've done it before years back when they would bite his flesh and literally drain all his energy and powers from his body. He was nearly killed twice if it wasn't for quick thinking and a lot of luck on his side. The three heads were just a few feet away before lifting their heads up while spreading their large wings.

_We're going to enjoy this._ They said, all together.

He would never show fear in front of them and he didn't right now either till he saw something at the corner of his eyes. Something bright and colorful was heading their way...Oh no. There was a loud screech and the next thing he saw was a giant web of silk flying towards the Fallen Star. Right and Middle's heads were completely wrapped with only the Left getting a few strands stuck to his face. Before they could figure out what happened to them, his Queen headbutted the Left in his face while stabbing him in the neck with her stinger. The Left made a weird gurgle sound before biting his Queen on her arm and throwing her off of him. She crashed right next to him, but quickly picked herself up and for the first time in their relationship it was her who stood in front of him and the enemy. He can sense the fear in her, but he could also sense her determination not to back down and protect the one she loves.

The Fallen Star took a few steps back with the Left drooling from his mouth and his side of the body twitching and losing the ability to stand up. The other two were trying to scrape the silk of their heads, but it was too sticky. The rage they were feeling was making the storm increase once again causing the rain and the wind to hit his scales like thorns. Before he could say anything she was already in his face, rubbing their snouts together while clutching his face with her claws. _My King, what have they done to you!_ She cried.

Although happy to see her, he growled. _What are you doing here!_ He said in a hoarse voice.

_I couldn't let you do this alone! _She shouted while making him lift his upper body up.

_I told you not to come. You're putting your life in danger! _

She was mad and by the way she stabbed his wound on his chest with her claw she was not going to take his whining shit right now. A blue light started to seep into his body and could feel all the muscles and flesh fusing back together with her healing powers. _ You should be lucky I came. We're connected, my Love, I feel your pain and you expected me to stay away?!_

_Move!_ He growled, but it was too late.

The Fallen Stars scooped her up with their giant wing and took her away from him. Although the wound in his chest was sealed, he was still far too weak to get up. The Queen was tossed into the air only to have one of their tails wrap around her waist. The rain suddenly stopped and the wind blew down to a gentle breeze. With silk still plaster all over him, the Middle lifted his tail in front of him to face his Queen.

_Well, Well, what do we have here? _Middle asked,

_She looks familiar_? Right said before spitting silk out of his mouth.

The Left was too busy dangling downwards with his tongue out and drool dripping down to the ground.

_Let go! _His Queen hissed while trying to escape their grip.

They tighten their tail around her causing her to screech from the pain._ What's a pretty little thing like you doing here? It's like you're just asking for trouble._ Middle asked with a large smirk.

_She smells funny and oddly….._Right slowly turned his head over to the King was_…..familiar. _

The Middle sniffed her as well only to back away with a snort then slowly spread a wicked grin across his face.

The Left muttered something, but it was hard to tell due to his face being numb.

_Care to repeat that, San?_ Right asked.

_Let her go! _The King roared while trying to stand on his two feet.

_Why does she smell like you?_ Middle asked, facing him while wiggling her around with their tail. _We only see this when we kill male creatures….and their mates? _

_They would have the same disgusting smell._

The Left tried to say something again, but couldn't get the words out.

_What the hell did you do to him?_ Middle asked his Queen.

_Why are you complaining? Do you know how hard it is to shut him up sometimes?_ Right growled.

Middle rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to him and held his Queen in front of him. _Are you going to answer my question or not, you pile of shit. Does she mean something to you?_

_NO, now let her go and let's finish this. This is between you three and me! _He shouted.

The Middle raised a brow._ Really? So if she doesn't mean anything to you then you wouldn't mind us doing this. _

The tail snaked around her body till it was wrapped firmly around her neck. The image of Nyx doing the same thing flashed before his eyes as his Queen let out a gurgle sound. He growled and took a few loud stomps towards them-

_Temper, temper, take another step and I'll let my brother have some fun with her. He just loves tearing beautiful things apart._ The Middle snickered.

The Right pressed his snout on his Queen's cheek earning a look of disgust from her._ I bet those soft wings are so smooth on the tongue._ He said then slowly licked her cheek._ Delicious._

Seeing the vile thing touch her in a way started to make his plates pulse with his blue light. Stupid him, they can easily pick up his facial expressions and just like he thought they can sense the little moth meant a great deal to him. Why did she have to come here? This is going to make it very difficult for him to fight the Fallen Star with her in the way.

_My, my...somebody is pissed off._ Middle said,_ I don't think he likes the way you were touching her, Ni. _

His eyes locked with his Queen, but noticed something. Although scared out of her mind she was also calculating something as well. (My King)

(Why is it so hard to listen to me when I-)

(Stop arguing and attack!)

(If I move they will kill you!)

(I have an idea. Don't worry about me. They will kill us either way. I know you can do it!)

Their tail tighten their grip around her body making her gag. The stress was getting to her causing her to glow from a bright red to nearly white. He remember her doing this once a while back when they were about to kill him and Anquirus and something telling him he need to close-

Oh shit!

He shut his eyes and looked away, but despite that he could still feel the flash of her rays and the horrible cries of the Fallen Stars getting blinded by the heat and light.

(NOW!) She screamed while falling to the floor. (Run straight ahead)

Keeping his eyes closed he bowed his head and ran towards them and didn't stop when he felt his body hitting the large mass of the demon. He was lucky his Queen got out of the way before he could step her on. The ground shook under him when he pushed the Fallen Star causing them to nearly trip over their feet, but managed to keep themselves standing.

_I can't see! _The Right shouted while letting out a loud cry.

_Who cares just shoot your beams at them! _The Middle shouted.

His Queen struggled to up from the ground. He can sense that flash of light drained her tremendously from the sluggish feeling he was getting from their connection. He looked back at the Fallen Star who still had their eyes shut and cursed underneath his breath when he noticed his Queen's venom finally wore off when the Left joined his brothers in for their next attack. They unleashed their beams in three different directions and saw one heading over to his Queen. He didn't hesitate and jumped in front of her to take the blast for her while hearing her scream in horror. If he wasn't so weak it wouldn't have hurt that much, but he could literally feel the electric burning sensation piercing through his open wounds and making his heart skip a beat or two while punching the air out of his chest.

_Son of a bitc- _He started to cough up blood while his body slowly sank to the ground.

The Fallen Star took a few steps and covered their heads with their wings._ Stupid bug, you're going to regret that when we get our sight back_. Middle growled.

_I'm going to tear you apart and burn you to ash. _

_And We are going to make that pile of crap watch! _

They were still having a hard time opening their eyes and they were so aggravated from this fight the storm was getting out of control again. The wind picked up so powerful he felt like he couldn't breathe and the rain and lightning started to pour down on the land again. What's worse he felt like he couldn't move again.

He suddenly felt a weak nudge against his snout and he lifted his head up enough to see his Queen standing next to him, panting and hurt as well._ My King…._

_They can't see, you need to get out of here. _He said in a weak voice.

She shook her head._ I'm needed here. We can do this…_

_Don't be stupid. I can sense it, that attack you did has weaken you greatly!_ He said, trying to get up, but it was no use.

_No, I'm not going to leave you! _

He growled, his eyes glowing blue from dealing with her stubbornness._ Can't you see I'm trying to keep you safe! Can't you see I don't want you to get hurt. Why is it so hard for you-_

00000000

_-to listen to me!_ He roared.

It was the same fight over and over again every time the Fallen Star...scratch that...the False King now...made their appearance. Ever since they found out about him being called King they decided they wanted that title instead and were a little pissed off to say the least when everyone called them the False King. But that didn't stop them from once again trying to kill him and the Queen so they can claim the true title and rule this planet.

It's been decades since their first fight with the False King as King and Queen and although it ended in a draw they left them both battered, bruised and bloody, but alive no less. Still it also left him in a constant fear for her safety so every time they would come back for a rematch, he would butt heads with his stubborn Queen to stay out of the way. Of course, the little fool would never listen to him.

Her teeth were chattering from the bitter cold. For some stupid reason, the False King called him out to meet them in a large land mass covered in snow and ice. He didn't care, the cold never bothered him that much, but the Queen had a hard time flying due to her delicate wings freezing up in a thin layer of ice. _Are you really going to fight me again about this!_ She shouted back.

The storm and blizzard was getting worse which means they were getting closer to them. Over the years, his Queen was getting braver and braver when it came to testing his patience which he hated and loved at the same time. She was fearless when it came to protecting him, but that doesn't mean he wanted her to be here.

_I'm going to finish this asshole once and for all and I can't do that with you in the way. They know the only way to get to me is to get to you!_

_I'm not leaving, my King. I need to protect you! You are the only one who can save all the kaijus and humans from this monster! We fought them before together, we can do it again! _

_There you go again, always testing my patience with you!_

_I'm not backing down!_ She screamed while flaring up her wings. His giant eye prints started to glow a fierce gold. Oh how he loved the way she sport those eyes on her beautiful wings. It did keep the predators and male suitors away for sure knowing he was there watching out of her._ This is our fight!_

_This is-_

00000000

_-my FIGHT! _He snapped with his back plates glowing bright.

They were miles away from the city where the False King was waiting. The stupid humans thought it was a good idea to release the three headed bastard from the ice and now the whole world in going down in flames once again. What's worse, while he was trying to clean up their mess, they thought it would be a great idea to drop a bomb on him, nearly killing him...

_You said it yourself they are stronger than ever and forcing the other kaijus to wreak havoc around the world. You're going to need all the help you can get. Even the humans are going to join in!_

_It was your stupid humans who released that Thing in the first place! I was there, they used some kind of sound trick to wake them up. They dropped a bomb on me when I tried to fix things!_

_And they helped you get your strength back because they finally understand that you are the only one who can defeat the False King! _

He scoffed_, You just got back, Mosura! I woke up decades ago and waited for you to return and when you're finally here, you want to risk your life just like that! They still know what you mean to me. I don't want to lose you again! _

_You won't, so stop wasting your energy fighting me and save it for the battle-_

He snapped. She can be so fucking fickle, careless and naive because she cared too much about him to worry about her own safety_. WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO STAY AWAY!_

_BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO STAY WITH YOU!_ She screamed in his face causing him to shut his mouth and take a step back. She huffed and he saw her eyes watering up from the stress and fear._ You asked me all those centuries ago to stay with you even though you had doubts about us. Even though you thought I would leave you when things looked grim and with everyone telling me you were a target to so many enemies, I still stay because I love you! I didn't care about the risk back then or now because they're nothing compared to you and me….._

…_..We can do this-_

000000

_-together, my King. Now get up!_

Even after her ashes seeped into his open wounds, he can still hear her in his head. The False King left him there to rot while running off to deal with some weird sound he heard coming from a far distance. But right now he didn't care what was going on, it gave him a moment to breathe after they tried to suck all his energy out of him. His back was broken and he just watched his Queen get vaporized right in front of him. What else can go wrong?

_You need to get up!_

Her voice echoed in his head as his scales started to crack open due to a huge boost of power he was feeling in his body. It felt like he was on fire and glowing bright red from the inside and out. He rolled over to his stomach and was stunned to see he was able to pick himself up from the ground. His broken back fully healed and was pouring out heat and fire from his plates. The last thing his Queen could give him to finish this fight once and for all. He stood up tall and mighty while everything around him started to melt down to a messy goo.

_You and me! _He said out loud.

He turned around to see the False King with their back turn and staring at something on the ground. He slowly approached them while the heat and fire coming out from him melted the buildings and set stuff ablaze. He can still hear her voice.

_Yes, because together they will fall….Now…._.

The False King lifted their heads up and sniffed the air. No doubt feeling the heat and energy coming from him.

_...show them what the True King can do!_

He roared at the top of his lungs with fire flaring from his snout and could see them crouching down in shear terror. They roared back, telling him to back away.

_You can't win! _They cried out. _You will never defeat us!_

With flames spewing out of his eyes, he started to power up, feeling the pain of fire running through his veins and muscles till he could no longer withstand it. A giant blast of heat and fire exploded out of him in moth shaped wings and watch it collide against the False King. They were pushed back, screaming in pain as their wings disintegrated into black ash. They tried to stop him by hitting him with their energy beams, but they did nothing to him. He didn't even feel it as he powered up for another blast. The second blast melted off Right and Left heads and all the buildings around them and caused them to fall backwards to the ground. The Middle started to plead with him to show mercy, but he quickly shut him up by caving in his chest with his foot.

The last thing he remembered was another big explosion where it blinded him and buried him under a pile of rubble of buildings, dirt and leftover pieces of the False King….

0000000

(Present)

He heard a loud crack….

His memories started to fast forward as the storm raged down on him, his Queen and the inpatient egg. It's been hours, but the storm was still going on, so he just kept his eyes shut and tried to shield his mate and egg with his body.

Even though the False King was "Dead" he didn't know they had one last trick up their wing, and sadly it was too late for him to figure it out on time.

After the battle, his Queen did return to him, but he was feeling strange for some reason….

The False King came back, but only in his head. They would invade his thoughts and dreams and started to drive him insane…..

That right there put a strain on his relationship with his Queen and wasn't prepared for the events that were about to unfold after he abandoned her on a certain Fire Demon's island…..

He needed to fix his head without hurting her and he thought she would go home and wait for him to return. She would always wait for him no matter what. Not stay on that island with HIM.

He's been in so many fights with so many different opponents he could easily figure out his enemy and how to claim victory, but this time….this...this was different….

….he never thought he would have a rival when it came to the Queen's affection. Most suitors were smart enough not to go near her since she belonged to him and only him. Yet, the bird was either too stupid or crafty to stay away….

...He knew his relationship with his Queen took a hard hit due to him leaving and breaking their connection, but he never thought it would make her lean back into those fiery wings for friendship and comfort…..

…..They've been through so much and he thought there was nothing in the world that could break them apart…..and even after her little affair with the bird….even after they fought violently and brought the worst out of each other…..he still couldn't see himself with nobody, but her….

He heard another cracking sound and his Queen whispering,_ Oh my goodness…_

….for the first time since ever, the roles were switched. He would always be the one who fucked everything up, but she would always forgive him. Now this time she messed up in the worst shape and form. He felt pain, but she hurt him worse than the False King could ever do yet unlike the three headed demon she begged for his forgiveness just like he did so many times before…..

….if it was anyone else who betrayed him, he wouldn't give a damn and end their life right then and there and for a moment, under so much hurt and anger, he wanted to end hers as well. He hated himself for thinking that way and regretted it just as much as she regretted falling for another male…..

….but she taught him the power of forgiveness and he secretly thanked her for that gift. Because it wasn't for their love and never giving up on each other he wouldn't be here curling up around her while she was protecting his egg. She risked her health to carry and lay their egg that was growing his heir. He never thought he could love her more for doing this for him…..

There was another loud boom of thunder then all went quiet. He snapped out of his tidal waves of memories when he heard a high pitch squeak and his Queen gasping….

00000000

_~...Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart..~_

He didn't know how long he had his eyes closed, but he slowly lifted up his head and opened them to scan his surroundings. The morning was gray and gloomy with the smell of fresh rain in the air. The water on the island had already retreated back into the ocean leaving behind tons of broken shells, seaweed and dead little critters. There were broken trees and rocks everywhere, but he didn't care as long as the island wasn't flooded anymore. His eyes stung due to the sand and he was covered in it as well. He shook his head and looked down at his Queen who was curled up in a tight ball in the nest. Her fur was drench from the rain with sand, tree bits and leftover egg shells plastered all over her. Her wings were slightly tattered due to the storm's high winds, but other than that she looked OK.

_Mosura?..._.He whispered while giving her head a slight nudge with his snout.

He leaned his head back as she slowly lifted her head up from her curled up body while holding something dark gray tight in her four arms. He felt his heart skip a beat and a cold chill going down his body when the thing started to wiggle against her wet fur. Rolling over to face him, a very tiny lizard kaiju stretched out it's legs and arms while letting out a big yawn. It had the same color scales like him with a smooth back which was normal for newborns. It opened its eyes, they were big, bright and blue, the same color as his Queen, and stared up at him before closing them once again for much needed rest.

The Queen couldn't hold back her smile or the tears as she gently nuzzled her little offspring.

_He's…..beautiful…._.She whispered and started to groom the little one to get rid of dirt and broken shell bits.

_He looks just like me…._ He said, completely dumbfounded.

_Exactly…._She smiled up at him. She did say she wanted a lizard hatchling after all.

Staring down at the little lizard kaiju, the King felt so many things running through his mind. He was no longer the last of his kind. Although smaller than a normal lizard kaiju, he seems alright. There was no hint of his mother in him other than his eyes being blue instead of gold. It was a boy….a young prince. Fear invaded his mind while his Queen was happy, it was the rest of the world he was worried about. What would the others and the humans think when they see there was another one like him around….

_Don't be afraid…._He heard his Queen whisper to him so she wouldn't wake the little prince.

He looked down at her and her warm smile. Instead of saying anything, he pressed his forehead against hers, feeling her warmth and the blue glow._ I'm not afraid…._

(I can sense it, my love)

(You know how I feel about this...the world won't accept him…)

(I know your fears, my King, but together we will protect him.)

That calmed him down a little, but he didn't want to worry the Queen so much about this. He didn't want to ruin this tender moment between the two….or three now. He nuzzled her forehead before giving her a gentle lick on her cheek.

_He's perfect, my Queen…._

_~..Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning…_

…_.with you….~_

_At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis _

**Epilogue**

His son was a biter.

Which was normal for lizard hatchlings. They tend to grow in their teeth in the first week of life since their kind rely on a lot of meat to help them grow. Sure enough, he was awakened by his tail getting tugged and nibbled on by those said teeth. With his body curled up in a ball with the tip of his tail in front of him, he can see the little brat clamping down on it with no remorse. He growled as he lifted his head up from the ground while trying hard not to disturb the Queen. She was sleeping on his other side after spending the whole night up with the little one. He was definitely a night kaiju like his mother which she didn't mind. She told him it was fun to take him out of the cave to stargaze while singing to him one of her many soft melodies. It was so easy for her to get into this whole parenting thing. She even made a joke about her taking care of him for millions of years, so a smaller version of himself wouldn't be that hard. Him, on the other hand, was having a little trouble emotionally.

He didn't know how to react when it came to his son's milestones. Already two months old and he was already walking around and trying to bite or eat everything in sight. Just like now. He lifted his tail up with the little one hanging on with that strong jaw of his and brought his tail over to his face to confront the little biter.

_I take it you're hungry? _He whispered.

The brat which his Queen named Azure because of those glowing blue irises he inherited from her let go of his grip on his tail and clumsy landed on the ground. It didn't hurt since he sat right up and looked at him while letting out a tiny squeaky growl. Perhaps the only thing he got from Mosura was the eye color from what he can tell. Other than that, Azure was just a splitting image of him in all shape and form. Even down to his grumpy moods according to his Queen. He was so serious for a little hatchling.

He huffed and slowly picked himself up from the ground till he was crawling on all fours._ Come on then, I'm quite hungry myself. _

He looked back to see Azure slowly walking over to the sleeping Queen which he stopped by pushing him away with his tail._ Leave her be. You kept her up all night, you little brat_. He chuckled.

Standing outside of their cave, he took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and shook his body to help him wake up. Azure was already making his way over to the shoreline only to step back when the cold water touched his feet. He couldn't help, but smirk from seeing his son's curiosity when it came to the water. Which was a good sign since the ocean was their second home in a way. He walked right up to him, seeing Azure's body jump from his large steps and looked down at him. _Let's go for a swim, shall we? _

The little one crouches down a bit, unsure about going into the water of the unknown or what to do exactly.

_You were made to swim so no excuse, boy. _He said to him while leaning down and grabbing him by the back of his neck. Azure tense up when he entered the water till they were completely submerged and letting themselves get used to the cold temperature. He let go of his son and watched him sink further down til he pushed him up again with his snout. The Prince was holding his breath and was too afraid to move or try out his gills for the first time. The King tapped him with his snout again to get his son's attention and pointed at his gills. They were opening and closing, showing the prince they were used to breathe underwater. Azure grabbed hold of the King's face and started to flex his gills as well before letting a bunch of bubbles escape from his mouth.

_See it's not that hard_. He said while blowing bubbles out from his own nose. Azure smiled from the bubbles surrounding him before going up to the surface. The King started to swim deeper underwater with his son still holding on to his snout. He was still terrified by the way his little nails were digging into his tough armor scales. It was alright, he always felt so small in the ocean, he can only imagine how tiny his son feels right about now.

He took his time swimming around while watching his son look around with such curiosity in those big blue eyes. Seeing the sea critters swim by them and him trying to grab a fish or two with his mouth.

_If you're hungry you need to swim to go after them_. He said.

Azure snorted bubbles at him and started to pout.

_Would you rather have plants instead?_ He asked, recalling Azure throwing a fit when his Queen offered a few plant based food just to see if he inherited her favorite foods.

His eyes grew big and finally let go of his giant snout and let himself float in front of him. A school of fish was heading their way so the King nudged the little one to go towards them. Azure started to kick his feet and arms quickly at first to move and after a few clumsy tries he finally found the perfect rhythm to swim over to the fish. The King stayed behind to see what the little one can do on his own while feeling a sense of pride and admiration.

Although so many thoughts about his son growing up in this world and the new challenges for him and the Queen were about to face clouded his mind, he quickly pushed that aside. All he wanted to do for now was enjoy this morning swim with the little Prince and the Deep Blue Sea…..

**Fin**

**MQB: So there you go, Deep Blue Sea is finally finished and I'm quite sad about it. I never thought it would receive so much positive feedback and so many reviews and exposure. This one would have to be my greatest successful story of all time (So far, who knows) Notes:**

**I hope everyone like the ending as much as I did. When I was typing up the scene with the royal baby I was thinking about my little boy the whole time. My son is my little miracle baby after so many hardships. After my daughter was born, Doctor told me there was no way I would be able to have anymore children due to complications. My heart broke from that, so for the next four years we didn't think it was possible till one day my hubby thought I was looking different and pale (the same way I did when I was pregnant with my girl) and thought maybe I was pregnant again. I brushed it off saying there was no way I could be and thought he was being silly. Well, it wasn't till I had a faint spell when he took me to the doctor and sure enough I was four months along. The rest of the pregnancy was no walk on the beach, I was constantly tired and weak and was told I was carrying a big baby boy. As you can see I put a lot of my pregnancy difficulties throughout the story. **

** My son is also an example of the gene pool giving you a wild card. My little ones are a mixed breed. (I'm Hispanic with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes while the hubby is Italian with light skin, light brown hair and hazel eyes.) My daughter came out looking like a mixed child when my skin color, eyes, but black hair turned light brown as she grew older, my son on the other hand, didn't get anything from me. He looked exactly like my hubby when he was a baby with light skin and the blondest curly hair you have ever seen. Hubby had blonde hair when he was a baby that turned brown as he got older. The only thing my son got from me was my eye color, but boy, you wouldn't believe the stares I would get by others when they see me holding my son because we just don't look like each other. I was asked countless times if I was babysitting him or if I was his real mother till they see the hubby. He's the only one on my family side with blonde curly hair and that's saying a lot when I grew up around a large Hispanic family. boy I'm talking way too much.**

**Anyway, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing this story. Let me know what did you think about the ending, what was your favorite part of the story and any other suggestion for future fics. I had so much fun writing this one and I can't wait to get started on some of those one-shots I've been cooking up in my head so stay tune. Until next time, you lovely readers. Stay safe. Please Review. **

**Peace. **


End file.
